Past Imperfect
by FJS
Summary: Max and Fran meet and fall in love as teens. Their lives are manipulated, and Fran is forced to walk away from the only man she'll ever love, but she takes something with her when she goes. Years later, when their paths cross, can they find love again?
1. Chapter 1

**PAST, IMPERFECT**

Chapter One

No offense intended to the talented Fran Drescher or Peter Marc Jacobson. I don't own these characters, just messed with their lives a bit. I did, however, create Sophie. She's all mine, attitude and all.

Fran and Max fall in love as teens, but fate has some nasty twists in store for them. Definitely an alternative universe. This story took on a life of its own, so it's quite long. Grab a beverage, maybe a light nosh, and spend an afternoon with the Sheffields. I owe a huge debt of gratitude to the Tsunami Sisters Editing and Proofing Co., Inc., for their tireless work, sometimes around the clock. Sisters, love ya lots!

This story is dedicated to Vernon Malone and all the other wonderful residents of Hopetown, Elbow Cay, Abaco, Bahamas. Hopetown and Marsh Harbor were hit by Hurricane Frances and Hurricane Jeanne, three weeks apart, in September, 2004. Our thoughts and prayers are with these people as they struggle to rebuild their lives, homes, and businesses.

"Nay, look at his signup sheet. I can't audition for this with you! It says right here, you gotta be 18!" Fran smacked her gum and thrust the paper to her older sister.

"Frannie, you just TELL 'em you're 18. Oy, you can be such a schmegegi sometimes! Just change the year you were born, look." Nadine entered 1956 as her birth date. "Now, you're 18, you'll be 19 in September."

"Lie about my age? What are you, mental? I can't do that! Anyways, who's the schmegegi? If I'M born in 1956, and you're my OLDER sister, when were YOU born?" Fran stood glaring at her sister with her hands on her hips.

"I guess I can be older, too." She changed the birth year on her own sheet to read 1955. "Meanwhile, have you read the play? Do you know the lines you are supposed to read?"

Fran held up her book. "Yeah, Nay, I got some tough lines. 'When shall we three meet again in thunder, lightening, or in rain?' Tell me again why I'm auditioning for the part of a witch?"

"Because with that voice, you can't read for Lady Macbeth!" Nadine flipped her blond hair off her shoulders and gave her younger sister a superior look. Fran may have gotten all the looks, but she also got Ma's voice to go along with her beauty. "Meanwhile, there's the producer, would you look at him?" She pointed over to the stage, where and incredibly handsome man was standing. Fran couldn't move or speak. She'd never seen anyone like him in her life. He turned around and looked over the groups of actors standing around.

"May I have my witches on stage, please?" Fran had never heard such a sexy British accent before. Roger Moore's was cute, but Sean Connery made a better Bond.

"Frannie, that's you, move it!" A shove from Nadine shook Fran out of her daydream. She hurried up the steps to the stage.

"Sorry, Mr. Sheffield" Fran couldn't take her eyes off him, and almost walked into the second witch.

"Max, please, and you are?"

"Frannie Fine, I'm witch number one, well, at least I'm hoping to be". She handed him her registration form, and he looked it over carefully.

"You're how old, Frannie?"

She threw a quick glance to her sister and took a deep breath. "Eighteen, I'll be nineteen in September". She looked quickly towards the heavens, hoping a bolt of lightning wouldn't strike her down for lying.

"All right, then, are you ready to read?"

"I sure am!"

He loved her enthusiasm. That voice would surely keep her out of acting as a profession, but it would be perfect for one of Macbeth's witches.

Fran read her lines perfectly, having practiced them over and over with her sister. When Nadine's turn came, she was just as perfect in her reading of Lady Macbeth, so both sisters were cast. Fran couldn't believe her luck. She was performing Shakespeare in Central Park in summer, where she could wear nearly nothing to rehearsal. Oh, how she hoped that adorable producer was unattached. Rehearsals started in mid June. Nadine was needed every day, and, even though her character wasn't needed, Fran tagged along to keep an eye on her sister. Max noticed her hanging around doing nothing, and started giving her small projects to do to help with the production, from schlepping water for the cast, to helping make wardrobe decisions.

Mid July brought Nadine's birthday, and Barry showed up with flowers and a dinner invitation.

"Oh, Barry, that's so sweet. I have to take Frannie home first; she's over under that tree folding programs. I'd better ask the producer if he can spare her." She watched Max walk over to the shade of Fran's tree, and followed him over.

"Max, can you spare the witch for today? Barry's asked me to dinner, and we need to take her home before we go out." She flashed a bright smile at Barry. "You see, it's my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday, Nadine. Of course, Fran can leave."

Barry's face brightened. "Hey, Nay, I've got an idea, why don't we take Frannie with us, she can get a date, and we can make a party of it!"

"Hey, what a good idea, you don't want to go back home yet, do ya, sis?"

"A date? Who am I gonna ask? Geesh, Barry, what are ya thinkin'?"

Barry looked at Max. "How about this guy? How about it, a little dinner, a little dancing. Our Frannie's quite the little dancer!"

Fran blushed. She wanted to kill Barry with her bare hands right now. "Barry, it's kinda late notice, maybe he's got plans or something."

"No, actually, no plans at all, you're sure you don't mind?"

Nadine beamed at her sister. She was gonna owe her big time. "Of course not! The more the merrier! And this way we don't have to drive back to Queens right away. If you'll excuse us for one minute, we'll be right back, just have to finalize the plans." Nadine pulled Barry away and filled him in on the age story.

"He thinks Frannie is 18? Nay, that's not a good idea, what if he tries something with her, she's just a kid. I never woulda asked him if I knew that."

"We'll be there to keep an eye on her, besides, I'm been watching him for six weeks, he's always a gentleman. It must be a British thing."

The foursome found a casual restaurant for dinner and dancing, and celebrated late into the night. Max couldn't believe how drawn he was to Fran. They were able to sit and talk while Barry and Nadine danced, and finally Max worked up the courage to ask Fran to dance. He led her out to the dance floor and took her in his arms. They immediately felt the connection as their bodies touched. By the end of the fourth dance, Fran's head was on his shoulder, and he was resting his head on hers.

"Fran, I'd really like to see you again. I know this wasn't exactly a date. I'd like to do it right next time."

"I'd like that too, Max."

"How about this weekend? Friday night? How about dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait." She looked up into his green eyes. She'd never had this strong urge to kiss a man before.

"I'll pick you up at six, how does that sound?"

Pick her up? She hadn't thought of that. Oy, she had to get Nadine to get Ma and Daddy out of the house. "Perfect!"

They continued to hold each other close and sway to the music. Fran saw Nadine pointing frantically to her watch. It was 11:00, and Fran was going to be in big trouble. "Max, I hate to do this, but Nadine wants to go home."

He kissed the top of her head gently. "You can always stay, I can take you home later."

"Oh, no, we live with our parents, and they're a bit overprotective, I'd better go home with Nay." Oy! That was close! She slowly pulled out of his arms, and missed them immediately. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor. "Ready to go, Nay? Where's Bar?"

"Oh, he went to make a quick phone call, he'll be right back and we can go." She looked down and saw Max holding Fran's hand tightly. They weren't leaving a moment too soon.

"Ready to go?" Barry appeared and picked up the girls' purses. They left the restaurant and headed towards Max's house to drop him off. When they stopped, before getting out, Max kissed Fran lightly on the cheek.

"Will you be at rehearsal tomorrow?"

Fran nodded. If she wasn't grounded she would be. "I'll be there."

"See you then. Barry, thanks, for including me in your celebration. Happy birthday, Nadine." He gave Fran's hand one last squeeze before exiting the car. After he was safely inside the house, out of earshot, Nadine turned around to confront her sister.

"Just WHAT were you thinking?"

"What?"

"We SAW you on the dance floor, letting him hold you so close, letting him kiss you. Frannie, you're only PRETENDING to be 18!"

"Come on, Nay, he was a perfect gentleman. And he only kissed the top of my head and my cheek."

"He kissed you twice?"

She giggled. "Yeah, and he asked me out Friday night. Nay, you GOTTA get Ma and Daddy out of the house so they don't see him."

"Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know, he said dinner and a movie. He's picking me up at six. Please, Nadine? I promise, nothing's gonna happen. I barely know the guy."

"He's nineteen years old, Francine."

"Now you sound like Ma! Just because he's older doesn't mean he's gonna try anything. We were back here all the way from the restaurant, and he only held my hand."

"Then he kissed you!"

"On the CHEEK, Nay! Come on, Nay. This is the first time any decent guy has asked me out. Please help me?"

"Frannie, if you let me down, I swear I'll never help you again. You promise nothing will happen?"

"I promise. It's only our first date."

Nadine looked at Barry and smiled. She remembered their first date two years before. Max was nothing like Barry, maybe she was worrying for nothing. "Ok, Barry and I will invite them to dinner with us. We'll make sure they're out of the house before six."

"Yeah, now all I have to worry about is explaining why I broke curfew tonight! They're gonna ground me for sure!"

Barry smiled at her in the rear view mirror. "No they won't. I called them and told them that rehearsals ran over, and we all went out with some of the other actors, and you were working on lines at the diner. You're fine, Frannie."

"Thanks, Bar!" She leaned forward and hugged him from the back seat. "You're the best!"

Barry's call did the trick. Morty and Sylvia were sleeping when the girls arrived home. They slipped in quietly and hurried to bed. They were due at the park for rehearsal at nine in the morning, and Fran was going to make sure she looked her best. She had this gorgeous guy's attention, and she intended to keep it. She'd see him all week at rehearsal, then, Friday. She snuggled under her covers and drifted off into a restful sleep.

"Frannie, I said move it, the shower's free! You comin' with me today or what?" Nadine ripped the covers off her younger sister.

Fran looked at the clock. Seven thirty. This guy had better be worth this. "Yeah, I'm comin'!" She rushed into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She could hear her mom announcing breakfast from the other room. "Be right there, Ma!" She finished quickly, pulled on her fluffy terrycloth robe, and rushed into the kitchen to eat.

"Fran, slow down, you'll get a stomach ache!"

"I don't wanna be late, Ma"

"I don't understand why you have to go every day, what do you have, five lines? Meanwhile, your sister is the star; I know why she goes every day."

"I'm helping the producer, Ma. And, anyway, I DO rehearse today, this afternoon." She looked at her sister for help.

"She's doin' a great job, Ma! I can't wait for you and Daddy to see the play."

Fran felt sick. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Oy, she couldn't let her parents meet Max, they'd tell her age for sure. "Yeah, Ma, you'll love it! Come on, Nay, we're gonna be late."

She hurried into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of shorts and her leopard print halter top. "You're not wearing that, are ya, Fran?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little, uh, 'come and get me'?"

Fran giggled. "I sure hope so!"

"Francine Joy!"

"Geesh, Nadine! I'm KIDDING! But I can't dress like a kid around him all the time!"

"I really hope you know what you're doing!"

The girls grabbed their purses and ran out the door. They rushed down the steps onto the sidewalk, where they were met by a blonde man standing next to a limo. "Miss Fran and Miss Nadine Fine?" He also had a British accent.

The girls looked at each other. "Yeah."

He handed Nadine a note, which she quickly read and handed to Fran. "I don't believe this."

Fran read the note:

Fran,

Thanks for a wonderful evening. I'm sorry I kept you out so late on a "work" night. Enjoy the ride; I'll see you at rehearsal.

Max

"Oh, my God! NAY!!"

"Just get in before Ma looks out and sees us!"

The driver opened the door for the girls and helped them inside. Fran could smell Max's cologne. This must be his private limo.

"Thanks, Mr...." Fran looked at the man.

"Niles. Just call me Niles"

"Thanks, Niles." She smiled brightly at him.

Niles closed the door and returned to the driver's seat. Now he understood what his friend had been talking about. She was beautiful, but, she couldn't really be eighteen, could she?

The limo started down Kissena Blvd towards 495. Fran watched her neighborhood as she rolled by; wishing everyone could know it was the Fine girls in the back of this stately vehicle.

"Hey, Nay, I've got an idea. Got any money? How do ya talk to the driver?"

Nadine looked suspiciously at her sister. "Yes, why? And you I think you push that little button marked 'intercom'."

"I wanna stop for bagels. We might want a nosh later."

"You always wanna nosh. Can't you get a snack at the park?"

"Not bagels!" She pushed the intercom button. "Niles?"

"Yes, Miss Fine?"

"You takin' the LIE to Queens Blvd.?"

"Yes, that was the plan, do you have a better route?"

"No, that's perfect. Would you mind taking a quick detour? I want to pick up some bagels."

"Just tell me which way to go."

"Thanks, Niles! Go east on the LIE to Utopia, exit 25, it's only a mile. It's Bagel Oasis, over by the mall." Niles followed Fran's directions and rolled up in front of the popular bagelry. The girls went inside and loaded up and bagels and toppings. They emerged from the shop to find Niles holding the door open for them. Fran handed him a cup of coffee and a bag.

"Thanks for stopping, Niles. Here's some coffee, and a bagel with cream cheese. I didn't know if you liked lox, so it's on the side. There's cream and sugar for your coffee, too." She giggled as she climbed into the limo with her purchases. "Maxwell will be so surprised at all these goodies!"

Niles smiled as he closed the door behind him. This young woman was like no other that Mr. Sheffield had ever dated before. This one was definitely a keeper, he just hoped his boss realized that. He took a sip of his coffee before peering into the bag. The delightful scent of a fresh bagel greeted his nose. Yes, she was a keeper all right. He started up the limo and headed for Manhattan.

"Frannie, you mean you bought all this stuff to impress Max?"

"Well, no, not JUST to impress him. You know how I get hungry way before lunch."

"You sound like Ma. And if you don't quit all the noshing, you're gonna LOOK like her, too! What are you gonna do with all this stuff? Sit the cream cheese and lox in the hot sun?"

"No, I'm gonna put it in Max's cooler. He keeps a cooler with water under the stage."

"Since when? I've never seen it"

"Since always, I guess. When he sends me for water for the cast, that's where I get it."

"Frannie, be careful. This guy really likes you. He's older, more experienced."

"I know, Nay. I'm gonna have to tell him how old I am sooner or later. Oh, Nay, what if we go to an R rated movie Friday? What if they card me? What am I gonna do?"

"Just don't go with him to the ticket window. Once they've sold you the tickets, they won't check."

"Oy, and the play starts next week, maybe he'll be so wrapped up in it, he won't have time to...what am I sayin' I WANT him to spend time with me. Nay, I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused about this. I like being around him, he makes me laugh, but he also makes me feel...you know?"

Nadine smiled at her sister. "Yeah, honey, I know. It's the 'you know' that I'm worried about. Just be yourself, don't do anything you aren't ready for, and if he can't accept you for who you are, then he's not the one for you."

The limo pulled up in front of the stage, and Fran saw Max heading over to meet it. Niles opened the door, and the girls were met with Max's smiling face. "Good morning, ladies. How was the ride in?"

"Great, Max, thanks." Fran held up the bags of bagels. "I brought some bagels and bobke for later, in case we might want a nosh. I'll need to put the cream cheese and lox in your cooler, though."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll have to get you to stock the snack table from now on." He took the bags from her and helped her from the limo. As she stood up, he whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful this morning."

Her eyes sparkled as they met his. "Thanks." A slight blush crept in to her cheeks. She took the bags from him. "I'd betta go put these away."

The rehearsals went well the rest of the week. Max found every excuse he could think of to stay close to Fran, he always found small tasks for her to do for him, to make sure he had a chance to talk to her. When Friday came, he was more than ready to have some time alone with her.

As promised, Nadine and Barry took Morty and Sylvia out to dinner at the Lobster House. They hadn't been gone fifteen minutes when Fran heard the doorbell. She opened the door, and what she saw took her breath away. She'd never seen him dressed like this, Oy, was this man handsome.

"Oh, Fran, don't you look lovely." He'd only seen her in shorts and either her halter tops or tank tops. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, um, yes, I'm starving!"

Max laughed. "Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey!" She laughed with him. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I know your penchant for sweets, so I thought we'd try the Old Homestead Steakhouse. They have a triple chocolate mousse cake that is out of this world."

"Mmmm...And, then what's for dessert?" The look in his eyes told her that was one question she shouldn't have asked. "How about the movie?"

"Well, at first I thought I'd take you to see Monty Python, but a lot of Americans just don't get the humor, so what do you think about Jaws? I haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't, that would be great!" She'd been dying to see that movie, but couldn't find anyone brave enough to sit through it with her.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs to the waiting limo. "The limo again, Max? You're going to spoil me!" She looked up and saw the butler holding the door for them "Hi, Niles!"

"Good evening, Miss Fine, you're looking very lovely."

She giggled as he helped her in. "Thanks." Boy, these Brits really know how to charm a girl!

Max got in and slid beside her. "Would you care for some champagne before dinner?"

Fran panicked. She'd totally forgotten about drinking. Of course, he was going to want to order wine with dinner. She had to think fast.

"Oh, Max, I don't really drink, it goes right to my head. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all, how about a soda or some water?"

She flashed him a bright smile. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

The entire ride to the restaurant, he kept her talking about her family, her life, he couldn't hear enough. Her family was totally different, close, fun loving, not at all like his boarding school upbringing.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Fran felt like a queen. She'd been on a few dates with boys, but none of them came close to this man. He treated her with respect, like a lady. She could get used to this. After dinner, Max ordered the chocolate cake for her, and watched with delight as her eyes lit up when she saw it. He picked up the fork and scooped up a bite, and held it to her lips, watching as her mouth covered the treat.

"Oh, Max, this is so GOOD! You have to try it! She took the fork from him and fed him a bite, just missing his mouth by a fraction of an inch. He didn't notice the spot of chocolate on the side of his mouth, until Fran absently reached up with her finger and wiped it off, licking the finger when she was done. She giggled, "It's too good to waste!" She picked up her fork and continued pick at the cake, offering him a bite every now and then.

"No, I'm just enjoying watching you eat." He wondered how she kept that tiny waist. He paid the check, then sat and watched her until she had finished the last bite.

"Ready for the movie? Niles should have brought the car around by now."

She smiled and nodded. They arrived at the theater just before the movie started. Max stopped at the concession stand and picked up some popcorn and sodas for them. "Would you care for anything else?" He couldn't imagine she'd even be able to nibble on the popcorn.

"Um, maybe some Rolos?"

Max smiled. He should have known. He let her choose their seats in the theater; she opted for close to the back, to his relief. They settled into their seats just as the movie started. Fran sat their drinks on the floor between them, helped herself to some popcorn, saving her Rolos for later in the movie. They sat quietly watching the movie, sharing the popcorn, every time their hands touched in the tub, they would sneak a look at each other. Finally, when their hands met, Max took the opportunity to grasp her hand. She really didn't want that bite of popcorn; anyway, this was much nicer. She reached over with her free hand and placed the tub in the empty seat next to her.

Fran didn't realize just how intense this movie would be. She found herself squeezing his hand tightly, and almost jumping into his lap when the shark attacked its victims. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Maybe this movie wasn't such a good choice. She seemed to settle down a bit, and started munching on her candy. She leaned over at one point and asked, "Why didn't they just go get a bigger boat?" She laughed, and he realized she was fine. She kept her head on his shoulder for the rest of the movie. When it was over, she stayed in her comfortable position through the credits, not wanting to move.

"Fran, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You have a very comfortable shoulder. I loved the movie! Thanks so much for bringing me; I couldn't get anyone brave enough to watch it with me."

He laughed, remembering her face buried in his chest for half the movie. "It was good, wasn't it? Next time, you pick the movie."

"Next time?" She couldn't believe she hadn't made a total fool of herself. Did he really want to see her again?

He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Of course, next time. We'll just have to find some time to sneak away from the play once in a while. We can't work ALL the time, well; at least that's what Niles keeps telling me."

They started walking out of the theater. "I like Niles. He seems like more than just someone who works for you, he almost acts like a friend."

"Yes, he does seem that way, doesn't he? That's probably because he's known me all my life. His father was my father's butler, and Niles practically raised me. He was like a big brother in school, then, as I got older, he became my butler. He likes you, too. He told me about the coffee and bagels. I wondered if I should be jealous."

"Jealous? Why? I brought you bagels, too."

"You bought him coffee."

"Oy, we had coffee on the snack tables. If it means that much to you, I'll schlep you some coffee from Queens tomorrow!" She laughed and squeezed his hand. He was jealous?

"Maybe I'll come with Niles to pick you up in the morning and you can show me this Bagel Oasis, and we can schlep the coffee together."

"You're picking me up tomorrow?"

"Do you mind? I thought my assistant and her sister, who happens to be one of the stars, by the way, should arrive at dress rehearsal in style."

She looked over at the limo, where Niles had the door open waiting for them. She could definitely get used to this. "No, I don't mind at all. And I'd love to show you Queens."

He helped her into the limo and slid in next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. This was the part of the night she'd been looking forward to all evening, and at the same time, dreading. She'd always dated clumsy boys, now she was with an experienced man. She couldn't wait to feel what a real kiss felt like, but was also afraid of the way it would make her feel. Just looking at this man gave her this feeling deep in her stomach, and now, they were alone in the back of his limo, with the privacy glass raised.

She felt his nose nuzzling her neck and ear. It sent a shock wave through her entire body. What could one kiss hurt? She leaned the side of her head into him, and then turned to face him. His face was inches from hers. He brought up his hand to her face and brushed the stray hairs out of her eyes, then stroked her cheek. Without a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she was glad she was sitting down, because her body felt like gelatin. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He couldn't quite read the look she was giving him, was it fear? Anticipation? He slowly moved towards her again, watching her eyes for a sign. She closed her eyes and met him halfway this time. Their lips met, and he darted his tongue out and explored her lips. Fran's body took over for her confused mind. Her lips parted slightly, inviting him to explore further. She let out a little sigh, and moved her hands up into his hair. Max deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste as much as he could of her. She'd never been kissed like this before, and she was sure she never would again. She let her tongue match the movements of his; she couldn't get enough of him. Their kisses seemed to go on forever. When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, she saw something in his eyes that almost frightened her. He wanted more.

"Max, I...I've never been kissed like that before. I've never..."

"Fran, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen, that you aren't ready for. We've got all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"So you don't mind taking things slow?" She searched his face for signs of disappointment, and saw none.

"Absolutely not." He took her in his arms and closed his eyes. He'd only known her a month, and for the first time, could see a future with a woman.

She kissed his chest before laying her head down. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. Even though they'd only known each other a little while, she felt so close to him, so safe in his arms. The guilt over the age lie was gnawing at her. She had to tell him soon, but not tonight.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of Fran's building. She didn't move from her spot on his chest.

"Fran, are you awake?"

"Mmm, hmm. Just thinking how nice this feels."

"I have a comfortable chest, too?" He laughed gently.

"More comfortable than your shoulder. I feel safe here."

He pulled her tighter and rubbed her back gently. "Then we'll have to make sure you're there more often, won't we?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Max. Thanks so much for everything." She yawned quietly. "Sorry, I just feel so relaxed now." The tension she'd felt earlier had left. She was now totally comfortable being close to him.

"I'm glad you feel safe with me." He kissed the top of her head. "I'd better get you upstairs so you can get some sleep. I hear that producer you work for can be a real tyrant at dress rehearsal."

She grinned at him. "Oh, really? I think I can handle him."

"Oh, you do, do you? And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Like this." She moved her mouth up to his and kissed him gently. "You won't be jealous if I go kissing the boss tomorrow, now, will ya?"

"I hear he likes to be kissed during the break periods. But you didn't hear that from me." He smiled back at her as Niles opened the door for them. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She SO hoped her parents were already in bed. He walked her up the stairs and stopped at her door, taking her in his arms. "I'll see you in the morning. How's 7:30, so we'll have time to stop for breakfast?" She nodded. He leaned down for one last kiss. Oy, she didn't want this night to end. Suddenly, the door to her apartment flew open. Nadine stood there grinning at the two of them.

"Have a good time?"

Fran pulled herself out of Max's arms and faced her sister. "Yes, we did, dinner was wonderful, the movie was great, and you'll be happy to know that Mr. Sheffield is a complete gentleman." She smiled at him. "Good night, Max, we'll see you in the morning." She stood on her toes and planted one last kiss on his lips.

"Good night, Fran. Pleasant dreams. Good night, Nadine." Fran watched him as he walked down the hall and disappeared in the stairwell. She walked into the apartment and went straight into her bedroom.

"So, Frannie, DISH! Come ON, already!"

"Oh, Nay, he was wonderful. He offered me champagne in the limo", she saw the look on her sister's face. "I said 'no thanks, I don't drink much'. Then we had dinner at the Old Homestead Steakhouse. Nay, the chocolate cake there is to die for! Then we went to see Jaws. I thought he'd think I was a nut job, since I spent half the movie with my face in his chest, but he never laughed at me."

"And...Then what?"

"Oy, Nadine, can that man kiss! I don't think anyone could eva kiss me like that again!"

"Frannie...."

"Don't worry, Nay, we already talked about...we agreed to take it slow. I told him that I'd never...and he understood. He wants to get to know ME, not just my body. I really like this guy, Nay. I hate that we lied to him. I've got to tell him. I just couldn't do it tonight; I didn't want to ruin our first date. Now, we gotta get to bed. He's picking us up in the limo at 7:30. He's taking us to get bagels and coffee."

"He's WHAT?"

Fran smiled at her sister and climbed into bed. "Night, Nay!"

Nadine turned off the light and climbed into bed. "Night, Fran!"

The next morning Nadine sat looking out the front window. "Fran, they're here, come on!"

"Shhh...Don't wake up Ma and Daddy. Did you write the note?"

"Yeah, it's on the table; let's go, before Max comes up here. If Ma sees him, you are so dead."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

The girls hurried out the front door and down the stairs, just as Max was entering the building.

"Good morning, I was coming up to fetch you."

"Our parents are still sleeping, um, they like to sleep in on the weekend, right, Frannie?"

Fran nodded and smiled at Max. "Good morning."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." She didn't want to tell him about the dreams she had.

Niles drove them to Bagel Oasis, then to the park to set up for dress rehearsal. During rehearsal, Nadine broke some news to Fran.

"Frannie, ya know, Ma and Daddy are coming to the opening. You'd better warn Max to watch it. If they see you two together, you know what's gonna happen."

"They're actually coming? Oy, I was hoping there'd be a game on or something. What, are there NO teams playing tomorrow?"

"I guess none that Daddy wants to watch. He said he'd rather watch his little girls. Just tell Max that your parents will be upset because he's not Jewish, which they will."

"Yeah, it's not enough that he treats me good, is a gentleman, has a career, and has goals..."

"A career? Frannie, the man produces off Broadway plays."

"Yeah, but he's gonna get betta and betta, and, you'll see, he'll be a big shot producer, winning Tony Awards. You just give him some time, you'll see."

"Frannie, don't you dare fall in love with him. You're too young!"

"Who's in love? He's my friend. I love being around him, he makes me laugh, he's easy to talk to, he actually cares what I have to say."

Nadine looked over where Max was giving some direction to one of the actors. Every few seconds, he'd look around and focus on her sister. '_Who's not in love'_, she thought. _'These two are perfect for each other. If only Frannie were a couple of years older.'_

Rehearsal ran later than expected, and it was getting close to dinnertime. Fran and Nadine were standing talking to some of the other actors, when Max approached them. "Fran, can I speak with you a minute?"

"Sure, Max, be right there." She excused herself from her friends, and gave Nadine a puzzled look. They walked over out of earshot of the group.

Max looked around, and took her hand. "I've missed you today."

"What, you've seen me all day. You even yelled at me for missing my mark!"

"No, that wasn't me. That was the producer. I told you he could be somewhat of a tyrant."

"He's a complete pain in the touchas!" She frowned at him, but as soon as she looked into those green eyes, she melted. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I thought we could drop Nadine off, and then you and I go grab a burger. There's something I want to tell you, but not here. I've got a surprise for you, to reward you for all your hard work on the play. You don't already have plans do you?"

"No, no plans. A burger would be great!"

"Are you ready to leave then?"

"Now, you're gonna take us with you with everyone around?"

"Yes. I decided it doesn't matter. If people want to talk, let them. It's not like I gave you the lead because you're my girlfriend, and WE know we didn't start going out until well after the play began rehearsals. And if I DID decide to give my girlfriend the lead, that's MY bloody business, isn't it?"

Fran froze, had she heard him correctly? Did he just refer to her as his girlfriend? Oy, this was gonna get complicated. "Max, did you just say..."

"Yes, I did, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. We might have a bit of a problem, though."

"What's that?" 

He might as well know about them now. "My parents. They can't know right now. You aren't Jewish, and they'll freak."

"Ah, I understand. And they are coming tomorrow?"

"Yes. Nadine just told me today. I figured Daddy would be glued to the TV watching a game, but he told Nay he'd rather see us in the play. We just have to be careful, let them get used to the idea gradually."

"No problem. Let's get your sister and go eat, I haven't seen you snack in a couple of hours. You must be starving."

"You don't miss a thing, do ya?" She hurried over to get her sister.

"Come on, Nay. We need to take you home. Then we're gonna go get burgers."

Nadine told her friends goodbye, then followed Fran towards the limo. "You're going out to dinner with him again? Fran, if Ma and Daddy find out, you are going to be grounded until you ARE 18."

"I've already told Max we need to be careful, and YES we're going out to eat again. Nay, he called me his girlfriend. He really likes me, please don't spoil this for me. And I KNOW what you're gonna say next. I have to tell him, and I will. Soon. Give me a couple of weeks; I've got to figure out the right way to tell him. In the meantime, I'm hungry, and we're going out for a burger. Just tell Ma I had a production meeting, which is probably true. He said he wants to talk to me about something before the show opens tomorrow."

The girls walked over to where Max was waiting for them. He helped the girls into the limo, and slid in next to Fran. He held her hand tightly as they rode into Queens. The discussed how rehearsal went, and things they might need to change for the opening tomorrow. As they pulled up in front of the Fine's apartment building, Fran felt sick to her stomach. Her mother was standing on the stoop talking to a neighbor. She looked at Nadine for help.

"Ok, I'm gonna get out and shut the door fast, you tell Niles to take off quick, before Ma can walk over here." Nadine glanced over her shoulder at her mother, who was now staring intently at the limo.

Max clicked on the intercom. "Niles, as soon as Miss Fine is clear of the car, and the door's closed, drive away immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

Nadine threw open the car door and stepped out, not a moment too soon, as Sylvia was slowly making her way over to the limo. Nadine slammed the door, and the limo sped away.

"Where's Frannie, didn't she come home with you?"

"Uh, no, Ma. She had a meeting with the producer, they, uh, need to go over some final changes before the show opens tomorrow."

"What's she need to be at a meeting for? She's a witch, she barely has any lines!"

"She's been helping the producer out; she's sort of an assistant. Anyway, they are going for burgers, she won't be home for dinner."

"I was making spaghetti. She said she wanted spaghetti tonight. What time's she coming home?"

"I don't know, Ma, she didn't say. I'm sure not too late, since we have to get ready for the opening early tomorrow."

"I just don't like her running around the city alone. She's just a baby."

"Ma, she's not a baby, she's almost 16. And she's not alone, she's with Max." Nadine regretted her words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"And who's this Max person?"

"The producer, Ma. Maxwell Sheffield. He's a great guy; he'll look out for her." Oy, Fran was going to kill her. Hopefully she'd be home at a decent hour, and her mother would forget about it. She followed her mom into the building and up the stairs. As they got to the door of their apartment, Sylvia turned around.

"If I'm not awake when she comes home, you come get me. I want to have a talk with that girl, but we won't mention it to your father just yet."

"Ok, Ma." She wished she had the number the phone in the limo. If Frannie didn't get home soon, she would be in big trouble.

Meanwhile, Fran and Max were just sitting down to enjoy their cheeseburgers.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Max?" She took a big bite out of her burger. It just didn't taste the same without the onions, but Max had ordered his without them, and there was no way she was eating onions when there was a chance he'd kiss her.

"I've decided to put you on the production payroll, Fran. You've worked hard over the last 6 weeks, without being asked, and you deserve to be paid for all your efforts."

"Max, I didn't do it to get paid, I did it because..." Oy, should she tell him it was so she could be around him? "Well, I was with Nadine, and I didn't have anything to do."

"I'm glad you came with your sister. It gave us a chance to get to know each other. But, if you hadn't helped out, I would've had to hire someone. C.C. can only do so much. So, here you go." He handed her a check. She just stared at it for a minute.

"Max, I can't take this. This is too much." She tried to hand the check back to him; he took it and put in her purse.

"You earned it. Just take it and go buy yourself something special. There's something else. Tomorrow, when we introduce the crew, I want to give you stage credit as my production assistant."

"Isn't that C.C.'s job?"

"Well, partly, she's my assistant. She does other things for me, things that you'll learn if you stay in the business. Will it cause a problem for you with your family?"

"No, actually it'll be a good way for me to explain how my bank account suddenly expanded."

"Wonderful. First, the cast will be introduced, and you'll come out then. Then the cast will go backstage, and the crew will be introduced."

"And I come out again." She giggled. "I wonder how many people will notice." She reached over, took a French fry off his plate, and popped it into her mouth. "I'm really nervous, Max."

"You'll be wonderful. You know your lines...you know everyone's lines."

"Yes, but we've never really had an audience. Just the joggers and winos that stop to watch us rehearse. What if they can't hear me?"

He laughed. "Sweetheart, your voice carries all the way to New Jersey, they'll hear you, don't worry."

She had grabbed another French fry, but this one she tossed at him. "Hey!"

He picked up the fry and tossed it back at her. "What, not hungry? Ready to go?"

"Not really, but I guess we'd better, before they throw us out for having a food fight!"

"I don't have to take you right home; we can go back to my place for a while, if you like."

"Oh, Max, I'd really love to see your place, but I'd better get home. Ma is probably still fuming because I left with you."

"We'll go another time." They got up and headed for the limo. "I know, I'll have Niles make us a nice dinner tomorrow night after the show, how's that?"

"Niles cooks, too?"

"He does just about everything. Cooks, cleans, drives, gives unsolicited advice."

She giggled. "Yeah, I noticed he's a bit of a yenta!"

"That's a new one, what's a yenta?"

"Um, busybody, nosy. You know how you're always saying he listens over the intercom?"

"I can't wait to see the look in his face when I call him that."

Once they were settled in the limo, he took her in his arms and kissed her. She loved kissing this man, and he was so patient with her, almost as if he sensed her inexperience. She didn't know how she was going to make it through an evening at his house, though.

They were still locked in an embrace when the limo rolled to a stop in front of Fran's apartment building. She sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I didn't have to go in so soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll send the limo for you. I'll take my car to the park tomorrow, and we'll take that back to the house. Niles can drive your sister and parents home after the show."

"Oh, Max, do you think that's a good idea? My PARENTS?"

"Think about it, we can make the final decision tomorrow." He kissed her gently. "Come on, I'll walk you upstairs."

She looked nervously at the building. "Ok, but we have to be careful. Nay was going to tell Ma I was at a meeting, but if they see us kissing..."

"Well, then, we'll have to make sure no one sees us." He kissed her again, and opened the limo to help her out. They walked hand in hand up the stairs, and he pulled her under the stairs for one last kiss. "Good night, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Max."

He stood and watched her as she went into her apartment, then walked slowly down the stairs.

Inside, Fran found her mother and sister sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"How was your meeting?" Sylvia looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"It was fine. The producer wanted to let me know I was officially a Production Assistant. He gave me a check for the work I've been doing!"

Nadine looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and I'm being introduced as a cast member AND crew during the show!" She pulled the check from her purse. "I have to go deposit this on Monday!"

Her mother looked at the check. "You get this much for schlepping papers around?" She poked Nadine in the arm. "And you! You get bupkes for acting in the show, meanwhile your little sister figures out a way to make some money this summer."

"Yeah, Frannie's just full of surprises, Ma."

"I've got one more surprise. Tomorrow after the show, the crew is getting together for dinner, so Max has offered to drive you, Daddy and Nay home in the limo! Isn't that GREAT?"

Nadine eyed her sister. She knew there was no crew dinner. Well, not the WHOLE crew, anyway.

"Speaking of the limo, why is he always sending it over here for you girls? You could take the bus."

"We're the only ones that live over here, everyone else is in Manhattan. He's just being nice. So, do you want the ride home tomorrow? I have to let him know in the morning."

"Yeah, a limo ride would be nice. So where's this dinner you're going to?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, Ma. They just said a crew dinner after the show. Man, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna take a shower and get to bed."

When she got out of the shower, she found her sister sitting on her bed waiting for her. "So, Frannie, where's this dinner?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!!!! Nay!"

"Where's the dinner, Francine?"

"It's at his house. And you can't tell Ma and Daddy."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Nadine, you're NOT my mother!"

"Well, I can go get her, and we can ask these questions together. Now, who's gonna be there?"

"Me, Max, Niles"

"Francine!"

"Don't worry, Nay, nothing's gonna happen!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, that's the plan. Niles is gonna cook dinner for us, and we'll probably just sit and watch TV or something."

"It's the 'or something' I'm worried about."

"I'm more nervous about the show tomorrow than I am about going to his house for the first time. Now, I'm tired, can we go to sleep?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing. Good night, Fran."

"Night, Nay."

The next morning the girls were just finishing their breakfast when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Fran hurried to the door, hoping it wasn't Max.

"Good morning, Miss Fine!"

"Hi, Niles! Come on in!" As she showed him into the living room, she grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear "What are you doing, since when do you come up for us?"

"Since Mr. Sheffield thought I should meet your parents before I drive them home this afternoon", he whispered back to her.

"Ma, Daddy, this is Niles. He's Mr. Sheffield's driver and butler. He'll be driving you home after the show."

Sylvia looked up from her eggs. "Have ya eaten, Niles?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am, thank you."

Nadine finished the last bite of toast, and took her empty plate to the sink. "We'll see ya after the show, Ma. Love you!" She kissed her parents and headed for her room.

"Bye, Ma, bye, Daddy. See ya this afternoon."

"Bye, Honey, love you!"

She hugged her parents. "Love you more!" She hurried into the other room to grab her sister, and quickly ushered Niles out the door before her parents started asking questions. Once safely in the limo, she could relax.

"Oh, I am gonna SO kill Max for that!"

"Don't worry about it, Frannie, it worked out fine. They didn't seem suspicious at all."

"Well, they really shouldn't be. I'm really NOT doing anything wrong."

"Now, that depends on your definition of 'wrong', now doesn't it? Let's see, you're dating a guy four years older than you…"

"Three and a half..."

"HE doesn't know how old you are, Mom and Dad don't even know you have a boyfriend, WHO isn't Jewish..."

"Number one, I'm gonna tell him soon. I just don't wanna upset him while he's so busy with this show. Number two, I don't CARE if he's not Jewish. He's offered to go to temple with me, to learn about it, but then...

"But then Ma and Daddy would see you two together. Frannie, you'd better watch it today. You two can't even be close to each other without people knowing you're in love with each other."

"Who said we're in love?"

"Oh, please! It's so totally obvious! His eyes follow you everywhere you go, and when you are close to each other, you keep making eyes at each other, or touching each other's hands, and you both find a reason to be around each other."

"Oh, we do not!"

Nadine rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the seat. Fran sat and tried to take in everything her sister had just said. Was she falling in love with him? Was HE falling in love with her? She had to tell him the truth, and she had to tell him soon.

Once they got to the park and started to get ready for the play, Fran tried to pay attention to the way she and Max interacted. He greeted her with a quick kiss, and every time she glanced over at him, she noticed that he was watching her. She also noticed how she missed him when she was away from him. Oy, Nadine may have been right.

The show went on without any problems, receiving two curtain calls. Afterwards, Morty and Sylvia made their way over to where their daughters were talking with some of the other cast members.

"There are my angels! You girls were wonderful!" She took both girls into her arms and hugged them tightly.

"They were, weren't they?" Fran froze as she heard the familiar British accent from behind her mother. Sylvia turned around to see who had spoken.

"Maxwell Sheffield. It's so nice to finally meet both of you. Your daughters have certainly been an asset to our production."

Fran avoided looking at him. "Ma, this is our producer. Mr. Sheffield, these are our parents, Morty and Sylvia Fine."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fine, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, please, we're Morty and Sylvia, Mr. Sheffield. Thank you. My husband and I are pretty proud of our girls!"

"As you should be, and please, call me Max. Do you mind if I borrow my assistant for just a few moments?"

"Of course! Frannie, you come see us before you leave for your business dinner."

"I will, Ma. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Max and Fran walked over to the production trailer and stepped inside. As soon as Max closed the door behind him, he slipped his arms around Fran's waist and kissed the back of her neck. She turned around and moved her arms around his neck, and he kissed her gently on the lips. "I've been wanted to do that all night."

"And I've been wanting you to, Max."

"Business dinner?"

"Yeah, I told them you were taking some of the crew to dinner, which isn't technically a lie, since I'm 'some' of the crew."

"I just don't feel right about misleading your parents".

"Well, right now it's either mislead them, or miss me. We only have a couple of minutes right now, are we going to spend it arguing?"

"Is that what we were doing?"

"It sounded like it."

"Then we need to make up". He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, then becoming deeper and more passionate. Fran quickly felt lightheaded and weak in the knees, and held him tightly to prevent herself from falling. When they broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against his chest to regain her composure. He kissed the top of her head. "Are you all right?"

"Mmmm...can we schedule another argument? I like the way you make up!" She looked up quickly, walked over to the blinds, and looked outside the trailer. "Max, grab some papers, quick, my parents are coming!"

Max grabbed a stack of contracts and tossed them on the table, and Fran quickly sat down and started sorting them, as Sylvia knocked on the door. "Frannie? Are you still in there?"

"Yeah, Ma, come on in."

"Niles is ready to take us home, now. What time is your dinner?"

"We'll be leaving here in an hour or so, Ma."

"Do you need us to pick you up afterwards?"

"Oh, no, Sylvia, I'll drive her home afterwards. No sense in you driving back into Manhattan."

"You're sure you don't mind bringing my baby home?"

Fran cringed. "MA!"

Max laughed. "It will be my pleasure, Sylvia."

"I'll be right back, Max, I want to tell Daddy goodbye." She went outside, hugged both of her parents, and watched them until the limo drove away.

She jumped as Max came up quietly behind her and whispered in her ear. "Ready to go?" She nodded. They walked hand in hand to his car, and sped off to his house.

Niles met them at the door. "Good evening, sir, Miss Fine. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. I've laid out some appetizers in the living room."

"Thank you, Niles." Max took Fran by the hand. "Shall we?" Fran followed Max into the dimly lit living room, where Niles had prepared a table with caviar, pate and champagne. Oy, she was in big trouble.

She sat on the sofa and watched him pour two glasses of champagne. "I know you said you don't drink much, but, I thought this being a special occasion, a glass or two might be in order."

"Special occasion?"

"Your new job, the opening of our play." He handed her a glass.

She took a deep breath. "Maybe just a little. Max, you need to know, the reason I don't drink much, is that I don't do well with it. One glass and I'll be fast asleep on your couch."

"Just a sip then." He held up his glass to hers. "To beginnings." He looked into her eyes. She knew he wasn't only talking about the show. She raised the glass to her lips and just let them touch the beverage.

He picked up a toast point and covered it with caviar. "I've never had that before, Max."

"Do you trust me?" She nodded, looking into his eyes. "Close your eyes, and open your mouth". He placed the toast in her mouth and she opened her eyes wide in delight.

"Mmmm!" Oh, this was GOOD! She looked over at the pate, and he prepared her a taste and slid it into her mouth. She felt like she was in heaven. She absently picked up her glass and took a sip of the champagne. Max took her glass and moved it away from her.

"Careful, I don't want you falling asleep before dinner."

As if on cue, Niles appeared, announcing the meal. On Max's instructions, he'd prepared most of Fran's favorite foods. Lobster, twice-baked potatoes, steamed vegetables, and strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

"Oh, Max, this is so much nicer than going to a restaurant."

"I was hoping you'd think that. We'll have to have many more dinners here."

"I'd like that! You really know how to spoil a girl."

"You're fun to spoil. You're eyes light up when you're happy."

She blushed and looked down at her plate, as another wave of guilt washed over her.

After dinner, he led her back into the living room, where Niles had prepared a dancing area and lit the room with candles. They held each other close, dancing for what seemed like hours. As they talked and caressed each other, Max began applying light kisses to Fran's lips. With each dance, his kissed became more and more demanding. He pulled her in closer, and she could feel how much he wanted her. He led her over to the sofa and began to lower her down as he kissed her. She wanted nothing more than to give in to this man, her body and heart were willing, but her head kept putting on the brakes.

"Max, we need to stop. I've never…I haven't..."

It suddenly became clear to him. She'd never been with a man before.

"Fran, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Don't be sorry, I should have said something. I can't believe I'm actually stopping you. I want you, I really do, but I think we should wait."

"Then we'll wait." He tried to hide his disappointment. He'd never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. "I promise, Fran, nothing will happen until you are completely ready."

She kissed him gently. "Thanks, Max. So, now what, more dancing, watch a movie, or are you ready to throw me out?"

He loved the way she could always make him smile, no matter what the situation. "Yes, yes, and never." He stood up and drew her back into his arms. "We'll dance over to the movie cabinet, and find something suitable, and then sit and hold each other while we watch, how's that sound? Maybe some popcorn? Sorry, I don't have any Rolos." He grinned at her. She nodded and laid her head on his chest. This man was just too good to be true. Now all she had to do was prove to him that he'd be lost without her.

The spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the sofa watching a romantic comedy. It was close to midnight before they finally decided to call it a night, and Max drove her home. "Is it safe to walk you up?"

"Yes, remember, they know I'm with you tonight." He walked her up the stairs, and stopped at the end of her hallway for a goodnight kiss, before taking her to her door.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Max, you'd better not, they might get suspicious."

"Then you call me in the morning. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, I'll talk to you soon. Drive home safely!"

He ran his finger down her cheek. "I will. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more!" She opened the door and disappeared into her apartment.

Max almost skipped down the stairs and into his car. He could still smell her perfume on his clothes. He knew he was going to have wonderful dreams tonight.

Fran tiptoed quietly into her bedroom. She got into her pajamas and slipped into bed. The lamp flicked on, and she saw her sister sitting up in bed. "So?"

"So, what?"

"How was dinner?"

"Oh, Nay, it was wonderful! He's so romantic! When we got there, we had caviar and pate and champagne, I only took a little sip. Then we had lobster, twice-baked potatoes, steamed veggies, cheesecake, and STRAWBERRY cheesecake! Then afterwards we went into the living room and danced and, Nay, it was so hard to say no to him tonight! My body and my heart want him so bad!"

"What did he say when you said no?"

"Oh, he was so wonderful. He said that he promised that nothing would happen until I was totally ready. I told him I'd never done it before."

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't want him to think I didn't want HIM, because I really do. But, you know I always wanted to wait. So many of my friends are already...and I want it to be special."

"It will be, Frannie, believe me. And if he's willing to wait for you, it makes it even more special when you finally are together."

"I can't yet, I know I'm too young...and I know what you're gonna say, HE doesn't know it...I've gotta tell him. The guilt is killing me.

"You'd better tell him soon. It won't be good if he finds it out from someone else."

"I know. I will...real soon. I need to get to sleep; I'm supposed to call him in the morning, since he can't call me here. I wonder if Ma will let us get our own phone line."

"I'll ask her tomorrow, I'm older, she'll give in to me before she will you. Get some sleep, Sis."

"Thanks, Nay. G'night!"

The next three weeks went by quickly for Fran. She was busy with the play, between acting and her assistant duties, Max had almost all her time filled. He still managed to make time for the two of them. One the days when the show was dark, he'd drive her to the beach, and they'd take long walks. Max kept his promise of more dinners at his house. They were eating there almost every night, unless her mother insisted she come home. Max also kept his word about not pressuring her, and as frustrating as it was for him, was a complete gentleman, letting Fran set the pace in their relationship.

Finally, the play was over, and Fran had more time to herself. She had to find time to get some school shopping done. SCHOOL!!! Oy, there was no way she was going to be able to explain away school to Max. It was time to tell him the truth, and just hope he'd be able to forgive her. She sat staring at her phone, trying to work up the courage to call him. She'd go over, take him into his office and they'd talk it over. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Sheffield residence."

"Hi, Niles. Is Max busy?"

"Good morning, Miss Fine. He's going over some scripts, but I'm sure he's not too busy to talk to you. Let me put you on hold one minute, I'm in the kitchen." He walked into the office and found his boss frowning over a stack of scripts.

"Sir, there's a telephone call for you."

"No calls, Niles. I've got to go through all these scripts and try to find something I can use."

"It's Miss Fine, Sir." Max's frown disappeared.

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place? She's line one?"

"Yes, Sir, will there be anything else?"

"Stay close; I may need you to go fetch her." He picked up the phone. "Good morning, Darling!"

"Hi, Max. Are ya busy?"

"Never too busy for you."

"I was wondering if I could come over for a while, so we can talk. There's something I need to tell you, and I need to do it in person."

"Sounds serious. Let me send Niles for you." He motioned for Niles to get the car.

"You don't have to do that, Max."

"Nonsense, he's on his way out the door. Is everything all right?"

"It will be. I'll see you in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and started to cry. Her sister stuck her head in the room.

"Hey, we're going to Loehmann's, wanna come?" She saw the tears, and came inside, closing the door. "What happened, did you tell him?"

"I'm on my way over there right now. Niles is coming for me. Nay, what if he never wants to see me again?"

"Then he's a schmuck and you don't need him! Good luck, Honey. We'll talk this afternoon. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah, an aging potion!"

"Nah, you don't want that...in a few years you'll just be kvetching to reverse it!" She laughed and gave her sister a hug. "See ya soon. Love you!"

"Love you more!" Fran took a deep breath went to splash some cool water on her face. She had just finished freshening her makeup, when she heard the door. "I'll get it, Daddy!" She dabbed on some of Max's favorite perfume before heading for the door. She was going to need all the help she could get. "Daddy, I'm leaving, I'll be back later!"

She greeted Niles and started the walk to the car. "Niles, can I talk to you about something personal...about me and Max?"

"Of course, Miss Fine, but don't you think you should be talking to Mr. Sheffield?"

"I will, that's why I'm going over there now. I just need to run this by you, so I have an idea of what to expect. When I tell him this thing, I don't know if he's going to scream, cry, or throw me out. I just can't keep it in any more."

"The fact that you're not really eighteen?"

"How did you know that? Max doesn't already know, does he?"

"I'm sure he hasn't a clue. Love really is blind. And I didn't know for a fact until you just confirmed it. I've suspected all along that you were younger than you told him. So, now how bad is it?"

"I'm sure Max has told you my birthday's this month, so it's not going to be as bad as it sounds right now."

"Oh, Miss Fine, what are you, seventeen?" He saw the look on her face. "Sixteen?"

"Almost. He's going to freak, isn't he?"

"I don't know. A month ago, I would have said yes. Now, I'm not sure what he'll do."

"Niles, I didn't do it to get him to go out with me. My sister just didn't want to be in the play alone, so she put down on my application that I was eighteen. Now, he thinks I'm gonna be nineteen next month."

"What if you don't tell him?"

"I can't do that, Niles. We can't have a relationship based on a lie. And even if I WANTED to hold off telling him, how will I explain school?"

"I don't envy you this."

"Just do me a favor, Niles. Please stay off the intercom in the kitchen while we talk. This is humiliating enough without knowing you are listening to him tell me how much I've hurt him."

"You really love him, don't you?"

She started to cry again. "Yeah, I think I do. Nay says I'm too young to understand love, but Max has really shown me what it's about." She noticed the shocked look on his face. "No, Niles, get your mind out of the gutter. Not like that. He's patient, caring, he understands when I tell him I'm not ready for, um, more than just kissing. Some people wait their entire lives for someone like him." She pulled out her mirror and wiped her eyes. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always." He squeezed her hand. "Good luck. Be brave." She nodded and walked into the house. She knew she'd find him in his office, probably buried in paperwork. She was right. She stood in the doorway watching him work for several seconds.

"You should probably just reach in the middle of the pile, pull out one, and run with it."

"Fran, Darling! I was getting worried; you took longer than usual to get here."

"Sorry, I was talking to Niles." She closed the office door and crossed over to his waiting arms. She held him tightly, as she felt tears beginning to form again.

"Darling, what's wrong. You sounded so serious on the phone. Did your parents find out about us?" 

"No, it's not that. I have to tell you something, and you aren't going to be too happy with me. Before I tell you, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me?" He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. She returned his kiss, tilting her head to deepen it. The kiss became more passionate; their hands started caressing each other. Suddenly, Fran broke the kiss, pulling back and catching her breath.

"Fran, what is it?"

"I have to start school next week." There, that was a start.

"That's wonderful. I think it's great that you'll be going to college. Wait, are you going away to school, is that what this is all about?"

"It's not college." Damn, here came the tears again. "I'm not eighteen, either, Max. Before you get upset, I didn't plan on this, on us. Nadine just didn't want to be in the play alone, so she dragged me along, and talked me into auditioning, but you had to be eighteen, so she made me change my birth year on the application."

Max walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So, you'll be eighteen this month?" She shook her head. "Oh, God, seventeen?" Fran buried her face in her hands and began to cry harder. "Sixteen? You're FIFTEEN years old?"

"Max, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I promise to never lie to you again. This has been killing me since we started going out. Why do you think I couldn't...?"

"Fifteen, Fran? My, God, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I let my sister talk me into something I knew was wrong, and then you started paying attention to me. I didn't plan to fall in love with you!" Max's head snapped up at her last comment. He knew it was true. "I didn't want our relationship to be based on a lie. This has been eating at me for a month."

"Fran, I need some time to think about this." Her sobs almost broke his heart. He couldn't stand to see her crying. He walked over and took her in his arms. "When does school start?"

"Next week."

He pulled out his wallet, and handed her a credit card. "Here, take this, and go shopping. You know how shopping relaxes you. Use this week to get ready for school, and I'll call you in a week or so."

"It's the 'or so' that worries me, Max".

"I'll call you around the middle of the week. Don't make that face, and stop crying. It's just going to take me a while to let it sink in that I'm in love with a teenager."

"You're a teenager!"

"Until February, Fran, then I'll be 20 and you'll be 16. This is why you didn't want your parents to know about us?"

"Yeah, it's not so much our age difference, just that I wanted to be the one to tell you how old I really am. I didn't want you to hear it from my parents, or Nay, or Niles."

"Niles knows?"

"Yeah, he's known for a while. He said love is blind. Wait, go back, what did you say a couple minutes ago?"

"That I'll call you in the middle of the week."

"No, after that."

"Let's see, I believe I told you to stop crying."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. "After that."

Max looked into her eyes, now red and swollen from crying. "I said I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him softly. "I'm going to have Niles drive me home, and give you a chance to work, and to start dealing with this. I meant what I said; I'll never keep anything from you again."

"I believe you. I'll talk to you next week. I'll get Niles for you."

"No, I'm sure he's in the kitchen on the intercom, even though I specifically asked him NOT to be. You get back to work." She looked at his desk, eying the script on top. "Cats? What's that one about?"

"It's people dressed as giant cats, singing and dancing."

"Sounds like fun!"

"C.C. read it, said I should pass on it."

"So, read it yourself, and think again. I'm tellin' ya, it sounds fun. You could make a fortune!" She stopped at his office door for one last look. She was going to miss seeing that face. She made her way to the kitchen, and pulled Niles away from making Max's lunch to drive her home. She also had a lot of thinking to do. He loved her; he gave her his credit card to go school shopping. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.

The next week was sheer hell for both of them. Max was torn between his feelings for Fran, and the fact that she was only going to be sixteen on her birthday. He also missed her terribly. He missed hearing her voice first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. He had to stop himself from picking up the phone to call her on several occasions. Fran was miserable. She'd taken his credit card out for a spin, and although she enjoyed shopping, she wished he was with her. She hated not talking to him before she went to sleep each night, telling him about her day. She had nightmares almost every night. By the time the first day of school rolled around, she was exhausted. She was glad to see some of her friends again, and got all the teachers she wanted. Hopefully she'd be able to concentrate on school and make decent grades this year. She forced herself to make it through the first day, then made an excuse to her best friend and hurried home. She lay on her bed staring at the phone, trying to will it to ring.

"Fran, he said the middle of the week, it's only Monday."

"I know, but I was hoping he'd call to see how my first day went. Nadine, what if he doesn't call? What if he never wants to see me again and this was just a way to let me down easy?"

"Frannie, he gave you his credit card! That has to mean something. Give him some time."

The next day at school didn't go much better for Fran. The same swarm of boys gathered around her at lunch, but she tried to ignore them. She was no longer interested in them, all she wanted was Max. When she arrived home, Nadine was on the phone, but she hung up quickly as Fran entered the room.

"Who was that, Nay?"

"Uh, Barry, we had a fight."

"Oh, Nay, I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, things will be fine."

Wednesday, Fran was in a better mood. It was the middle of the week, and she hoped this was the day she'd be able to hear his voice. When the final bell rang, she hurried towards the front doors with Val, and saw a bunch of senior girls milling around the door, looking out on the street. She pushed her way through the crowd to see what they were all gawking at. When she had made her way through the sea of girls, she froze. There was the familiar red Ferrari, and sitting on the hood holding a red rose was the man of her dreams. Val finally made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Wow, Fran, look at THAT. I wonder who he's here for. Have you ever seen anything so good looking?"

Fran found it hard to catch her breath. "Never in my life. How do I look, Val, is my makeup on straight? Is my hair ok?"

"Yeah, you look great, why? You aren't gonna...Fran, wait. Is that..."

Fran was no longer listening to her best friend. She slowly made her way down the stairs toward the car. Max hopped off the hood and took a couple of steps to meet her. He handed her the rose, and looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you."

"Oh, Max, I missed you too. Does this mean...?"

"It means I'm not ready to give up on us. We'll just need to take things slowly." She nodded, and then leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her quickly before setting her down. "We're drawing a crowd, come on, get in." He took her books and tossed them into the back seat.

"Max, what about Val, can we drop her off on the way? Wait, where are we going?"

"My place, is that all right?"

"You bet! Val, come on, we'll give ya a ride home!" Max helped the girls into the car, and they started off towards Val's apartment. "Valerie Toriello, Maxwell Sheffield."

"Fran, this is the guy? You are so lucky!"

Fran blushed. "VAL!!"

Max stopped to let Val out. "It was nice meeting you, Val."

"Nice meeting you, too. Bye, Frannie, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye, Val!"

"So, let me run this by you and see what you think." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I was thinking, you did a wonderful job as my production assistant during Shakespeare in the Park. Why don't I hire you as my permanent assistant?"

"What would I have to do? What about C.C.?"

"Well, let's see. You'd come to the office every day after school, do your homework, then you'd have dinner with me, watch television together while I hold you in my arms. I might ask you to help out and read a script from time to time, or answer the phones if we're in a meeting, if Niles is busy. You'll probably have to come with me on opening nights, to make it look like you're really working. You think your parents would buy this?"

Fran stared at him, shocked. "You came up with this all on your own?"

"Well, Niles helped with the planning, what do you think?"

"I think it will work. Now, back to what happened earlier. Just how did you find out where I go to school?"

"I called your bedroom line yesterday. I got lucky and Nadine answered, so I was able to surprise you. She didn't slip up?"

"No. She told me it was Barry, and they were having a fight. She hangs up on him all the time, so it was no big deal. I can't believe you called my sister."

"Well, I couldn't very well call your mother, now, could I?"

"That's IT! Max, you're a genius!"

"Fran...I don't like that look in your eye. It usually means you're up to something."

"No, I'm not up to anything, YOU are. YOU are gonna call my mother and tell her you want me to work for you, and ask her permission, before you ask me, of course. Oy, I've got to call Val first, tell her if Ma calls, I went to the library."

"You want me to call your mother?"

"Sure, she was so impressed that I was your assistant for the play, she'll love it that you liked my work and want me again."

After they got to the mansion, Fran called Val and worked out the story with her. She was sure her mother would call there to tell her the news. Sylvia was thrilled that her daughter was being offered such a prestigious job, and as expected, called Val's to find her. Val stuck to the plan, and told Sylvia that Fran had gone to the library to finish her homework, and then was planning to grab a burger with some new friends.

Fran thought it wise to call it an early night, since she knew her mother would be anxious to talk about her new job when she got home. Max dropped her off a couple of buildings away from her apartment, so her parents wouldn't hear the sports car. Fran grabbed her books, and kissed Max quickly. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Well, I guess I'll probably be calling you in a few minutes. I'll talk to you soon. Drive safe going home."

"I will. I'll sit here until I see you go into your building. Don't forget to act surprised when you hear the news, Fran."

She turned to leave. "Oh, I'm supposed to be surprised?" She giggled and hurried off to her building. Max watched the door close behind her, and then headed home to await her call.

Her mother was sitting on the sofa when she walked in. "Hi, Ma!"

"Hi, Sweetheart, how was school? Did you eat?"

"School was great, yeah, we grabbed burgers after the library. Sorry, I shoulda called; it was kinda spur of the moment."

"That's ok, Darling. I called Val's, and she told me where you were."

"You called Val?"

"Yes, you had a phone call. That Mr. Sheffield called, you remember, that nice producer? He wants to hire you again as his assistant! I told him I wasn't sure, since you had homework and studies and all, but he assured me that you'll have time to get your homework done at his office and even have time to study."

"Really? He wants to hire me again? Can I, Ma?"

"As long as you keep your grades up, and it doesn't interfere with school. Here's his number, he wants you to call him. You need to find out how you're supposed to get to his office, and how late he'll want you to work."

"Ok, Ma. I'll call him as soon as I take a shower." That should give him time to get home.

Fran hurried into the shower and let the warm water run over her body. She couldn't believe her mother was not only buying this story, but happy about it. She couldn't wait to call Max. She hoped her mother would let her call from her bedroom, so she could have a little privacy. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her terrycloth robe. She wrapped a towel around her long hair, and went into the living room to get the phone number from her mother. "I'll call from the bedroom, Ma."

"Ok, just don't forget what I told ya to ask him."

"I won't, Ma."

She went into her room, shut the door and dialed the number. "Hi, Niles. Is Max home yet?"

"He just walked through the door, Miss Fine; let me get him for you."

While she was waiting for Max to come on the line, his sister entered their bedroom.

"Shut the door, Nay!"

"Who are ya talking to?" Fran smiled brightly. "Frannie, Ma will kill you!"

"Not this time! Hi, Max! Ok, Ma LOVES the idea of me working for you, as long as it doesn't interfere with school, and I keep my grades up. She wants to know how I'm getting to your office, and what time I'll be home at night."

"I thought she'd like the idea. She sounded pretty excited this afternoon. Let's see, Niles will pick you up from school in the limo, and you'll be home by, oh, is eleven too late?"

"On a school night? Try ten."

"Really? All right, ten, then. Now, I'll expect you to work weekends, as well."

"Yes, Sir, no problem." She looked up as her mother poked her head into the room.

"What did he say?"

"He said his driver will pick me up and bring me home by ten each night, unless there's a problem, and then I'll call and let you know I'll be late, but that shouldn't be too often. I'll also be working weekends."

"I don't want to see your grades go down, young lady"

"Yes, Ma."

Sylvia closed the door and headed for bed. "You heard that?"

"Sweetheart, if your grades start to suffer, I'll hire you the best tutors I can find."

"Max, you don't have to do that."

"I'll do anything I need to do to keep you with me. I love you."

"Mmm, I love you, too."

"Get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. If you can haul your touchas out of bed early enough, call me on my private line to say good morning".

"If it means talking to you, I'll have my touchas out of bed bright and early!"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "That'll be the day!"

Nadine woke the next morning to the sound of her sister's voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. Fran was up, on the phone and getting dressed.

"Ask Max what he did with my lazy sister!"

Fran put her hand over the mouthpiece and giggled to her sister. "Nothing, yet!"

"Frannie!"

"What? Oh, nothing, Nay was just being mean, as usual. Um, yeah, I can do that. Ok, I'll see you this afternoon. Love you too!"

"You can do what?"

"He wants me to pack some extra clothes; you know, comfortable stuff, for after dinner, when we're watching TV."

"What does he mean by comfortable?"

"I dunno, he just said comfortable. I'm takin' my sweats, ok?"

"Oh, THAT'S sexy. OH, what am I sayin'? YES, take the sweats."

Fran reached into her purse and pulled out Max's credit card. "I could always run to the mall at lunch and shop for something at Victoria's Secret!"

"Like hell you can. You still have that?"

"Max told me to keep it for school stuff and new clothes. I just can't get it all at once, or Ma will freak."

"I can't believe he gave you his credit card. He doesn't want it back?"

Fran beamed. "Neither can I, I tried to give it back yesterday, he said to hang on to it, I might need more stuff. Oy, look at the time; I gotta get to Val's. I'll see ya tonight, Nay!"

The next two weeks flew by. Fran felt like she was in heaven. Her friends were envious of the limo that picked her up from school daily, and once at her second home, she'd change from her school clothes, and get her homework done quickly so she could spend time with Max. C.C. was growing more irritated by the day watching them together. What REALLY irritated her was the way Maxwell hung on her every word. Fran enjoyed reading all the plays that crossed his desk, unlike C.C., who only glanced at the title to make her decisions.

Fran was dreading telling him she was going to have to take some days off, this was one year she could do without Rosh Hoshana. She decided to just go in and tell him. She poured him a glass of juice and carried it into his office. "Hi, Honey, I thought you might be thirsty."

He looked up from his desk. "You read my mind, Darling, thank you. Uh, oh, what's that look? What's wrong?"

"I need to take three days off next week. I mean, I know I'm not really working, but I can't come over for three days. It's Rosh Hoshana."

"Wait, I thought that was later in the month, closer to your birthday."

She smiled. He WAS trying to learn the holidays. At least he knew when her birthday was. "That's Yom Kippur. I won't be here for two days on that one, either. I have to fast starting the night before."

"Five days without you. Well, at least they aren't together. We'll just have to make up for it when we celebrate your birthday, won't we? And who knows, maybe next year, your parents will accept us being together, and we can all celebrate the holy days together."

Fran's heart felt like it stopped beating. Did he say next year? He's looking ahead to family celebrations? "Oh, I hope so."

"In the meantime, anything special you'd like for your birthday? Someplace special you'd like to go eat?"

"Max, you make every day special. Maybe we can just eat here; Niles could set us up an area to dance?"

"You don't want to go out?"

She moved closer to him, and he took her in his arms. "I can't do this in public." She reached up and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"No, I guess not. I'll have Niles prepare something special. If you think of anything you want, just let Niles know. "

"Thanks. I'll let you go back to work; I'll be in the kitchen helping Niles with dinner."

"You don't have to do that, Darling."

"I know, I like doing it. Anyway, gives me someone to talk to while you're busy."

"I won't be long."

When she got home that night, her mother was still up, and filled her in on the plans for the holy days. There was a nice Jewish boy at temple she wanted her to meet. Oy, just what she needed. She'd smile, make nice, like she did every time her mother tried to fix her up with a potential husband. She already had one of her own lined up for that job. So what if he wasn't Jewish! He loved her, respected her, worked hard, and he was going to make some adorable babies some day!

Temple was just as she expected. Her mother kept pushing her at this boy, who was a total schmuck. He smelled funny, and couldn't keep his hands to himself. Then her mother had to invite his family to dinner. She couldn't even escape into her room, this creep kept following her. Finally, she'd had enough, and dialed Max's number. As she expected, he followed her into her room again.

"Who ya talkin' to, Baby? You don't got another boyfriend, do ya?"

Fran heard nothing but strained breathing on the other end of the line. "Max?" She turned to her mother's guest. "I just have to talk to my boss for a minute, could you please excuse me?"

"Sure, Doll." He turned and left the room, blowing her a kiss as he left.

"Max, I only have a couple of minutes. If he tells my parents I'm talking to my boss, I'm in trouble. There's supposed to be no working over the holidays."

"Who the HELL was that, and why was he talking to you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Calling you 'baby' and 'doll' and asking if you have another boyfriend. ANOTHER boyfriend, Fran?"

"Oh, he's nothing, some yutz that Ma tried to fix me up with. But DON'T worry; I've been blowing him off all night. I really miss you...boy, being around him really makes me appreciate you more!"

"Why, what's he done?"

"Uh, you'll just get mad. I'm gonna let Daddy handle it."

"Fran, Sweetheart, I'm already getting mad, now tell me what he's doing to you." His tone was gentle, but she could tell he was angry.

"He just keeps putting his arm around me, trying to hold my hand, and he tried to kiss me once."

"WHAT? Oh, I wish I was over there."

"I do too, Sweetie, but nothing's happened, and nothing's gonna happen. Ya see, I have this adorable British boyfriend, who's smart, sexy, and incredibly jealous. I don't even look at other guys."

"I love you."

Sylvia stepped into her room at that time, so she couldn't answer. "Fran, you aren't supposed to be working. Tell your boss goodbye, and you'll see him when the holiday is over."

"I have to go Max. Oh, and, me too."

"Bye, Darling, be careful."

"I will, thanks." She hung up the phone and looked at her mother's frowning face

"What was that all about? You know you're not allowed to work."

"I wasn't working. I just asked him if he'd read a play I recommended yet."

"That's still work related, Darling. No work until after the holiday. Now, we have guests, go mingle."

"Ma, the guy's a real geek."

"Fran, be nice. He's a nice boy. I've invited them to your sweet sixteen party."

"MA! I told you I didn't want a sweet sixteen!"

"Nonsense. We're having it at Benny's Clam Bar, it'll be great!"

"Ma, I've already missed five days of work because of the holidays. I can't keep taking time off."

"Well, invite your boss. Maybe when he sees how close your family is, he won't keep you locked up in his office all the time."

Maxwell Sheffield at Benny's Clam Bar. She giggled to herself. THAT she wouldn't miss for the world. She looked up and saw Jeffrey heading her way again. This guy just didn't take a hint.

"Hey, Baby, I missed you."

Fran rolled her eyes. It was time to send a stronger message. "Jeffrey, I'm NOT your baby". She moved across the room closer to where her father was sitting, with Jeffrey right behind her. She stopped next to the television and turned to face him. "Jeffrey, stop following me around." He reached out and grabbed her by her hips, pulling her close to him.

"Come on, Baby, let's go back into your room, no one will miss us." This was all Fran could stomach.

"Jeffrey, get your hands off me right NOW!" That got Morty's attention. He stood up and spun the boy around.

"You touch my daughter again, and you're gonna wish you were never born, boy!" Fran had never seen her father this angry. Jeffrey made a quick retreat and planted himself next to his mother.

Fran hugged her father. "Thanks, Daddy! That schmuck just didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'! You gotta tell Ma to quit fixing me up! She's invited this guy to my birthday party; I wanna bring my OWN date!"

"You have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, my boss. He's been so nice to me; I wanted to return the favor. Ma said I could invite him."

"How old is this boss of yours?"

"He's nineteen, Daddy, and I already know what you're gonna say. You don't have to worry. We've had business dinners, he's danced with me, we've been alone in his house, and he's ALWAYS a gentleman, you don't have to worry about him. Wait till you get to know him, Daddy!"

"Sounds like my little girl has a crush. Is he Jewish, Frannie?"

She wondered when he'd get to THAT question. "No, he's not. But he's been learning a lot about it, he..."

"Francine, you know how your mother and I feel about that."

"Daddy, what's more important...settling for an ok guy just because he's Jewish, or being with a perfect guy, even though he's a gentile?"

"Frannie, let's talk about this later. I'll at least meet the man before I pass judgment."

She hugged him again. "Thanks, Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, baby girl!"

Fran wanted to dance around the apartment. She was going to make Max her date for her party, and she was sure once her father saw the way he treated her, he'd accept him. All of a sudden, she couldn't wait for her birthday.

When the day of her party rolled around, Max had pulled out all the stops. He'd had two dozen Sterling roses delivered that morning, and called to let her know he'd be picking her up in the limo. He'd wanted to wear his tux, but Fran talked him out of it. Benny's was not a tux type of place. He arrived at her door loaded with gifts. He brought a two pound box of Godiva chocolates for Sylvia, Fran had told him that chocolate was the best way to soften her up. He also brought flowers for Fran and Sylvia. Morty was impressed. This was not like most of the boys that had called on his girls.

While Sylvia was putting the flowers in water, Max took the chance to talk to Fran. "Darling, I know the limo ride was for you, but what do you say we invite your parents to ride with us?"

"How will we slip away if we have to bring them home?"

"I'll call for another limo for them, how's that?"

"Ok, ask them. You've already started making points, might as well make some more!"

Morty appeared in the living room about that time. "Mr. Fine, nice to see you again!" He held out his hand.

"Morty, please, Son." He shook Max's hand. Nice firm grip, he liked that in a man. "Syl, are you ready to go? I'll go get the car."

"Morty, Fran and I would be honored if you joined us in the limo."

Morty looked at his daughter. She nodded her agreement. "Thanks, Max, we'll take you up on that."

Once in the limo, Max pulled a bottle of sparkling cider from the ice bucket. "I thought we'd have a toast to Fran's birthday."

Sylvia hadn't looked at the bottle and frowned. "Frannie can't have any champagne, she's too young."

"This is sparkling cider, Sylvia." He opened the bottle and reached for the glasses. Morty looked at him and smiled in approval. They toasted Fran's birthday, her job, and Max's success in their upcoming plays.

They arrived at Benny's to a full house. Most of the guests had already arrived, including Jeffrey and his family. He stared open mouthed as Fran walked in on Max's arm. Fran tried to stick close to Max all evening, but when she was forced to mingle with the rest of her guests, he kept a close eye on her. He watched as Jeffrey followed her around the room. As the evening got later, the band switched to slower music, giving Max a chance to finally hold her in his arms.

"I've wanted to hold you all evening." He pulled her close to him, glancing carefully over at her father. "Your father is watching us."

Fran giggled. "No, he's watching YOU! After I made sure he saw Jeffrey pawing me at the house, I told him how respectful you are to me. He's making sure I was telling the truth."

"What else did you tell him?"

"Nothing. Ma said I could invite you to the party, and I wanted you to come as my date. He thought that I'd be safer with you than some grabby boy."

They continued dancing quietly; occasionally Fran absently laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't wait to get away from this place and be alone with the man she loved. When the band took a break, they went back to their table. Max reached under the table and pulled her hand to him. "How soon can we get away from here?"

"As soon as some more of the guests leave. I'll check with Ma." She got up and headed for her mother, and was immediately cut off by Jeffrey.

"That guy's been hogging you all night, when do I get a dance?" He reached out and took her hand. "The way he watches you, you'd think HE was your boyfriend or something."

"Jeffrey, he's my date, he's allowed to hog me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my mother." She pulled her hand away from his and hurried to her mother's side.

"Ma, please don't try to fix me up anymore. That Jeffrey is awful, he won't stop touching me!"

"He just wants to dance with you, Frannie. You've been dancing with Max all night; give some of the other boys a chance."

"Ma! Max is my date; I can't leave him sitting there and dance with everyone else! That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How soon before Max and I can leave?"

"What's your rush? Max is your boss; he'll understand you want to be with boys your own age."

"No, I DON'T, Ma. The boys my age are only after one thing, and they're not gettin' it from ME!"

"And what about an older boy like Max? You're spending an awful lot of time with him."

"Max is always a complete gentleman. He respects me. You'll never see HIM grabbing me. Daddy even noticed."

Sylvia looked at her youngest daughter. She seemed so much more mature lately. "The place closes in an hour, wait till a few more people leave. And you can dance with whoever you want to."

"Thanks, Ma." She made her way back to her table. "That was close. She wanted me to abandon you and dance with Jeffrey and some of the other boys. I told her they were too grabby for my taste. THEN she said she was worried about YOU, because you're older, and I'm spending a lot of time with you. Don't worry, I told her you are a respectful gentleman who would NEVER grab me."

Max smiled at her. "So, you lied."

She blushed. "Max!" The band started up again. "Wanna monopolize me?"

He stood up and offered her his hand. "Always." He led her back to the dance floor, where they found Morty and Sylvia already dancing. Fran loved to see her parents like this. After a few songs, Fran saw her father whisper something to her mother. They walked over to where Fran and Max were dancing, and Morty asked Max if they could switch partners so he could dance with his daughter. Fran felt panic spread over her. This was potentially dangerous, but she was helpless. Max kissed her hand, and placed it in her father's, and held out his hand to Sylvia. Fran could hear the small talk as she danced with her father. So far, so good.

"So, Frannie, this guy seems nice. You like him?"

"Well, yeah, Daddy, he's my boss. Well, he's my friend, too. Of course I like him."

"You know what I mean, princess. I've been watching the two of you. You be careful, you understand what I'm saying? He's older, more experienced."

"Daddy! He's not like that, really. He's never tried anything with me. He makes me feel special. Not like the boys at school who ask me out because they want to score. When we aren't working, we sit and watch television, or a movie. He just likes being around me, he listens to what I have to say. I'm learning so much being around him, Daddy."

"I see the way you look at him, Frannie. Your mother used to look at me the exact same way. I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's not gonna hurt me, Daddy, really."

"Bring him by the house to dinner once in a while, let's get to know him. You know, your mother isn't going to like this one bit, though. He's not Jewish, and you know how she feels about that."

The music stopped and Morty led her from the dance floor. Max and Sylvia were laughing over by their table.

"What's so funny?"

"I was telling your mother about the day you tried to organize the contracts in the office, then turned the fan on, and blew them all over the room, just as an important backer walked into the office. I tell you, Sylvia, the look on that man's face. Fran is scrambling all over the room, trying to catch the papers, and then just sits down in the middle of them and starts crying. The man took such pity on her, he helped her pick up the contracts, and wrote me a huge check, more than he intended on investing." He looked over at Fran, who was now pouting. "Oh, come on, suck that lip back in. I gave you a raise, didn't I?"

Fran smiled at him. "Yeah, you did. I think you gave me a bonus, too" She sighed softly, thinking of the 'bonus' he'd given her. That was one of the best kisses she'd ever experienced. Max was speechless at that remark. He couldn't believe she'd actually brought that up in front of her parents. Fortunately, they thought she meant a monetary bonus, and just kept laughing.

"Ma, Daddy, can we leave yet?"

Morty looked around the room. Most of the guests had left, and there were just a few boys from her school hanging around. "Sure, Princess, don't be home too late."

She wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you. Thanks for the party, it was really great."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Remember what your father said, not too late."

"I won't."

"Morty, I'll have the limo waiting outside, for whenever you're ready to leave."

"Thanks, Max. We shouldn't be too long. Just want a couple more dances with my girl."

Fran grabbed Max's arm and pulled him toward the door. "Let's get out of here before they realize they didn't give me a curfew!"

A light rain was falling as they hurried to the limo. As they headed across the bridge to Manhattan, the rain started falling harder.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. I have a surprise waiting for you."

She laced her fingers through his and laid her head on his shoulder. She loved the way he always referred to his place as 'home', as if she belonged there. Maybe someday.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of the mansion. Max grabbed the umbrella and opened it slightly, waiting for Niles to open the door. He covered their heads and they hurried inside. Max looked to Niles for a sign that all was ready. Niles smiled and nodded, then headed off to bed. Max took her into his arms and kissed her gently at first, and then his kiss became more demanding. "I've needed to do that for about an hour now."

Fran smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sounds like you might need at least one more."

He leaned down to take her mouth again. "At least." He moved his fingers through her curls as his tongue explored her mouth. When they stopped to catch their breath, he was able to clear his head enough to remember why he'd brought her back to the house. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her into the living room. Niles had prepared a table of Fran's favorite goodies. Caviar, strawberries, whipped cream, and a chafing dish with rich melted chocolate. Max pulled the champagne from the ice bucket and popped the cork. He handed Fran a glass, and offered a toast to her birthday. She sipped from her glass and giggled slightly.

"Max, I really shouldn't be drinking this."

"It's a special occasion, darling. Only a glass or two. I'll keep an eye on you." She took another sip. This wasn't their usual brand.

"Max, this is different, what is it?"

"It's just an older vintage. Do you like it?"

"Mmm, I love it. A girl could get used to this."

"To what?"

"Being spoiled."

"You deserve to be spoiled, and I intend to keep on doing just that." He kissed her gently, then pulled a strawberry from the bowl, and dipped it into the warm chocolate. "Try this".

She wrapped her lips around the fruit and bit gently. Her eyes lit up. "Max! This is wonderful! Did you try it yet?" She dipped a berry in the rich treat and put it to his lips. He tasted it, and nodded in agreement. Niles deserved a raise for this one!

"Ready for your present?"

"Max, you've already done so much for me; you didn't have to get me a present."

He pulled the small leather box from his pocket. "Well, if you don't want it..."

She stared at the box. "Well, I didn't say I didn't WANT it..." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

He opened the box and removed the contents before she could get a look at it. "Close your eyes, sweetheart." She obeyed. He picked up her left hand and slid something on her finger. "All right, you can open them now." She opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She saw the most beautiful diamond and sapphire ring she'd ever seen.

"Max! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"I wanted it to be just a diamond, but I thought a birthstone ring would be easier to explain to everyone, for now."

She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "It's perfect, I love it."

"I love you, Fran. So much."

"I love you, too." She leaned forward to kiss him, and then pulled him backwards gently. She began to get 'that feeling' again. She wanted him so badly. As she pulled him on top of her, she could feel that he wanted her, too. She had always said she'd wait until she was at least 18. She wasn't sure she would be able to resist this man for another two years. His kisses became deeper and more passionate. She wanted to feel him touching her. She reached up and started working the buttons on his shirt. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He could see how torn she was.

"Fran, I'm not sure you're ready for this."

"I'm not sure, either. I just know I need to feel you against me." She looked around the room nervously. "Can we go upstairs?"

He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom, depositing her on the bed. "Max, I don't think I'm ready to...but I know I want more than we've been doing. Am I making any sense at all?"

He nodded. He wanted her so badly, and he loved her enough to wait for her if it took years. "You just tell me what you want".

"I'm not sure. I don't know. Come hold me?"

He kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed. He reached down and removed her shoes, and the clip from her hair. "We'll take this slow; you stop me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, agreed?" She nodded and smiled. She trusted him completely. He started to kiss her again, this time reaching behind her and unzipping her dress. As he began to pull it from her shoulders, his eyes met hers for approval. She nodded gently, and he slowly slid her dress down. She reached up and began to finish working the buttons of his shirt. When she reached the last one, she began to pull the shirt from his pants. She started working his belt, when he stopped her.

"Just the belt, Max, I thought you'd be more comfortable." She knew if she got the pants off, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She pulled the belt through the loops and tossed it into the chair. She wanted the dress off, it was now bunched at her waist, and she knew she couldn't go home with this wrinkled thing. She slowly started working the dress down further, encouraging him to help her. He pulled it down her legs and reached over and draped it across the arm of the chair. "I didn't want it to get too wrinkled, ya know?" He looked down at her and smiled. God, she was beautiful. And she was his. She reached for his hand and moved it to her bra strap.

"Fran, are you sure?"

She nodded. "Just this." He slowly began to pull the straps down her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers. He wondered if she had planned this when she chose a bra that opened in the front. He leaned down and kissed her throat, and she tilted her head back to give him better access. His lips moved down her chest, and she felt her bra clasp open. He started to pull back, but she gently guided his head back down. He nudged the bra aside with is nose, as his mouth found its target. As soft moan escaped her lips as he took her into his mouth. She'd never felt anything so wonderful. He nibbled on her gently, and she raised her body to meet him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over on top of her. His head was spinning, he knew he had to stop, things were moving too fast, and if they didn't stop, they would end up making love before the night was over.

"Frannie, Baby, we should stop."

She held him tighter, trying to catch her breath. "I know."

He rolled off of her and lay on his back. She moved into his arms, laying her head on his chest. They laid there in silence, listening to the sound of the rain outside. After a few minutes, Fran's breathing became slow and regular. He could tell she'd fallen asleep. He carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb her. He walked over to the window and looked out over Park Avenue. The lightening was flashing across the sky by now, and the thunder was close by. He looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. He decided to take a chance and call the Fines, and offer to let Fran stay in his guest room to keep her out of the weather. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and dialed their number. They sounded like they were still awake. He made up a story that they'd stopped at the house to do some last minute paperwork, and Fran had fallen asleep. He was thrilled when they agreed to let her stay the night, just this one time. He went back upstairs and found her curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. He pulled a t shirt from his drawers and carefully pulled it over her head. She stirred slightly.

"Max, what time is it?"

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. I spoke to your father, told him you fell asleep while we were working. You are sleeping in the guest room."

She started to get up. "Oh, ok."

He laughed and pulled her back down into bed. "No, Sweetheart, that's the story I told your father. Go back to sleep, you can call them in the morning."

Max changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Fran had already fallen back asleep. He pulled her to him and held her gently. This was something he could get used to. The thunder began to subside, and the sound of the rain soon lulled him into a restful sleep.

The next morning, Fran woke with a start. She had no idea where she was at first. She relaxed a bit when she realized Max was sleeping next to her. Then panic set in. "MAX!!!"

He was jerked out of a deep sleep. "What's wrong?"

"What's WRONG? It's MORNING, that's what's wrong! I'm in SO much trouble!" She started to get out of bed, and stopped to look at what she was wearing. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Frannie, Frannie, it's fine. Don't you remember? I called your father last night; they think you spent the night in the guest room." He saw her pulling on his t-shirt that she was wearing. "I put that on you when I came to bed, so you wouldn't be cold."

"My dad knows I spent the night with you?"

"Well, at the house. I called and said we stopped to go over some paperwork, and you fell asleep, and with the storm, I wanted to keep you here overnight. I was actually surprised when he agreed."

"That makes two of us! Max, I don't have any clothes to put on."

"You might, I think you might have left some things here. Did you take home the clothes Niles washed last week?"

"I don't think so. At least, I don't remember taking them."

"I'll buzz Niles and ask him. Would you like some tea, coffee, fresh bagels?"

"You have fresh bagels?"

"No, but I'll get Niles to go out for some." He pushed the intercom button. "Niles?"

Niles was busy in the kitchen. C.C. had arrived early, and was giving him a hard time because the coffee wasn't ready yet. "Yes, sir?"

"Does Miss Fine still have some clothes here?" C.C.'s head snapped up at the mention of the girl she was starting to detest.

"What does he want to know THAT for?" She spoke quietly to Niles, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe so, Sir. Shall I bring them to you?"

"No, just tell me where you put them, I'll get them. I need you to go out and find some fresh bagels." He turned to Fran, "Anything else you'd like for breakfast?"

She thought for a minute, then walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "Well, I can think of a couple of things. OH, you mean for Niles to pick up while he's out?" She giggled and tickled his ribs. "How about some fresh fruit and some eggs with the bagels? And, Niles, please don't forget the cream cheese!"

"Of course not, Miss Fine. Anything else?"

She was now laughing out loud, as Max was paying her back for the tickling. "I could use some coffee!"

"Yes, Niles, please bring us up a pot of coffee, two cups."

"Right away, Sir." He clicked off the intercom. "Well, Miss Babcock, I guess you have your answer."

"She spent the NIGHT? Where are her parents?"

"I heard Mr. Sheffield on the phone with Mr. Fine last night. They were working late, and Miss Fine fell asleep. With the storm and all, Mr. Sheffield thought it best for her to stay here."

"Working late, my aunt Fanny! Come on, Niles, what REALLY happened here last night?"

"I really don't know, Miss Babcock. Why don't you ask one of them?" Niles smiled wickedly at her as he took the tray up the stairs. He could hear laughter coming from the bedroom as he knocked on the door.

"One minutes, Niles!" Max grabbed a bathrobe from his closet and tossed it to Fran. She pulled it on and hopped into the middle of the bed as Max opened the door. "Thanks, old man. You never did tell me where Fran's clothes are."

Niles looked over at her and smiled. "Look in your bottom drawer. Good morning, Miss Fine."

"Good morning, Niles. Thanks for the coffee! And thanks for going out for the fruit and bagels."

He really liked having this young woman around. "And the cream cheese."

She giggled as she got up and headed for the coffee. "Right!" She poured two cups of coffee and added the sugar and cream, before handing a cup to Max. Niles stood there watching the two of them. They looked so natural together. She was good for his boss, he was finally remembering to have fun.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you, Niles, just the bagels and fruit."

"Anything special, Miss Fine?"

She thought for a minute. "Um, no, just surprise me!"

Max tugged playfully on her hair. "She loves surprises."

"Yes, Sir. Speaking of surprises, Miss Babcock is here already. I left her in the kitchen."

"What's she doing here so blasted early?"

"Max, you don't have to go to work already, do you?" There was that protruding lower lip he'd come to fear.

"No, Darling, I don't. Niles, tell her that we'll be down after our breakfast."

"You're taking your breakfast here, sir?"

"Yes, yes we are. Bring us a tray when you get back."

"Very good, sir." He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs. He couldn't wait to tell Babcock.

Fran put her coffee cup on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. "What are we gonna do until Niles gets back with breakfast?" She batted her eyes innocently at him. He pulled off his robe and tossed it aside.

"I'm sure we can think of something." He slid into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He started to work the belt on her robe, and then slid it off her shoulders. He ran his hands down her back to her long tanned legs. Right now, he really hated that t-shirt she was wearing, but he hesitated to pull it off. He ran his hands back up her back and pulled her close to him, running his hands through her long soft hair. He began kissing her neck, her throat, working his way slowly to her mouth. She tossed one of her legs over his and pushed herself closer to him. She didn't even realize she'd done it; her body was now in control. Her shirt had slid up around her waist, so all that was separating them was her panties and the thin silk of his pajama bottoms. He started to pull away, knowing that this could easily lead to more than they were ready for. Fran saw this as her invitation to pay him back for last night. She pushed him on his back and straddled his upper thighs. Her goal was to please the man she loved, although she had no idea what to do. She remembered how good he'd made her feel last night, so she started working the buttons on his pajama top.

He grabbed her hands to stop her. "Fran..."

She moved his hands down to her thighs. "It's your turn to trust ME." She opened his pajama top and leaned forward. Just this slight motion across his sensitive area caused an immediate arousal. When Fran felt this, she was startled at first, then looked up at him and smiled. She knew she must be doing something right. She started applying soft kisses to his belly, and began working up towards his chest. She began using her tongue, licking and caressing, the way he had done to her the night before. Max groaned and pressed up against her. The split second before he lost total control, he knew this had to stop. He was too turned on by her to let her continue. He reached up and flipped her on her back, and moved to her side.

"My God, Fran, you learn quickly. That was incredible."

"I didn't do anything"

"Darling, trust me, you did. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to, before we went too far."

"Max, I want to make love with you, I really do, it's just..."

"Sweetheart, you don't need a reason to say no. Just holding you and kissing you is enough for now. That's still making love."

She looked into his eyes; she knew he was telling her the truth. "I love you so much. I wanted to make you feel as good as I did last night. I hope you don't think I was teasing you."

"Never. I love pleasing you, I love seeing the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I think I'm going to have a shower before Niles brings breakfast."

She grinned at him. "Want some company?" She had no idea why she asked him that. That idea was like pouring gasoline on a fire.

"As tempting as that sounds, Fran..."

"I know, bad idea...we'll save the shower for after we make love for the first time."

"I'll take that rain check." He rushed into the shower and stood in the cold water for several minutes. Just the idea of first making love to her, then having her naked body in the shower was more than he could handle.

Fran got up and checked the bottom drawer for her clothes. She smiled. Niles had cleaned out a drawer for her. All her things were neatly folded and smelled so fresh. She pulled out a pair of jeans and an embroidered cotton blouse. She blushed a little as she pulled out clean underwear. Only her mother had ever washed her underwear before. She laid her things out on the bed and found Max's hair brush. She sat down and started to detangle her thick curls. She was startled as Max came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Shower's free, Darling. I'm sorry I don't have any fancy girl type soaps. We'll have to go shopping and get some things for you to leave here, in case you have to work late again."

He wanted her to have things here? She felt like floating to the shower. "Please tell me you at least have conditioner?"

"It's in the shower. I set a couple of towels out for you; don't women usually need one just for their hair?"

"I do for THIS hair! Thanks, Max!" She disappeared into the bathroom, and then popped her head out to tell Max she'd forgotten her clothes. He had his back to her, and had just dropped his towel to get dressed. She quickly retreated and shut the door. She'd never seen a man naked before, and this one...this one was a GOD! She couldn't believe that someone that looked like THAT wanted her. She looked around the massive bathroom. A huge Jacuzzi tub took up most of the space on one side of the room. That would come in handy later. She stepped into the shower and let the warm spray caress her body. She leaned back on the cool marble wall and thought, once more, about what had happened between them last night, and again this morning. Any other man would have taken advantage of the situation, but not her Max. She couldn't wait to talk to her older sister. She wanted to make sure she kept their relationship interesting. If their relationship could withstand no sex, it could probably withstand anything.

"What do you MEAN they aren't coming down until they eat breakfast? In BED? We've got a show to plan!" C.C. was livid. She'd been flirting with Maxwell Sheffield for the better part of a year, and this little CHILD comes in and he's all over her.

"It's really none of my business, Miss Babcock. They sent me out for bagels and fruit, and they said they'd eat it upstairs." No one told this pushy witch to show up this early anyway. "If you'll excuse me, I need to head out." Niles closed the back door behind him, leaving C.C. alone in the kitchen. She headed for the kitchen door, then stopped and looked toward the back stairs. She quietly made her way up the stairs and down the long hallway towards Max's bedroom. She stopped outside his door and listened. She could hear movement in the room, but nothing more. She moved a bit closer to the door.

"Fran, do you want your clothes in there?"

She was sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, trying to figure out what to do. "Yes, please!" She giggled.

"Are you decent?"

"I'm in a towel, Maxwell! But, I'm covered up, I think, come on in."

He opened the door and wasn't prepared for the vision that awaited him. She had already towel dried her hair, and was sitting on the tub with her damp curls circling her face, cascading down her shoulders. "I brought your robe, too." He sat her clothes down next to her and handed her the robe.

She looked up at him shyly. "Thanks. Any chance you might have a blow dryer around here somewhere?"

"No, my hair dries quickly, so I don't use one, sorry."

"Oh, well, I hope you like curls!"

"I love your curls." He stood there admiring her beauty.

"Uh, Max, Sweetie, are you gonna stand there while I get dressed? Niles is gonna be back soon, and I'm still in a towel."

"Sorry, Darling, I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

She looked over at her reflection in the mirror, and then picked up the damp towel she'd used to dry her hair. "You're nuts, you know?" She tossed the towel at him. "Now, get out so I can get dressed!"

He tossed the towel back at her and backed out of the room. Outside the door, C.C. made a face. "Oh, yuck! I love your curls, you're so beautiful. What the hell does he see in her, anyway?" She made her way down the front staircase and headed for the office. She didn't want to get caught snooping outside his bedroom door.

Fran emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later. "I don't have any other shoes."

Max picked up the heels she's been wearing the night before. "You can't very well wear these. Why don't you just go barefoot around the house? You can wear a pair of my slippers when you go home. They'll be big on you, but they'll keep your feet warm."

She grabbed the remote control from the top of the television and hopped into the center of the bed. "Ok. You won't miss the slippers?"

"I've got several pair. What are you watching?"

She began flipping the channels. "I don't know yet." She stopped when she saw Eliza Doolittle on the screen. "Oh, MAX, I LOVE this movie! You should do a revival of this on stage!"

He looked at the screen. "My Fair Lady?"

She nodded. "It's one of my favorite movies!" She stood up on the bed and began dancing and singing "I Could Have Danced All Night". Max moved closer to the bed and pulled her towards him, and she fell off the bed into his arms. "Please, Max?"

There wasn't much he could deny her. "I'll start working on it Monday, how's that?"

She squealed and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you!" He put her down, and she began dancing around the room, humming. She suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "Ya know, I've got another idea for a show for you. Have you ever read Enter Laughing? Ma's got the book...I read it, it's hilarious! Anyway, they made a play based on it, but it closed pretty fast."

"So why should I try to get this one, if it closed right away?"

"I was reading one of your show papers, and there was an article that said they are reworking Enter Laughing into a musical, oh, what was it called...something about 174th Street."

"You're right, I did read that article. Let me look into it, and discuss it with C.C., and if it looks good, we'll purchase the rights. You're really getting into this assistant role, aren't you?"

"Hey, you're paying me, it's the least I can do."

"You're supposed to be putting that money away for college."

"I am, most of it anyway. It's not like I need it for clothes, since you won't take back your credit card. I'm gonna need to use some of it to start buying Chanukah gifts for the family, and Christmas presents for you and Niles. I suppose I should be nice and get something for C.C., too. I really don't think she likes me."

"Of course, she likes you, why wouldn't she? And as for the presents, you don't need to buy me anything, and you can use the credit card for everything else. Leave your money alone."

She hopped back on the bed and started to watch the movie again. "You are too good to me, I could get used to this, and you'll never be able to get rid of me!"

He sat down on the bed next to her and put his nose to the side of her head. He brushed her hair aside and applied soft kisses to the side of her neck. "You'd better get used to it. I don't plan on ever getting rid of you. If I had my way, you'd be here all the time."

"I practically AM here all the time. My parents are complaining that they never see me." She lifted her chin to give him better access to her throat. "Max, if you start that, we'll never get out of here today"

He pulled her back on the bed and began kissing her again. They were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. They both sat up quickly.

"Breakfast!" Fran jumped up and ran to the door. As much as she loved kissing that man, she was starving. "Hi, Niles! Thanks!" The butler entered the room with a tray full of bagels and sliced fruit, as well as a pitcher of juice.

"Thank you, Niles, that will be all. We'll be down in a few minutes. Can you let C.C. know?"

"Yes, Sir, she's in your office going over some papers."

"Ah, good. Fran and I were working on some other ideas for a couple of shows. I want to run the ideas by her. Tell her not to run off, would you?"

Niles grinned. "I'll tell her, Sir." This was going to be good. Mr. Sheffield was about to sell Miss Fine's ideas to Babcock. He could just hear her now.

Fortunately, Max listened to Fran. The next few months were very busy, with the holidays, and the preparations for two new shows opening in the spring. Sheffield Productions was busier that it had ever been. Fran had been right on her idea for My Fair Lady. It opened to rave reviews in March 1976 at the St. James Theater. The following month, at the Harkness Theater, So Long 174th St. opened, starring Robert Morse and Kaye Ballard. They weren't as lucky with this show, and it closed after only sixteen performances. Fran was totally devastated at this, but her depression was short lived. She had suggested Three Penny Opera. C.C. had fought her on this, even going so far as to tell Max she'd quit before helping produce this show. Luckily, Fran and Max prevailed. The show opened in May 1976 and ran until January 1977, making it Sheffield Productions second most successful show.

When June rolled around, Fran was never so grateful to be out of school. This job cover story had turned into a real job, as Max had come to depend on her in the running of his business. June also brought another new production. Max had decided to produce Pal Joey, which didn't do as well as he had expected. The show ran for 33 previews and only 73 performances before closing. Fran tried to cheer him up by reminding him that he had two other successful shows running at the same time, maybe this one closing was a blessing. He loved the way she could always find a silver lining. The plan for the summer was to take a break, no more new shows, just focus on the two they had running. C.C. was still stinging from Fran's success in picking shows, and begged and pleaded with Maxwell to stage a revival of Going Up. Fran was almost glad to be going back to school, as this show had doom written all over it from the start. It ran for less than a month, with only 49 performances. Max took a loss, but was sure he could gain it back with his other shows. He had other worries to contend with. September brought the two holidays that took Fran away from him for an extended time. He made a surprising decision, and left C.C. in charge, and made sure to attend temple with the Fines at least once during each holiday.

Sylvia was starting to get suspicious of her daughter and this man. First, there was the ring on her birthday, and then she stayed the night at his house. She'd wanted to kill Morty for that one, but he assured her that their daughter could be trusted. Now this man was inviting them over to his house for meals, showing up at temple with their daughter. Morty kept on reassuring her that Max was a good man, and they could trust him to take care of their baby.

Fran's birthday was spent at home with her family. She'd begged her parents to allow her to bring Max. "Ma, he's one of my best friends, why can't I invite him. You'd let me bring Val!"

"Fran, this isn't Val. This is a man that you are spending all your time with. When you aren't in school you're either at one of the theaters or at his house working on another project. I thought you were supposed to take a break, with those two shows doing so well."

"We are." She rolled her eyes. "But C.C. wanted to do this other play, it's not going to do well, Max can already tell. But we aren't planning anything until spring. We're negotiating for a couple of good properties that should really do well."

"Negotiating for properties? Don't WE sound like a producer?" Sylvia smiled at her daughter. She was actually very proud of her. She was maintaining her grades, as well as keeping this busy schedule.

"Nah, Max is the producer; I just give him ideas sometimes."

"Well, your ideas have made him a lot of money lately."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, Ma, can I please invite him to my birthday dinner?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can invite him. Nadine and Barry are coming, too."

"Great! I can't wait! I haven't seen her since her wedding!" She looked at her watch. "Oy, I'd better get moving, Niles will be here before ya know it, and I won't be ready."

"Are you going to be working all day?"

"Probably. We've got to run by the St. James and the Beaumont to check on those shows, and he needs to make sure C.C.'s got everything handled at the Golden. Max may send me to the St. James by myself, that way we can get done sooner. I can call him from there if there's a problem."

"You're really enjoying this job, aren't you?"

"Yeah. At first, I was just a go-fer, ya know? Now, he trusts me to make decisions if he's not there, and he trusts my ideas for shows. Wait till you see what we're working on for spring!" She hurried into the bathroom and put on a light makeup, then ran into her room and through a bag together with some changes of clothes.

"What's with the clothes? You running away from home again?"

"Nah, not yet. I need one set of clothes for the theaters, a change if we're meeting backers, and a change for when we aren't working, so I don't have to sit around in this skirt all day." She grabbed her makeup bag and tossed it into the suitcase. She was ready to take Max up on his offer to buy duplicates of her makeup and extra clothes to keep at his house. This schlepping everything back and forth was getting to be a real chore. "Ma, that's the door, can you get it, it's probably Niles already." She continued tossing items into her suitcase while her mother opened the door.

"Good morning, Sylvia!"

"Good morning, Niles, she's almost ready."

Fran emerged from her bedroom with her suitcase. "Moving out, Miss Fine?"

Fran giggled. "SO, not! Bye, Ma, I love you." Niles took her suitcase from her and placed it in the limo, and they headed off to Manhattan.

Max was waiting for her in the living room when she arrived. "That's what you're wearing?"

She spun around and showed off her new outfit. "Wha...you don't like?" He'd never seen a business suit look like that on anyone else.

"I like a LOT, but I have a surprise for you, and that skirt might be a bit uncomfortable for where we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"Hmmm, now, that's part of the surprise. I can't TELL you where we're going."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him with mock anger. "Well, if I don't know where I'm goin' how the hell am I supposed to know what to change into?"

Max looked over at Niles, who was coming down the stairs. "Did you take care of her things, Niles?"

"Yes, Sir."

Max got a wicked smile on his face, then rushed towards Fran and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Come with me." He carried her up the stairs and stopped at the bedroom door next to his. "Close your eyes. I mean it, Fran, no peeking."

"Ok, they're closed." She kicked at him. "Aren't you at the wrong door?"

She heard him open the door, and he carried her inside and gently slid her down to the floor. "Ok, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It looked like something she would have decorated herself. "Max, what is this?"

"I wanted you to have your own room, for when you are here. It's just a place for you to get away from work, to do your homework in privacy, instead of in the kitchen with Niles. Anything you don't see that you want, just ask."

She walked around the room, taking everything in. The closet had clothes in it that she'd never seen before. The bathroom was stocked with perfumed soaps, and her favorite shampoo and conditioner, and her favorite makeup, in all the right shades. There was a desk in the alcove by the window, making her a small office.

"Max...how did you do all this?"

"I called Nadine, we went shopping."

"And she went along with this?"

"I think she was relieved when I said it was for YOUR room. Of course, I got 'the lecture'."

"Oh, sorry, Max."

"It was worth it. She really loves you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Fran looked around her room and threw her arms around him. "Thank you SO much, Honey. It's perfect, I love it."

He kissed her softly. "I'm glad. Now, get changed to we can go see your surprise."

"Max! This isn't my present? Wait, I still don't know what to wear."

Max walked into her closet and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. "Here, wear this. Wear tennis shoes." He tossed the clothes on her bed. "You have 10 minutes, better get moving! Oh, and you might want to bring a sweater or light jacket. I'll meet you downstairs." He exited her room, closing the door behind him.

Now she was totally puzzled. She quickly changed from her skirt and jacket into the jeans and t-shirt Max selected for her, and pulled on her socks and shoes. She entered her walk in closet and looked through the clothes he'd bought for her. She ran her hand over the rack and smiled. She grabbed a light cotton jacket and headed downstairs.

"Ready?" He reached for her hand.

She put her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Absolutely!"

He led her to the Ferrari and they sped off. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"You just can't stand not knowing can you? No, and I just might blindfold you before we get there."

"I SO don't think so, Maxwell Sheffield!" She sat in silence as they headed toward the Hudson River. Max pulled the car to a stop in a marina parking lot. He helped her out of the car and put a finger to his lips, warning her not to ask any more questions. They walked down the docks and Max hopped aboard one of the sailboats.

"Come aboard, Sweetheart." He held out his hand to pull her up.

He pulled out a key ring and opened the hatch, and motioned for Fran to head inside. As she stepped down the ladder into the cabin, what she saw took her breath away. The table was set for two, complete with a red rose. Champagne was chilling in a bucket, and there was a container of food sitting on the stove.

"Max, this is great! Whose boat is this?"

"Well, it was meant to be yours, but they won't let me register it in your name alone until you're eighteen, so it's ours."

"Ours? When did you do this?"

He put a tape in the stereo. "Right after you talked us into the rights to The King and I. Your suggestions have made Sheffield Productions very successful. I just wanted to show my appreciation. This is something you can use as an apartment if you want; I've set it up with all the comforts of home."

"Where's the butler sleep?" She laughed.

"Well, almost all the comforts. This is a place we can have total privacy. No Niles, no C.C., no business calls." He looked over at the stereo, and back at Fran. "I know there's not much room for it, but would you like to dance?"

She walked into his waiting arms and pressed herself close against him. "Who needs room?" They danced and caressed each other until the tape was over.

"Want to take her out for a sail?"

"Do you know what you're doing? Because, I have no clue, you'll have to teach me everything."

He smiled at her. "I think I can remember how. I sailed quite a bit at Eton."

"Then let's go!" She scampered up the ladder into the cockpit. She leaned over the back of the boat to check out the name. "Maxwell's Muse?"

"I named it for you, Darling. I was going to call her Frannie J., but, since you've been my muse, I thought it was more appropriate."

He hugged him and kissed him gently. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Max gave her a short lesson on sailing and line handling, and then they took the boat out on the river, and sailed past Battery Park, and on to the Statue of Liberty. They took a pass around it to get a better look.

"Max, this is so beautiful! Could we sail to Queens?"

He looked at his watch. "We could, just not today, it will be dinner time by the time we get back to the marina."

"Just curious. There's a marina right next to La Guardia in Flushing Bay."

"We'll have to make a weekend of it. We can sail over, spend the night, and sail back the next day. Here, come take the wheel, see how you feel steering."

Fran slid in front of him and put her hands on the wheel. Max showed her how to get the most out of the wind, and what to do if she felt the boat heeling over too far for her comfort. "Ok, stay to your side of the channel; I'm going below to put dinner in the oven."

"You're leaving me up here by myself?" Her eyes were wide with panic.

"I can see you the whole time. You'll be just fine." He climbed down into cabin and lit the oven. He unhooked the gimbaled lock and set the pan inside. Max felt the boat heel over a bit more, and looked up at Fran, who was now smiling.

"Hey, I could get used to this! Am I doin' ok?"

"Perfect! Niles made us lasagna for dinner, and there should be a salad in the refrigerator." He opened the door and looked inside. "Yes, there's a nice salad here."

"Max, this is the best birthday ever!"

He smiled. He wasn't even done showering her with presents. He loved spoiling her. "How are you doing up there?"

"Um, we're close to the marina, maybe you'd better take it, parking isn't my strong point."

"I'll be right up."

They got the boat tied up and headed downstairs for dinner. During the meal they laughed and talked. Max couldn't remember when he'd felt this relaxed with anyone. They talked about their families, about how nothing he ever did was good enough for his father, and how no woman would ever be good enough for him in his mother's eyes. Max actually found himself feeling a bit envious of Fran's relationship with her family. They were so close, so loving. Now if he could just get her mother to accept him.

"Max, I forgot to tell ya, Ma is doing a birthday dinner for me tomorrow night, and she said I could invite you."

"Tomorrow?"

"I know, she just told me this morning. I'll understand if you can't come, I mean, you already took today off from the shows for me."

He took her hand. "What time? Niles can call if there's a problem."

"About six. You're really coming?"

"Of course. Your mother needs to get used to seeing us together. Maybe if she sees how much I love you, she can accept the fact that I'm not Jewish."

"Don't hold your breath. At least Daddy seems to be on our side. Max, this is getting so hard. We've been together for a year, and still have to hide it from everyone, just so Ma doesn't find out. I can't wear most of the jewelry you've given me outside of your house, I HATE having to go home every night." Her eyes filled up with tears. "I love you so much, Max; I just want the world to know it!"

He stood up and pulled her from the sofa into his arms. She put her head in his chest and sobbed. "Guys at school ask me out, and I can't say, sorry, I've got a boyfriend...I just keep making excuses."

"Do you want to go out with any of them?"

She looked up into his eyes. "No, I don't."

He looked down at her tear stained face, and wiped her eyes gently. He leaned down and began kissing her neck and throat. She pushed against him harder and sighed softly.

"Max?"

His mouth continued traveling over her body. "Yes, Darling?"

"Make love to me?"

He wasn't prepared for this request. He stopped and looked deeply into her pleading eyes. "Fran, not now, not while you're this upset."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you! How can you even ask that?"

"Do you want me?"

"Fran, I've wanted you so badly for so long...but this is NOT the time. We've waited this long, what's a bit more?"

The romantic evening Max had planned was deteriorating rapidly. Fran took a step back from him and pulled her t-shirt over her head, tossing it on the sofa. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, then unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor. She stepped out of her jeans and shoes with two swift steps, and climbed up into the berth. Max kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans. He needed to reassure her that he loved her, but he knew she was in a vulnerable state right now, and making love to her would not be right. He climbed into the berth next to her and gathered her into his arms.

"I need you, Max." She wrapped her leg around him and pulled him to her.

"Fran, this isn't going to happen now." He tried to pull away, but his body betrayed him. She could feel how much he wanted her. His body was winning the battle with his brain. She unhooked her bra and pulled it from her body. She reached for his boxers and he stopped her, rolling over on top of her. "Fran, just trust me, Sweetheart". She nodded. He began pressing against her slowly. This was closer than they'd ever been. He was as close as he could be to her without being inside her, separated only by the thin material of their underwear. She began to feel a sensation she'd never felt before. Fran wanted to feel him closer. She opened her legs wider, and then wrapped them around his waist, the sensation grew stronger. He began moving faster, kissing and suckling her breasts.

"Max, what's happening? Oh, GOD!"

"Shhh, it's all right Darling, just relax." He would have much rather been inside her, to feel her first release, but this would be enough for now. She began instinctively rocking against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him tightly to her. She felt an explosion of ecstasy she'd never experienced before. He slowed his movements gradually, until he felt her completely relax. She unwrapped her legs from him so he could roll over to her side. She rolled over and clung to him, catching her breath.

"Max, was that...did I just..."

"Yes, Darling, you did."

"But you didn't, I mean…"

"Don't worry about me, are you all right?"

"Mmm, more than all right."

"You certainly look more relaxed."

"Well, if you think that's going to take my mind off making love to you...but you're right, we've waited this long."

They lay quietly in each other's arms for a bit, then got up, got dressed, and headed into the cockpit to watch the sunset. Max popped the champagne and brought Fran up a glass. Max sat against the bulkhead, and she settled in between his legs and leaned against his chest.

"This is so beautiful, Max, so relaxing. I wish we could spend every evening like this."

"We'll have to find time to do this often. Once we start having children, we won't have any time for this." He kissed the top of her head.

Children. He wanted to have children with her? Suddenly, all the thoughts of having sex with him vanished. He wanted a future with her, and that was more important than anything. She decided to test the waters, see how deep it was. "So, Max, how many kids are we going to have?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, seven or eight sounds about right. Any more than that, and we'll need a bigger house and a bigger boat."

"We're bringing the kids on the boat?"

"Of course! We'll teach them all to be expert sailors. They'll all sail on their college teams."

"I'm sorry I was such a baby earlier. Sometimes I forget what's REALLY important."

"And what's that?"

"This. Just being together, talking, enjoying life. THAT'S the main course, the other stuff is just dessert. Not that dessert isn't good, but it's the main course that keeps you alive, ya know?"

"How did you get to be so wise?"

"Well, I hang around this big macher producer a lot, he's pretty smart."

"You know WHY I'm a big macher producer? Because I have a wonderful woman at my side, who always believes in me, no matter what."

"I'm so proud of you Max. Look at what you've accomplished this year. When I met you, you were a new up and coming producer, now, you're one of the most sought after companies. This was NOT because of me."

"You don't think so? Why do you think I want to be so successful? For us, for our future, our children."

Fran shivered a bit. The sun had gone down, and the breeze was starting to whip across the river. "Getting cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

He got up and got her jacket from inside. "We should probably get going anyway, I need to get you home at a decent hour."

"I told Ma I might be late. Whatcha got behind your back?"

"Your birthday present."

"Maxwell Sheffield! You decorated a room in your house for me, bought us a boat, you already GAVE me my presents."

"No, this one is special." He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond heart necklace.

"Oh, Max, it's beautiful!" He put it around her neck.

"Now, every time you look at it you'll know you have my heart. I love you, my darling."

"I love you too. Thank you, Sweetie."

"Niles will come and clean the boat up, shall we get you home?"

"I wish we could stay here. I wonder if Ma would let me live on the boat once I graduate?"

He looked at her and laughed, and remembered what she had said to him earlier. "Don't hold your breath, Darling."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She would remember this day always. It was the day their relationship turned a corner, and headed for their future.

Max dropped her off in front of her parents building and she bounded up the stairs. She felt like she was walking on air. She'd seen her sister's car outside, and couldn't wait to talk to her.

"You're home early!" Her mother looked up from her dessert.

"Yeah, we actually didn't work today. Max gave me a birthday day today! I got to the house, and he picked out what clothes I needed to wear, because he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Then he took me to the marina, and showed me the new boat he'd bought. We went sailing, clear down to the Statue of Liberty, Ma, it's so beautiful from the water! I actually sailed the boat! It was SO cool! He let me sail, while he heated up the dinner that Niles made for us. Then we ate dinner on the boat in the marina, and watched the sunset from the cockpit."

"So, no bonus for all the hard work you've done for him?"

She didn't dare tell her about the bedroom office he'd created for her, but did she dare tell her about the boat? Oh, what the hell!"

"Well, yeah, he did give me a bonus, but not in a check. The sailboat, he named it Maxwell's Muse, it's in my name, too. He wanted to make it all mine, but I can't legally own it until I'm eighteen. So, for now, it's his and mine, then he's signing it over to me next year! You should see it, it's all set up like a small apartment. Stereo, stove, refrigerator, Ma, it's GREAT!"

"He gave you a boat? And what kind of name is Maxwell's Muse?"

"Yeah, he said it was for all the plays that I pushed him into producing, that made him a bunch of money. And Maxwell's Muse is ME! He says that he's successful because I push him." She decided to go for broke. "Look what else he gave me!" She pulled the necklace out from under her t-shirt.

Sylvia looked at her oldest daughter. "Maybe you need to have a talk with your sister. She doesn't listen to me. It sounds like she's getting a crush on her boss."

"I will, Ma. Come on, Frannie; let's go to your room. I gotta hear about this boat some more."

The girls went into her room and closed the door behind them. Nadine switched on the radio and moved it closer to the door, to keep their mother from eavesdropping.

"Ok, baby sister, now DISH! What's going on?"

"Oh, Nay! I love him so much!"

"Are you sleeping with him? He told me you aren't, but I wasn't sure if I could trust his answers."

"No, Nay, we aren't sleeping together. Well, I mean, we HAVE slept in the same bed, but we didn't have sex. He just held me, it was so wonderful."

"He's not pushing you, is he?"

Fran laughed. "No, he's actually the one keeping a foot on the brake, I'm the one pushing. We almost had a fight about it today, but then we cuddled and, oh, Nay, he made me, oh, it felt so good. Then we went outside to watch the sunset and talked about our children!"

"Francine, what in the hell did you just say? WHAT did he make you do?"

"Oh, not make as in forced. I was begging him to make love to me, and he was telling me not while I was upset. I guess I was just feeling like he didn't love me like I love him, I wanted him to prove it."

"So did he? Did you?"

"Not like you're thinking. Oh, Nay, it was so wonderful. We had our underwear on, and he got on top of me, and he rocked against me, and I started to feel...and then, at first I didn't understand what was happening, but Max was so sweet, just kept me calm and told me it was all right, and then, oh, GOD Nadine!"

"You had your first…" Fran nodded.

"But he didn't, he told me not to worry about it, but Nay, I want to make HIM feel like that, too. Isn't there a book or something I can get?"

Nadine laughed. "Frannie, you are so cute. You really are in love with him, aren't you?

"So much, Nay. You should have heard him today, talking about our future children, how we'd teach them to sail. Hearing him talk about wanting me like THAT made having sex seem so unimportant."

"Well, if you want kids, you're gonna have to have sex eventually!" She laughed and playfully slapped her sister. "Frannie, remember what I told you. When the time is right, you'll know it. Don't push it, don't sleep with him to prove you love him or because you're afraid of losing him. When the time's right, it'll just happen on its own. Just make sure you always have protection on hand."

"I know Nay. Thanks. I wish I could talk to Ma like this. If she even had an idea that we loved each other, she'd blow a fuse. She IS letting me bring him to dinner tomorrow night, though, so warn Barry not to say anything in front of Ma or Daddy about us."

"Yeah, Bar is still patting himself on the back for getting you two together. He still can't believe you are still together after over a year, and that you've kept everyone from finding out."

"That's why I have my job. He works closely with C.C., and they aren't having a relationship, so they just assume that I am just an assistant. Nay, I'm getting tired, and I have to work tomorrow. I think I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed."

"He's making you work on your birthday?"

"You've neva seen me work. He told me I could take the day off, but then I wouldn't see him until dinner. I can change over there. OH, Nay, you should see what he did for me. You've GOT to come by the mansion one day and see my room. He decorated a bedroom for me, filled it with clothes and make up and all kinds of soaps and lotions and stuff...and put a desk in the room. It's like a bedroom/office for when I'm there."

"I know, I helped him buy the stuff. I wouldn't let Ma or Daddy know about that."

"Ya THINK?" She giggled. Come by for lunch one day, I'll ask Niles to make us something good."

"YOU'LL ask Niles? What, you get to order around the butler, too. Frannie, he's treating you like his wife!"

Fran smiled. "Yeah, he is. And I don't order Niles around, but if I ask for anything, he takes care of it for me. It drives C.C. nuts. So you'll come for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll call you during the week, maybe Wednesday. We can make plans for the weekend, how's that?"

"Sounds good, I'll let Niles know what we're planning." She grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom. "I'm takin' a shower, Ma."

"Frannie, did you remember to ask Max about dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Ma, he's comin'. I'm gonna work tomorrow to make up for what we missed today, so we'll be here before six."

"Ok, Sweetheart." Sylvia watched her daughter close the bathroom door, and waited for the water to turn on, and then she turned to Nadine. "I'm not sure I like the idea of her spending so much time with Max. She's really got a crush on him, and the way he hangs on her every word, I think maybe he has one on her, too."

"Relax, Ma. I just talked to her. Nothing's happening; she's not sleeping with him or anything."

"Well, that's a relief!"

"You're just gonna have to trust her. I'd better run. Thanks for dinner, Ma. BYE, DADDY!" He's got the game on, he don't hear me. Love you!"

Sylvia closed the door behind her daughter and bolted the locks. She stuck her head in the bathroom, told Fran goodnight, and headed to bed. Fran finished her shower and headed to bed.

The next morning, Fran was just finishing dressing, when she heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it, Ma, it's probably Niles!"

She unlocked the bolts and threw the door open. There stood Max, with a box of donuts.

"Good morning! What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd bring some fresh donuts over, have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head. "I thought I had more time. Did you eat?"

"No, I thought we could have breakfast together." He looked around the apartment and quickly kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear. "Good morning, happy birthday. I missed you."

She blushed. "Thanks. I missed you too. Want some eggs?"

"You're going to cook?"

"I know how to make eggs! Do you want your usual, or can you handle scrambled?"

"Who are you talking to, Frannie, is that Niles?"

"No, Ma, it's Max. He brought donuts. Do you and Daddy want scrambled eggs?"

Sylvia padded into the living room, she was dressed, but still wearing her slippers. "Sweetheart, it's your birthday; we're supposed to wait on YOU! Good morning, Max. Thank you for the donuts." She opened the box and eyed the contents, licking her lips. "So, where's Niles this morning? He's such a sweet man."

"I had other things for him to do today, so I thought I'd pick up Fran myself."

"You'll stay for breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you, Sylvia."

Sylvia prepared breakfast, while Fran put the finishing touches on her makeup. Morty came out of the bedroom and chatted with Max while the women were busy. The family sat down to eat, and Morty was the only one to notice that Max and Fran seemed to always keep one hand under the table. He dropped his napkin on the floor to get a better look. He glanced over at them as he bent to pick up the napkin and found their fingers laced together. This was as he suspected. He sat up and smiled at Max. He'd try to talk to him tonight at dinner.

"Ready, Max?"

"That's all you're going to eat?" Max looked at her half eaten scoop of eggs and the untouched toast on her plate.

"I'm not real hungry; I'll have a nosh later."

He laughed. "You usually do."

She resisted the urge to playfully smack his arm, as she usually did when they were alone. She kissed both of her parents. "We'll be back around 5:30, ok?"

"Can we bring anything, Sylvia? Maybe some wine or champagne?" Most of the guests would be adults.

"Well, maybe some champagne, I suppose Frannie can have a sip or two, since it's her birthday." Morty looked up from his eggs and saw the look on his wife's face. "Syl, she's not exactly a baby anymore, she'll be at home, with her family, and she can have some champagne."

Fran wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks, Daddy. We'll see you tonight! Call me at Max's if you think of anything else you want us to pick up, it'll save you going out."

"All right, Sweetheart, have a good day, you two."

The day went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to get back to Queens for dinner. Max chose two bottles of Dom Perignon for the occasion, which did not go unnoticed by Fran's sister. Dinner went well, everyone was laughing and talking. Max finally felt like part of a family. Finally it was 9:00, and Sylvia reminded Fran it was a school night.

She looked at Max and made a face. "I am SO ready to be out of school!"

Nadine laughed. "You'll be so sorry you're not in high school one of these days. You'll find yourself married with four or five kids, wishing you were back with your friends in school." She winked at her sister when she said this.

"Come on, Max, I'll walk you out. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Good night everyone, thank you for including me."

"G'night, Max!"

Fran closed the door behind her and they headed down the hall. When they got to the stairwell, Max pulled her underneath and held her close. "I've wanted to kiss you all night." He kissed her gently at first, but then quickly became more passionate. They moved further under the stairs, until Fran felt the wall behind her. "I love you, Fran." He began kissing her neck, her chest, then back up her throat to find her mouth again.

"I love you, too, Max." She moved her hands to his shirt and began working the buttons. He pulled her hands away several times then finally took her wrists gently and pinned them to the wall, never stopping tasting her upper body.

"Let her go, Max." They stopped and look up to see Morty standing there.

"Daddy!"

"I thought you had more respect for my daughter, than to hold her down and assault her like that."

Max was speechless. It would have appeared to anyone walking by that he was forcing her to hold still.

"Daddy, he wasn't holding me down, he was..."

"What, what Frannie?"

"I was trying to unbutton his shirt, and that's the only way he could stop me. He wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to do." Oy, she knew she'd said WAY too much. She saw her father's face redden.

"Get out here and sit down, both of you."

They sat on the stairs and looked up into the angry face of Fran's father. "Daddy, I..."

"Quiet. I'm going to ask the questions, and I expect truthful answers from both of you, is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"First of all, I want to know what's going on between the two of you, because I know damned well this is not the business relationship you both are claiming. Second, I want to know how long it's been going on. Third..." His eyes trained on Max. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

The couple exchanged uneasy glances. They always knew this day would come, they just wished it was later.

"I love your daughter, Morty. We've been seeing each other for over a year, and NO, I am not sleeping with her."

"And I love him, daddy. He's always been totally respectful of my feelings, even when I want to..."

Morty's face softened a bit. "What, Honey?"

Fran looked down at her hands, and played with her ring. "Sometimes, sometimes I really want to be with him, you know...and he always tells me that we've waited this long, what's a bit longer."

"What about the night you spent at his house?"

"Well, I DID sleep in his bed, but nothing happened, really, Dad, he just held me in his arms. He woke me up to move me, but I couldn't wake up enough to walk, you know how I am when I'm really tired."

"A year? A year, Frannie? And you expect me to believe that you spend every day at his house, and you are NOT having sex with each other?"

"Daddy, we love each other. Some relationships are about more than sex. We love to spend time with each other, talk, watch movies, and just be near each other."

He looked at Max again. "Where do you see this going?" Then to Fran, "You know your mother won't allow this".

"I see us married having a family, living a long and happy life together."

"Then I suggest you win Sylvia over soon, she's getting suspicious enough, with Fran not dating, spending all her time with you. Francine, you are so lucky she's doing dishes and sent ME out to look for you. If she'd found you two, this would be over, and you know it, young lady."

"Daddy, can't you help me? Make Ma understand? There aren't that many guys like this out there, she can't tell me I can't be with Max just because he's not Jewish."

"Oh, yes, she can, and you know she will. And unless you want to lose your family, you'll do what she says. Now, she's wondering where you are, get inside and help with the dishes."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll see you after school tomorrow, Max." She got tears in her eyes. Both men who loved her reached out to her, but she chose Max's arms.

"I'll be inside, Frannie, tell your boyfriend goodnight and get in the house." He turned and went back in the apartment.

"Max, I'm so sorry." She began to cry harder.

"Shhh, it's ok. I should have been more careful. He's right, it could have been your mother that caught us." He kissed her gently and wiped her eyes. "Go inside, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you when I get home. I love you, my darling."

"I love you, too. See ya tomorrow!" She kissed him once more, and headed into her apartment.

She walked inside and saw her father sitting on the sofa. She walked over and gave him a hug and kiss. "Sorry, Daddy. Ma, I'll be right there to help you with the dishes, I gotta run to the bathroom first." She went into the bathroom and splashed cool water over her face, soothing her red eyes. Love wasn't supposed to be like this. She almost wished she could move into Max's house, to get away from the stress here. She dried her face and joined her mother in the kitchen.

"Sorry, Ma. Max and I were talkin' and I lost track of time."

"You look tired, Sweetheart. Maybe you're working too hard."

"I am a little tired, Ma. I don't think it's work, though. C.C.'s handling 'Going Up' and Max is taking care of 'Three Penny Opera'. All I have to do is show up at the St. James every afternoon and answer questions, and sometimes make a few decisions. My show is practically running itself. I will be extra busy when we change theaters, though. But that's not until early December."

"When in December, Darling? You know you can't miss first night!"

"I know. Max remembered, so he's having everything done before that. We close at the St. James on the 5th, and re open at the Lunt Fontanne on the 9th. That gives me a whole week to get things running smoothly before first night."

"You're doing this whole transition on your own?"

"Oh, I sure hope not! Max should be able to help me." She giggled. "And we're SURE C.C.'s show is gonna be a short run. She just threw it together because Max was letting me oversee My Fair Lady, and she had nothing to do, or so she said. I just think she's jealous because Max listens to me, too."

"Are they having a thing?"

Fran felt her cheeks burn. "No, no way. She's, uh, not his type."

"So what kind of girls does he date? You must see them, you're over there enough."

Oy, this conversation had disaster written all over it. "I don't know, he's never brought anyone home when I'm there."

"Doesn't he talk about them?"

She's like a dog with a bone. "Who"

"Fran, are we in the same conversation? Max, does he talk about his girlfriends. A man like that must have a bunch of them!"

"No, Ma, he doesn't. We talk about my school, work, and just stuff, you know, like friends talk."

Fran finished drying the last dish and put it away. "I'm gonna head to bed, Ma. I'll see you in the morning. Love you!" She went to her room and flopped on her bed. Things were bound to get worse. Here she was, in her senior year, and not bringing dates home. It was just a matter of time before it all hit the fan. She rolled off the bed and pulled her pajamas out of the drawer. As she was pulling her top on, her phone rang.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself, how did you know it was me?"

She stifled a giggle. "Me, who? Who is this?"

"It's the man who has a surprise for you, but only if you're a good girl."

"Another surprise? Max, I don't think I'm up to any more surprises today. Ma just was asking me all about all your girlfriends."

"This one, I think you'll like. I came home tonight to a message that a company in London wants to do Three Penny when it's done here."

"In London? Max, that's great! Do we get a bonus for that, or something?"

"It's 'or something'. How would you like to go to London for Christmas?"

"Are you kidding? Oh, wait, the 8th night of Chanukah is on Christmas Eve!"

"So, ask your parents if you can fly out Christmas Day, you don't already have plans, do you?"

"Well, Ma was talking about the Fontainebleau again. Hang on, let me ask them." She laid the phone down and went in to talk to her parents. After what her father witnessed tonight, she was sure he'd fight this, but she needed to ask now, so she could start trying to change their minds if they said no.

She tapped on their bedroom door. "Ma, Daddy, can I come in?" She heard her mother invite her in, and opened the door slowly. "Are we still planning to go to Miami for Christmas?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart, we are, why?"

"Well, I thought, maybe I could save you the cost of one plane ticket."

"What, you don't want to go? I don't know if I like you staying home alone."

"Well, I wouldn't be home, and, uh, I wouldn't be alone. Max just called, and one of shows might be moving to London, and he wants me to go with him to scout locations." She cut her eyes at her father. "He said we can fly out Christmas Day, so I'll be home for Chanukah"

"Will you be back in time for school?"

"I'll tell him I have to be. Please?"

"Whaddya think, Morty?"

He looked his daughter directly in the eyes. "I think we're going to have to trust our little girl, Sylvia."

"As long as you're home in time to go back to school, Fran."

Fran leaped onto the bed into her parents arms. "Thank you so much! I love you guys!!"

She jumped up and ran back to her room. She grabbed the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, Darling, you sound excited, is this good thing?"

"They said YES!!! I just have to be back for school on the third of January."

"Wonderful, I'll make the reservations. I'll try to fly us out in the middle of the night. We'll see if your parents will let you stay the night here, after you finish with Chanukah over there."

"Oh, I don't know if Daddy will go for that again. Not after tonight."

"Well, we'll just have to invite them for dinner here, and you can show them that you have your own room."

"Oy, are you trying to get me locked in my room?" She laughed. "Oh, Nadine is coming over next weekend for lunch. She'll call me at your place on Wednesday, that's ok, isn't it?"

"Anything you want, Sweetheart. Now, try to get some sleep. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"No, I can walk...you're gonna pick me up after school, aren't you?"

"I may have to send Niles for you; I might be tied up at the theater. Are you terribly disappointed?"

"Oh, gee, let me think. Instead of my incredibly handsome boyfriend in his Ferrari, it's going to be my boyfriend's butler in the limo picking me up like I'm a rock star or something. Nah not disappointed at all. Will he take me to the house, or to you?"

"He'll take you wherever you want to go. He's at your disposal."

"You spoil me too much, you know that?"

"I haven't begun to spoil you, yet. Now, get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. G'night, Max."

"Goodnight."

She laid back and closed her eyes. She was going to spend Christmas in London, with the man she loved.

She breezed through school the next day. It was hard to keep her mind on her work. At lunch, she filled Val in on her plans.

"You are so lucky, Fran! I can't believe you're going to London with him!"

"Well, it's really for work, we have to scout theaters."

"But Christmas in London? I can't believe this. I can't even get a date, and your rich boyfriend is buying you yachts and diamonds and taking you around the world!"

"How about I ask him if he's got a friend?"

"You'd do that for me? You know, I never see you anymore, Frannie, unless we're walking to school, or at lunch. What am I gonna do when we graduate and you're not around?"

"Why don't you come with me after school sometime? Well, not today, because I'm going straight to the theater, but you can come over, hang around the mansion, and have dinner with me. Niles can take you home when he brings me home."

"Max won't mind? Don't you have to work?"

"No, Max won't mind, and if I have to work, you can hang out and watch TV, either in the living room, or up in my bedroom."

"I still can't believe you have a room there. It's like you live with him!"

"I practically do! I'm there every day after school, and on the weekends. This way, I have a place to take a nap if I want to, a desk for my homework, or to read over scripts, and I have lots of changes of clothes. It really makes sense, actually. Ask your mom if you can come tomorrow, I'll let Max know you're coming."

"I can't believe you. It's like you're married or something. 'I'll let Max know you're coming'. You don't even have to ask him?"

"It's nowhere like we're married. Married couples live together all the time, and sleep together and they do more than just sleep."

"I can't believe you two still haven't...I mean, Fran, you've been together over a year!"

Fran smiled and sighed, thinking of the day on the boat when they had come so close. "Yeah, but that's not everything." She pointed to a couple making out over on the grass. "Look at them, they go at it like that all the time, and I bet he doesn't know her favorite color, her favorite singer, how many kids she wants to have, he probably doesn't even care. Now, Max knows all those things about me, we talk all the time. Well, we do other things too, but ya see what I mean, Val?"

"Yeah, but right now, I'd go for a guy that just wants to make out."

Fran rolled her eyes. No way, she could never settle for that.

She spent the rest of the day going through the motions of school. She was gonna pay tonight, she'd have tons of homework to do. Niles was waiting for her at the end of the day, surrounded by the throng of yenta students. After the day she had, his warm smile was a welcome sight.

"Hi, Niles!" She pushed her way through the crowd of students and tried to match his smile. He took her books from her as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fine, rough day?" He sat her belongings on the seat next to her.

"Oy, Niles, you don't wanna know. Niles, there's Val, can we drop her at home on the way to the theater?"

"Of course!"

She yelled to Val to get her attention. "Val! Val, come on, get in, we'll drop you at home!"

Val walked over to where her friend was waiting. "Fran, I can't get in there!"

"Oy, Val, just get IN! I gotta get to the theater." Val just stood there looking around. "VAL! Move your ass!" Val climbed inside next to her friend and looked at the spacious vehicle.

"This is bigger than my bedroom!"

Fran managed a weak smile. Her friend was right. Her bedroom was a small alcove off the living room at her parent's one bedroom apartment. They'd moved into the rent controlled building before Val was born, and never looked for a bigger place. She almost hated to show Val her new bedroom at the mansion. That room alone was the size of her parents' whole apartment.

"Hey, Fran, did you finish your English assignment?"

"No, I'm gonna work on it tonight. Max has been busy after dinner every night lately, so I'll have time to go hide out and work on it. It's about half done, so I should have it ready for Monday." She looked at the frown crossing Val's face. "Val, have you even started yours?"

"Fran, I don't even have a topic! What's yours about?"

"The Rise of a Broadway Producer."

"Huh?"

"I'm writing it about Max. You know how he started out in England at 17, came here and started a business, and how successful he is today, just three years later. Mrs. Mullendore says from what she read, she wants to submit it to New York Magazine." She laughed loudly. "Can you imagine ME writing an article for a magazine?"

Val shook her head. "No, but a year and a half ago, I couldn't see you with a perfect boyfriend and a terrific job, either."

Niles pulled the limo to a stop in front of Val's apartment, and came around to open the door. "Oy, Niles! I feel like a movie star!"

Niles smiled. "Have a good afternoon, Miss Toriello."

She blushed. "Thank you, Niles. Bye, Fran, thanks for the ride. I'll call you later."

"I'll be at the theater until about 5:30 or so, unless I can drag Max home before then. Bye, Val!" Home. That was the first time she'd referred to Max's house as 'home'. She WAS spending more and more time there. Even when he wasn't there, he wanted her waiting for him when he arrived. She leaned back in the seat, closed her eyes and sighed. When did life become so perfect? She must have dozed off, because when she felt the limo stop, they were in front of the John Golden Theater.

"Niles, I thought Max was gonna be at the Lunt Fontanne? What are we doin' here?"

"Change of plan, Miss Fine. Miss Babcock is having problems with her crew."

"Miss Babcock's problem with the crew is Miss Babcock. Oy, this can't be good, Niles. He is NOT gonna be in a good mood." She reached in to gather up her books.

"You can leave those; I'll take them home and put them in your room." He grinned mischievously. "You wouldn't want to give her any ammunition, now, would you?"

Fran developed an instant case of the giggles. No matter how bad she was feeling, Niles always could lift her spirits. She adored this man for the way he looked after Max...for the way he looked after her. He was more than just a butler, he was like a brother.

"No, I guess not. Thanks, Niles. I'll see you at home." She gave him a hug.

"Remind him that dinner is promptly at 6:00."

"I'll do my best, Niles." As she opened the door to the theater, she instantly knew the mood he was in. C.C. was sitting in the front row, screaming at him, he was standing in the middle of the stage, screaming at her, while all the crew stood around and watched. She knew she needed to do something, but C.C. was standing between her and her protector. She quietly made her way along the side of the theater and up the back stairs to the stage. One by one, she got the attention of the crew and had them huddled in a corner, away from the ruckus. She needed to hear the whole story, before she jumped in and opened her mouth. Apparently, the whole thing started this morning, as a small disagreement between Ron and Ed, the stage manager and lighting supervisor. C.C. butted in, made it worse, and now she's got the entire crew ready to walk. Fran knew C.C. would hate it, but she had to settle this down.

"Look, you guys know who's actually in charge, if you have a problem with C.C., just call Max". She sighed and looked around. "If you can't get him, call me. I know I'm just his assistant, but maybe I can help smooth things out, OK?"

"Frannie, she's impossible to work for!"

"You don't work for her, you work for Sheffield Productions. Just like SHE does".

"So, who's higher up, you or her?"

Fran laughed. "Depends on what you're talking about. Look, I can get Max to listen to you, but you've got to get back to work. Once he gets home tonight, I'll sit him down and present your demands to him...but you have to meet him halfway, or, I know him, he'll just pull the plug on the whole show. I've seen him do it."

"Look, we don't want much. Just for the Ice Princess to keep her nose outta our business. If a couple of us disagree, as long as it's not affecting the show, let us deal with it."

"Ok, then, please, get back to work." She looked at her watch. "The curtain goes up in 3 hours, and I need to get home and do my homework!"

They all laughed. She had sounded so much like one of the producers, until that second. Then they were reminded she was just a savvy kid that the boss hired to help out. They watched her as she crossed the stage, looking like a tiger ready to pounce on her prey. As she reached her target, he was still gesturing wildly, trying to make his point. She stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the object of his anger. She reached up and grabbed his arms, pulling them down to his sides.

"There, that's betta. Let's put those things away before someone gets hurt." She watched his face soften a bit, and took a step forward. "Hi, Honey, havin' a bad day?" She blew him a quick kiss before turning around to face C.C. "Hi, C.C., hey, you wouldn't mind rescheduling this fight for later, would ya? I just talked to the stage manager, and they really need this area right now." She felt Max's hands slide around her waist and his lips next to her ear.

"I love you; you know that, Miss Fine?" She turned her head slightly and softly grazed his lips.

"I love you, too, Mr. Sheffield." She glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention, and her eyes caught sight of C.C., who was now standing, and heading for the stage.

"How DARE you interfere with MY production! You may be able to bat your brown eyes at Maxwell, and get him to buy your crap, but I'm on to you, little girl. All you want is his money!"

"C.C.! You will apologize to Fran at once!"

"I'll do no such thing, Maxwell. This whole last year, it's been nothing but Fran, Fran, Fran. And NOW you want to produce less plays next year! To spend time with HER?"

Fran pulled away from Max's grasp and headed for the edge of the stage. Max was sure she was about to jump off and beat C.C. into a bloody pulp. "YOUR production? Are you forgetting who we work for? It's called SHEFFIELD productions; I don't see YOUR name on the marquee anywhere! Now, let me set you straight on a couple of things, just so we are abundantly clear. First, I do NOT bat my eyes at Max to get anything from him. I don't give a DAMN about his money. Second, if he wants to take time off to enjoy his success, that's HIS business, NOT yours. Third, how much time we spend together is OUR business, and you'll either butt out, or we're gonna have more of these talks." She hopped off the stage and stood eye to eye with C.C., backing her up several steps. "And, if you pull anymore of your crap on the stage crew, they'll be mopping your blue blood off these floors, got it? Now, we can either work together, and make nice, or I can make your life a living hell, it's your choice. I don't know WHY you decided to take an instant dislike to me, I don't know, maybe I threaten you on some level. But give Max a break and lighten up, would ya?" She spun on her heels and returned to the stage, where she found an astounded Max staring at her.

"Maxwell, are you going to allow her to...?"

"Oh, shut up, C.C. You can't attack her and then expect her to just take it, can you. Why don't you just go home and calm down, start over tomorrow?"

"Maxwell..."

"Good night, C.C." He turned to Fran. "You really got the crew back to work?"

"Yep. Since you sent her home, do we have to stay?"

"No, the stage manager can handle it, and they can call me if they need me. Ready to go home?"

She nodded. "More than ready."

He took her by the hand and led her back stage. After a quick talk with the stage manager, they were speeding home. She couldn't wait to collapse on the sofa in his arms. They drove for several blocks in silence. Finally, Fran couldn't take it anymore.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you think that?"

"For yelling at C.C.. Are ya mad?"

"Not at you, darling. If you hadn't intervened, the crew would still be refusing to work, C.C. and I would still be screaming at each other. And I didn't like her yelling at you one bit."

"That was yelling by you? Remember, I'm from Queens!" She laughed. "THAT was just a polite conversation. If she'd been actually yelling, her big butt would still be bouncin' down the aisle!" She looked over and saw he was still frowning, and covered his hand with hers. "Sweetie, let it go. We'll get home, I'll make you a drink, we'll sit on the sofa...maybe I'll rub your neck." He was still frowning. "Maybe I'll take you upstairs and give you a full body massage." He moaned softly. Yep, he was relaxing now.

The Ferrari pulled up in front of the mansion. Max sat behind the wheel for a minute, then looked over and smiled at Fran. "It's good to be home." Niles met them at the door and took their jackets.

"You go right upstairs, Mister. I'll make your drink and check on dinner, and then I'll be right up." Max silently obeyed. He knew her well enough to know she meant business.

Niles couldn't wait to find out all the details. "How did you get him home so soon?"

"I told C.C. off. I hadn't planned on it, but I'd already fixed her screw up and had got Max calmed down, and the witch started screamin' at me, saying I was only hanging around here for Max's money. You know that's not true. I never even think of him as rich. He's just...just Max! Then she tried to get Max to stand up for her...and he told her to shut up and go home."

"Oh, I wish I could have been there to see that. I always miss the really good stuff."

She walked over to the cart and started to pour Max's drink. "Sorry, Niles. I shoulda thought of a reason for you to stick around." She sniffed the air. "Mmm, something smells good. Is dinner still at six?"

"Yes, is he going to take a nap?"

"No, I'm gonna take him his drink and give him a massage, see if I can get him to relax. See ya at dinner, Niles." She started up the stairs with her drink, smiling as she thought of how she'd REALLY like to help him relax.

She opened the door to his room and found him on his bed. He'd only taken his shoes off. She shook her head as she closed the door behind her. "Oh, Mr. Sheffield, this will never do!" She gave him a seductive smile as she made her way to the bed. She put his drink on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips with her thighs. "First thing we do, is get rid of this tie." She loosened the knot and pulled the tie open, sliding it over his head. "Now, this shirt is definitely in the way." She started at the top, working each button slowly open. The movement of her hips as she worked was creating the desired effect beneath her. She loved the way she could turn him on with very little effort, but then, he had the same effect on her. As she pulled the shirt from his pants, he grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her. She grinned and moved his hands back to the bed. "Bad boy, no touching the masseuse!" She reached down and unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants, then slid off his legs back onto the bed. "Finish getting undressed, I'm going to get some oil from my room." She quickly exited the room before he could protest. As she searched for the oils she'd recently purchased, she pulled off her school clothes, and pulled on a pair of cotton lounge pants and a tank top. She might as well be comfortable, too. She grabbed the oil and hurried next door.

"Maxwell Sheffield, what are you doing? Do you want a massage or not?" He was still wearing his underwear and socks. She climbed back onto the bed at his feet and pulled the socks off, tossing them across the room. She made her way up his legs and ran her fingers under the elastic of his boxers.

"Fran..." She loved it when he pretended to be annoyed.

"Either you take 'em off, or I will. They'll be in the way. Now take 'em off and turn on your stomach!" She pretended to be busy with the oil and not watch him remove the boxers.

"All right, I'm ready, are you happy now?"

"I'm thrilled!"

She grabbed her oil bottle and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his upper legs. She poured some of the oil in her palm and rubbed it around, to warm it a bit, then leaned forward and slowly started massaging his upper back. She moved her hands down his spine, then back up his thick muscles, kneading and twisting all the knots out. After several minutes on his back and shoulders, she moved further down to his lower back. She slid further down his legs, until she was almost sitting on his calves. She worked the muscles in his lower back until she was satisfied he was feeling better.

"Now for these legs." She grinned wickedly, and moved her hands from his back to his legs, never leaving his body. Oy, did he have one firm touchas! She worked his muscles from the hamstrings down to his calves, moving off his legs, she lifted them, one at a time to work the muscles in the front of his legs, finally finishing with his feet. "Wait right there." She went into the bathroom, got a large towel, and spread it on the bed next to him. "Ok, roll over."

"What?"

"Roll over on the towel so I can get your chest. What, you think I'm gonna cover my eyes and run screaming from the room? Come on, from where I'll be sittin' I won't see a thing".

She moved next to him, and with one quick move had him on his back, and was again straddling his hips. She poured more oil into her palm as he watched her. "Oy, you're such a baby sometimes!" She rubbed the warmed oil over his chest and shoulders

"That smells good." God, he wanted her.

"Take deep breaths though your nose, it's aromatherapy. It's supposed to relax you." She worked her fingers down his chest to his stomach. He couldn't take much more of this. As she sat up to reposition herself, he sat up and pulled her close to him. "You're supposed to be relaxing." She wrapped her legs around his waist. She thought if he didn't take her right now, she'd just die. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head to him to kiss her. He leaned forward, laying her on her back. Pulling her tank top over her head, his mouth sought out its targets. She moaned his name as he licked one breast, then the other, while rhythmically pressing himself into her. She felt herself slipping over edge, and rocked herself into him harder. She heard his breathing change, as he moaned her name, holding her tightly. He quickly reached for the towel and slipped it between them. They both lay wrapped in each other's arms for a couple of minutes, and then Fran realized what must have happened.

"How about a quick shower before dinner, to, uh, wash this oil off of us?" She looked up at him and smiled. "If ya let me up, I'll go in and turn on the water and get it ready for us."

He smiled gratefully at her. He loved this woman so much. She rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He wiped himself off with the towel, and grabbed two robes from the closet before joining her. She'd pulled her hair up on top of her head and was standing in the warm water when he walked in. She was a vision. He stepped into the water with her, and slowly started soaping her body. He hoped this wasn't a mistake; they'd never been completely naked with each other.

"We can always turn the cold water on." She must have been sensing his concern. "Turn around, let me get your back." She lathered up his back and legs, making sure she cleaned all the oil residue off him. "Ok, good as new."

He couldn't resist, he had to feel her body against his. He pressed against her, pushing her against the marble wall of the shower, taking her mouth in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted his probing tongue. His mouth moved to her neck, her throat, and then moved back slowly to her breasts, teasing them gently with his tongue. She laid her head on his shoulder and began kissing his neck softly. Suddenly he stopped and pulled back. "I'm sorry, Darling, I got carried away."

"Max..."

"Fran, I don't want us to look back on our first time as a quickie in the shower."

She sighed loudly. "You know, you can be so annoying when you're right!" She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a large towel, and handed one to Max. Thanks for the robe, I was wondering how I was going to get to my room for clothes." She kissed him gently and hurried to her room to dress for dinner. Niles was a sweet man, but he could be such a bear when they were late to dinner.

Fran loved dinners in the formal dining room. She liked breakfast and lunch in the kitchen, but she felt so elegant when Niles served them dinner here. There were always candles and fresh flowers, she felt like a princess. She and Max started the meal in silence both still recovering from their relaxation time upstairs. Finally, Max broke the silence.

"Frannie, what do you think about hosting Thanksgiving dinner at our house this year?"

She looked up from her plate. "Our house?" Oh, she loved this man.

"Your parent's place isn't that large, and I thought we could have your parents, Nadine and her husband, and Grandma Yetta over."

"Well, sure, I guess we can do that. I'm not sure how to cook a lot of the dishes, though."

She heard Niles snicker behind her, and knew she'd said something dumb again. "Sweetheart, you just decide what you want prepared, and tell Niles. The lady of the house doesn't do the cooking." He gave Niles a warning glance.

"Um, Max, I hate to bring this up right now, but, um, shouldn't we invite C.C., too? She doesn't have any family here, does she?"

Niles moaned as he cleared the plates from the table. "Niles, that's enough. Fran, are you sure, after today?"

"Max, she may not like me, but if she's gonna work for you, she's gonna have to deal with me, right? One of us has to play grown up. Anyway, no one should be alone on a holiday."

"You're amazing, you know that? Oh, by the way, I booked our flights today. We have to leave on Christmas Eve, Fran, I'm sorry. I know it disrupts your Chanukah plans."

"What time do we leave?"

"The flight leaves JFK at 7:00, which means we need to be there around 5:00."

"Can we leave from Ma's?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. Anything you want."

She got up from her seat and climbed into his lap. "I WANT to make love to the man I'm crazy about in London. Will there be snow?"

"Snow? I don't see why there wouldn't be."

She suddenly frowned. "Max, where are we staying?"

"Oh, so serious. We have the corner suite at the Connaught. You don't really think I'd subject you to my family, do you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind meeting them, but, if your parents are as bad as you say, I'm glad we aren't staying with them. I just have to remember to have you take my picture in front of the theater, so my parents know we really went to work."

"Well, work will consist of one day. I really could have handled this on the phone, but, I thought, what a great Christmas it would be, to have you in London with me. Now, going back to what you said earlier..."

She smiled innocently at him. "About where we're staying?"

"No, before that." He ran his mouth down her neck. She pretended to think.

"Um, about the snow?" His mouth was hot on her ear.

"Before that."

Her smile got wider. "OH, if we can leave from Ma's!"

His hands moved up her thighs to her hips, and then he moved his fingers to her waist, and slowly started to tickle her. "AFTER that, Francine".

She adjusted herself on his lap, and moved her lips to his neck, running them to his ear. "I said, I want to make love to you in London"

"You're sure? You don't want to wait until we're..."

"We HAVE waited, and if you think either one of us is going to be able to wait another year...after this afternoon...I think London will be perfect."

She needed to change the subject; she was getting turned on just thinking about making love to this man. "Do you have work to do in the office?"

Where did that come from? This woman could change gears faster than Mario Andretti. "Yes, I have to look over some contracts, and a couple of scripts."

"I want to talk to Niles about Thanksgiving, so you go into the office, and I'll bring you some tea in a few minutes"

"You need to let me up, first, Darling"

"Oy, details!" She grinned and kissed him quickly, before hopping out of his lap and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Niles! What am I gonna do? He wants me to take care of Thanksgiving dinner. I have no idea what to do!"

"Well, considering that I'M the one who'll be doing all the cooking, cleaning, serving...what are you so worried about?"

"I want this to be good. So, what do I do first?"

"Well, Mr. Sheffield never got around to purchasing good china. You might go shopping for dishes?"

"Niles! That's something you do when you're engaged! I just can't go out and buy china for the house." She looked over at the look her was sending her way. "Can I?"

"Well, you'll need to do something, because if you don't, I'll be serving the turkey on Chinet!"

"I suppose I should ask Ma and Daddy first. No sense getting excited if she wants to do this herself." Niles handed her the portable phone. "Gee, thanks."

"No time like the present, Miss Fine. The sooner we know, the sooner we can start making plans."

Fran dialed her mother's number and told her of Max's idea. Her parents loved the idea. Her mother didn't have to cook and clean, and her father could watch the game on the wide screen. They'd pick up Grandma Yetta on the way over. So far, so good. She dialed her sister's number. Nadine was thrilled that her sister and Max were making such progress. They agreed to get together this weekend for lunch, and if Max didn't want to go shopping, Nadine would help Fran pick out the china. This was good. The guest list was set, now she'd talk to her mother about what types of food everyone wanted, and she and Niles would plan the menu around that. She filled the teapot as she ran over some ideas in her head. She was still daydreaming when the pot whistled. She fixed Max's tea and made her way to the office, where she found him buried in paperwork.

"Here's your tea, Sweetie."

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Thank you, Fran. I could really use this about now."

She walked around his desk and hopped up on the corner. "You got a minute?"

"For you? All the minutes you want. What's up?"

"Niles just told me we don't have any proper dishes for Thanksgiving dinner, and that I should go shopping."

"That's right; we don't have any china, do we? Well, we'll just have to go get some. How about Saturday I take you to Tiffany's, and we'll pick out something appropriate?"

"Sounds great! Now, I have GOT to get upstairs and do my homework. SOMEONE distracted me earlier!"

"You haven't done your homework yet?"

"Don't you DARE start to sound like my father, Maxwell Sheffield!"

He rose from his desk and picked her up. "Don't make me spank you!"

She slipped her arms around his neck. "I like this side of you. How about I go upstairs and do my homework really slow, and then you can come spank me."

"Then you'd never get it done."

"Sure I would. OH, you mean my homework!" She kissed the tip of his nose and wriggled out of his grasp. "Ok, I'll be upstairs. Love you!"

"I love you, my darling." He stood and watched her bound out of his office and through the living room. It seemed so normal having her here. She definitely belonged here with him. He returned to his desk and immersed himself in his paperwork. The next thing he knew, Niles was knocking on the office door.

"Sir, the Fines are here to pick up their daughter."

He looked at his watch. Was it really after 10:00? He walked into the living room and greeted Fran's parents. The way they were dressed, they'd been to a nice dinner. "Morty, Sylvia, I'm so sorry, I was busy in the office and lost track of the time. Fran's upstairs in her room working on her homework." He knew as soon as he said it, he was in trouble. Fran had specifically asked him not to mention her room yet.

"Her room?"

"Well, yes, uh, I thought she might like to have a spot of her own for when she was here. She's got a desk, television, phone line, extra clothes for when we have to change. It saves driving back and forth to Queens."

"That's why we stopped by, we were at dinner, and thought, if she was still here, we'd save you the trip across town."

"That's very kind of you. Come, I'll show you to her room."

He led them upstairs to Fran's room. On the way, they passed his open door and Sylvia looked in. "Oy, this is a nice room! It's almost the size of our apartment!"

"This is my room. Fran's is next door, it's a bit smaller."

He found her door closed, and tapped on it gently. "Fran, are you decent? Fran? Your parents are here." He listened and heard nothing, not even the usual music from her stereo. He opened the door slowly. There she was, in bed, covers pulled up to her head, sound asleep. He turned to Morty and Sylvia. "She's asleep, come in and look at this."

They stepped in and quietly viewed their sleeping child. "Oh, Sylvia, look at her. It seems a shame to wake her up."

"It's a school night, Morty, get her up and let's get her home and into her own bed."

Sylvia shook her daughter gently. "Frannie, Sweetie, wake up, time to go home".

Fran mumbled something incoherent and turned over away from her mother.

Max couldn't stand to see her disturbed. "Sylvia, I can get her to school in the morning, that way she can get a good night's sleep"

"Max, that's such an imposition!"

"Not at all. I'll make sure she eats a good breakfast and gets there on time. Then tomorrow, on the way back here, we'll stop by your place so she can check in."

"You're sure it's no imposition?"

"None at all."

"Whaddya think, Morty?"

"Well, it doesn't look like she's gonna wake up any time soon. Come on, Syl, let's go home."

"I'll see you to the door." Once downstairs he held the front door. "Drive safely. We'll see you tomorrow after school"

"Night, Max!" He watched them get into their car and drive away. He turned around to see Niles watching him.

"You got them to let her stay again, Sir? That guest room story is going to get old."

"Oh, can it, Niles. She's sleeping in her room. I told them I'd get her to school tomorrow. Please make sure we're up in plenty of time." He set the alarm and started shutting off the lights. "That will be all, Niles, goodnight."

"Good night, Sir."

Max headed upstairs to change into his pajamas. Fran may have fallen asleep in another room, but she was definitely not going to sleep alone. He opened her door slowly, and took a couple of steps into the room. He could hear her soft, rhythmic breathing, and just caught a slight hint of her perfume. He smiled. It was the one he'd bought her on their last shopping trip. She'd argued that it was too expensive, but he loved the way it smelled on her. He closed the door behind him and slid quietly into bed next to her. She instinctively turned over to face him, laying her head on his chest. She draped her arm across his stomach, and breathed his name in her sleep. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head. He lay there listening to her breath, thinking of how perfect his life had become. His professional life was a success; he was admired and sought after as a producer. His private life was almost as perfect. The only thing that would complete his life would be for Fran to be his wife. And children. He couldn't wait to start a family with her. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the children they would have together. Fran stirred in her sleep, moving her hand up to his neck, caressing him gently. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her curls were cascading across her face and over his chest. He smiled as he pictured their first daughter, with her mother's curls. All that would have to wait. Planning a family was still at least a year away. Fran still had school to finish, and her eighteenth birthday. All they could do was wait and love each other. Max closed his eyes and let the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Two

Niles tapped lightly on Maxwell's bedroom door. "Mr. Sheffield?" He opened the door a crack. Looking inside, he found a bed that hadn't been slept in. He closed the door and tried the next room. He knocked again, a bit harder. Still no answer. He opened the door slightly. "Sir, it's 6:00. Mr. Sheffield?"

Max stirred slightly. It couldn't be morning already, could it? "Yes, Niles?"

"It's 6:00, Sir."

Max lifted his head and looked at the clock. Niles was right. "Thank you, Niles."

"I've been to the deli, Sir. I picked up some fresh bagels for breakfast. Shall I bring them up with some coffee for the two of you?"

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you."

Niles closed the door and headed down the back stairs to prepare a tray.

Max dropped his head back on the pillow and looked at the sleeping angel, still clinging to him. He moved the curls from her face and stroked her cheek gently. "Fran? Darling? It's time to wake up."

She moved her face to the crook of his neck and nuzzled him. "Uh-uh. 's cold." He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Frannie, Baby, you need to get up. You've got school."

Her eyes slowly blinked open. Why was Max here waking her up for school? Where were her parents? She began to focus, and saw him staring into her eyes. "Max, what's, why...ok, what story did you tell Daddy THIS time?"

He smiled. "They came by last night after they went to dinner, to take you home. They wanted to save me a trip into Queens. I was busy working, and, without thinking, said you were up in your room doing homework."

"Oh, man, they know about my room?"

Max nodded. "I'm afraid so. They were up here."

"Max, you showed them my room?"

"They came upstairs to take you home. I had no idea you'd gotten changed and gone to bed. They came up, found you sleeping peacefully, and I offered to drive you to school today. The only catch is that we stop by and see your mother after school."

"Were they mad?"

"They didn't seem to be. I explained that I gave you this room for homework, and to escape work if you wanted to. They seemed fine with it. Actually, they seemed relieved to see you actually had a place of your own, rather that the chance that you were sleeping in my room."

"Which is why you did this in the first place."

"It wasn't just a cover; I really DID want to give you your own space. What if we have an argument or something?"

"Yeah, right" She laughed. "Ok, I'm going to get in the shower. YOU, behave yourself." She hopped out of bed, grabbed her terrycloth robe and headed for her bathroom, laughing at Max, who was pointing at himself innocently. "Yes, YOU!"

She had just stepped into the shower, when Niles knocked on the door, delivering a tray with coffee, bagels, cream cheese and fresh fruit. He remembered that was one of Miss Fine's favorite breakfasts. "Thank you, Niles." He locked the door behind his butler and switched off the intercom. He was glad he'd remembered to bring his robe into Fran's room last night. He slipped out of his pajamas and crept into the bathroom, now steamy from Fran's shower. He pulled back the curtain and stepped into the warm water. She had just rubbed some shampoo into her hair, and had her eyes closed.

"Here, let me do that for you." He began massaging the fragrant suds into her hair.

She opened her eyes and turned around to face him. "Hey! I thought I told you to behave, Mista!" One look at his tan, muscular body, and behaving was the last thing she had on her mind.

His green eyes sparkled as he looked into her eyes. "I am behaving. Turn back around." She turned her back to him, and he continued washing her hair, massaging her scalp. She reached for her washcloth and squirted a bit of soap on it. She began rubbing the soap on her arms and chest. Max never wanted to be a washcloth so badly in his life. He began to massage a bit more vigorously, and she sighed, unconsciously leaning back against him. The sensation of his arousal pressed up against her bare skin was more than she was expecting. Startled, she dropped her washcloth. She bent down to retrieve it, but on the way up, discovered the very thing that had startled her. She looked up at him with a wicked grin, and then leaned forward to just brush it with her lips. This almost sent Max into orbit. He wasn't expecting this from her at all. Fran took a deep breath, and ignoring all the rules she'd been taught, prepared for a second assault. Just as her lips touched the object of her desire, he reached down and pulled her up to him.

"Baby, you start that, and you'll never make it to school today." He pulled her to him and pressed his lips roughly to hers. They both let their hands start roaming each other's bodies, exploring, caressing. This was almost more than either one of them could handle. "Frannie, Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but you know we need to stop."

She was almost breathless from his tender assaults. She moved her hands around his lower back and pulled his hips into hers closer. "I don't want to stop."

"Fran, look at me."

She looked into his eyes, she could tell he wanted her, that he loved her, but he was right. Damn.

She sighed loudly and moved her head under the water to rinse out the suds. "Turn the hot water off, would ya?" She giggled, trying to break the tension in the air.

Max picked up the conditioner and squeezed it through her long, thick hair. "I'll be outside, don't be long, Niles brought us a tray of bagels and fruit." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the large towel around his waist.

"I'll be right out." She began to rinse the conditioner out of her hair.

"Fran?" He still hadn't left the room.

"Yes?" Maybe he'd changed his mind and was coming back into the shower.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too!"

He moved into the bedroom and prepared both cups of coffee. By now, he knew exactly how she liked it. He knew everything about her. He'd never been so comfortable with another person in his entire life.

She emerged from the bathroom in her white terrycloth robe and a towel on her head. He handed her a cup. "Oh, thank you...I really need to wake up!"

"You seemed to sleep well."

"Oh, I did. I always seem to sleep better in your arms."

He answered with a kiss to her forehead. "You finish getting ready, I'm going to go get dressed, it's getting close to time to leave."

"Oh, you know how to ruin a wonderful morning, don'tcha?"

"Sorry, Darling, which car do you want to take, the Ferrari or the limo?"

She thought for a minute. "How about the Ferrari. That way, all those snobby A group girls can see what a REAL boyfriend looks like! Judy Silverman will just drop DEAD if she sees me pull up with you!"

"The Ferrari it is, then. Eat, and get dressed. I'll check on you in a few minutes."

Fran finished eating, and then dried her hair and got dressed. She applied light makeup and a bit of perfume, then grinned, and reached for her jewelry box. It was full of trinkets Max had purchased for her. She chose her diamond heart necklace, and her diamond solitaire earrings. She'd just have to remember to take them off before stopping at her mother's house this afternoon. She looked down at her sapphire ring, which never left her finger. At least her mother never complained about that. She stood up and checked her reflection in the mirror. Perfect. She grabbed her books and bounded down the stairs, almost knocking Niles down in the process.

"Oh, Niles, I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Miss Fine, nothing broken." He smiled at her. She looked positively radiant this morning.

"Thanks for breakfast, you are just too sweet." She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, should I be jealous?" Max smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Hi, Honey. I was just thanking Niles for breakfast."

"And it was the best bonus I ever got."

"I'll have to remember that, Niles" Max smiled at his friend. "Are you ready to go, Darling?"

"No." She was pouting again.

"How about I take you to the Rainbow Room for Lobster tonight, will that make you feel better?"

Her smile returned. "You BET!"

He took her books from her and held the door open. "Let's go make some snobby A group girls jealous!" That man could always brighten her mood.

When they pulled up in front of the school, Judy Silverman was holding court on the front steps. When the Ferrari pulled to a stop, several students stood up to see who would get out. Jaws dropped when Maxwell emerged. He moved to Fran's side of the car and opened her door. He took her books, set them on the hood and helped her out of the car, pulling her into his arms.

"Max!"

"What? I'm going to miss you today. Let me show you just how much" He leaned in for a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as he pulled her closer and closer to him. When they finally broke the kiss, Fran noticed that she now had the full attention of the popular crowd. She moved over to pick up her books, and one of the football players walked over to the car.

"Hey, Frannie, nice car."

In a heartbeat, Max was back at her side, his arm around her waist. "Thank you, we're rather fond of it, aren't we, Darling?"

"Yes, we are. It's nice to have a fun car to drive, when we're in the limo so much." She giggled and snuggled closer to Max.

"Have a good day, Sweetheart, I'll pick you up right here after school. Remember, we're stopping at your mother's on our way home".

She gave him a warning glance. What was he doing, anyway? "Yeah, I remember."

He pulled her around and gave her another kiss. "I love you. See you this afternoon."

"Love you too."

He leaned against the hood of the car and watched her climb the steps, and tossed back one more loving glance before disappearing into the school. He knew he'd pay for his possessive behavior later, she hated that, but the look on that smug jock's face was worth and lecture he was going to get from Fran. He got behind the wheel and headed for the theater to see what kind of mishegas C.C. had gotten herself into today.

Fran was on cloud nine all day at school. She was enjoying her new status as somewhat of a celebrity. The best part was making excuses to the A group when they invited her to join them do anything. Today was no exception. They'd invited her to go out to dinner with 'the group'. She politely declined, informing them that she and Maxwell had reservations for the Rainbow Room. She wished she'd had a camera to capture the look on Judy Silverman's face. She was relieved when the end of the day rolled around. She burst through the front doors and stood on the steps and frowned slightly. How did Judy get out there so fast, and what the bloody hell was she doing, flirting with HER boyfriend? Her frown disappeared quickly, when Max looked up and smiled brightly at her, totally ignoring Judy's flirting. He jumped off the hood of his car and ran up the steps to meet her.

"How was your day, Darling?" He kissed her quickly.

"Wonderful. How about yours? You don't look too stressed out." She giggled as he took her stack of books from her.

"Not bad. I didn't have to stop C.C. from killing anyone today, which always makes for a good day." He looked down at her books. "Do you have much homework?"

"No, just a little math, and I need to work on my English assignment, but it's not due until Monday."

"Must be a big assignment."

"It's a creative writing thing. She gave us two weeks. We're supposed to write about someone we admire. Mine's almost done."

"Who did you write about?"

"I'm not telling anyone anything about mine until it's turned in. No, not even YOU." She grinned. Especially not you. "I really like this class; I never knew how much I enjoyed writing. Mrs. Mullendore's really a good teacher, she makes the writing fun."

"Well, then we should go into business together, you write the plays, I'll produce them."

She stopped at the curb for him to open the door for her. "You are SO dreaming, Mister." She looked up at Judy and her friends. "Bye, Judy, see ya later!" Max closed the door behind her and got into the driver's seat.

"I should have let you drive. That would have really got them. Say, that's actually a good idea. How do you feel about taking the car home tonight? You can bring it back tomorrow after school." He started the car and headed for the Fine's apartment.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, I've never driven a stick. For another thing, you have a FIT if I try to walk up to my apartment alone from your car, with you watching. And third, I can't leave this car on the Kissena Boulevard all night. No telling WHAT it would look like in the morning!"

"I suppose you DO have a point. I don't think I'd like you driving home at night alone, anyway."

"Gettin' tired of driving me home every night?" She poked him in the ribs playfully.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'd much rather have you living with me all the time, but I really don't see your parents allowing that. I was lucky to get to keep you with me last night." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, Darling, I don't mean to snap at you."

"That's the only thing we argue about, that I'm not old enough to marry you right now." She started to cry. "God, I hate this."

He pulled the car to the side of the road and reached for her. "Fran, come here." He took her in his arms to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I know how much it upsets you." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her eyes. "Now, let's dry those beautiful eyes, and go see your mother for a bit. Then we'll go home, get changed and I'll buy you a nice lobster, how's that sound?"

She nodded. "I'd even be happy with burgers in front of the television, as long as I'm with you."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah...let's go see Ma."

They had a nice visit with Sylvia, and waited for Morty to get home from work before they headed for home. After a romantic dinner at the Rainbow Room, they returned to the mansion. Max went into the office to return some phone calls, and Fran went up to her room to do her homework. She finished her math and then started working on her writing assignment. She'd written about half a page when Max tapped on her door.

"Frannie? How about some ice cream and a movie? That is, if you're done working."

"I'm done enough. I could use a break." She put her papers back in her folder and shoved it into the desk. "What kind of ice cream?"

"Rocky Road, I think."

"Sounds good". She couldn't care less about what kind of ice cream, or what movie they were going to watch. She was going to curl up next to him and have him to herself for two full hours.

They sat downstairs and snuggled on the sofa, watching an old black and white romance. When the movie was over, Fran was sound asleep in his arms. He moved her gently covered her with the blanket. He went outside and moved the car around front, and went upstairs and retrieved Fran's books for school. He loaded the car, and then came back for his sleeping princess. She stirred slightly when he picked her up.

"Max?"

"Time to go, Sweetheart."

"No, I don't wanna go, can't I just stay here again?"

"Not tonight. We need to sit down and talk seriously to your parents. I'm just afraid they're going to tell you that you need to be home earlier."

"You really want me here, don't you?" She nuzzled his neck as he put her into the car.

"Always."

He covered her with a blanket and headed for Queens. She was sleeping again by the time he arrived. He pulled her keys from her purse and slid them into his pocket, then scooped her up and carried her upstairs. He retrieved the keys, and found the right one the first try. The apartment was dark except for what appeared to be a night light in Fran's room. He closed the door behind her and carried her into her room. He sat her on the corner of her bed and turned down the covers before laying her down.

"Frannie, is that you?" Sylvia was up, and heading for Fran's bedroom.

"Yes, Sylvia, I'm just putting her into bed. She fell asleep on the way home." She appeared in Fran's doorway and smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Look at her, like a little angel."

"She sure is." Max pulled her shoes off and tucked her feet under the blankets. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders and brushed the stray hairs out of her eyes. He wanted so much to lean over and kiss her one last time. "Well, I'd better be going. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled her keys from his pocket and replaced them in her purse. "She might need those. Good night, Sylvia. Pleasant dreams." He headed for the front door.

"Good night, Max. Thanks for bringing her home."

He smiled and nodded. To him, her home was across the bridge, with him. That was where she belonged.

The next couple of days seemed to crawl for Fran. She couldn't wait to go shopping with Max. She also could NOT believe that he was taking her to pick out china for the house.

Saturday morning she was up with the sun. She wanted to look perfect for her first time in Tiffany's. She found her sister and mother sitting in the living room having coffee when she finally emerged from her room.

"Morning!"

Her mother looked up in shock. "Well, you're certainly up early on a Saturday, and look at you, all dressed up! Do you have a meeting with backers or something?"

"No, no work today. I'm going shopping for some things for Thanksgiving dinner." She was still safe, that wasn't a lie.

"Shopping so soon? It's almost a month away." Leave it to Nadine to mess her up.

"Well, Niles reminded us that Max has no good dishes for entertaining. So Max and I are going shopping for dishes and silver."

"So, you have to get all dolled up for that? You'd think he was takin' ya to Tiffany's or something". Nadine froze as she saw the look on her sister's face. "He's taking you to Tiffany's? Frannie!"

"Wha? He likes nice things, and he wants me to help him pick out the patterns."

Sylvia put down her cup and stood to face her youngest daughter. "So, let me get this straight. My 17-year-old daughter and her boss, who's also her friend, are going to pick out china patterns at Tiffany's. Is that where he bought that heart for you?"

Fran nodded. "Ma, it's no big deal, really. If I let him go by himself, I'll be serving your dinner on some nauseous making pattern. He's letting me plan the dinner, so I get to pick the dishes and silver, too."

"Frannie, I really think you are getting too attached to this man." Fran cut her eyes to her sister for help. This was not going well. "You spend every waking moment with him; he had to carry you in the house the other night because you were so tired you fell asleep on the way home. This was AFTER you fell asleep at his house and had to spend the night! Frannie, I don't like it at all."

"So what's wrong with being attached to him. He's a great guy!" 

"Francine Joy, you don't date, you don't spend time with your friends, and you are NEVER home."

"Ma, in Frannie's defense, her grades have never been so good, and she's making lots of money for college. When she was dating she was always breaking curfew, getting into trouble at school, dressing like a tramp...sorry, Honey, but ya did, and look at her now. She looks like a lady!"

Fran smiled brightly at her sister. "Thanks, Nay. Ma, don't think I don't have a life, because I DO. I have friends at the theater, and my friends from school come visit me at Max's. Ma, you're not gonna want to hear this, and I'm sure you'll get mad, but Max has offered to let me live at his house full time." She saw her mother open her mouth to speak, and cut her off. "Before you say anything, let me tell you our thinking on this. I love my job; I'm actually enjoying school this year. I don't want either one to suffer. We thought, if I lived there, I'd only have to commute to and from school, not back and forth a couple of times a day. And we're also planning to slow productions down next year, we've only got three lined up, and we're working their openings around school. Just think about it, Ma. Talk to Daddy. You'd still see me, probably more."

"You… living in a house with two men."

"Mother, Max is my boss, and Niles is the butler."

"Have you slept with him, Francine?" 

"Who?"

"Who. Paulie the butcher! Max...have you slept with Max?"

She looked her mother square in the eye. "No, Ma, Max and I have not slept together." Well, they did sleep, but she knew what her mother meant.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Ma, that will be Max. Please, can we talk about this later?" Sylvia walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning, Max. What's this I hear about you wanting to take my baby away from me?" Fran wanted the floor to just open up and swallow her.

"MA!"

"Good morning. You told her, then?"

"You know how my mouth gets ahead of my brain sometimes? Well, this was one of those times. Sorry."

Max held up a bag. "I stopped by Bagel Oasis; I remembered they were your favorite". He held another bag behind his back.

Fran looked in the bag. "Have I taught you nothing? Wait, whatcha got behind your back?"

He pulled out the other bag with the cream cheese and lox. Sylvia smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen. Would you care for one?"

"Oh, no, I've already eaten. Actually we're running a bit late. Your daughter and I have an appointment this morning." Nadine frowned and put her finger to her lips. She took a step closer and whispered to him.

"Get her out of here before Ma gets back on picking out china patterns. She's a little shook that you're taking her to Tiffany's, you know, with all the other stuff they have there." She winked at him.

"That's why we're going there. I want her to see the "other stuff" and get an idea of what her tastes are." He winked back at her.

Fran looked over at the two of them. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Max appeared to look innocent. "Ready to go?"

"Let me grab my coat. Bye, Ma. I'll see ya tonight!"

"Have a good day, Sweetheart, don't wear Max out shopping. Oh, and I'll talk to your father about that other matter." She hugged her daughter. "You're just growing up so fast."

"Well, not that fast, Ma. I love you".

As they headed out to the car, Fran told Max all the details about her conversation with her mother.

"She didn't get angry when you talked about moving in full time?"

"Shocked was more like it. I tried to make it look like it was a time management thing, instead of us wanting to be together. I told her it would make more sense than several trips back and forth each day. She said she'd talk to Daddy. Nadine told her it might be good for me, and reminded her that my grades are up, and I'm not gettin' into any more trouble."

"You WERE a bit of a spitfire when I first met you."

"Gee, thanks. I thought you said I was charming, adorable." She crossed her arms across her chest and pretended to be angry.

"Frannie, that doesn't work anymore. You can only pretend to be angry with me so many times."

She giggled. "Ok, busted!" She reached over and hugged his arm, then kissed it gently. They crossed Park Ave and turned left onto 5th. Two blocks later, she was staring at the entrance to Tiffany's. "I never realized how close to the house this was!"

Max laughed. "It will come in handy when you start breaking dishes." He found a parking place and they headed inside. He took her by the hand and led her over to the Bridal Registry area.

She looked around, and noticed where they were. "Max, what are we doing here? You know what this is?"

"I know exactly what this is. We're going to pick out our china for the house, and we'll register our pattern for the wedding. It IS less than a year away, you know."

She opened her mouth to make some smart retort, and thought better of it. She figured he was just going about things backwards. Register first, propose later.

He held her hand tightly as they browsed the china and silver. Fran made her china selection almost immediately, but couldn't decide on the silver. There were three patterns she liked, so she made him pick one. She was relieved when he picked her favorite of the three. He began filling out the registry form. Their names looked so good together. Maxwell Beverly Sheffield and Francine Joy Fine. Wedding date, October 1, 1977.

"Max, what are you doing? October 1?"

"It's fine, it's two weeks after Yom Kippur, and the day after your birthday, no conflicts." He grinned at her. He'd actually checked what day the holidays fell on for NEXT year? She couldn't believe they were actually registering for their china.

"Max, if this is for our wedding, what do we do about Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, we'll buy ourselves eight place settings for now. The rest can be wedding presents." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Stop worrying, Darling."

After they had finished registering, Max pulled her over to the jewelry counter and let her admire the rings. He saw her eyes light up when she saw an ETOILE platinum band with several diamonds all the way around. She went to try it on, and he had to suppress a laugh when she placed it on her thumb.

"Wha? It would make a great thumb ring!" She turned it around and looked at the price. "Oy, maybe not!"

Max nodded to the salesman. "We'll take that."

The man smiled. "This piece also has a matching bangle bracelet, Sir" He produced the mate to the ring and slipped over Fran's wrist.

"That looks lovely on you, Sweetheart." He kissed her hand, and turned to the salesman. "We'll take them both, thank you."

"Max, it's too much!"

"Not for you. Pick out anything in the store, it's yours."

She looked down at her new sparkling gifts. "No, this is just fine, Sweetie." She pulled at his sleeve trying to get him out of the store before he bought the whole place. He paid for their purchases, and arranged for the dishes and silver to be delivered. It was almost lunchtime, and Fran was starving. "Hungry, Honey?"

He looked at her and grinned. He'd learned by now that 'hungry, Honey' was Fran for 'I'm starving, feed me now'. "I could go for a bite of lunch; you have anything special in mind?"

"Hot dogs in the park?"

"We can either do that, or I can take your for Chinese, and we can discuss our plans for the rest of the day."

"Do I really get you to myself all day?"

"That's my current plan."

She thought for a minute. "Sweetie, could we just go home? I'd love to have you to myself all day and be able to do nothing but snuggle on the couch, or maybe take a nap, with no interruptions from anyone."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The woman was so easy to please. "What about lunch?"

"Can't we just make sandwiches and soup or something?"

"Of course we can. Let's go home, Darling".

Once home, Fran was thrilled to find an 'I Love Lucy' marathon on television. That should keep them sitting still for a few hours. "You sit, I'll go fix lunch". She headed into the kitchen and created two masterpiece sandwiches, and found some vegetable soup. As she was ladling the soup into the large mugs, she felt Max's strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Smells wonderful". He buried his nose in her hair, and she leaned back against him.

"What? Me or your lunch?"

"Both. Where would you like to relax, on the sofa, or upstairs?"

"Will you behave if we go upstairs?" She turned around to face him and ran a finger down his chest. He kissed her neck softly.

"I don't know if I'll behave on the sofa." He moved his kisses around her throat, and down her chest.

"Max, I'm serious. Your room will be more comfortable, but you have got to be a good boy."

"Miss Fine, I'll be a perfect gentleman." Somehow, she doubted that.

"Ok, let me get this soup poured and you can take the tray upstairs. What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine"

She poured two glasses of sparkling water and followed him up the back stairs. She sat the drinks down in his room, and headed next door to change. "Be right back, I'm gonna go get outta these clothes." His eyes lit up. "Easy, boy! Geesh, and I thought high school boys were bad!" She giggled all the way to her room. She grabbed a pair of her cotton drawstring pants and a matching tank top. That should be comfortable without looking too sexy. She pulled off her dress and slipped into the loungewear. When she entered his room again, she knew she was in trouble. He was preparing a picnic in the middle of the bed, and stopped to stare at her. Not good. She moved past him into his closet, and emerged in one of his oversized sweat shirts.

"What's that for?"

It's to keep your overactive hormones in check. No, she couldn't tell him that. "It's cooler in here than I thought it was gonna be, you don't mind do ya?" She hugged his shirt to her.

Yeah, he minded. He liked that thin little tank top she was wearing. "No, you look sexy in my clothes."

She checked out her reflection in the mirror. "And you last got your eyes checked, when?"

"Get over here and eat before your soup gets cold."

"Oooh, so forceful!" She climbed carefully on the bed so as not to spill the soup mugs. Max clicked on the television and tuned in the marathon, and they spent the next few hours laughing and imitating the TV show. They were still in bed laughing when they heard Niles knocking on the door.

"Come in, Niles."

Niles couldn't help but smile as he walked into the room. There were the two people he loved most in this world, sitting in the middle of the bed, looking like they were two children having a slumber party. The erupted in peals of laughter at a segment of the show, and Niles found himself watching and laughing right along with them.

"Were you two planning on eating dinner tonight?"

"It's night already?" Fran hopped up from the bed pulled the curtains back. "Damn, the day's almost over." She slowly walked back over to the bed and flopped on her stomach, planting her chin in her hands.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Niles. Thank you."

Niles saw the tears starting to form in Fran's eyes, and it almost broke his heart. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spoil the evening, Sir".

"It's all right, Niles. I'll take care of her." As soon as Niles closed the door, Fran began to sob. "Come here, darling." Max gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry; I know I look like such a baby. I don't know what's wrong. Yes, I do. I know we're going to eat dinner, and then I'm going to put my new presents in my room here, because I can't schlep them back to Ma and Daddy's house. Then I have to change my clothes and get ready to go BACK to their house, then back here tomorrow, only to do it all over again. Max, I really hate this, it's getting harder and harder to leave."

"It's hard on me, as well. Fran, I already see you as my wife. I see us married, with children, spending the rest of our lives together. I've even seen what our children will look like."

"You have? Tell me." She sniffed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Our son has light hair, like your sister's, but he has your dark eyes. Our daughter has your hair, your face, and my green eyes."

"Please, God, say they have your voice! And do these children have names?"

"I've always liked your great grandmother's name."

"You mean Bubbie Sophie?"

"Sophie for a girl, and I've always liked Joshua for a boy."

Fran had stopped crying now, and had her eyes closed, picturing her future children. "I like that. Sophie and Joshua. I've always liked Jonah Samuel, too. That was my great grandfather's name."

"Hmm, Jonah and Joshua. We'll remember those in case we have twins."

"Maxwell Sheffield, if I have twins, you are never touchin' me again!" She laughed and poked his ribs. He answered by flipping her on her back and tickling her. He stopped and pushed the hair out of her face.

"All better?"

She nodded. "For now. We'd better go eat before Niles comes looking for us."

Max hopped off the bed and lifted her into his arms. "I can walk, ya know."

"I know." He slid her slowly down his body, holding her close to him, and then leaned over for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more! Now feed me!"

During dinner they discussed ways to make Fran's parents more comfortable seeing them as a couple. "Why don't we take them to the Park Avenue Cafe for brunch tomorrow, Fran?"

"I guess I could call them and ask? Wait, who's playing tomorrow?"

"Are you telling me that your father will actually prefer to watch football than go out to brunch with his daughter?"

"Yep. And he sits in the bedroom and watches...so if I ever wanna see him I have to go in there, kinda like you just before an opening night."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"You…hiding in your office. It's not gonna work anymore, Mista. You'll have me sitting right there on your lap if you try that again."

"Wait, that's all I have to do, go hide in my office, and you'll come sit on my lap? Now, why didn't I think of that before? Why don't you give your parents a call? See if they'd like to go. Let them know they start serving at 11:00, so we can pick them up around 10."

"We, Max? Wait, I might be able to work this. Hi, Ma! Everything's fine, we're having dinner. Yeah, we found some, it's being delivered Monday. Ma, two things. First, Max and I have to go to the theater tonight to take care of some problems again, and we might be late, so I was wondering if I could just stay here. Yeah, I know. I know, Ma. Thanks, Ma, I will. Ok the other thing, we want to take you and Daddy to brunch tomorrow at the Park Avenue Cafe. It starts at 11:00. Well can't he miss the game just this once? Let me talk to him. Daddy? Please come to brunch tomorrow, aren't I more important than a football game? I know, Daddy. I love you, too. We'll see you tomorrow. Yeah, that way I can just get ready here, and we'll come get you around ten or so. See ya tomorrow, Dad! Bye!"

"I don't believe you got away with that."

"So now you gotta take me to the theater for a few minutes. We'll just finish earlier than we expected." She smiled brightly and grabbed a forkful of food. "Wha?"

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"Well, you said you wanted me here, now I'm here."

"Well, then, finish your dinner, and we'll get dressed and run down to the theater. I suppose it can't hurt to check on the progress down there."

They arrived at the theater in the middle of the second act. The stage manager handed Max a note, which he crumpled and threw to the floor.

"Damn!" Fran picked up the note and read it.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry. We kind of expected it, though, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did, but I expected longer than a six week run. We're stopping at 49 performances."

"But our other two shows are doing great...now we'll have more time to focus on them, and the new ones coming up."

"And on our family. God, I love you."

"Our family?"

"Us, your parents, Nadine and Barry, Yetta, our family"

She fell into his arms. "I love you so much, Maxwell!"

"Oh, would you two just get a ROOM?" C.C. was standing with her hands on her hips.

Max released Fran and moved to face C.C.. "Don't you even START with me. I left you in charge of this production, and what happens? You alienate everyone from the janitors to the theater owners, and now we're being shut down! Do you have any idea how much money I'll lose?"

"Only half as much if I hadn't stopped it from closing two weeks ago because YOU weren't around!"

"C.C., I would tread very lightly if I were you. You are supposed to have enough experience to be able a production without me holding your hand. For God's sake, FRAN can handle a show, after only a year's experience."

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. I've had other things on my mind, I guess my head wasn't really into this show; I shouldn't have pushed you for it. What do you want me to do now?"

"Well, since you were supposed to be tied up with your own show, I've got Fran handling the theater transition on My Fair Lady, and she and I will be handling the negotiations on the London opening of Three Penny. If you need something to do, you can ask Fran for an assignment. Until you can show me you can act in a responsible manner, you can report to her."

Fran looked at the floor; she couldn't bear to look C.C. in the face. How could Max do that to her? C.C. was shocked. "Maxwell, you can't honestly expect ME to answer to HER?"

"I CAN, and if you see a future with Sheffield Productions, you WILL! Do you think you can handle wrapping this show up, or do we need to come and baby sit you?"

"Max, Honey..."

"Fran, not now." Fran looked apologetically at C.C. She knew it had to be embarrassing for her. A crowd of crew was starting to gather and listen to the showdown between Max and C.C.. Fran quietly began redirecting them to their duties.

"Maxwell, I can handle it. I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry. This won't happen again."

"You bet your ass it won't, because if I see it starting again, you'll be shopping around for another job. Am I making myself quite clear?"

"Crystal, Maxwell." She turned and headed back to the production office.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, Darling, I should have asked you before dumping all the extra responsibility in your lap."

"Honey, I really don't think I'm qualified to be supervising her."

"You are. She knows her job. Now, she'll do it. She'll just have to clear all decisions through you, and any problems that arise, she'll need to inform you of."

"Max!"

"Fran, I really need you to do this. This show will wrap up, I'll put her on My Fair Lady with you. I really don't want her involved in Three Penny, since we're working on taking it to London."

"I don't want her messing up my show, Max. I've been taking care of it since last spring, and we're getting ready to change theaters. I don't want her messing THAT up."

"So don't let her. Make sure everyone knows that YOU are the only one besides me that can make decisions."

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do something so..." 

"So, what?"

"So degrading to her. I mean, I'm a teenager, she's older than you."

He smiled at her. "So, I'm old?"

Thank goodness. He was calming down. She moved forward and tickled his ribs. "Yeah, ya are. You're not even a teenager anymore."

About that time a younger member of the lighting crew walked by. "I'm a teenager!" He smiled brightly at Fran. Max's smile disappeared.

"Would you like to be an unemployed teenager?"

"Uh, no, Sir." He moved quietly across the stage away from them.

"Is it time to go home, Honey? I gotta get you outta this foul mood!"

"Sounds good, let's go home. I just need to speak to the stage manager first." He walked to the back of the room to talk to the manager. The teen lighting crewmember came back to talk to Fran.

"I'm Steve, I just started on this show. Are you with the crew?"

"I'm with the producer."

"Oh, you're a secretary? His assistant? That must be cool, how did you get the job?"

"I'm NOT his secretary, technically I'm an assistant. I just got promoted again, though, so now I'm not sure what my official title is."

Max walked up behind her. "Officially, you are the future Mrs. Sheffield." He looked at the boy. "Which means, technically, she's your boss".

"Oh, uh, sorry, Mr. Sheffield." He headed for the back room.

"That kid just doesn't take a hint, does he?"

"Sorry, Honey, we were just talking."

"Fran, you can talk to whoever you want to. I just didn't like the fact he was hitting on you."

"He's new, he didn't know about us. And, Max, I get hit on every single day at school." She slipped her arms around his waist. "But I tell every one of them, I'm one hundred percent taken."

"You are one hundred percent right! Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I could really use a Jacuzzi!"

"Could you use some company?"

"Maxwell Sheffield!" She laughed and smacked him on his backside. "Bad boy, bad boy!"

"Let's go".

They got home and raced upstairs. Max was determined to get into the tub before Fran. She got up the stairs before him, and locked him out of his bedroom. She laughed as she slowly walked into his bathroom and started to draw the bath. She washed her face, and pulled her clothes off, then stepped out of the bathroom to get Max's robe. Strong arms grabbed her and put her in a bear hug. She started to scream, and then realized who it was.

"How did you get in here?"

"Darling, if you're going to lock me out of my room, you have to take my keys first."

"Damn." She giggled. "I was gonna let you back in."

"Get in the tub, I'll be right there."

"Max..."

"I'm putting on my swim trunks."

"Oh". She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved.

The sight awaiting him when he entered the bathroom almost took his breath away. She'd pulled her curls on top of her head, and was immersed to her neck in the bubbles. She was a vision. She looked up and smiled, and moved up for him to slide in behind her. Once he was settled, she leaned back against his chest, and Max flipped on the jets. She lay there in his arms, feeling the stress of earlier just melt away. Holding her in his arms, all was right with the world. They relaxed silently for quite a while, until Fran felt a chill.

"Honey, are you awake?"

"Yes, I feel it too, just didn't want to move. I was trying to will the water to warm back up."

"I'm all wrinkly"

"Lean forward, I'll get you a towel."

He got out of tub and wrapped his towel around himself, then as Fran got out of the water, wrapped a bath sheet around her.

"I'll light us a fire." Fran shivered and nodded, as she pulled the plug to allow the water to drain. When she came into the bedroom, the fire was already burning, and Max had moved a blanket in front of the fire. Fran pulled on a robe and moved next to him on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms to warm her. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Do you need your lotion?" She looked at him, surprised that he paid that much attention to her grooming habits.

"Um, yeah, do you know which one it is?"

"You'd be surprised what I know. I'll be right back."

He came back a couple of minutes later with her body lotion and face cream. He carefully applied her cream to her face and neck, and then picked up her body lotion. "You need to open your robe." She opened the robe and pulled her arms out. He rubbed the lotion gently down both her arms and on her chest and stomach, and then moved around to her back. "Turn over on your stomach". She obeyed, and felt him rub the lotion on her backside and legs, then down to her feet. "Turn back over". She turned on her back and he finished rubbing the lotion on her legs, saving her upper legs and thighs for last. He opened her legs and made sure to cover every inch of skin. The higher he got, the more she arched her back to meet his touch. She ached for him to touch her. He surprised her by finishing with the lotion, and closing her robe. He looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Feel better?"

"Max?" Her voice sounded like a hoarse whisper.

"I know, Baby." He pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly.

She sighed softly. "This is good, too." She rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the fire. She yawned quietly.

"Tired?"

"I didn't think I was, until I got all warm and relaxed. I'd better go get my pajamas."

"They're on the bed. I grabbed them when I was in the other room." He stood up and reached for her hands, pulling her up to meet him.

"Mmm, thanks." She pulled her shorts on, then dropped her robe and pulled her shirt over her head. She hopped into bed and pulled the blankets up around her neck. "It's still cold in here!"

He came out of the closet, where he had changed into his silk pajamas. "Ohh, I want a pair of those!"

"Then we'll go buy you some." He climbed into bed next to her and took her in his arms. "You can have anything your heart desires, my darling." He reached over and turned out the light. The room was now lit only by the flickering glow of the fireplace. "I love you, Fran." He kissed her gently.

"I love you!" She snuggled down comfortably on his chest. Within minutes, he felt her breathing change and her body relax. He loved listening to her fall asleep. He lay with her in her arms, listening to her breathe, until he fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning Fran woke first. It took her a moment to realize where she was, then she smiled and carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb the man she loved. She donned her robe and tiptoed out of the room, and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Niles!"

"Miss Fine! You're up early."

"You're not surprised that I'm here?"

He chuckled. "I've learned not to be surprised by anything you do."

"Hey!" She stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

"That only works on Mr. Sheffield. Would you care for some coffee?"

"Thanks, Niles. I was gonna take up some coffee and maybe some toast. We're taking Ma and Daddy to brunch, and you know how he gets if he doesn't eat on time."

"Yes. He gets cranky and has a stomach ache."

"And we can't have that. C.C. already put him in a foul mood again yesterday."

"Oh, what did the wicked witch of the east do now?"

Fran sighed. "She ticked off everyone in the production she's working on to the point that the show is now closing on the 30th, after only 49 performances. Max is gonna lose a bunch of money on this one, and he's not a happy camper."

"I can imagine."

"You shoulda seen it, Niles. I almost felt sorry for C.C." Niles made a face at her. "I said 'almost', Niles. Maxwell yelled at her, called her irresponsible, then told her he's putting her on My Fair Lady, and she now answers to me! Can you believe it? I have to supervise HER?"

"Oh, I wish I could have seen her face!"

"Well, unfortunately, you'll be seein' it more often, now that we can't plant her butt in the theater all the time. She'll be back to hanging around here. I'd asked Max about inviting her to Thanksgiving dinner, but I'm not sure now. Or maybe I'm more sure. Sometimes I just wish I could just be a kid, no work, no worries, ya know, Niles?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my life, and I really wouldn't change anything. Well, I'd like to be a year or two older. I love being with Maxwell, and I love my job, it's just sometimes everyone forgets that I'm really still just a kid."

"Miss Fine, I don't think you've ever been 'just a kid'." He finished pouring the coffee into the silver pot and arranged the toast on the tray. "Shall I carry this up for you?"

"No, I can manage."

"Don't forget his Sunday paper."

She gave him a hug. "Thanks, Niles. You're such a good friend!" She picked up the tray and headed back upstairs. She slipped back into the room, set the tray down and climbed back into bed.

"Your feet are cold". He was awake.

"Sorry, Sweetie, I forgot my slippers. I went downstairs for coffee and toast for us."

"What time is it?"

"Just past 7:30. I need to start getting ready."

"Darling, it's just breakfast with your parents."

"Sweetie, it's brunch with YOU."

He rolled over and caressed her softly. "You've been downstairs? Did you think to tell Niles about our plans, because I think I forgot?"

"I told him. I need to shower and wash my hair. You want to go back to sleep, and I'll wake you when I'm done?"

"No, I think I'll have a cup of coffee and read the paper while you're showering."

She got up and poured him a cup, and brought it over to him with his paper. "A man could get used to this, you know." He sat up in bed and arranged his pillows behind his back.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. "You're not the only one that likes to spoil someone."

He put his arms around her waist. "I could get used to this, too."

"And I'll let you. Just not right now. I've got to get ready. I love you!" She climbed off his lap and headed out the door.

Two hours later, she met him at the bottom of the stairs. Niles stood staring at the transformation. "What happened to that little girl that was in my kitchen this morning?

Fran let out a giggle. "Ah, there she is."

"Niles!" She looked at Max. "Do I look OK?"

"Oh, Darling, more than OK. You look beautiful"

They rode over with Niles to pick up the Fines in Queens, and then back to Manhattan for brunch. Morty and Sylvia were impressed by the way everyone seemed to know Max. They weren't prepared for the way the maitre d' addressed their daughter.

"Ah, Mr. Sheffield, good to see you again, and Mrs. Sheffield, you are looking as lovely as ever. Your table is this way."

Once seated Sylvia looked at her daughter. "Mrs. Sheffield? You two have anything to tell us?"

Max patted Fran's thigh under the table. "No, Sylvia. Fran and I come here quite often, since it's so close to the house, and I'm sure he's just assuming she's my wife. It's easier to just let it go than try to offer an explanation".

Morty nodded in agreement. "I can see why he'd think that. You look like a couple. What, is my Frannie dressing you? Your tie matches her dress. She does that to her mother and me when we go out."

"Fran makes sure I always look my best. You never know when you're going to run into a potential backer."

Fran looked across the room and waved. "Like now, Max. That's the guy that wants to back the Sondheim show next spring. Oh, he coming over, Ma, Daddy, please be nice."

"Sheffield! Good to see you again. Fran, always a pleasure." He took her hand and kissed it, then looked over at Morty and Sylvia.

"Mr. Stevens, these are my parents, Morty and Sylvia Fine."

"Good to meet you. Lovely daughter you have here. Good thing Maxwell snapped her up, or I'd be after her myself."

Fran kicked Max under the table. She hoped her parents would assume he was talking about her working for him.

"George, how about you come by the house in the next day or two, and we'll discuss the show in more detail."

"Sounds great. Fran, you'll be there, I assume?"

She didn't want to be there when he was. "I'm not sure; it depends on the time of day you stop by."

"Max, please tell me that I'll be working with her on this show."

"I'm afraid not, George. Fran's already committed to another show that starts the same week, she can't possibly do both. C.C. will be handling the Sondheim show. Is that a problem?"

"We'll discuss it in a couple of days. But think about it, I'd really rather work with Fran." He kissed her hand again and looked at her parents. "Nice meeting you both."

Fran watched until he was out of sight. "Maxwell, don't you dare..."

"Don't worry, he isn't getting anywhere near you."

Sylvia hadn't quite gotten the picture yet. "Fran, I think it's wonderful you're in such high demand, people are asking for you to work with them."

"Ma, that's NOT what he wants me for."

Morty was frowning. He knew exactly what the man was implying. "Max, you'll look out for her?"

"You'd better believe it. Fran, only go to the theater with Niles or myself, otherwise, you can handle it from home. And if he comes by when you're there, I want you to stay upstairs, understood?" She nodded. "I don't need his money that badly that I have to subject Fran to his drooling over her."

"But if it gets money for your show..."

Morty shot his wife a glare. "Sylvia!"

"With all due respect, Sylvia, I'm not using Fran as a bargaining chip to get backers. If they don't want to back the show, that's fine. I'm just NOT making Fran a part of the deal."

Fran put her hand on his knee and rubbed it gently. "Sweetie, let's just calm down and order. I'm starving, and I think YOU could use a drink."

"You're right. This is supposed to be a family day. Let's put that unpleasant fellow out of our minds and have a good time. Shall I order us some champagne?"

"What about Frannie?"

"Just don't say anything, Ma. They think I'm over eighteen, and I'm only planning on one glass, ok?"

Sylvia smiled at her baby. She was really growing up. The old Fran would have stood up and decked that jerk for coming on to her. "OK, one glass. So, tell me, do you drink at Max's?"

She looked at Max and took a deep breath. "Yeah, sometimes. I'm learning about good wines, what wine goes with what food. Remember, I'm supposed to host backer's parties. I need to know these things. I only have one glass, well, sometimes two."

"Frannie, you don't tolerate alcohol well, you know that."

"I know. Max is always there to keep an eye on me." She cut her eyes over to Max, hoping he'd change the subject. "Speaking of keeping an eye on things, Max, don't forget the delivery tomorrow. I asked them to deliver it after 3:30, but you never know."

"I'll be working out of the house all day tomorrow, I'll need you to go straight to the St. James after school, can you do that?" 

"Yeah, if Niles is picking me up."

"You don't want to take the car?"

She looked over at him and frowned. "I thought we already decided that. I am NOT driving that car!"

Sylvia looked up from her meal. "What car?"

"The Ferrari, Ma. Max, I can't drive a stick, and I'm NOT taking that car into Queens. What's wrong with Niles picking me up?"

"Nothing, Fran." She could be so damned stubborn sometimes. Where was that waiter with the champagne?

She reached under the table and rubbed his leg. She knew he was getting annoyed with her. He moved her hand away. Ok, beyond annoyed, he was mad. She tried one more time. She moved her hand to his leg and began to let it wander until she found her target. She immediately felt him start to harden under her touch. He gave her a warning glance, which she answered with a seductive smile. She moved her hand back down to his thigh, and traced I love you along his leg. He reached down and squeezed her hand. She felt better, he didn't seem as mad any more.

The waiter arrived with the champagne and four glasses. As Fran has warned her parents, she was served without question. Max offered a toast to Morty and Sylvia. He loved the way they'd accepted him like a son, but felt guilty that they saw him as a big brother to Fran. Morty then offered a toast to Max's success, and to his daughter's happiness, looking Max square in the eye as he spoke.

"So, Frannie, how's your show coming along? We know Max's must be doing well, if they want to take it to London." Sylvia was pulling food from her husband's plate. When would he learn to eat faster?

"It's doing great, Ma. We've got about 5 weeks left at the St. James Theater, and then we move it over to the Lunt Fontanne for nine weeks."

"Then you get to take a break till your next show?"

She looked over at Max and laughed. "That depends on the boss, and whether he forgives C.C. and gives her back her job."

"Now, Fran, I didn't fire C.C., I simply demoted her."

"It's really kinda funny, Ma. C.C. has been so mean to everyone, and she really hates me because"...whoops, couldn't tell Ma that C.C. was jealous of her relationship with Max. "Well, because she doesn't think I have enough experience to be working as an assistant. Well, she ticked off so many people over at the Golden, that they've canceled the show. So Max told her that she now answers to me."

"So, was she demoted, or did you get promoted?"

"That's a good question, Sylvia; I suppose you could say both." He patted Fran's hand "I suppose you deserve a raise, then."

"No, I really don't. You already gave me a bonus."

"Another bonus?" Fran nodded and held out her hand, showing her mother her new ring and bracelet. She knew her parents would have no idea what they cost. "Oh, Frannie, these are lovely. Max, you have wonderful taste."

"I'm afraid I can't take credit for choosing them. Fran saw the ring while we were dish shopping, and I knew she had to have it. Then when the salesman showed us the matching bracelet, and I saw her eyes light up...your daughter is very easy to spoil."

Morty laughed. "Don't I know it. You've seen all the junk in her room; you should see the rest of it in the attic. She goes through her phases...she's gotta have all this stuff, then her taste changes, and she don't want the other stuff anymore."

"Daddy!"

"Well, that's the nice thing about jewelry. You can just put it away when you're tired of it, and wear something else, and then come right back to it later."

"Or you can share it with your mother." Sylvia smiled at her daughter, and stared longingly at the bracelet.

"Ma, I'm SO not tired of it, I just got it yesterday." She giggled and fondled her bracelet. "So, when are you gonna tell C.C. she's doing the Sondheim show?"

Max chuckled. "Not until I'm sure she's suffered sufficiently. I'm tired of losing money because she can't control her temper."

She giggled. "Remind me never to make you mad!"

The rest of the morning went very well. After they dropped the Fines off in Queens, they headed for the theater to check and see how things were going after Max's talk with C.C.. The stage manager reported that C.C. had not only been civil, but downright cordial. It might not stop THIS show from being canceled, but maybe help in keeping others running.

The next two weeks proved to be interesting for Fran. She was trying to balance school, the theater, plus help Niles make preparations for Thanksgiving dinner. C.C. tried to undermine her at every turn, not only at the theater, but had been going through her schoolwork, throwing away assignments. This meant having to either go home and study, or convincing her parents to let her stay at Max's. By the time Thanksgiving break came, she was a basket case. She was counting the days until December 24th. She couldn't wait to get to London with Max. She would have eight days away from everyone and everything. When Max picked her up the day before Thanksgiving, she was almost in tears.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Max could tell by the look on her face there was something seriously wrong.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about going to the theater tonight and having another round with C.C.. This 'supervisor' thing just isn't working with her. She just sits around and acts like she doesn't have to work anymore. I've tried to send her home, and she just tells me to go to hell."

"Why haven't you come to me with this before?"

"Because you've been so busy with all the negotiations for the new shows, and you put me in charge. I can't run to you every single time something goes wrong."

"Yes, you can. Do you mean to tell me that you've been handling everything, while she just watches? And she won't do what you tell her to do?"

"Max, except for telling her to leave, I've been extra nice to her. But everything I ask her to do, she just stares at me like I'm speaking a foreign language or something."

Max looked angry. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Max, don't fire her."

"No, I'm not going to fire her. I'm going to have you fill out performance reports on her, and she'll get paid accordingly. I'm not paying her to warm the seats. My poor darling, no wonder you've been so stressed lately."

"That's not all, Maxwell. She's been messing with my schoolwork. Remember that fight we had the other day, because you thought I hadn't done my homework?"

He remembered. He'd talked to her like she was a child, resulting in her locking her door and crying herself to sleep. It was the first time since she'd spent the night that they'd slept apart. "Do I want to hear this?"

"I didn't want to get her in trouble, Max, but she's got to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"While I'm busy on stage, she goes through my stuff. She's been throwing away my assignments."

"Oh, dear God. Do you mean that while I was accusing you of not doing your schoolwork...Fran, Darling, I am so sorry. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to get her in more trouble. I knew you'd fire her." The tears were flowing now.

Max gunned the engine and changed lanes. He flipped a U-turn and headed back towards the house. "We're not going to the theater tonight. We're going home, and I'll call C.C. and tell that she'll be working alone tonight, and I'd better not hear one cross word escape her lips."

They pulled up in front of the house, and Fran jumped out of the car, ran inside and up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Max was close behind her.

"Where did she go?"

A stunned Niles pointed upstairs. "To her room, I believe. I heard a door slam. Is everything all right, Sir?"

"It will be, Niles. Will you bring us up a couple of glasses of wine? I need to calm her down."

"Oh, it sounds like someone was bad!"

"You're absolutely right. And when I get my hands on C.C., she's going to wish she'd never hurt Fran."

Max took the stairs two at a time. He tapped on Fran's door. "Sweetheart, can I come in?" He could hear muffled crying coming from inside. He tried the knob, but she'd locked the door. "Frannie?" He heard the door unlock, and the door opened a crack.

"Just don't look at me, OK?" She pulled the door open and flopped on her bed. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He stood and watched her with her face buried in her pillow for a moment, then sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and started to sob again. "Max, please don't fire her."

"Fran, I can't have her treating you like this. She's behaving like a child."

"She's only doing it to get back at you for putting me in charge of her. She knows the best way to hurt you is to hurt me. I can handle it, well, most of the time. I've had worse at school. But then I had you thinking I was messing around and not taking care of my responsibilities, and I was trying so hard to make everyone happy...You, Ma and Daddy, my teachers, even C.C.! Now if you two start fighting tonight, it's gonna ruin Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"You tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. I can't bear to see you like this."

"Give her back her job. When she's actually working, I learn a lot from her. Even though I know she doesn't like me, I still like her."

"What do you mean, she doesn't like you? She told you this?"

"Max, she's jealous. Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? She's in love with you, and she hates the fact that you love ME."

"Well, she'll just have to get over that, won't she?" He pulled her back to look into her eyes. "I DO love you, and that's not going to change."

"Even when I look like this?" She let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Like what? You are beautiful." He got up and walked to the bathroom, and put some cool water on a cloth. He pulled her back into his arms and gently wiped her eyes. There was a knock at the door, and Max got up to accept the wine from Niles. "Thanks, old man." Niles nodded and smiled. "Here you go, Darling. Drink some of this."

"Maxwell Sheffield, are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She smiled seductively at him.

"No, my darling. I just want you to relax. Sip on this, and I'm going to go and draw you a hot bath in the Jacuzzi. While I'm doing that, why don't you call your mother and ask her if you can spend the night, so you can get up early to get started on the dinner preparations?

She grinned. "Oh, that was going to be a surprise. I told Ma this morning that I'd either have to stay over, or she'd have to bring me here at 5 am. She told me to just go ahead and spend the night. Surprise!"

He ran his hand through her hair. "It's a wonderful surprise. I'll go run your bath, you get ready." He picked up his wine and left her to change. She pulled off her clothes and tossed them into her hamper. Pulling on her new white chenille robe, she reached into her drawer for the new silk pajamas Max had surprised her with. She'd admired his, and made the mistake of saying she wanted a pair. He'd bought them for her the next day. She laid her pajamas on the bed, and walked into her bathroom to remove her makeup. She couldn't wait for a nice relaxing soak, and then snuggle up next to the one person that could make all her troubles melt away. She pulled her hair on top of her head and fastened it with a clip, grabbed her jammies and headed next door. She could smell the lavender coming from the tub as she entered the room.

"Mmm, that smells so good! Aren't you a doll?"

"I want you to have a nice long soak." He helped her into the tub, and placed a bath pillow behind her head. "Here are my headphones; I've put in some nice relaxing music." He turned on the jets and started lighting the candles, then turned off the lights. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I'll be downstairs for a bit. I'll check on you in about thirty minutes, how's that?"

"Max, you're not going to..."

"Shhh... Relax, darling, everything will be fine. You just rest."

"I love you so much, Maxwell Sheffield!"

"I love you too, Francine Joy." He just couldn't bring himself to call her by her last name. Not when he wished with all his heart that the name was Sheffield. He closed the bathroom door, leaving her to rest and soak. He then took a deep breath, and headed downstairs to take care of the cause of most of Fran's stress.

About twenty minutes later, Maxwell emerged from his office, looking totally drained.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?"

"Maybe some aspirin, Niles." He rubbed his temples.

"Miss Babcock, again?" Niles produced a bottle of aspirin from his pocket. He'd anticipated his boss's condition.

Max nodded. "Thank you, Niles. You have got to help me tomorrow, Niles. If you see her do anything that might remotely upset Fran, drag her from the room if you have to. I want this dinner to run smoothly for her. Is everything under control on your end?"

"Oh, yes, Sir, the refrigerator is totally stocked. I don't think I've ever seen a bigger turkey. The cornbread is made for the stuffing, the rolls have risen. Tomorrow I'll get up and start chopping at around six."

"Well, Fran plans to be up with you." He saw Niles face light up. "You really like her, don't you, Niles?"

"Oh, yes, Sir! She lights up the whole house, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she really does." He looked up towards the second floor. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Remember, Niles, tomorrow, it's HER day, if you have a question about anything, take it to her."

"Of course, Sir. She is the lady of the house, after all."

"Yes, Niles, she is. I truly appreciate the way you always treat her as such."

"Yes, Sir. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, I need to go wake her up, I'm sure she's fallen asleep in the tub again. See you bright and early tomorrow, old man."

"Good night, Sir." 

Max quietly entered the bedroom, and peeked into the bathroom. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping, or simply totally relaxed.

"Fran?" No answer. She was asleep. He carefully removed the headphones and gently stroked her cheek to wake her up. "Frannie, Baby, wake up, let's go to bed." She looked up and smiled sweetly at him. He helped her out of the bath and wrapped a bath towel around her. She walked into the bedroom and dried off, then pulled on her pajamas. She was still half-asleep, and he deposited her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. Max changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to her. She turned over and moved into his arms. "I love you, Fran." She mumbled something incoherent, and nuzzled his neck. Max smiled and held her tighter. At this moment, his life was perfect.

Max awoke to the sound of dishes rattling. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw his butler across the room, pouring two cups of coffee.

"Niles? What time is it?"

"Almost six, sir. You said Miss Fine wanted to be up, so I brought some coffee to help her along. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me."

Max watched him leave, then looked down and the woman sleeping on his chest. He hated to wake her, but she'd made it clear she wanted to be up and a part of the preparations. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and kissed her head softly. "Frannie, Darling, time to wake up". She stirred slightly, caressing his chest. "Sweetheart, happy Thanksgiving." Her eyes opened slowly.

"Mmm... Do I smell coffee?" Her head jerked off his chest. "What time is it? Niles is up already?"

He rubbed her back and held her to him. "It's almost six. Niles just went to the kitchen, so you've got time for a cup of coffee." She started to get out of bed, but he stopped her, and held her on her back. "Oh, no you don't" She smiled up at him as he rolled over on top of her. She put her arms around his neck as he began kissing her neck and throat, moving slowly to her mouth. They enjoyed several long, passionate kisses before she stopped him.

"Max, if you don't stop that, I'll never make it downstairs."

"We'll order in."

"Sure, that's good. Then you can explain to my father why he's eating take out." She ran her finger down his nose. She wanted him so badly, and she could feel how much he wanted her. "It's only one more month, can't we wait until London?"

A slight growl escaped from his lips as he kissed her one more time before rolling over so she could get up. He watched as she donned her robe and slippers, grabbed her coffee, and blew him a kiss as she headed downstairs. He got up and headed for the bathroom, for yet another cold shower. As he stood in the cool water, his senses started returning. She wanted London to be memorable. He'd spent the last year making the woman he loved happy, and this trip would be no different. She wanted memorable? She'd get memorable. Tomorrow she was going shopping with her mother. He'd do a bit of shopping on his own. He would make sure she would never forget their week in London.

Fran wiped a tear from her eye as she chopped the onions for the stuffing. "Tell me again why I'm choppin' onions and you're making the rolls?"

"Because you said you wanted fresh cinnamon rolls for breakfast, and you don't know how to make them."

She rubbed her eyes. "I shoulda gone to the bakery. Oh, ouch, that burns!"

Niles rushed over with a towel and ran the cool water. He pulled her to the sink, wet the towel and blotted her burning eyes. "How's that, better?"

She nodded. "Oh, Niles, why did I think I could do this? I'm usually the one sleepin' in until the parade starts, ya know? How did I let Max talk me into this?"

He smiled and finished wiping her face. "Now, no rubbing your eyes until you've washed your hands. That's probably enough onion, anyway. Why don't you wash the onion off, and we'll start on the celery."

She gathered the chopped onion and tossed it into a bowl. As she was washing her hands, Niles squirted a bit of lemon on her fingers. "It cuts the smell and the burn".

"I'll keep that filed away for next year."

"Yes, you should. You'd better learn the rolls by then, I may decide to take a vacation over Thanksgiving next year, you'll be on your own."

She grinned, thinking of herself still here in a year. "Don't you DARE leave me!"

"Of course, by next year, you'll probably be in a position to fire me, so I'd better do as you say."

"She's in a position to fire you now, old man." Max had come down the back stairs and was listening to the exchange between the two of them. "How are you eyes, Darling? I heard you cry out upstairs."

"I'm fine. Niles took care of me." She sighed deeply and looked at the two men she loved. "I'm so lucky to have two wonderful men looking out for me."

He moved behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "And I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful woman taking care of me." He looked over at the pan of rising dough. "What's that, cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes, Sir, she insisted on making them for you. I offered to go to the bakery." He winked at Fran.

"I thought we'd have hot rolls and eggs while we watch the parade together. That was always my favorite part of Thanksgiving. Ma would get cinnamon rolls or Danish, and make breakfast, and we'd sit on the floor and watch the parade while she cooked. Niles said we should be under control by the start of the parade, so we'll be able to watch it."

He'd never been much of a parade watcher, but seeing the way her eyes lit up when she talked about it, there was no way he could refuse her. "Sounds wonderful, Sweetheart." He watched as she dumped the celery and onions into a pan of melted butter and started simmering it on the stove.

"Oy, there go my eyes again!" Niles tossed the damp towel to Max, who applied it gently to her eyes.

"It'll stop in just a minute. These don't have to cook long." She took the towel from him and checked the progress. "Almost done."

"Do I have a few minutes to work in the office, or do you need my help in here?" Niles suppressed a laugh, which earned him a glare from Max.

"You have one hour Mister; you are NOT going to spend the day working." She smacked him with her towel. "I'm timing you."

"I'll see you in an hour." He kissed the top of her head and headed into the office.

"That man works entirely too hard." She dumped the vegetables into the cornbread mix.

"He's working to secure a future for the two of you."

She sighed softly. "I know, Niles. At least I got him to slow down a bit this spring. Only three productions this time. I don't know where the man gets his energy."

They continued working in the kitchen until it appeared everything was ready. The turkey was in the oven, the ambrosia was chilling, the dinner rolls were rising, and the cranberries were simmering. All that was left to be done was steam some vegetables. Fran looked at the clock. Perfect timing, the cinnamon rolls were frosted, and the parade started in ten minutes. Niles started scrambling eggs with lox and onions while Fran went into the office to retrieve Max.

"Hey, my hard working man, you ready for some breakfast?" She walked around his desk and slid into his lap. He sniffed her robe.

"Don't you smell good!" He nibbled on her neck. "Yes, definitely ready for some breakfast."

"Sweetie, I need to go get dressed" He pulled open her robe and opened the first button on her pajamas. His mouth worked its way down her neck to her chest. He lifted his head at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh, please, God, don't let that be my parents already!" She wrapped her robe around her and headed for the kitchen, and up the back stairs.

"Hello, hello!" Max heard C.C.'s familiar greeting coming from the living room.

"Good morning, C.C., you're here early."

"I brought a peace offering." She produced a bottle of champagne. "I thought maybe we could have a little champagne with breakfast? Oh, wait, Frannie can't drink, yet, can she?"

"C.C...I'm warning you." Max was not amused at her attempt at humor.

"Maxwell, I was joking. I've seen her sip champagne. I just thought we might share a nice bottle while we watch the parade together."

Niles raised his eyebrows. She was up to something, he was sure of it. "I'll bring three glasses, Sir."

"Thank you, Niles. Could you also let Fran know that C.C. is here?"

"Of course, Sir."

He went into the kitchen to get the glasses as Fran came down the back stairs. "Miss Babcock is here, Miss Fine. She came with a peace offering, but I'd be careful, there's something I just don't trust about her."

"I'm gonna seat her next to Ma." She giggled, "That oughta fix her! What's with the glasses?"

"Miss Babcock brought champagne, to drink while watching the parade."

"Oy! I'll take the glasses, Niles, could you please bring in an ice bucket?"

"Of course, Miss."

Fran grabbed the glasses and headed for the living room. "Good morning, C.C.! I'm so glad you came early to watch the parade with us! Have you eaten?"

C.C. was taken aback by her friendly demeanor. Max had said she was a basket case last night. "Um, I had a bit of toast and juice."

"Great, then you can eat with us. We're having fresh cinnamon rolls, and scrambled eggs with lox and onions. I think Niles was going to squeeze some fresh orange juice, too."

"Everything is ready, Miss Fine."

"Thanks, Niles, could you bring three plates, please?"

"Yes, Miss." He'd been told to let Fran be in charge today, this was perfect. He'd be able to rub C.C.'s nose in the fact that Fran was the lady of the house, something that she would never be, no matter how hard she schemed.

Fran turned on the television and snuggled up next to Max. Niles brought the breakfast plates, and, even though C.C. wrinkled her nose at the meal, she cleaned her plate. She kept filling the glasses until the bottle was empty. Fran was feeling a bit light headed and laid her head on Max's shoulder. "Honey, I told you I shouldn't have drank that." She giggled softly and nibbled his ear.

"Here, Sweetheart, eat another roll, maybe a bit more coffee." He needed to make sure she was sobered up before her parents arrived. Too late, he realized this was C.C.'s entire plan. She rested on his shoulder for a while, she was feeling a bit better, but has also realized that this was the plan. She formed a plan of her own; she was going to make that woman so sorry she'd pulled anything today. She began to run her fingers down Max's chest while kissing his cheek and nibbling on his neck and ear. When he turned to look at her, she moved her mouth over his. She lifted herself up and moved her leg over his lap, facing him. C.C. got up and left the room.

"What are you doing?" Max was frowning at her now.

She moved back to a seated position. "Just paybacks, Sweetie. That blueblood witch needs to learn she can't keep messing with me and get away with it. She wants you, and I'm gonna make damned sure she knows she's NEVA gonna have you."

"How's your head?" He reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Better. I think I'm gonna go get a bottle of water." She hopped up and staggered a bit before heading to the kitchen, with Max right on her heels.

"Fran, why don't you go upstairs and lie down?" He grabbed her arm to steady her.

"And give her the satisfaction of getting the best of me? No bloody way! Just give me some water, and pray my parents don't show up for a while." She grabbed a large bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed back to the sofa.

"Sir, can I do anything?" Niles looked concerned.

"Just keep an eye on her. C.C. kept filling her glass when we weren't watching, and she's a bit tipsy. She's not too happy with C.C. right now. No telling what she might do." He left the kitchen to go find Fran. He found her sitting cross-legged on the sofa, with the water in her lap, quietly watching the parade.

"Come watch with me?" She patted the sofa next to her. "Still mad?"

"I was never mad."

"You frowned." She wrinkled her brow, imitating his earlier frown.

"Never at you, my love. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention and just drank too much. Oh, Max, we're supposed to have wine with dinner, too. There's no way I'll be able to have wine this afternoon after this."

"Then I won't have any either, how's that?"

"You don't have to do that, I know how you love your wine."

"I love you more than anything."

She lay down and put her head in his lap. "I love you, too."

He stroked her hair gently as she watched the parade. Hopefully, she'd doze off and get some rest before the family arrived. Max got his wish. It wasn't ten minutes before the water bottle slipped out of her hand, and he felt her go limp. She'd be upset at missing the parade, but sleep would do her good right now. Max carefully got up and put a pillow under her head, and covered her with a blanket. The doorbell rang, and with Niles busy in the kitchen, Max went to answer it.

"Good morning! Happy Thanksgiving!" Nadine and Barry stood in the door, arms full of food. "Where's the munchkin?"

Max laughed. The sisters had such adorable nicknames for each other. "She's sleeping on the sofa, shall I wake her up?"

"No, not yet. Come on, Bar, let's go take this stuff into the kitchen." Barry followed his wife into the kitchen, where they found Niles chopping vegetables for the salad.

"Hi, Niles! What's with sleeping beauty out there?" She'd learned if you want the dirt, go to the butler.

"She's fallen asleep? Poor thing" He looked around to make sure his boss wasn't within earshot. "Miss Babcock brought over some champagne this morning, she SAID as a peace offering. They were all watching the parade, and she kept refilling your sister's glass. They didn't realize it, until Fran started feeling dizzy."

Nadine felt her cheeks burning. "Where is she, Niles? She and I need to have a little talk. Maybe my little sister is too nice to say anything to her, but I'm not."

"I believe the office, Ma'am, but you didn't hear that from me." He grinned as he watched her slam out of the kitchen. He looked at Barry. "This should be good." He walked over and switched on the intercom to the office. "You can hear better over here."

"Ya know, Niles, Nadine might really hurt her, you know how she is about Frannie." Barry had a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure Miss Babcock can hold her own."

"Not if Frannie wakes up." Barry laughed. He'd been on the receiving end of the sisters' wrath more than once.

The shouting from the office could be heard without the intercom. Nadine had closed the door behind her, but her voice carried as well as Fran's. The voices seemed to die down, and the office door opened. "And if you ever hurt my little sister again, I swear, they'll be wipin' your blue blood off these office walls, you got me, Blondie?" She slammed the office door and stood in the hallway to compose herself.

Max walked into the hall and saw Nadine catching her breath outside his office. "What the hell's going on in there?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, nothing really. C.C. and I just came to an understanding. She now understands what will happen to her if she hurts my sister again. Frannie still asleep? She'd better wake up before Ma and Daddy get here." She walked past him into the living room and sat on the sofa next to her sister."

"Frannie. FRANCINE! Wake up!"

"Wha? Nadine! Whaddya want?"

"You gotta get up and take some aspirin, come on, let's go into the kitchen." As Fran stood up, the water bottle fell on the floor.

"Good, you're drinking water. Come on, Sis, we gotta fix this before Ma and Daddy get here."

"OY! What time is it?"

"Don't worry, you've got time." She helped her into the kitchen and planted her on a stool. "Niles, got any aspirin?"

Niles looked up and assessed the situation. He grabbed a glass, threw in several ingredients, and stirred it up before handing it to Fran. "Here, Miss Fine, it's my father's hangover remedy. It'll fix you right up."

Fran took the aspirin with the water, and then took a sip of Niles' concoction. "Oh, GOD, this is repulsive."

"Drink it, Sisele. You were grown up enough to drink the champagne; you're grown up enough to take your medicine."

"But, NAY, it's makin' me sick!"

"So, you get sick. Maybe you won't drink so much next time."

"I didn't think I drank so much THIS time."

"DRINK!"

Fran took a deep breath and downed the glass. Niles was impressed. Even Mr. Sheffield never drank the whole glass. "Now, what?"

Niles grinned. "Well, I could use some help chopping these vegetables."

Fran managed a weak smile and grabbed a knife. "Niles, why don't you take a break and go watch the game with Max and Barry? I'm serious, GO! If Max kvetches, you tell him that I kicked you out of the kitchen."

"If you're sure. Call me if you need me."

"I'm sure, go relax a bit."

Niles removed his apron and went to watch the game with 'the boys'. The sisters finished the prep work in the kitchen just as they heard the doorbell. "That'll be Ma and Daddy with Grandma Yetta," Fran was excited. The day was finally coming together. The best part was that C.C. had kept herself busy in the office, and hadn't caused any more trouble.

The rest of the day went splendidly. The table was beautiful, the meal perfect. O.J. Simpson ran for an NFL record 273 yards, although it wasn't enough to help Buffalo. Detroit beat them 27-14. The Dallas/St. Louis game was a bit closer. Morty was in a better mood after that game, since his Cowboys beat St. Louis 19-14.

"Frannie, you did a wonderful job. I'm so proud of you, Honey."

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm so glad you all came over." Max was sitting in the chair by the fireplace, Fran walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, not thinking.

"You two have sure been awfully chummy today, more than usual." Sylvia was watching her daughter carefully. Fran looked down at Max for some help. Max picked up his coffee cup and began staring at the pattern.

"You know, Fran, this really is a lovely pattern you picked out, don't you think so, Sylvia?"

"It really is. Where did you find it?"

Fran knew this was it. Her mother would find out they had registered at Tiffany's, and the whole thing would be out in the open. "Oh, we shopped at so many stores. Where did we end up buying this, Max?"

Morty turned his saucer over. "Tiffany and Company?"

Sylvia's eyes grew wide. "Tiffany's? You bought china at Tiffany?"

"Yeah, Ma, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that's where people who are...when they are going to..." She looked at her daughter again. Max had now taken her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He looked up and her, and she nodded back at him. "Ok, what's going on?"

Max took a deep breath and squeezed her hand tightly. "Morty, Sylvia, I'm in love with your daughter. I have been for over a year now."

"And I love him, too." She watched her parents for a reaction. She saw her sister out of the corner of her eye, sitting frozen, her hand halfway to her mouth.

"Let me get this straight. You're in love with our seventeen year old daughter, who has been practically living with you for a year now. Anything else you want to tell us?" He looked at Fran. "Are you pregnant, Frannie?"

"NO! No, Daddy, I'm not"

"Are you sure about that?" Sylvia looked back and forth at the couple.

"Ma, Daddy, there is NO way that I'm pregnant. I haven't...we haven't..."

"You mean you're still..."

"Yeah, Ma. We've been waiting. We know we love each other, but we haven't slept together yet." She smiled at him. "Well, to be honest, we HAVE slept." She saw Nadine cringe across the room.

"You two have been sleeping in the same bed? I thought you had your own room?"

"I do, nothing happens, we just cuddle and sleep."

"Uh, huh."

"And do you still intend on moving in here?"

"I want to, Max wants me to, but only if you and Daddy say it's all right. We're not going to go against what you tell me."

"Frannie, you're seventeen!"

Nadine jumped to her sister's defense. "Ma, she's a lot more mature than I was at seventeen. Look at her; she's like Donna Reed, here. She cooks, she runs the house, she helps him with his business...AND she's getting almost perfect grades at school. Max is a good influence on her. I think moving in here would be great!"

"Francine, if your grades drop, you are moving right back home, do you understand?"

She looked at Max. "Wait a minute, for me to move back home, I'd have to move out first. You're saying I can stay here?" She jumped off the chair and ran to hug her parents.

Sylvia stopped her and looked seriously at them. "I want you using birth control; you hear what I'm saying? I'm still not sure about this, but we're going to let you try it. You're so young, Frannie. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"This? A guy who loves me, treats me with respect, makes me laugh? Uh, yeah, that's what I want, Ma."

"So, how long have you known?"

"Known? That we loved each other? Almost right away, at least for me it was."

"It was for me, too. The first time I saw her smile, I think that's when I knew."

"So we're talking a year and a half? All this time I've been worried about you not dating and you two have been together."

"Sorry, Ma. We were afraid you and Daddy would tell me I couldn't see him. We had to prove to you that we really loved each other, than our relationship isn't just sex." She laughed. "Ours isn't sex at ALL!"

Morty looked over at Max. "You've promised me before that you'd take care of her. Now make me another promise. Promise me you'll never hurt my baby girl."

"Never, Morty. I adore your daughter, and I fully intend to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

The Fines looked at each other for a minute. "Ok, Frannie, you can move in. But I mean it, your grades start slipping you come right back home."

"They won't, Ma. I promise. And you and Daddy have to promise to come visit more often."

"Oh, with you living here full time, you'd better believe we'll be coming by to visit."

Fran hugged her parents. "Thanks, I promise, you won't' be sorry!"

"Just don't make a big deal about this in school, you'll be out of the district, and you don't want to change schools halfway through your senior year."

"I won't. They've seen Max picking me up and dropping me off, but they just think he's my boyfriend."

Max chuckled. "Darling, I AM your boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah, I can say that now! That feels so good!" She returned to her sit on the arm of his chair, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss. "That felt even better! Ok, who's ready for pie? We have pumpkin and apple." She got up and went to the kitchen to let Niles know they were ready for dessert.

"Niles, we told them, they know! And I'm moving in, finally! Can you believe it?" She hugged him tightly and returned to her guests. "The pie will be right out. How's everyone's coffee?" She picked up the pot and refilled the cups. Sylvia watched her young daughter at ease as a hostess. She certainly was growing up fast. She just hoped not too fast.

After dessert, everyone was full again. C.C. finally made her way out of the office, where she had been hiding most of the day. She did come out for the meal, but escaped as soon as possible. They all sat and discussed the plans for the new productions in the works, and the trip to London. C.C. was not pleased she was shut out of that trip. How she would have loved to be alone with Maxwell in his home country. Maybe she could still swing that. All she had to do was to cause some trouble, keep Fran from going.

"So where are you staying, Maxwell?" C.C. knew perfectly well he always stayed at the Connaught.

"We have a corner suite at the Connaught, C.C., I thought you knew that." Max knew she was up to something.

"The corner suite, isn't that just one bedroom?" She glanced at Fran's parents as she said this, and then smiled sweetly at Fran.

Fran smiled back at her and slid off the arm of the chair into Max's lap, putting her arms around his neck. "Why would we need two bedrooms, C.C.?" She batted her eyes at her sister, who immediately took the hint.

"Yeah, they sleep in one room here, why should they sleep apart when they're on vacation, er, away on business?"

"What do you mean one room? I thought our little Frannie had her own room?" This was NOT going as she'd planned. What had happened here?

"Oh, that's just for show. I won't allow the woman I love to sleep anywhere but by my side." Max was in on it now. He nodded to Morty, who picked up the ball from there.

"Syl, when we get home, we should pack up the rest of Frannie's things for her, that way she can pick them up tomorrow on her way back home."

"Good idea, Morty. Frannie, are you picking me up in the morning, or do you want me to drive?"

"Let me check with Niles." She started to get up to talk to Niles, but Max held her on his lap.

"She'll pick you up in the limo, Sylvia. The traffic should be brutal tomorrow. I'll make sure she's up early enough so you're at the mall when the sales start."

C.C. felt like she was in the twilight zone. They were all talking like Fran lived...HERE.

Morty stood up. "Well, it's getting late; we need to get Yetta home." C.C. was relieved. They HAD to be taking her home with her, they just had to. "See you tomorrow, Frannie."

"You're gonna be up at 5:30 in the morning, Dad?"

"What? 5:30? You girls are on your own! You're not getting up with her, are you Max?"

Max chuckled. "If I don't, she'll sleep till noon"

"Hey!" She playfully smacked at him.

"Besides, I have some shopping of my own to do tomorrow." He winked at Fran.

"For me?"

"Perhaps."

"Max!" She started to pout.

"Morty, how did you deal with that lip? It's absolutely lethal."

"I just sent her to her room."

"Don't give him any ideas, Daddy!"

She hugged her parents and walked them to the door. "Bye, Grandma Yetta! See ya in the morning, Ma. Be ready! I don't want to drag Niles out that early and then make him wait." She gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, Darling. Has your mother ever missed a sale?" She looked lovingly at her daughter. She felt like she was losing her baby. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too, Ma! G'night!" They closed the door and watched her parent turn the corner. Fran turned around and squealed, jumping into Max's waiting arms. He spun her around before setting her down and kissing her.

"What just happened?" Max had a shocked look on his face.

"They trust you, Honey!"

"No, Franele, they trust YOU. Well, I guess they trust you both. They see that you two are really in love, and are not just a couple of sappy teenagers."

"Max isn't a teenager. He's gonna be twenty one in February." She grinned at him. "Boy, you're really OLD!" She jumped out of the way as he reached out to paddle her.

"You know what I mean, Frannie. I still can't believe they agreed to let you live here."

"Well, I'm here most of the time, already; it really did make more sense. Poor Niles was running himself ragged running me back and forth."

"Just don't' forget to be at Ma's for Chanukah. Or are you doing it here?"

"No, we'll celebrate at Ma and Daddy's. We have to fly out on the 24th, so we'll miss the eighth night."

"Does Ma know?"

"Yeah, she's not happy about it, but it's Christmas Eve, and that's the only way we can make most of Chanukah, and still be in London for Christmas Day. Chanukah's earlier next year, but that's not much help this time."

"Are you getting emancipated?"

"Oh, no. Ma and Daddy are being really supportive, no need to upset them."

Nadine leaned in and whispered to her sister. "You could marry him sooner."

"Nay!" She whispered back. "I could get their permission now, but, uh, he hasn't officially ASKED me yet!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Barry had such bad timing.

"Who was whispering?" Nadine took a step away from her sister and glared at her husband. "Come on, Bar, it's time to go."

"Max, memorize this phrase, 'YES DEAR'" He laughed and shook Max's hand. "Thanks for having us, Max. Take care of our little sister."

"You're welcome any time, Barry, Nadine. And it will be my pleasure to take care of Fran." He put his arm around her waist, rubbing her back.

"You coming shopping with us tomorrow, Nay?"

"5:30? I'll try. If I'm not there, just go without me. Is Val going?"

"No, she didn't get any money saved."

"That's the story of her life. See ya later, sis."

After they were gone, Fran sighed and looked at Max. "One more guest to go. Is she ok to drive?"

"I'm not sure." They walked back into the living room and found C.C. sitting on the sofa. "C.C.? Are you all right? You haven't said much today."

"I don't know how you two pulled it off. You sneak around behind her back for a year, and they just hand her over to you. Like you never did a thing wrong." Fran pointed to Max then to C.C., and then pointed to the kitchen. She quietly left the room so Max and C.C. could talk.

Max sat down next to her. "C.C., we weren't doing anything wrong. Fran's parents trust her. I wish you'd just give her a chance. Do you know that every time you screw up, it's FRAN that comes to your defense? Even last night, when she was in tears over the way you've been treating her, her one fear was that I'd fire you."

"I don't know WHY she's so nice to me; I've done everything I can do to push her away."

"C.C., you're my friend, and since Fran and I are together, that makes you her friend, too. I wish you could just let down that wall you built around yourself for one minute to see that there are people that care about you."

"I thought there was someone who cared. But then some perky little teenager came along and stole him away."

"C.C., think about it. We were never like that. We've always been friends. Fran knows what you're doing, and she's only going to take so much. What her sister dished out to you was nothing like what's going to happen when Fran finally loses her temper with you. Now, I appreciate you trying to behave today. The wine, and the London episodes aside, you did make an effort. If you're truly my friend, you'll let us be happy, with no more meddling, understand?"

C.C. nodded and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was NOT going to cry over this man.

"Now, are you in any condition to drive, or do I need to have Niles take you home?"

"I'm fine, Maxwell, really. Thank you for inviting me."

"It wasn't me, C.C.. It was FRAN that insisted that you are family, too."

"Oh, God. I suppose I should go into the kitchen and thank her, then." She rolled her eyes and got up. "Why does she have to be so damn nice?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, she's trying to toughen up a bit. She's using you as a role model."

"Oh, great!" She headed into the kitchen, where she found Fran helping Niles put the dishes away.

"I'm leaving now, Fran, thank you so much for including me." She tried to turn and make a clean getaway, but Fran was quicker.

"We've got Chanukah coming up next month, C.C., you're welcome to join us. It'll be at Ma's.

"When is it?"

"First night is the 16th, and it goes to the 24th, but Max and I will miss the last night. Our plane leaves at 7:00 that night."

"Thanks, Fran. I'll see if I can make it one of the nights. The show should be running smoothly enough by then for both of us to be gone."

Fran smiled. "Yeah, it sure should, with both of us working on it."

C.C. smiled back at her. "Thanks, again. Good night."

After she left, Niles looked at Fran and laughed. "Who WAS that woman? Quick, look for the pod!"

"Niles! Be nice. Max just had a heart to heart with her. It should last for, oh, a day or so." She put the last of the dishes away, and rubbed Niles arm. "I'm ready for a hot bath. Good night, Niles!"

"Good night, Miss Fine."

She found Max at the bottom of the stairs. He'd just seen C.C. out the door. "Is she gonna be ok, sweetie? That is one sad woman."

"I think she'll be fine, Darling. She just needs to learn to let herself be liked by others." They started up the stairs.

"She's gotta like herself, first, Max. I should have invited her shopping tomorrow. Maybe another day, just the two of us, we can go to Elizabeth Arden together, get facials, buy a new outfit."

"That reminds me, Fran. I have a surprise for you." He reached into his top drawer and pulled out an envelope.

"Another surprise? Max, you've done enough for me."

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands." She did as she was told, and felt something like playing cards being placed on her palms. "All right, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. Max had presented her with several credit cards. Loehmann's, Macy's, Banana Republic, Lord and Taylor, Bloomingdales, VISA, and an American Express Gold Card.

"Max! How did you do this? I've been turned down for most of these!!!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"I applied for the cards, and ordered second cards for you in your name. So, tomorrow, knock yourself out, buy anything you want."

"I love you!"

"I love seeing that sparkle in your eyes."

"This sparkle is fading fast. I could really use a hot bath, then bed."

"You get undressed; I'll run your bath for you."

"You are a GOD!" She fell over backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She heard the water running, and then noticed the familiar scent of her bath oils. She smiled as she removed her clothes. She lived here now, this was HER room, in HER house. She wrapped her robe around her and stepped into the bathroom. Max was getting her bath pillow and headphones ready. He stood up and turned to face her, then took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Today was wonderful, I can't remember a better holiday." He pulled her hair on top of her head and secured it with a clip." I promise you, they're only going to get better." He untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders, and hung it on the door. "In you go, relax a bit." He helped her into the tub and handed her the headphones. "I love you so much."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you more!" He blew a kiss to her and shut the door behind him.

The next morning, the entire house was up early. Niles had prepared a breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit, to help fuel Fran for her day of shopping with her mother and sister. Max was amazed at how quickly she was up and dressed. Fran practically inhaled her breakfast. She was in full shopping mode. He felt sorry for the other women of New York. Fran Fine was being turned loose with credit cards.

Niles drove her to the Fines, where they picked up Sylvia and Nadine. The three ladies hit Loehmann's, the Manhattan Mall and the Queens Mall before stopping for lunch. Fran had completely filled the trunk of the limo, and had started on the inside. She'd found Chanukah and Christmas presents, as well as clothes for her and Max for London. She wanted to go into Victoria's Secret, but she'd save that for another day, when her mother wasn't with her. By mid afternoon, the Fine women were exhausted. Niles brought Sylvia and Nadine back to the apartment, and helped Morty load more of Fran's things into the limo. She kissed her parents goodbye and they headed back to Manhattan.

"Anything special you'd like for dinner tonight, Miss Fine?"

"Why don't we just heat up leftovers from last night, Niles? You've schlepped us around all day, let's just do something quick and easy for dinner."

Niles smiled at her in the mirror. He was exhausted from following the three women around all day, heating up leftovers was just about his speed right now. Max met her at the door as she came in. "Well, how'd you do?"

Niles laughed. "We can open our own department store as soon as I bring in her purchases."

"Oh, Niles, I didn't buy THAT much." She saw him nodding at Max out of the corner of her eye. "I SAW that, Niles!" She giggled as she kissed Max. "I found presents for Chanukah and Christmas, and got us some clothes for the trip. You don't mind, do you?"

"I told you, Darling, buy anything that you want."

"Where should I put this stuff?" She'd picked up several bags.

"How about in your old room. I moved most of your things into our room when I got back from shopping today."

"You sure got done fast. Wait a minute. Our room?"

"I only had one thing to pick up. Now that everyone knows and approves, I thought you'd want to officially move into the master bedroom. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Ya gonna show me what you bought?"

"Not now."

"Hmm, maybe I WILL stay in my own room." She scurried up the stairs, with Max hot on her heels. She's just turned the corner when he caught her. He put his arm around her waist and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"You just try it." He carried her into their bedroom and dropped her in the middle of the bed. She pushed her packages and him and tried to climb off the other side of the bed. He caught her again and picked her up, tossing her back on the bed. She giggled and squealed as he tried to subdue her. Finally, he tossed the bags on the floor and pinned her on her back. He lay on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

"THIS is where you belong."

She smiled seductively at him. "Now I see why they call it the MASTER bedroom".

Feeling her moving under him, Max could feel himself getting aroused again. He loved how she made him feel. He moved his mouth to her throat and over to nibble on her ear. "God, Fran, I want you so badly." He released her hands, and she moved her arms around his neck. His now free hands moved down her body until they reached her thighs, then his hand snaked up under her skirt until it found its target. She moaned with delight as he touched her there. Suddenly, he stopped his delicious assault and looked into her eyes. He knew he read disappointment, but he had plans for their first time. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I want you so much right now, but I also want it to be perfect. Are you very angry with me?"

She kept her arms tight around his neck. Disappointed? Very. Angry? Never. She shook her head and pulled him closer to her. "I want it to be perfect, too."

"What do you say we clean up this mess and take everything next door. Then we can go downstairs and see what Niles has planned for dinner."

"Oh, we're having leftovers, Honey. I hope you don't mind. We schlepped that poor man all over today, I thought he could use a break."

"Leftovers sound just fine."

When they reached the dining room, they found that Niles had prepared a candlelight dinner for them. Leave it to Niles to make even leftover turkey into a romantic supper. After dinner they went upstairs and got ready for bed. Fran snuggled up next to Max, and he read poetry to her until she fell asleep.

The next two weeks were very busy at the Sheffield house. Fran was busy getting her play moved from one theater to the other, along with semester finals at school. Somehow, she found time to finish her shopping for the holidays, and for the vacation. C.C. had actually taken what Maxwell told her at Thanksgiving to heart, and was helping Fran quite a bit. Max was busy with his own show, and negotiations to move it to London. The couple made sure they found as much time to spend with each other as possible. They attended each other's shows, which gave Max a chance to check up on C.C., and Max even showed up at Hillcrest High at lunch with picnic lunches that Niles had prepared for the two of them.

By the time Chanukah rolled around, Fran was more than ready for time off. First night was on a Thursday this year, so Fran arranged to take her exams early, and took the 16th and 17th off school. She and Niles prepared some of the food going to her mother's house, so Fran made sure Niles, as well as C.C. were coming. Max had decided that since they were going to be at the Fines each evening, and leaving Christmas Eve, a tree wasn't necessary for the house, much to Fran's disappointment. This would have been her first time actually celebrating that holiday. She had expressed her feelings to her mother, and Morty gave in and bought a Christmas tree for the house. Max bought decorations for the tree, and the family decorated it together, under Max's expert direction. They spent each evening at the Fines for the candle lighting, until finally it was December 24th.

Fran was busy shoving last minute additions into her suitcases, and Max was on the phone making final preparations.

"Max, I need you to come sit on these suitcases!" He could hear her all the way in the office. Oh yeah, she was excited. He opened the safe and took out the small package he'd placed there several weeks ago. Tomorrow night, on their dinner cruise, he'd give it to her. "Maxwell!" He chuckled as he put the gift in his pocket.

"Coming, Darling!" He hurried up the stairs to their room, which looked like a clothing store had exploded. "Fran, sweetheart, we're only going for a week! If we forget something, we'll simply buy it there."

"But what if they don't have what I WANT? I've already done all the shopping."

He looked around the room. "Yes, I can see that. Did you leave anything for the other shoppers?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, as a matter of fact, I didn't." She giggled as she adjusted the contents of the suitcase. "Now would you please sit on this?"

"Fran, why don't you just get another suitcase? There IS a weight limit."

"We don't HAVE another one." Max looked around the room. She was right. All of their suitcases were full.

"Maybe I should have booked the two bedroom suite, for all your clothes."

"Max! Please help me?" He walked over and pushed the top of the suitcase down, and closed the zipper.

"All right. That's it. No more, Fran, I mean it. How are you going to get the things you buy in London home? I suppose I'll have to take you to Louis Vuitton, and buy you more luggage."

"Thanks. I guess we're all packed now."

"You DID pack for me, right?"

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, you wanted me to pack YOUR things, too?" Her eyes sparkled.

They helped Niles load the limo, and they headed to the Fines to say goodbye. Max took Morty aside and showed him the ring, and asked his permission to propose to his daughter. Morty had to fight back the tears as he hugged Max and gave him his blessing. When they returned to the girls, it was time to leave for the airport. Fran hugged her parents, and noticed her father hugged her a little tighter than usual.

"I love you, baby girl." She couldn't quite read this new look on his face.

"I love you, too, Daddy. I'll see you next week."

They climbed into the limo and headed for JFK. Once they were gone, Morty told Sylvia about Max's plan to propose in London. They couldn't believe their baby was going to be getting married, but they couldn't ask for a better son in law.

When they reached the airport, Fran was shaking. "What's wrong, Darling?"

"Max, I'm so excited. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep on the plane!" Her eyes were wide and she was talking much faster than usual.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a glass of wine when we're in the air, you can listen to some nice soothing music on the headphones, and you'll fall right asleep. First Class is very comfortable."

"At those prices, they should rock us to sleep!"

They checked in and boarded the plane. The seats in First Class were large, and folded all the way back into a bed. They got settled and Max held her hand tightly as the plane took off. Soon they were at cruising altitude, and the stewardess came around with champagne and caviar . Not a bad way to spend Christmas Eve. Max set his watch to London time. He helped Fran make her seat into a bed, and then sat and watched her sleeping. At midnight, he woke her gently.

"Merry Christmas, Darling." He took her in his arms for a long slow kiss. First Class was full, but no one seemed to mind.

"What time is it?" Fran looked out the window at the darkness.

"Sorry, it's midnight. I just wanted to be the first to tell you Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Max. I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling. Now, go back to sleep." She turned over and he pulled the covers over her. He rubbed her back until he could tell she was back asleep.

Max woke Fran up when the sun came up. "Frannie, wake up, we're getting close."

"Wha?" She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "Are we almost there?"

"Close enough, I wanted you to see England from the air before we landed." He adjusted her seat so it was back in an upright position. "They're also going to serve breakfast in a few minutes. I knew you didn't want to miss that."

"You know, it's scary how well you know me."

Right after she'd finished her breakfast, Fran caught sight of land. "Max! Look! There it is!" He looked out the window. He hadn't been home in almost 4 years. He thought back to that fight he had with his father, shortly before his 17th birthday. Not long after that, he'd packed up and moved to New York. He hadn't even told his family he was coming. Maybe he'd call his brother, but he couldn't think of one thing to say to either of his parents. "Honey? Max? Where'd ya go?" Fran was watching him.

"I'm sorry, Frannie, I was just thinking how wonderful it's going to be to show you around London." He leaned over and kissed her head. The city got larger and larger as they approached. The next thing they knew, they felt the wheels touch down, and the plane glide to a stop. After stops at baggage claim and customs, they were on their way to their hotel.

The Connaught was as beautiful as Max described it. Max checked them in, and Fran giggled as she saw him sign the guest book. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell B. Sheffield. Well, he was right. They felt married. Almost. Their room was filled with fresh flowers, and fresh fruit and chilled champagne awaited them in their suite. Fran spent the next hour unpacking, making sure all their clothes were perfect. She also wanted to make sure he didn't' see the surprise she'd picked up at Victoria's Secret. By the time she was done, it was close to 10am.

"So, what do you say to a tour of the city? What would you like to see? Buckingham Palace? Kensington? They're both closed to tours this time of year, but we can see them from the outside."

"I'd love it, Max! I want to see it ALL! I wish we had more than a week." She turned and frowned slightly. "Um, I hate to break the happy mood, but, are you going to call your family? It IS Christmas, Sweetie."

"I hadn't really planned on it, well, maybe just Nigel."

"I brought presents for them."

"Who?"

"Your parents, your brother, your sister."

"Fran!"

"Max, it's Christmas. I'm not saying you have to see them or even talk to them. But let's at least acknowledge them."

"Well, then, I'll call Nigel for sure. He can take the gifts home with him. How's that?"

"Better." She grabbed his hand. "Come one, you promised to take me sightseeing!"

"Just for a while, then we're coming back here for a nap. I have plans for tonight, and I want you to be awake enough to enjoy where we're going."

She moved into his arms. "Where ARE we going?"

He kissed her gently. "It's one of the many surprises you have in store on this trip. Remember, you said you wanted this trip to be memorable?"

"Yeah, I said that."

"And don't I always give you everything you want?"

She ran her finger down his chest. "Well, not everything."

"The vacation isn't over yet, my darling." He could have taken her to bed right then, but he wanted it perfect. Dinner, dancing, the cruise, the ring. Then they'd come back to the hotel and finally consummate their relationship.

They walked up and down the streets, wandering in and out of shops. They hailed a cab, which drove them by Buckingham Palace, and then over to Kensington Palace. Fran fell in love with the area, the gardens, the trees, the quiet streets in the area. They stopped for lunch, and Fran was treated to authentic British fish and chips, eaten out of newspaper. By the time they arrived back at the hotel, they were both exhausted. They curled up in the bed together and slept for a couple of hours before the wakeup call pulled them out of their deep slumber.

Max instructed Fran to wear something for dinner and dancing, but still would not tell her their destination. When Fran was finally ready, she left him nearly breathless. She was a vision. It was as if she knew tonight would be the most important night of her life. As they walked through the lobby on their way to dinner, Max could see every man stop and admire her. He hailed a cab, and as they got close to the river, he had her close her eyes.

"Max, how am I gonna see where I'm going?"

"You'll be fine. I'll lead you. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, but..."

"No buts. Just hold on to me. I won't let you fall."

They exited the cab and Max led her to the gangway to the boat. "Ok, open your eyes." She opened them slowly at first, then wide with excitement when she saw the boat.

"Max, what is this?"

"Bateaux London. We're taking a dinner cruise around the city."

"When did you have time to arrange this?"

"While you were in school. I used to live here, remember?"

They boarded the boat and were shown to their table. There was a jazz band playing, and they were seated fairly close to the dance floor. They had just finished dinner, and the waiter was bringing their dessert when the band started playing a romantic ballad. Max stood up and asked Fran to dance. He held her tight as he led her around the dance floor. She felt so good in his arms, so right. She was meant to be his. When the song finished, he led her back to the table. Fran was starting to sense something was different with him.

"Sweetie, are you feeling ok? You've been so quiet tonight."

Max took a deep breath. It was now or never. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. No one had ever looked at him with this much love. "I'm fine. I just had something on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" That was so like her, always thinking of how she could make his life better.

"Actually, there is. Fran, this year and a half with you have been the best years any one could ask for. I love you with all my heart." He reached into his pocket and dropped down on one knee. "Francine Fine, would you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" He opened the box he'd been carrying, revealing the largest solitaire ring Fran had ever seen. She could hardly breathe, and could feel tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Max. I would love to be your wife." He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She stood up and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Somewhere in the background they could hear the applause of the other dinner guests. The waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"On the house, Mr. Sheffield."

They toasted their future, and then Max led his future wife back onto the dance floor. The band played several slow songs in a row, so they were able to hold each other for quite a while, occasionally stealing a kiss. When the band took a break, the couple took a walk around the ship; Max showed her different points of interest in the city, which took on a whole new life at night. Fran couldn't stop looking at her left hand. She was actually engaged. She was really going to become Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield.

When the boat docked, they took a waiting limo back to The Connaught. They rode back in silence, hands laced tightly together. Both knew what would happen once they reached the hotel. Fran was finally ready, and Max was more than ready. Once in the elevator, Max ran his hand down her arm. She turned and put her arms around his waist and kissed him gently. He pulled her closer to him and parted her lips with his tongue. She sighed softly, pushing her hips into his. This night was a long time coming, and neither one wanted to wait a second more than they had to. The elevator doors opened and they pulled apart. Max took her by the hand as they walked to their room. Once the door was closed behind them, Max scooped her up and headed for the bed.

"Wait, oh, don't look at me like that, just for a second. I have a surprise for you. Honey, you have to put me down, so I can go get it." He put her down slowly, and then pulled her back to him for another kiss. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into the bathroom, and emerged a short time later in a white teddy with matching robe.

"Oh, my God, Fran."

"Do you like it?" She hadn't been sure when she bought it. Nadine told her it would render him speechless. It looked like big sister was right.

"Come here." His command was almost a growl. She moved across the room and back into his arms. This man had entirely too much clothing on. She started by removing his jacket, tossing it onto the chair. That tie was in her way, she couldn't get at the buttons, so it had to go next. As she began to work the buttons on his shirt, she felt him removing his shoes. Good boy, now he's getting with the program! With the shirt open, she started working his belt, then the pants. She pulled the shirt out of his pants and slowly pulled it off. She finished unzipping his pants and heard them fall to the floor. Max looked her up and down. That robe was beautiful, but it had to go. He slid it off her shoulders and let it fall into a pile with his pants. Once again, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He realized he'd forgotten one important item. How could he have been so irresponsible?

"Fran, I forgot to get..."

"Look in the night table."

He opened the top drawer and peered inside. "You are amazing. When did you get those?"

"A month ago. Just in case. I know we want a family, just not right now."

His answer was to cover her mouth with a deep kiss. His hands started roaming her body, moving the straps of her teddy. He began to untie the ribbons holding the front of it together, slowly revealing her delicious body to him. "Fran, you stop me if you start to feel the least bit uncomfortable, promise me?"

She nodded. "Max, I don't want you to stop. I want you to make love to me."

He finished with the ribbons, opening her teddy fully. His mouth started exploring her skin, licking, tasting, and sucking. His hand moved down between her legs, and began to massage the area she needed him touching the most. She lifted her hips up to meet his hand. She'd never felt his bare hand on her before. She wanted to feel that so badly. Right now, she hated those panties. She ran her hands through his thick hair. His mouth traveled further down her body, his tongue playing with her belly button, then tracing the edge of those annoying panties. She felt his hands move to her hips, then the panties were gone, having slid down her legs and been tossed across the room. His mouth continued its southern exploration, teasing the insides of her thighs until it found its target. She wasn't prepared for the sensation that rattled her body as his mouth worked its magic on her. She gripped the bedding and moaned with delight as his tongue explored what had recently been forbidden territory. She began to feel the rush of ecstasy as his tongue worked faster and faster. He wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before he entered her. She cried out his name

as the spasms hit her. She needed him now.

"Max, please?"

His mouth moved back up her body until it found hers. She reached down and began tugging at the waist of his boxers. He pulled them off, and she felt his hardness press against her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Fran, are you sure?"

"I'm sure I'll die if you don't make love to me right now." She reached over, grabbed a condom, and handed the package to him. He opened it quickly and showed her how to put it on. He lowered himself on top of her and positioned himself. He wanted to make sure he caused her as little discomfort as possible. He entered her slowly, feeling the expected resistance. He eased in a bit further and heard her gasp, and then she move her hips up to encourage him to go deeper.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded and nibbled his shoulder. "More than all right. Don't stop" He slowly pushed in until he was fully inside her. He looked into her eyes and saw complete love, devotion and trust. He started moving slowly. He'd wanted this woman for so long, and it felt so good making love to her, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out the first time. She took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, as she had done when they had only simulated making love. She loved the way he felt moving inside her. She rocked with his motions, and after a few minutes began to feel the wave overtaking her again. "Oh, God, MAX!" He began to thrust harder and harder, feeling his own climax close at hand. He felt her spasm around him, and then he exploded into her. They cried out each other's names and held each other tightly as the wave of pleasure over took them. They laid there breathless, neither one wanting to move. Max looked down at her smiling up at him.

"I love you so much, Max."

"I love you. How are you, did I hurt you?"

"Only for a second, then you, uh, kinda took my mind off the pain." She giggled and kissed him gently. Max got up and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and then returned to the bed and held her in his arms. "Do you want your Christmas present now?"

Max looked over at her and smiled. "I thought you just gave me my present."

"No." She giggled softly, reached over into the other nightstand, pulled out a small box, and handed it to him. Inside was a gold bracelet with an inscription. "I'll love you forever. Fran".

"Darling, I'll cherish this forever." He put the bracelet around his wrist and thanked her with a kiss. "Let's get some sleep; we have a big day planned tomorrow." He turned off the lights and pulled her to him. They quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Several hours later Max was awakened by a tickling sensation on his skin. Fran was awake and lightly running fingers in circles on his chest. When she saw his eyes open, she continued the pattern with her tongue. "Hi".

"Why are you up?" He looked over to check the time.

"My question is...why aren't you?" She ran her tongue down his chest and lightly massaged his groin. He responded immediately to her touch. "Ah, much better." She reached into the drawer for a condom, and expertly rolled it down his shaft. She swung her leg across his and straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto him. She began rocking slowly, not sure exactly what she was doing. He put his hands on her hips and began guiding her, moving his hips to meet hers. She wanted more, and she wasn't sure how to do it. Max read her confusion and sat up, the rolled onto her back. They continued to make love most of the night, napping on and off, then continued into the morning. It was close to 9am before they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Damn!" Fran reached backwards and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She tried to catch her breath.

"Who's this?"

Fran made a face at the phone and shrugged her shoulders at Max, who was trying to ask her who it was. "Well, since this is my room, suppose you tell me who YOU are."

"Oh, I was ringing my brother's room, so sorry."

"Wait, is this Nigel?"

"Yes, I was looking for Maxwell."

"He's right here. Max, it's your brother." She handed him the phone.

"Nigel? How are you?"

"Not as good as you, it seems, brother. Who was that?"

"That was Fran. I can't wait for you to meet her." He looked at the clock. "What do you say you meet us here at the hotel for brunch in an hour or so? No, I'd rather not see mother this trip. Fran did bring Christmas presents for the family, though; I'll send them back with you. Ok, good enough, Nigel. We'll see you downstairs." He hung up the phone and looked for Fran, who was already in the shower. He stepped inside with her.

"An hour, Maxwell? When have you known me to get ready in an hour?" He was massaging her back with the soap. "And you start THAT, Mister..."

"Let's see if you can set a speed record, shall we, Darling?" He'd finished her back and started on himself. "Lucky for you, my brother tends to dawdle." He had finished rinsing himself off and stepped out of the shower.

"I'm almost done, Honey, I just have to rinse my hair. What are you wearing?"

"I thought the blue suit, why?"

"Just wanted to get an idea of what to wear." She turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping her hair in a towel. Max met her with a robe. "Thanks, Sweetie." He kissed her neck. He loved her smell right after she got out of the shower. He loved her smell all the time. He watched her pick out a dress, and then find him a matching tie. She loved them to be coordinated. He plugged in her curlers while she was blow-drying her hair. She got the curlers in her hair in record time, and then started on her makeup. They made it to the dining room only ten minutes late, with no sign of Maxwell's brother.

The maitre d' showed them to their table, and Max let him know to watch out for his brother. They had just started on their coffee when Max was called away for a phone call from the theater. As Fran sipped her coffee, she saw an attractive young man with sandy brown hair heading her way. She tried not to make eye contact, but it was too late, he was on his way to her table. Maxwell would be furious if he saw this guy talking to her.

"Well, hello. May I just say how beautiful I think you are, and what a shame it is that you're dining alone."

Fran wanted to smack this guy. Couldn't he see two cups of coffee sitting at the table? "Hello, I'd rather you not, and I'm not."

He sat down in the chair next to her. "Look, my fiancé will be back in just a moment."

"I'm meeting my brother here for breakfast, maybe you'd like to join us." Fran grinned as Maxwell loomed behind this creep.

"Good morning, Nigel. I see nothing has changed."

"This is your BROTHER?"

Max moved around to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I see you've met Fran."

"Maxwell, I, uh... Fran, I apologize, from the bottom of my heart."

"No harm done. I just thought I should stop you before Fran had you tossed out."

"Fiancé, eh? This is going to be my sister in law?"

"She certainly is, next fall, right, Darling?"

"Such a long engagement."

"Can I tell him, Fran?" She nodded.

"Fran is seventeen. She'll be eighteen in September. We'll marry right after that."

He stared at her, open mouthed. "SEVENTEEN? You certainly don't LOOK it! How long have you two been dating?"

"A year and a half. She's had a room at the house since last September, and she just moved in officially right after Thanksgiving."

"Does Mother know?"

"I've barely spoken to Mother OR Father since I moved to the States."

"Well, congratulations, brother. She's a lovely woman. I wish you both the very best."

The three of them continued laughing and talking for a couple of hours, then headed upstairs to the suite to retrieve the presents Fran had bought for the Sheffield family. "Well, Mother will definitely know after these gifts arrive." Max looked at the gift tags. Fran and signed them all "Maxwell and Fran".

The three of them carried the gifts downstairs and loaded them into Nigel's cab. "I should see you again before you head back home, Max. Fran, it was a pleasure." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently, before getting into the cab and heading back to the Sheffield estate.

Max put his arm around her. "I'll have to watch that brother of mine around you. He'll be trying to steal you away from me."

Fran looked at him seriously. "THAT will never happen." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are the only man I'll ever love, Maxwell Sheffield."

He kissed her gently. "So, what would you like to do today? We have reservations at Tsunami tonight, but we have all afternoon to explore."

"Tsunami? Where's that? WHAT'S that?"

"It's a Japanese restaurant on Voltaire St. They have the best sushi in London. And I KNOW how much you love sushi."

"I adore sushi! You really are spoiling me too much."

"Not possible, my love. I want this trip to be one we always remember."

She looked down at her ring. "It already is, Maxwell."

They went back up to the room to change for a drive around London. Max took her by Eton, so she could see where he went to school. They drove past the Sheffield estate, but Max refused to stop and see his mother. Nigel would keep the fact that he was in town secret, and find some explanation for the presents being in his possession. They made a stop on Bond Street, so Fran could shop at Louis Vuitton. She was going to need more luggage by the time she finished shopping on this trip. Dinner at Tsunami was as Max had promised. He kept ordering food until Fran thought she would explode.

The next day, Max met with the theater owners, and finalized the plans to bring his show to London. The rest of their stay was focused on showering Fran with attention. They shopped in some of the best stores in London. He took her to some of the finest restaurants, Hakkasan, Lindsay House, and Fran's favorite, The Admiralty at Somerset House. They enjoyed music and dancing at Ronnie Scotts in Soho after their dinners. Then they would return to the hotel and spend most of the night making love over and over. Fran felt like she was living a dream.

On their last day, she became extremely depressed. "Max, do we have to go back? Why can't we just stay here?"

"Sweetheart, our home is in New York, your family is there, and my career is there. And I think what's really upsetting you, is that your school is there."

He could read her like a book. "You're right. Max, it's going to be so hard to go back to school. I don't feel like I fit in there anymore."

"I know, Darling. You've only got one semester left, and then it's over. This last semester should be fun, there's the prom, graduation..."

Fran laughed. She could not picture Max at Hillcrest High's prom. "Oh, you're gonna take me to the school dances?"

"Well, I sure as hell won't allow you to go with someone else!"

"You're sounding like my father again, Max."

"Sweetheart, you need to go back to school, keep your grades up, or your parents will make move back in with them."

The tears started flowing freely. "Max, I can't."

"Can't what, Baby?" Her tears could turn him to jelly. He had a good idea what was going on in her mind. Here in London, she was seen as an adult. Back in New York, she was a high school kid. "Sweetheart, you can do this. It's only a few more months."

"It gets so confusing, Max. At school I have to follow the rules, do what everyone says, then after school, I go to the theater and I'm the one making the rules. Then I go home, and you treat me like your wife. I forget who I am half the time."

"You are the future Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield. You go to school, you hold down a job, and you run our home. You are an amazing woman, and I'll love you forever." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. The tears slowly subsided and she collapsed into his arms.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Better?" She nodded. "I hate to bring this up right now, but we need to start packing. We need to see how much we can pack home, and how much we'll have to ship."

"I know." She was quiet and distant most of the day. Max ordered room service for dinner, so they could relax and spend more time together. That night, each time they made love, she clung tighter and tighter to him. She had a frightening feeling that if they went back to New York, she would lose what she had found here. She fought off those feelings, and tried to enjoy the last few hours of their vacation.

The next morning, they finished packing, and called for the bellman to bring their luggage to the limo. Fran took one last look around the room. This was a place she'd never forget. "Ready, Darling?" She smiled and looked into his loving eyes.

"Ready. Let's go home." She held up her left hand. "I can't wait to show THIS off!"

They slept most of the way home. Fran opened her eyes and looked out the window. She could see the lights of New York in the distance, and all her fears about leaving London seemed to wash away. She was home. "Max, Sweetie, look! We're almost home!" He opened his eyes and sat up. He was glad to see her mood had improved.

As they walked down the ramp, they saw Niles' smiling face greeting them. Fran ran and threw her arms around her friend's neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!" 

"What, no one would bring you a light nosh after dinner?"

She winked at him. "No, I was neglected terribly."

Max stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards against him. "And I was trying so hard to spoil you. I guess I'll have to try harder from now on." Fran wrapped her arms around his, and Niles caught a brilliant flash from her left hand. He stopped to get a better look. Yes, that was what he thought it was.

"Oh, Sir, congratulations! Have the two of you set a date?"

"Thanks, old man. No official date yet, but we're leaning towards October, shortly after Fran's birthday."

"This is such wonderful news! Have you told anyone yet?" Oh, how he wanted to be the one to tell Babcock.

"Well, Morty knows I was going to propose, and I'm sure, by now, he's told Sylvia."

"You told my father?"

"No, my darling, I ASKED your father. Isn't that how it's supposed to be done?"

"You are a wonderful man, have I told you that lately?"

"Not since this morning." He laughed and playfully tickled her ribs as they made their way to baggage claim. After finishing with Customs, and fighting with traffic, they got home rather late.

Niles moved their luggage up to their room and retired for the night. Max looked at the clock. "Baby, you'd better get right to sleep tonight, you've got to get up early for school tomorrow."

She looked at him and slowly started removing her clothing. "Fat chance, Mister. I've been waiting to make love to you in OUR bed for over a year now. If you think I'm gonna put on my jammies like a good little girl and go right to sleep, well, you're insane!"

He watched her peeling off layer after layer of clothing, and toss them aside. She took a step closer to him with each toss. By the time she was completely undressed, she was standing right in front of him. She started removing his clothes and tossing them into the pile with hers. She took a final step forward and started moving her mouth down his chest. Then she moved him backwards several steps and pushed him down on the bed. She nibbled and sucked on him until he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. He pulled her off him and rolled her onto her back. He used his mouth to imitate her actions, teasing her just enough to make her beg for him. He'd never been with a woman like this before. She was so willing to try anything to please him, and was so easy to please. It turned him on just thinking of how this classy woman he loved could be such a wildcat in the bedroom, and it was only for him. They continued to make love most of the night, falling into an exhausted sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Fran felt like she'd just fallen asleep when Max shook her. Maybe if she just kept her eyes closed, he'd give up and go back to sleep. Oh, now her blanket was being pulled off. She rolled over and snuggled closer to him, rubbing her hands across his chest. Max took this as an invitation. He looked at the clock. He had just enough time to wake her up properly. He began nibbling on her ear, her neck, her throat, and then let his mouth work its way down her chest. She let out a soft moan. Ok, now she was awake. This felt good. He moved his hands between her legs, and found her already prepared for him. He rolled over on top of her and slid slowly inside her. She opened up her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Darling."

A girl could definitely get used to this. After they made love they showered together before heading downstairs for breakfast. Niles had made waffles and fresh fruit. Even though it was one of her favorite breakfasts, Fran couldn't eat. "Max, I really don't feel well."

"Nice try. You're going to school." He had to look away and suppress a laugh when the bottom lip came out. "Tell you what, I'll take you myself, and pick you up this afternoon, so you can show off your ring and the man who gave it to you, how's that?"

"Well, Judy Silverman WILL drop dead. Do you really have time to take me and pick me up?"

"If it will make you feel better, I'll MAKE the time."

She got up and climbed into his lap, and nibbled his waffle. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

She got to school and everyone was impressed with her ring, and her story of London. She hated being at school, she felt like such a child here. Well, he was going to make her go, she was going to make him suffer right along with her. She went to the office and got a list of all the dances for the remainder of the school year. There were four left: The Valentine's Day Dance, the Spring Fling, the Prom, and some feckote dance that the 9th graders were invited to. She was going to all of them, and Max was taking her to all of them. When she got home that evening, she didn't get the reaction from him that she'd expected. Instead of him complaining and making excuses, he wrote the dates in his day planner and made sure his schedule was clear for them.

Valentine's Day came and made Fran somewhat of a celebrity at school. Max presented her with a 2 carat diamond heart pendant at breakfast, and had roses waiting for her in every one of her classes. He was waiting out in front of school at the end of the day with a box of Godiva chocolates and more flowers. She ran down the steps and into his arms.

"You are spoiling me too much!"

"I could never spoil you too much. Ready to go home?"

She waved at Judy, who was staring at the couple. "I'm ready. I need to start getting ready for the dance tonight."

Niles had prepared a special dinner for them, and then they returned to Fran's school for the dance. Fran hated following the 'six inches' rule. She was used to dancing close to her fiancé. After a couple of hours of warnings from the principal, she was ready to leave.

"Can we go someplace else?"

"Anywhere you want, my darling. The Rainbow Room? Home?"

"Home sounds good. We can dance there."

Max stopped and made a quick phone call to Niles. When they arrived home, the fireplace was burning, and there was chilled champagne and caviar waiting for them.

"Oh, Max! This is so much better than the school dance. I'm sorry I made you go."

"It wasn't so bad. You should get to enjoy your senior year at least a little."

"I just want it to be over. I'm so tired of people telling me what to do, how I should feel, that I'm too young."

"Too young for what?"

"For this...for us. My teachers overhear me talking to Val or some of my other friends, and they tell me that I'm too young to be thinking of marriage and kids, that I should be concentrating on college and a career. I'm just getting used to the idea of being a wife and mother."

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever you want to do. If you want to go to college, and wait on starting a family, that's what we'll do."

"Well, I was thinking about doing something with my writing, but I can do that from the house, and still be a wife and mother, can't I?"

"Of course you can. We'll set you up an office here at the house. Right next to the nursery." He pulled her close and kissed her neck. Just the idea of her mothering his children excited him. "Ready to go upstairs?" She smiled and put her hand in his. The nursery. She couldn't wait to start a family with this man.

The next two months were extremely busy. Sheffield Productions was opening two new shows in April, right after Passover, and Fran had mid-term exams in the middle of all this. By the time spring break arrived, she was mentally exhausted. Max knew he needed to get her out of town for a few days. He rented a small house on a secluded island in the Abaco Islands of the Bahamas. They had a private beach, and there was no road on the island. The nearest store was on Elbow Cay, a fifteen-minute boat ride away. They lay on the beach, went snorkeling on the reefs, and spent hours just lying in the hammock in each other's arms. By the end of the week, Fran was back to her old self.

"Max, this week was wonderful. Thank you so much for bringing me down here. It's so quiet and peaceful."

"I was thinking, it would be a great place for you to write. Maybe we should look into buying a house here."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. It would be a great place to bring the children to get them away from the city, and for us to relax."

"I'd love it. The kids will love it." She giggled. It still sounded funny to her to be considering her children."

"I'll start checking into it when we get home. It will be a good investment. We can rent it out when we're not using it, like this one."

She snuggled closer to him. "Sounds wonderful." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was awakened an hour later by raindrops on her face. They rolled out of the hammock and ran into the house to close the windows. "Well, at least the rains held off until it was time for us to leave. I still hate to go home, Max."

"So do I. We'll have to get back down here often."

"Promise?" She kissed him lightly, and went into the bedroom to start packing. Their flight left early the next morning, and they'd have to be up with the sun to get back to Marsh Harbor in time to make their flight.

The next two months crawled for Fran. She had that 'welcome to high school' dance for the junior high school kids, then the Prom. As much as she loved showing Max off at school, she hated being told how she could touch him. After the Valentine's dance, the school passed new rules for dances. No kissing or close contact. She couldn't wait until June, when this daytime jail was over. But first, she had to pass her finals. She studied every chance she could. Niles and Max drilled her on every subject. By the time her exams were over, Fran had gotten straight As for the first time in her life. Her parents were proud, but no one was as proud of her as Max. The three of them cheered the loudest at graduation when Fran received her diploma. It was over. She'd done it.

Fran's graduation party was held at the mansion, and she finally got to show her home off to all her friends.

"Are you ready for your graduation present, Darling?" Max looked like he was about to burst.

"Max, you've already given me so much!"

"Well, I know how hard these last 6 months have been for you, so I thought you could use another vacation." He handed her an envelope with airline tickets in it.

"Marsh Harbor? Max, are we going back to Lubber's?" He nodded and handed her a second envelope, with the reservation confirmation for Villa Poincianna. "A month? You rented the house for a month? EEE EEE EE!!!" She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"We leave in two weeks, which ought to give you a chance to get some shopping done before we go."

"Won't it be hot down there this time of year?"

"No, Sylvia, not really. It doesn't get bad until August and September. It will be in the low 80s" He looked at Fran and smiled. "The water will also be warmer, so we can do some more diving."

"I can't wait! What about the shows?" She looked over at C.C..

"Don't worry. The King and I is going splendidly, they can call C.C. with any problems. And C.C.'s Sondheim show is also going quite well. It's a perfect time for us to get away."

"But there's no phone at the house. What if they need us?"

"C.C. will handle it. That's what WE pay her to do. You and I have your graduation to celebrate, AND our anniversary is next month."

She looked down at the reservation paperwork. "Oh, Max. We'll be there for our anniversary, too? Aren't you a doll?" She kissed him gently. This was going to be a wonderful trip.

They spent the next two weeks shopping and packing. Soon they were in the air on the way to Miami and their connecting flight to Marsh Harbor. After clearing customs, their taxi drove them to Rainbow Boat Rentals, where they transferred their luggage to the powerboat Max had reserved for them. Thirty minutes later, they were pulling up to their dock at the house. They carried their suitcases into the house, and then decided to head over to Elbow Cay for some groceries. Vernon's Groceries was just as they remembered. When Vernon Malone saw Fran, his face lit up.

"Frannie, Max! Good to see you again. How long are you staying this trip?"

"We've got the house for the month this time. I'm going to be checking out some properties while we're here."

"Thinking of moving south?"

Max laughed. "Not much call for a theater producer here. No, we're thinking of an investment property, one that we can use for our own vacations as well."

A buzzer went off in the next building. "Ah, wait right here, young lady. I have something for you." He went out the door, and was back in a couple of minutes with a fresh key lime pie.

"Oy, I've been thinking about these since April! Thank you so much, Vernon!" She gave him a hug and put the pie in her basket. She also grabbed a couple of loaves of his hot freshly baked bread. "What kind of seafood do you have today?"

"Some of the fisherman just dropped off some grouper and some conch."

Max looked at Fran, who was nodding and smiling. "We'll take some of each."

They stocked up on fresh fruit and vegetables before heading back to the house.

"Now, I suppose you expect me to cook this fish, right?" Fran looked confused.

"I'll grill the grouper. I picked up this mix for conch fritters, you can handle that, right? It'll be like making latkes."

She looked at the box. "Yeah, I can do this. Why don't you go in and lie down while I put the groceries away? Then I can unpack some of the suitcases, and I'll wake you when it's time to start dinner."

"I am a bit tired. Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"As wonderful as that sounds, this food will spoil if I don't get it into the refrigerator. Go rest. I'll be in as soon as I get some things put away."

"Yes, Dear." He laughed and kissed her before retiring to the bedroom.

After Fran put the groceries away, she peeked into the bedroom. Max was sound asleep and snoring softly. She quietly opened the windows to give him some cool air, and went into the other bedroom and started unpacking some of the suitcases. She took a break and walked outside, down the walkway to their private beach. Max was right. The water was warm. She kicked off her sandals and took a couple of steps into the water, but forgot how rough the bottom was. She was glad she remembered to pack their water socks. She walked around the house, picking flowers for the table. She brought them into the house and used a glass for a vase. It had to be time to wake up her sleeping prince...and if it wasn't, well, too bad. She was lonely for him. She slipped off her shorts and pulled her top over her head, and climbed onto the bed next to him. He rolled over and took her in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into her sparkling brown pools.

"Is it that time already?"

"I missed you. I thought maybe you'd like a swim before we fix dinner, the water's wonderful."

"That DOES sound nice. Where did you put our swimsuits?"

Fran got up, wrapped a sarong around her, and grabbed two towels. She pulled on her water socks, and tossed Max a pair.

"Fran, where are the suits?"

"We don't need them. The water's warm, and no one can see us."

Max grinned and followed her outside, where she walked into the water and pulled off her sarong. She tossed it to him and fell backwards into the water. "Come ON, it's warm." He tossed her sarong aside and pulled off his shirt. He looked around before stepping out of his shorts and joining her in the water.

"You're right, this is nice." He swam over to him and took her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fran..."

"Wha? You started it!" She moved her hips a bit lower down his body and rocked against him. He walked them over under the dock.

"This is salt water, Darling, probably not a good idea."

She hated it when he was right. She let go of him and swam away into the deeper water, with him right behind her. They swam around for a few more minutes, then Fran started heading for shore. She picked up her sarong and wrapped it around herself, then grabbed her towel. "I'm taking a shower." She grinned at him, coming out of the water. "In case you're wondering, the shower is fresh water." She ran up the walkway to the outdoor shower and turned on the water. She stepped under the warm spray and felt his familiar strong arms wrap around her. He turned her around and moved her back against the wall. He pushed his body against hers as he rinsed the salt water off them. He turned off the water and wrapped her up in a towel, before picking her up and carrying her inside. "Oy, we're gonna need another shower!" She giggled as he set her in the middle of the bed.

"No problem, I'm sure the cistern is full, there's been quite a bit of rain." He reached down, pulled her towel off, and wiped himself dry before climbing onto the bed with her. They made love twice before they noticed it was getting dark.

"I guess I'd better get up and get dinner started." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back for one last kiss before applying a light smack to her bottom.

"O.K., fix my dinner, Woman."

She smiled as she left the room and headed for the shower. She hopped in and took a quick shower before heading back to the kitchen. She made the conch fritters and made steamed vegetables and a fruit salad, which went well with the grilled grouper. They spent the next three weeks swimming, snorkeling, and exploring the other islands. Max chartered a sailboat for a day, and they sailed around the Sea of Abaco. By their last week, they were both tanned and relaxed. On the day of their anniversary, Max took Fran over to Marsh Harbor for some shopping before dinner. He took her to Mangoes at the marina for dinner. Fran had the Mango Grouper, and Max tried the Grilled Buckhead Strip Steak. They took turns feeding each other, and sharing their dinners. Fran ordered the chocolate brownie for dessert, served with hot chocolate sauce and homemade vanilla bean ice cream.

He watched her devour the chocolate treat, never wanting to be a spoon so bad in his life. When she was done, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather box.

"Happy anniversary, Darling. These last two years have been the happiest of my life, and it's all due to you." He opened the box and produced a two-carat diamond anniversary band. He slipped it on her finger, and then kissed her hand. "I love you, my darling."

She blinked the tears away. "Oh, Maxwell, I love you too…so much."

I've checked the calendar, and I was thinking, how do you feel about coming back here in October to get married? We've got the weekends of the 8th and 15th open."

"Here?" She looked around the restaurant. It was a nice place, but...

He laughed. "No, Sweetheart, not here at the restaurant. I was thinking of on the beach in front of the house. We could get Vernon to perform the ceremony, bring your parents down with us."

Fran's tears were flowing freely now. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "How about the 8th?"

"October 8th it is. I'll reserve the house and the boat, and let Vernon know. It's getting late; we need to get back to Lubber's."

Max paid the check and helped Fran back onto the boat. It took him much longer to get back, as he'd never navigated these waters at night before. Fran was enjoying the slow boat ride under the full moon. Her new ring was sparkling in the moonlight. She smiled as she looked down at her hands. In less than three months she would have her wedding band included with her other rings. Less than three months until she was married to the man of her dreams, the only man she would ever love.

The rest of the week went by too quickly for both of them. Before they knew it, it was time to start packing to return to New York. Fran wasn't as depressed at leaving this time, since she knew she'd be back soon.

As the commuter jet lifted off the runway, Max laced his fingers with Fran's. She was looking out the window, watching the island get smaller and smaller. When they were out over the blue water, she laid her head back on her seat. "Back to real life again." She smiled and looked over at Max. "This really was a great trip. I love it down here, so relaxing."

"I'm sorry those places we looked at weren't suitable. We'll keep in touch with the Realtor; maybe something will be available when we come back in October."

"I'd really like to have Villa Poincianna. It's close to everything, but so secluded."

"Don't you think it's a bit small?"

"It's two bedrooms; we could always turn the upstairs into another bedroom."

"I'll call the owners when we get home. I need to reserve it for the wedding anyway, I'll ask them if they're interested in selling."

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Sweetie." She closed her eyes and took a quick nap, and soon they were touching down in Miami. They changed planes, and by evening they were home.

Niles carried the bags to their room, while they went into the office to check the mail and messages. "Looks like C.C. kept on top of things. You feel like a nosh before bed?"

Fran shook her head. "I'm not very hungry, just ready to climb into my own bed."

Max laughed. "She's not hungry; I'd better alert the media. You're feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

Max took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Fran, do you still want to start a family as soon as we're married?"

She noticed the serious look on his face. "I really do, Max, why, have you changed your mind about it?"

"Oh, no, Sweetheart. Just the opposite." He sat down on the bed and pulled her down to him. "Let's start trying now. The wedding is just a little over two months away, the sooner we start trying, the sooner we'll have our first child." He rubbed his hand over her abdomen. "I can't wait to feel our child growing inside of you."

"Neither can I." She looked into his eyes. "How about right now?" She reached around and turned off the light.

Two weeks later, while they were having breakfast, Max had a surprise for Fran. "Darling, what's your schedule like the beginning of the week?"

"Nothing I can't change, why, what's up?"

"Well, I called the Registrar's office in the Bahamas, to get our marriage license application sent over, and it seems we have to apply in person, and there's a 24 hour residency requirement."

Her face lit up. "Wait, does that mean we're going back?"

"Not to Lubber's, I thought I'd make us reservations at the Abaco Beach Resort, remember those villas we saw by the marina? That way we can do the paperwork in Marsh Harbor, and you can do a bit more shopping."

She frowned. "Are they going to give us a license while I'm still seventeen?"

"Not a problem. They mailed me a consent form that your parents need to fill out. It should be here any day now."

"Oy, I can just hear my dad now."

"I've already spoken to him, Fran. I assured him that we will NOT be getting married this trip, that's it's only for the license, he's fine with it."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you have."

C.C. walked into the dining room about that time. "Don't you two ever give it a rest?"

"It's our home, C.C., if you don't like what you see here, I suggest you confine yourself to the office."

"Sorry, Maxwell, I didn't mean..."

"Did you need something?"

"Max, Honey, be nice! C.C., have a seat. Have you eaten? Would you like some coffee?"

She narrowed her eyes at Fran. Something was up. All right, she'd play along. "No, I haven't eaten, and I'd LOVE some coffee."

Fran got up and stuck her head in the kitchen to let Niles know C.C. would be joining them for breakfast, then grabbed a cup and poured C.C. some coffee. "So, Sweetie, do I need to make the plane and hotel reservations, or did you do that already?"

"No, I haven't made them, if you'd handle it that would be wonderful. Just use the same airline we used in June, and get the best villa on the island. The number's in the Rolodex on my desk."

"Where are you going NOW? Maxwell, you can't just keep taking off like this. Those shows don't produce themselves, you know."

"Yes, C.C., I DO know. I also know that you are paid very well for handling the productions in our absence. Fran and I need to fly down to the Abacos to apply for our marriage license. It seems this can only be done in person, and you are required to live in the country for 24 hours prior to applying."

"Marriage license? You're not serious."

"C.C., we ARE engaged to be married."

"Well, yes, but getting a license? Aren't those only good for a few weeks?"

"They're good for 90 days. Only Niles and Fran's parents know right now, but we're getting married on October 8 in the Abacos. We've rented a house and the ceremony will be on the private beach."

"Weren't you going to tell your friends?"

"No, C.C., we weren't. The house is only a two bedroom, and Fran's parents are flying down with us."

"Well, congratulations, you two. I'm sure you'll be very happy." October 8th. This was getting serious. She had to think of something, and fast or she'd lose Maxwell to this little gold digging trollop for good.

"Thanks, C.C., more coffee?" Fran didn't like the look on C.C.'s face. She was definitely up to something.

The trip to Marsh Harbor went well, the weather was warm, but perfect. Fran hit the duty free shops downtown and loaded up on gifts for everyone. When they got home, C.C. claimed she had a family emergency and had to go out of town.

"C.C., are you sure they need you there? You know Fran has the holidays coming up, and won't be working."

"Fran, Fran, Fran. Maxwell, your whole life revolves around her!"

"C.C., she IS going to be my wife."

"Don't remind me." She said this almost too quietly for him to hear. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. My mother needs me right now."

"Fine, take all the time you need."

This was perfect. Fran would be busy with her family; Max would be tied up at the theaters, leaving her free to mess with their lives. Maxwell might hate her if he ever found out what she was up to, but at least she'd get rid of HER in the process. The couple had been spending a lot of time on that boat lately. That would be a good place to start. She bought some cheap men's cologne and sprayed it over the cushions, and planted a Speedo in the v berth.

"That ought to do it. Now, for the second part of the plan." She had a friend from college that would do nicely for this part. Sarah Worthington was a nice enough girl, but quiet and, C.C. thought, a bit mousy. Not at all like the type of woman Max would go for, which made this perfect. She'd bring Sarah around the house, let Niles see her there, and let Fran think she was there with Maxwell.

Meanwhile, Fran seemed to be coming down with the flu. She was tired and irritable, and couldn't keep much of anything down. Max really had his hands full taking care of her, since she spent most of her time in bed. When it was time for Rosh Hoshana, Max thought it might be better for her to just stay at her mother's rather than go back and forth.

"But, Max, I don't WANNA stay there." She felt terrible, and just wanted her own bed. Max, on the other hand, was looking forward to a bit of good sleep, since Fran was up at the crack of dawn getting sick every day. Nothing seemed to help her feel better.

"Sweetheart, your mother can take good care of you. She can make you some soup, you seem to be able to hold that down better than anything."

"Max, please don't send me away. I'll go to the doctor, I'll get some medicine, anything." She couldn't put her finger on it, she just knew she shouldn't leave.

"Frannie, you've been so sick, and your parents still expect you for the holy days, it won't do you any good to be running back and forth. Go stay with your parents. It's only for three days, for goodness sakes."

"And what about Yom Kippur? Are you gonna send me to Ma's for that, too? Max, we're supposed to be getting married in less than a month."

"Fran, just get into bed, I'm going to pack some of your things to take to your mother's. It will do you some good to spend a bit of time with her before the wedding. You've hardly seen her since we got back from the Bahamas."

She started to cry. "Max, I just have this feeling that something bad's gonna happen if I leave."

"Have you been talking to Bubby Sophie again? Fran, what could happen? Now, try to relax, you'll be back here before you know it."

The next day, Max took Fran to her mother's apartment. Sylvia took one look at her daughter and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Max, this looks like more than just the flu, has she been to the doctor?"

"He was out to the house and said that the flu's going around, and to let it run its course. She's just so tired and moody with this, more than her normal moodiness."

She shot him a dirty look as he carried her suitcase to her room. Her parents had kept it just as when she lived at home, just in case she wanted to come back. "I am NOT moody, I just don't feel well." She buried her face in Max's chest and started to cry again. He looked at Sylvia and wrapped his arms around Fran.

"Sweetheart, let's get you into bed. I need to get to the theater."

"Max? Never mind. I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Thursday, after the holiday, Max picked her up and took her back home. She'd missed him terribly, and could barely stand to be out of his sight. Max made sure he came home early every evening, and spent extra time with her. She didn't want to go out, just sit and cuddle with him. He was more than happy to sit and watch old sappy movies, letting her doze in his arms when she got too tired. While he was at work, he'd have flowers or stuffed animals delivered to try to make her feel better. As Wednesday approached, Yom Kippur eve, she became more afraid to be alone and was extremely tearful. Max almost hated to take her to her mother's, but he knew how important this day was to her family. He had Niles drive them over in the limo, so he could sit in the back and hold her to try to comfort her. She sobbed and clung to him all the way to Queens.

"Max, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I might be going crazy."

He dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "No, Sweetheart, I think it's just a combination of your flu, and the fact that it's getting close to the end of the month. I'll be over in the morning to go to services with you, but I have to go to the theater in the afternoon."

"I just get to where soup makes me feel better, and now I have to fast for 25 hours. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous. You know, I can live without the food and the water, but not being with you, I don't like that one bit."

He held her closer. "You'll be just fine."

The limo pulled up in front of the Fine's building, and Fran began to cry again. Her eyes were red and swollen when they knocked on her parents door.

"Again, Fran? What's gotten into you lately?"

"She's going to be fine, Sylvia, she's just a bit emotional lately. I think the flu has taken its toll on her." He held her tightly around the waist as he led her into the apartment. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face again. "I'll see you in the morning. Why don't you go in and lie down before service tonight?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby." She laid her head on his chest.

"As long as you're MY baby." He kissed the top of her head. "You want me to tuck you in?"

"No, I'm all right. I think I'm going to get a glass of water, and then I'll go lie down."

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you, my darling."

"I love you, too, Maxwell." He kissed her, gave Sylvia a hug, and closed the door behind him.

Fran started to cry again. "Ma, I have the most awful feeling, like I'm never gonna see him again."

"Frannie, you're being melodramatic. That man loves you; you're getting married in two weeks. You have nothing to worry about."

She blew her nose. "You're probably right." She walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. Be sure to wake me when it's time to go."

Her mother woke her up in time to shower before temple. Fran just couldn't seem to wake up, and the shower wasn't much help. She dozed through the services, and went right back to bed when she got home. The next morning, when Max arrived, Sylvia met him at the door in her bathrobe, shaking her head. "She's sick again, you've got to convince her to go to the doctor."

Max could hear her in the bathroom. "I'll take care of her, Sylvia, you go ahead and get ready." He tapped on the bathroom door. "Sweetheart? Can I come in? Fran?"

"You don't wanna see me like this. Why don't you go on to the theater?"

"Open the door, Fran." He heard the lock click, and turned the knob. Fran was sitting on the floor with a washcloth over her face. Her eyes were red and swollen. "Can't you even have some crackers to settle your stomach?" She shook her head. She was much better before she had to fast. "I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow, that's it. I don't want to hear any argument."

"I'll be fine tomorrow; I can have food and water then."

"Do you feel like trying a shower?"

She looked up and grinned at him. "Max, not at my parent's house!" He felt his cheeks get warm. She could always make him blush. He helped her up and turned on the shower for her while she brushed her teeth.

"You'll be all right, now?" She nodded and kissed him lightly.

"Thanks, Max."

"I'll be in the living room. You'd better hurry, you're running late."

C.C. arrived at the house, intending on finding Maxwell in his office. "What do you mean; he's gone to temple with the Fines?" She glared at Niles, as if it were his fault.

"Today is Yom Kippur, Miss Babcock, and since he's about to become a part of their family, he's accompanying them to temple this morning. I believe he intends on going to the theater this afternoon."

She rolled her eyes and stormed into the office, slamming the door behind her. "Bring me some coffee!"

Niles scowled as he headed into the kitchen to reheat the coffee that was leftover from Mr. Sheffield's breakfast. He'd be damned if he'd make a fresh pot for that cow.

C.C. rifled through the paperwork on Max's desk. One particular document caught her eye. It was the marriage license that he 'd gotten last month in the Bahamas. She looked at the date and realized her time was running out. She needed to do something, and quick. She shoved the document back under the stack as Niles entered the office with her coffee. When he left, she locked the door behind him, and then returned to Max's desk. She tried the drawers. Thank goodness he had forgotten to lock the desk. She opened each drawer, examining the contents for an idea. The third drawer had her answer. The keys to the boat. She took a gulp of coffee and pocketed the keys, then grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Niles, I'll be back in an hour or so, in case Maxwell calls." Before Niles could answer, she was out the door and in her car, heading for the marina. She stopped at the store on the way and made a purchase. "This should do the trick." She fondled the Speedo type underwear she'd just bought, and then shoved them into her purse. When she arrived at the marina, she made her way to the boat. She looked around, making sure no one saw her, then unlocked the hatch and stepped inside. "Oh, couldn't you just throw up!" She looked around the interior of the boat. Leopard print pillows the names "Fran" and "Max" embroidered on them on the sofa, and monogrammed towels hanging in the bathroom. She made her way to the front of the boat and looked in the V berth. Scented candles, soft colors, too romantic for the likes of Fran Fine. She lit one of the candles and let the wax drip down the bulkhead onto the bed, then pulled the underwear from her purse and placed it under the pillow. She laughed wickedly as she pulled the cheap men's cologne from her purse and sprayed in over the pillows. "That ought to do it! That little gold digging tramp won't know what hit her!" She looked in the refrigerator. Jackpot! She removed two beers and poured the contents down the sink, leaving the empty bottles on the table. She climbed the ladder and carefully peeked outside. No one was watching. She climbed into the cockpit and locked the hatch, then headed back to Max's house to make the phone call that would change everyone's life.

Fran laid her head on Max's shoulder as the services were coming to an end. She couldn't wait to get to bed and take a nap.

"Still tired, Darling?"

She nodded. "I don't know why I'm so tired. I can't wait to get into bed."

They got back to the apartment and he helped her into bed and lay down next to her. He held her in his arms until she was asleep, before heading to the theater. The insistent ringing of the phone brought her out of her deep sleep. She was still half-asleep, but she could make out her mother crying, and then yelling for her father. She couldn't wake up enough to make out what she was saying. Then she heard her father yelling. Did he just say Maxwell's name? She heard the bathroom door slam, and then all was quiet. She was almost back asleep when she was aware of someone sitting on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at both her parents.

"What's wrong? Who died?" Her mother's eyes were still red and puffy.

"No one yet." Morty looked angry.

"Morty! Frannie, Honey, we have some bad news. We just got a call, and, Sweetheart, we think it might be a good idea if you postpone the wedding for a while."

She was wide-awake now. Had her parents lost their minds? "Ma, we don't wanna postpone the wedding! We've been planning it for almost a year! What's goin' on? Who called?"

"It was C.C., honey. Max is seeing someone else; she's been at the house while you've been here. He's with her right now. I wouldn't have just believed C.C., but Niles confirmed that this woman has been at the house. He saw her coming out of your bedroom."

Fran was in total shock. "No way, Max wouldn't do that to me. He WOULDN'T! He never even LOOKS at other women! She's gotta be lyin', Ma!" The tears started to flow again. She knew she was going to be sick. When she got back from the bathroom, her parents were still in her room.

"Fran, we think it's best if you give him back the ring and give this some time."

"Daddy! I can't give back the ring! We're getting married in TWO weeks!"

"Fran, you need to postpone this until it can all be sorted out. You can either do it on your own, or we can take back our permission for you to get a marriage license, and the license you already have will be invalid."

"You can't DO that!"

"Oh, yes we can! You are a minor. You'll give him back his ring and tell him you want to wait a bit. Do I need to remind you that he's 21 and you're 17? We will NOT allow you to marry him, live with him, until we can prove he's been faithful to you."

Fran fingered her engagement ring. Her parents surely couldn't be suggesting they'd have him arrested. "What if I refuse? I'll be 18 next week."

"Francine, do NOT test us on this."

She saw the look on her parents faces. They WOULD have him arrested. She couldn't have his life and career ruined. She began to sob uncontrollably as she pulled the ring from her finger and handed it to her mother. She flung herself down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She felt the blanket pulled up over her, and heard her bedroom door close. Her head was spinning. There was no way this was true, he wouldn't do this. She was vaguely aware of some movement in her room, but never moved her face from her pillow. She was handed a pen at one point, and told to sign the letter to Max. She scribbled her name without even looking up. The next few days were a blur. Max never came for her, he never called. She stayed in her room, crying, trying to figure out what she'd done to cause him to treat her this way. A few days later, boxes started arriving from his house. Her heart jumped when she saw the return address. He was sending her presents! She tore open the boxes and felt sick again. He was sending back her belongings. All her clothes, make up, jewelry, everything that was distinctly hers. She reached for her phone to call him, and realized her parents had removed it from the room. Her parents tried to cheer her up with a family dinner for her eighteenth birthday, but Fran wouldn't come out of her room. She became increasingly depressed and withdrawn as the date of what was to be her wedding approached. The final blow was when the boat registration arrived in the mail on October 8, the day they were to have been married. He'd signed the boat over to her. She knew he'd promised to do it for her birthday, but this seemed more like he was cutting her totally out of his life.

Max had been a wreck for the last two weeks. C.C. had arrived back from visiting her family on Yom Kippur, and mentioned how glad she was that Fran was feeling better, and asked how their sail was. That's when he'd found out she'd been having company on the boat. He'd left the theater early and gone to the marina, and seen the evidence for himself. She'd been so caught up in this man, she hadn't even cleaned up the boat after their liaison. Then that blasted letter from her, calling off the wedding and returning the ring. She wouldn't take his calls, and finally Sylvia told him she was out on a date. That's when he gave up calling and gave her what she wanted. He packed up her things and returned them to her parents' house. To HER house. He couldn't bear to look at the boat any longer, so he signed the registration, making it hers. She'd offered no explanation, other than she wasn't ready to get married. He just didn't understand that. She'd been ready for over a year, they were planning a family. He was lost without her. C.C. tried to console him, but he just locked himself in his office, and stared at her picture for hours on end. She was forced to finalize everything for the opening of their new show on her own. Small price to pay to be rid of that woman! She finally convinced him to let her invite a friend of hers to escort him to opening night. He was reluctant, but she assured him that Sarah was a sweet girl, and she'd help take his mind off of Fran.

Fran was lying on her bed when her mother dropped the paper in front of her. "See, what did I tell you? There she is!" Fran looked down at the picture. There was Maxwell, with a blonde woman on his arm. This was NOT C.C.. She read the article. "Noticeably absent was Sheffield's long time girlfriend, and reported fiancée, Francine Fine. Rumors have been flying that the two have split, and that the woman on his arm tonight, Sarah Worthington, is his new love interest." She went on to read more about Sarah and her high-class upbringing. So that was it, Sarah was in his class, her family had money and stature, of course he'd prefer her.

Fran continued to slide deeper and deeper into her depression. She spent most of her time in bed sleeping, and rarely left her room. Sylvia would take her in a tray of food, and it was barely touched. This was not like her daughter at all. Usually when Fran was upset, she ate like a horse, now; it was more like a bird. She refused to join the family for Thanksgiving, and even her sister couldn't get her to talk. Chanukah wasn't much better. She stayed in her room, and cried most of the time. Christmas was especially hard for her, as the memories of her last Christmas with Max flooded her mind. Nadine was finally able to get her to talk a bit. Fran shared everything that was going through her mind.

"You really miss him, don't you? Nadine rubbed her sister's back.

"Of course I bloody miss him! You know, with not eating, and being so upset, even my periods have stopped."

"WHAT? Fran, your periods don't just stop because of that. When was your last one?"

Fran sat and thought. Nothing last month, or in October, did she have one on her birthday? No, she didn't think so. "Um, the last one I can remember was August, I spotted a little, not much, though."

"Damn, get your ass into the shower, right now. You're going to my doctor TODAY!"

"Wha?"

"Don't 'wha' me. Fran, I think you're pregnant!"

Fran's hands moved to her abdomen. This is what they'd wanted. And now she was alone, and HE was being photographed all over town with this Sarah person. If she WAS pregnant, he'd dump Sarah in a heartbeat and come back to her, they'd be a family again. She went with her sister to the doctor, where it was confirmed that she was, indeed, pregnant. She was at the end of her fourth month. Now all she had to do was decide how to break the news to Maxwell, that is, AFTER she told her parents. She talked Nadine into staying with her while she broke the news to them. They actually took the news better than Fran expected, that is, until she informed them she planned to tell Max.

"Why do you need to tell him?"

"Ma! He's the baby's father; he's got a right to know! And he'll come back to us when he finds out."

"Do you really want him that way?"

Right now, she didn't care. She was hurting so badly from missing him, all she cared about was THAT he'd come back, not why. "Ma, I need to tell him. I'll wait until the ultrasound next week; the doctor said we might know the sex then."

Fran started eating better and taking care of herself, she needed to be strong for her baby. She went to the doctor the following week for her ultrasound, and the doctor revealed that she was carrying a girl. She couldn't wait to tell Maxwell. She went right from the doctor's office to the theater. One of the crew told her that he was out to lunch, and she knew right where to find him. She walked down the street and turned the corner toward Stage Deli. There he was, she could see the back of his head. Her heart started beating faster; she hadn't seen him in 4 months. Then she froze in her tracks. He wasn't alone. She crossed the street so she could observe them without being seen. They were holding hands and talking. Fran looked at Sarah, the way she was looking at Max. She knew that look. It was the way she always looked at him. Sarah was in love with him. The sun appeared from behind a cloud, and Fran could see a bit better. Then the sun caught something shiny as it moved over her hand. Max had placed a ring on her finger. They were kissing. Fran was about to be sick. She ran for the closest trashcan. How could he have proposed to her after only 2 months? Fran looked at how happy Sarah looked. She knew that two words from her could take away that happiness forever. She just couldn't do that. She couldn't put another person through what she'd been going through these months. Tears filled her eyes as she walked away, and out of his life forever.

A/N: Don't start throwing rocks just yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Three

**14 YEARS LATER**

Fran stood in the kitchen of her rented house and stared at the clock. "Damn! Why today?" Her daughter was late coming home from school, and hadn't called. "She knows what day it is!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Today was 'his' birthday. Every February 9th for the last 10 years, she'd gotten a cake and made a special dinner. It made Sophie feel like she was a part of her father's life. It made Fran feel miserable. She missed him more each passing year. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what he'd look like today. It had been ten months since she'd last seen him. That was last April, at the opening night of Jelly's Last Jam. Sophie was able to get close enough to get a good look at him, and reported that he was now sporting a small patch of gray hair on the front of his thick head of hair.

Two months later, they were on a plane headed for London. Sophie had begged and pleaded to spend her 9th grade year attending ASL. The American School in London had a similar curriculum to UNIS, where she'd attended since Kindergarten. It was time to transfer from the Queens campus to Manhattan. It was going to be bad enough going back to Manhattan, but now she was in London. The memories came flooding back to haunt Fran, ripping open the scars from the old wounds. One of the first advertisements she saw as she stepped off the plane was for Bateaux London. Just great. Why did she let her daughter talk her into this? She knew the answer as well as she knew her own name. She'd never been able to refuse that child anything. Just one look into those olive green eyes and she'd melt. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn you, Maxwell Sheffield! I'll never be rid of you." She was pulled back into the present by the persistent ringing of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Sorry I'm late. I was, uh, talking to a, uh, friend and lost track of the time."

There was something about the tone of her daughter's voice that gave her an uneasy feeling. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Nothing, Ma. I'll be home in a few minutes."

Fran looked at her watch. "You missed the late bus; do you need me to come pick you up?"

"Uh, no, my friend's gonna bring me."

Fran sighed. "Just don't be late. Not today, Sophie."

"Ok, see you in a bit. Love you!"

"I love you more, baby"

Fran hung up the phone and went back to preparing dinner. That girl was up to something, she could sense it. Sophie replaced the phone in its cradle and returned to the classroom. "Ok, I told her we'd be there in a few minutes."

"How far is your house from here?"

"Only about 5 miles, we're close to the palace."

He nodded. "And you told your mother I was coming?"

"I told her a friend was bringing me home."

"A friend?"

"If I told her I was bringing YOU, she woulda freaked out on the phone. Special days are kinda hard for her."

"Special days?"

Sophie nodded. "You know, holidays, anniversaries." She paused and looked him in the eyes. "Birthdays. She gets pretty depressed. If I'd known how much being in London was going to hurt her, I'd never have asked to come here to school. I could've taken the same classes at UNIS."

"What's UNIS?"

"United Nations International School. I love it. I've been going to the Queens campus since I was 5, but when we get back to New York, I transfer to the Manhattan campus, that's for the higher grades. I can't wait. "She looked at the clock. "We'd better get goin'. Mom will have dinner ready when we get there. You WILL stay for dinner, won't you?"

"Well, your mother isn't expecting me."

Sophie giggled. "You can say THAT again! Don't worry, she knows I'm bringing a friend, and the Fines always have extra food."

"If you're sure it will be all right, I'll stay."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Daddy!"

Max felt tears sting his eyes as his daughter called him 'Daddy' for the first time. Sophie had offered him her mother's explanation for not telling him about his child. At first, she didn't want to hurt Sarah or his career. Then, after Sarah's death, she was worried what the news would do to his other children. The longer she waited, the harder it got to tell him.

Then, Max had gotten the call from ASL, offering him a three-week seminar on theater production. The minute he stepped into the classroom, he felt like he'd stepped back in time. There in the front row was a girl who, if not for those beautiful green eyes, could have been Fran Fine. He was sure it was his loneliness causing his mind to play tricks on him. He scanned the attendance sheet. Sophie E. Fine? It had to be a coincidence. Her eyes never left him. Who WAS this girl watching his every move? At lunch, he headed for the office to pull the girl's file. Sophie Elizabeth Fine. Elizabeth? That was his mother's name. Born: May 23, 1978. Home address: 12 Palliser Road, West Kensington. USA Home address: 1 World's Fair Drive, New York, New York. She was from Queens? He searched the record further. Parents. This is what he was looking for. Mother: Francine J. Fine. Father: Confidential. Fran had a daughter. No wonder he hadn't been able to find her. She was living in London. He looked at Sophie's birth date again, and then subtracted nine months. August. August? They were still together in August. His pulse began to race. Could this be his child? He closed the file and replaced it into the drawer. She was waiting for him when he returned to the classroom, and spent the rest of the day telling him the whole story.

"It's the white and green house on the right." Her voice pulled him out of his daydream. He loved the way she talked. She'd picked up a British accent, which was now blended with her Queens accent. He wanted to laugh out loud every time she spoke Yiddish with that lovely blend. "Daddy? You ready? When we go in, just wait in the living room. I'll go talk to Ma, and you can listen."

Max nodded. He was about to be face to face with the woman he'd tried to put out of his mind, the woman who haunted his dreams. He'd stopped fighting two years ago, and searched everywhere for her. Now fate has brought them together. As they entered the house, Sophie put her finger to her lips and pointed to the sofa. He sat down and waited.

"Ma? I'm home!" She listened for a clue as to where her mother was.

"Damn!" She was in the kitchen. Sophie cautiously stuck her head through the door.

"Hi, I'm home. What happened?"

"I'm fine; I just got too close to the steam." She was making spaghetti, and had just drained the pasta. Her eyes were still red from crying. Sophie knew the ice was thin, but pushed forward anyway.

"Ma, do you still love Daddy?"

"Oh, Sweetie, we're not gonna do this again today, are we?" She saw by the look on her daughter's face, they were. "Sophie, I've told you, I will ALWAYS love your father, but that will NOT change the way things are."

"Why did you break up?"

"Sophie, it's complicated."

"So, explain it to me. If you love him, why did you break up?"

"Sweetie, I've told you before, this is one thing that I won't discuss with you."

Sophie could feel the ice cracking, so she backed off and tried another approach. "What if he walked through the front door right now? What would you do?"

She felt more tears forming in her eyes. What would she do? Not what she'd LIKE to do.

"Mom?"

"Sophie, if he walked through that door, it would NOT be to see me."

"Why wouldn't he want to see you?"

"Honey, why are you doin' this? Today is hard enough without standing here talking about him. Now, can we eat?"

"I brought a friend to dinner." She saw the look on her mother's face. "He drove me home; I know the way you cook. I knew we'd have plenty."

Maybe her daughter's friend would be enough of a distraction to take her mind off 'him'. Sophie grabbed the place settings and headed for the dining room.

Max sat in the living room listening to the mother-daughter chat. The way Fran talked, you'd never know that she was the one that walked out on their relationship. It sounded like she'd never shared that with her daughter.

Fran poured herself a glass of red wine and took a sip. What had gotten into that girl of hers today? So many questions about her father. She took another sip to steady her nerves. Sophie was intent on finding out about the break up. How could she tell her child that the reason that her daddy wasn't with them was because he'd just stopped loving Mommy? She closed her eyes and could remember that day, 15 years ago, as if it was yesterday. Max was busy with his productions, because C.C. was away on family business. She'd stayed at her parent's apartment during the holidays, rather than running back and forth, since she and her mother were finalizing wedding plans. She was in her room when the call came. Her mother was crying, her father was yelling. They came into her room and sat down on her bed to break the news to her. Max was seeing another woman. He'd had her over to their house and their boat. Fran went numb, she couldn't breathe. He'd never even looked at another woman for over two years, and he waited till just before the wedding to start cheating? Her parents persuaded her to give them her engagement ring. They boxed it up and had it delivered to Max along with a note. They'd written it, and she signed it, too much in shock to even read it. Fran felt like her life was over. She wouldn't leave her room, she barely ate. Then the boxes started arriving. He'd packed up everything that belonged to her and shipped it to her parents. The final blow was when the boat registration arrived. He'd signed THEIR boat over to HER. Two weeks later, she saw his picture in the paper for the opening of his new play. The story focused on the absence of his longtime girlfriend and reported fiancée, and the speculation that his date for the evening could be the new woman in his life.

"Mom, did you hear a word I said?" Fran opened her eyes and returned to the present. "Where'd ya go?"

"Somewhere I shouldn't have. Sorry, Baby, what did you say?"

"I said, the table's set."

"Good, let's get your friend and eat before it gets cold. Where is he, the living room?" Fran stepped out of the kitchen before Sophie could stop her. She heard her mother's footsteps stop abruptly. "Sophie Elizabeth!" She followed her mother into the living room. Her dream had finally come true. Her parents were actually in the same room. "Sophie, what did you do?" Fran could feel her knees buckling and her head spinning. Max saw her start to fall, and rushed forward to catch her. The room went black for a split second, and when Fran opened her eyes, she was in his arms, her head pressed against his chest. God, he smelled good!

He held her close, his body on sensory overload. Memories of her flooded his brain. He moved his cheek to the side of her head. God, he loved the way she smelled. Both were afraid to move.

"Max, I...I'm sorry. I should have..."

"It's all right. Sophie told me everything."

Fran looked up into his eyes. Her daughter's eyes, the eyes that had always melted her heart. "You must hate me. Max, you've gotta believe me, I never kept her from you to hurt you."

"I could never hate you."

She pulled back out of his arms. "I could really use a drink. Would you like some wine?"

"I'd love some."

"Sophie, why don't you show him to the dining room, and I'll get dinner on the table."

"Let me help you."

"Max..." He wasn't listening; he was on his way into the kitchen. He helped her get the meal on the table, and the three of them ate and talked. The tension was thick at first, but Sophie kept the wine glasses full and tried to lighten the mood when she could. Finally, Fran looked at her watch. "All right, Missy, I hate to do this to you, but it's late, and you've got school tomorrow."

"But, Ma..."

"Your mother's right. Off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, g'night, Daddy. I love you. G'night, Mom, I love you." She hugged her mom and whispered in her ear. "Be nice!" She giggled and headed to bed.

"Sorry, Fran, I shouldn't have interfered."

"You're her father, you have every right."

"Fran, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" He looked towards Sophie's bedroom door. "How can you even ask me that? Wait a minute." She walked over to the stereo and put on some light jazz. "Now Miss Yenta won't be able to hear us. Come in here." She walked into the living room and pointed to the sofa for him to sit. She walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a large envelope. He watched her every move. She really hadn't changed a bit. She crossed the room and joined him on the sofa.

"What's this?"

"Sophie's legal papers and some other important things." She pulled out the contents and spread them on the coffee table. She handed him the first document. It was her daughter's birth certificate. He read it over twice.

"Wait, I thought her name was Fine."

"Not legally. If she used Sheffield, everyone would know who her father was."

"And that would be bad, because...?"

"Max, when she started school, Sarah was eight months pregnant with Brighton, Maggie was four. The publicity would have been terrible. I couldn't do that to Sarah, or the kids. Not to mention what it would have done to your career which, if you remember, wasn't doing too well at that time. So, I put her in private school, and used my last name."

"Sophie Elizabeth Sheffield. She's named for Bubby Sophie and my mother?"

Fran nodded. "It was the only thing of yours I could give her, your name and your mother's name."

He looked down at the document again. "Citizenship, United Kingdom? Were you planning to stay in England?"

"No. In Israel, the child takes the citizenship of the father. Since you have dual citizenship, I put U.K. on her birth certificate, filed her birth in London on our way back to New York, and then had her naturalized when we got home."

"So, she also has dual citizenship?"

"Right. It came in handy when she wanted to go to school here."

"Where did your parents get the money to pay for all of this?"

"My parents? My parents aren't supporting us."

"But Sophie said her grandparents...Fran, please tell me my parents aren't in on this."

"Oh, no, not your parents." She emptied the last of the wine into his glass. "I think we need some more."

"Fran, what's going on? If not your parents or mine..."

"Don't go there again. She's your daughter."

"But how can you be absolutely sure? After you..."

"After I what?" Now she was getting mad.

"Why did you leave me, Fran?"

"ME?" Well, so much for trying to have a pleasant evening. If he wanted to do this, so be it! "YOU were already gone! When were you gonna tell me? Or was she just supposed to be a pre wedding fling?"

Now he was lost. What the hell was she talking about? "And you'd know all about pre wedding flings, wouldn't you? The least you could have done was make sure his things were out of our boat!"

"Max, I see your lips moving, but I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"People saw you with him, Fran."

"WHO?"

"The man you were having an affair with."

"Oh, you are insane, you know that? You send me to my mother's for the holidays, telling me how much you're gonna miss me, then you bring Sarah to the house!"

"Oh, NOW who's insane?"

"C.C. saw her, Maxwell, so did Niles."

"Saw her where?"

"Coming out of our bedroom! C.C. called my mother, who told Daddy, and they told me it would be best to postpone the wedding."

"Postpone? You called the whole bloody thing off! You moved out, sent for your things, and THEN refused my calls!"

The letter. That damned letter she never read. "I didn't write that letter, Max. I barely remember signing it. And no one told me you called. I barely left my room I was so upset!"

"What about HIM?"

"Max, there was no HIM!"

"Fran, C.C. went to see you at the marina. She heard the two of you inside the boat, and watched you come out with him."

"C.C.?" She got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Max, you don't think she would have...no, that's too cruel, even for her. Anyway, you were with Sarah!"

"Fran, I didn't even MEET Sarah until the night I took her to the opening night! That STILL doesn't excuse your behavior."

"Max, I wasn't sleeping with anyone. I wasn't seeing ANYONE!" She was so angry now; the tears were streaming down her face. He reached over to wipe them away. She calmed at his touch. "I would never...Max, it took me a year and a half to make love with you. Do you really believe I'd jump into bed with someone else?"

She was actually making sense. "No, I wouldn't have believed it, but when I called you, your mother told me you were out on a date."

"I wasn't. I don't know why she told you that. Maybe it was because she thought you were dating Sarah. I was too sick to leave the house. I thought it was stress. I couldn't eat, was tired all the time. I didn't know it at the time, but I was pregnant with Sophie."

"When did you find out?"

"Not until after Christmas. Ma made Nadine talk to me, and I told her I'd missed a couple of periods, so she took me to her doctor. He told me I was already almost five months pregnant."

"My God. So when I saw you in February, you couldn't tell me then?"

"You were engaged, Max!"

"I wasn't engaged in December!"

"No, you weren't. I went home, and we told my parents, then I took a couple of weeks to think about what I was gonna say to you and to wait for the ultrasound. I knew you'd come back to me when you found out."

"So?"

"So, I went to the theater to tell you. Some new crewmember told me you were at lunch. I knew you'd be at Stage Deli, so I hurried over there. Then I saw you weren't alone. I crossed the street and watched. You were holding hands and smiling. Oh, Max...the way she looked at you...I knew she loved you. It's the way that I looked at you. The sun came out from behind a cloud, and I saw what your hands were doing. You were putting a ring on her finger. I couldn't do it. I couldn't put her through what I'd been going through. So I just walked away."

"And took my child from me, Fran. I would have..."

"Max, would you really want to change things? You wouldn't have had those wonderful years with Sarah, or your other three beautiful children."

"But what about OUR daughter? She has sisters and a brother she doesn't know."

Fran laughed softly. "Our little yenta didn't tell you everything, then. She's met the kids, AND Sarah. Don't worry, Sarah never knew who we really were. I still feel terrible about lying to her. I was just another mother in the park with her child. I saw Maggie take her first steps, I knew Brighton was on the way before YOU did, and when she was pregnant with Grace, I gave her remedies for her morning sickness. Wait, I think...here it is." She pulled a photo from the pile and handed it to him. His four children were smiling back at him.

"That was taken in the summer of 1988. Sophie was 10, Maggie was 9, Brighton was almost 5, and baby Grace was almost a year old. I've got more of the kids together; most of them are back home on the boat." Max was in shock. This woman was amazing.

"The boat? I thought you sold the boat."

"Are you kidding? Whatever gave you THAT idea? Sophie would kill me if I ever got rid of the boat."

"But I looked for it when I tried to find you. There was no record of Maxwell's Muse, or a boat registered to you."

"You looked for me?"

"I started looking two years ago. I was going through a box, and found the bracelet you gave me."

"You still have that?" She couldn't believe he'd kept it.

"It's at home in my safe, along with your ring."

"My ring?"

"I couldn't bear to part with it."

"Neither could I" She could feel her eyes tearing again. Max noticed and changed the subject.

"So, where's the boat now?"

She smiled gratefully at him and got up to get a bottle of wine. "Flushing Bay, in Worlds Fair Marina." She poured the wine and set the bottle down. "You want some crackers or some fruit or something?"

"That sounds good, I'll help you." Then went into the kitchen and made a snack platter with fruit, cheese and crackers, then returned to the sofa.

"I changed the name of the boat when I moved it from Manhattan. I loved the name, but it was too painful for me. So I named the boat for your daughter. Broadway Baby."

"Broadway Baby. I like that."

"When Sophie was 12, I put the boat in her name, which is why you didn't find it. You probably never thought to do a search for Sheffield."

"You never did tell me, who are these grandparents of Sophie's that gave you the money?"

Fran took a deep breath. "Remember when you saw me that day, when you were at Sarah's father's office?"

"How did you know it was his office?"

"My O.B. was down the hall. I couldn't believe you didn't notice I was pregnant. Ernest overheard our conversation, and HE noticed. He also knew what doctors were at that end of the hallway. A couple of weeks later, Ernest and Roberta came to see me."

"They WHAT?"

"Calm down. They were concerned that I might do something to stop the wedding at the last minute. I told them I was planning to be in Israel at my aunt's house when you got married. Ernest was great, Max. He sat me down and asked if I was sure, had I considered what I was giving up. It was funny, I'd known you almost three years, and to me, you were just Max. The man I loved, the father of my child. I never even thought about your money."

"No, you never did. Wait, are you telling me that Sarah's parents...?"

"They have been great. They've never missed her birthday or a holiday. They gave me a check, and Ernest helped me invest it. He also helped me get some of my writing published. Even after Sarah died, they've kept in touch with us."

Max took a sip of wine. This was bloody unbelievable! "So they've known the entire time?"

"They've been encouraging me to call you. I just couldn't right after. I didn't want you to think I was sitting around waiting for something like that to happen." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can see why you loved her. You must miss her so much."

"I do miss her. After I lost you, she was there. She helped me through the pain. Then I lost HER, and felt that same pain all over again. This time, I had only my children to help me through it. Then, after mourning the loss of my wife, and feeling sorry for myself because I'd lost two women I'd loved, I found that bracelet, and was reminded that you weren't really gone. I tried calling your mother, who said she couldn't help me. It never occurred to me that you were living on our boat, sorry, YOUR boat, in Flushing Bay. I called your parents a few months ago, and spoke to your father. He told me 'they're out of the country'. By 'they', I assumed he meant you and your husband."

Fran laughed. "Yeah, right!"

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I figured when I finally found you, you'd be married with a houseful of children. You never found the right man?"

"Just once." Her eyes met his. "I actually went through the motions of dating a couple of times, but it was too hard on Sophie."

"What about you?"

She shrugged. "Every time Sophie met a guy I wanted to date, she'd cry and scream for her daddy. Then she'd start having nightmares."

"That really wasn't fair to you."

"FAIR? Max, I took her father away from her. THAT'S not fair! If my being alone made it easier for her that was how it was going to be."

"Fran..."

"It wasn't so bad. I didn't have to deal with her temper tantrums, and she got to pretend you were just away on business."

Max stared into her brown eyes, there was so much pain behind them. The sparkle that had always been there was nowhere to be seen. He reached over and played with her hair, running his fingers through her long curls. She tilted her head to feel his hand. He slipped his fingers behind her neck and pulled her to him. He brushed her lips gently with his. When she didn't protest, he pulled her hard against him, parting her lips with his tongue. She moved her arms around him, pulling him even closer. He leaned forward, laying her back on the sofa, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands tentatively began roaming the body he remembered so well. She moaned softly, pressing her lower body into his. He knew he wanted her, he knew he still loved her. His mouth moved to her throat, and down onto her chest.

"Max, I don't know...it's been a long time."

He didn't want to think of her with another man. "Frannie, I want to make love to you until you forget every other man you've been with."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. He thought he saw a hint of that old sparkle. "I don't want to forget."

So she had found someone. He started to pull away, but she pulled him back. "The last man I made love with gave me my beautiful daughter." He looked down at her in disbelief. "I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. I could never be with anyone else."

He looked into her eyes, and knew she was telling him the truth. He kissed her gently, his hands once again caressing her body. His hand snaked under her sweater, slowly at first, and then became bolder as her hands found his hips and pulled him into her. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, then lifted her sweater and began caressing her breasts with his tongue. She began to unbutton his shirt, then, as she reached for his belt, she stopped.

"Max, we need to go into the other room. I don't want Sophie to wake up and come out and see us." He rose off her and stood up, helping her to her feet. He pulled her to him, and they began swaying to the soft music.

"Fran, before we do this, we need to talk about what it means."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She knew what him being here, holding her, meant to her. "What do you want it to mean?"

Oy, did that sound lame or what?

"I don't want to make love to you tonight, and never see you again. Being here tonight, seeing you, holding you, I realize I've never gotten over you. I still love you, Fran. I've missed you."

"Oh, Max, I've missed you so much. I've missed US. Not just making love with you, but just being like THIS."

"So now what? You live in London, I live in New York."

"We're going back home in August."

"That's six months away."

"Sophie has school until June, and then she's supposed to attend a music camp this summer."

"Can't we find her a camp in New York?"

Fran smiled. He said 'we'. "I'm sure we can."

"So now we're at June. Four months."

"You could come back with the kids over spring break. The house would be crowded, but we'd manage."

"That's not a bad idea, I'm sure they'd love it."

"That's, what, two months away? Right in between the girls' birthdays."

"I suppose it's better than not seeing you at all."

She nodded, and then took him by the hand. "It's a school night, time for bed." She led him down the hall, stopping at the guest room. "Help me open this bed. This is where Sophie will think you slept." They opened the sofa bed, and Fran wrinkled the blankets.

"This is your office?"

"And guest room, usually used for Sophie's friends. Where are you staying?"

"The Connaught." He saw the sadness in her eyes. "I stay there because it reminds me of you, but I've never been able to stay in our room."

"That's got to be costing you a fortune. Why don't you stay here? We've got the guest room, it's closer to school, and you can spend your free time getting to know your daughter."

"And getting reacquainted with her mother?"

She turned around and melted into his waiting arms. "I sure hope so."

"I'll pick up my things tomorrow. What about Sophie?"

"We tell her that we're talking and working things out."

"Good. Fran, I'd like her start using her real name, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but it will be up to her. I'm sure that's what she'll want; as long as I tell her I'm O.K. with it." She took his hand and led him the rest of the way down the hall to her room. He closed the door behind them, and then they slowly began undressing each other. Fran reached over and set the alarm as they slipped into bed. The years melted away as they rediscovered their passion for each other. They made love several times before the morning alarm jarred them out of an exhausted sleep. Fran reached over and slapped the snooze alarm. As she turned over to go back to sleep, Max's warm arms wrapped around her.

"How much time do we have?"

"Nine minutes for the snooze, thirty minutes before Sophie wakes up."

"Not long enough. Rain check?"

"You've got it. How about I make us some coffee?"

"That would be my second choice."

Fran got up, pulled a shirt and sweat pants out of her bottom drawer, and tossed them to him. "See if these fit, so you can at least get a shower."

He looked at the size of the sweats, then back at her.

"They're my PMS sweats, relax!" She laughed. "Come on, the bathroom's this way." Fran stepped into the hall and listened. "O.K., she's still asleep." She grabbed a towel from the cupboard and handed it to him. "Everything you need is on the shelf in there. Anything special you want for breakfast?"

"Yes, but there wasn't enough time for it." He playfully tugged at the belt of her robe. "I'll eat whatever my girls are having."

His girls. She smiled. "Don't be too long." She kissed him softly before heading into the kitchen. She had the coffee made and muffins in the oven when Sophie came padding into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ma." She yawned.

"Good morning, Angel, how did you sleep?"

"Good! I can't wait to get to school and see Daddy!"

"Sweetie, we need to talk about that."

"Ma, please, don't be mad at me. He just walked into my Theater Production class...and I couldn't just sit there and not say anything!"

"Oh, Baby, I'm not mad. That' not what I wanted to talk about.

"Good morning, Sweetheart!" Max walked into the kitchen and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Something smells wonderful!"

Sophie stared at her parents. "Daddy? You're still here?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your father's going to be staying here while he's in London. We thought it would be a good way for you two to get to know each other."

Sophie jumped up and ran into Max's arms. "EEE EEE EEE!!!" She squeaked and hugged her father tightly.

Max looked over at Fran. "Now, I wonder where she learned THAT?"

She giggled. "I have NO idea. That is SO annoying."

Max rolled his eyes and turned back to his daughter. "Sophie, I wanted to talk to you about school."

"It's ok, Daddy, I won't tell anyone that you're my father."

"No, Sweetheart, that's not what I meant. I'd like you to start using your real last name at school. I'd be proud for everyone to know you're my daughter."

"Mom?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"I can be a Sheffield?"

Max lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Sophie, you ARE a Sheffield."

Fran's eyes filled with tears as she watched her baby bond with her father. Waves of guilt washed over her. How could she have kept them apart for so long? Max released his daughter and came up behind Fran. "You got awfully quiet. Are you all right?" She nodded and focused on cooking the eggs. Max slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"O.K., what's going on?" Sophie walked over to her parents.

"Your mother and I spent most of last night talking, and we realized that we still love each other, so we're going to give our relationship another try."

"This is SO cool!"

"Sophie, one thing you might not be happy about. Your dad and I decided that we're going back to New York as soon as school's out. If you still want to go to music camp, we'll find you one at home." This was a no brainer. She could pitch a fit, and stay in Europe, or go home and be a family.

"I really don't even need the camp; it was just something to do for the summer. I'd rather go home."

"Well, THAT was easier than I thought. I was expecting one of your tantrums." She smiled at her daughter. "Ok, Honey, get the table set, let's eat. You two have school soon."

After school Max checked out of his hotel, and moved into the house. He and Sophie continued to bond, and he and Fran became as close as they were when they were teens. As Max's last week in London rolled around, Fran became sad and irritable. That last Thursday, she was exceptionally low when Max arrived home. He and Sophie prepared cheese and crackers, and he brought out a bottle of wine, and he and Fran snuggled on the sofa while Sophie prepared dinner. It was close to 5:30 when they heard glass break and Sophie scream.

"Mom, Dad, turn on the television, QUICK!"

"What is it, Sophie?" Fran had never heard such terror in her daughter's voice. Max grabbed the remote and switched on the set.

"Dear God in heaven!"

They watched in stunned silence. Sophie joined her parents on the sofa. There had been a large explosion in the garage of the World Trade Center in New York. Reports of injuries were just coming in. Fran and Sophie clung to Max as they stared at the television.

"Max, where's the kids' school?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Fran. The school is north of the house, closer to UNIS. Fran looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He reached for the phone. "If it will make you feel better, I'll call Niles and check on things." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He hadn't told anyone about Fran and Sophie yet. No time like the present. Maybe talking to her old friend might help Fran through this. He dialed his house and got a full report from his butler. The children were in school, and they were fine. He'd already called the theater, and C.C. had reported that everything was fine there, as well. "Thank you, Niles, I knew you'd be on top of things. I've got someone here that wants to say hello." He handed the phone to Fran.

"I thought you wanted to tell everyone in person?"

"Say hello." He smiled at her.

"Hi, Niles."

Niles listened to the voice coming through the receiver. He knew this voice, but it couldn't be her. "Hello." He wanted to be sure of who it was.

"Gee, ya don't talk to a girl for 15 years, and that's all you have to say?" She laughed softly.

"Miss Fine? You're in London? With Mr. Sheffield?" He knew his employer had moved from his hotel to a private residence, but he had no idea it was with her.

"Well, I was here first, so I guess you could say he's with me. We're here for the school year."

Max took the phone from her. "Niles, you can't breathe a word of this. I don't want the children to hear this from anyone but me. Fran is here with her daughter. Our daughter."

"Sir?" Our daughter? This just wasn't possible. He would have known if his employer had another child.

"I didn't know about her until I got here. She was in my class. Fran and I didn't know she was pregnant when we separated, and by the time she found out, I was with Sarah." 

"So, she's how old? What's she like?"

"She'll be 15 in May. She's beautiful, Niles. She looks exactly like her mother at that age, but with green eyes. She's smart, she's funny...I can't wait for you to meet her."

Sophie snuggled closer to her father as he talked about her. She knew he had to leave in three days, and she hated to let him go. She felt a wave of jealousy towards her siblings. They got to live with their father full time. The family had dinner, then played cards and talked until Sophie's bedtime. After they got their daughter settled down for the night, Max sat Fran down for a talk.

"Fran, I don't want this to end."

She laid her head on his chest. "Neither do I. We'll miss you so much."

"Everything that happened today made me realize how lucky we are. We've been given a second chance for happiness, and I want to take full advantage of it. We wasted so much of our time together worrying about other people's feelings. I don't want to revisit the mistakes we made in the past."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I love you, Fran, and I love our daughter. I don't want our family separated. I want you and Sophie living at the house.

"Max, what kind of example would we be setting? You see how hard it is to pretend you're sleeping in the guest room with one child, now you want to try it with FOUR?"

"No, I don't. I want us to be married." She looked up at him. "Marry me, Fran. I don't want to spend another day without you as my wife."

"I love you too, but what about the kids?"

"They will love you."

"When?"

"When, what?"

"When would you want to do this?"

"I don't want anyone or anything stopping us this time, so, I thought, tomorrow. I'll leave school right after class, we'll go get married and surprise Sophie when she comes home."

"Max, I...." He silenced her with a kiss.

"I want to marry you; I want to make a baby with you. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

"A baby?" He couldn't be serious.

"Fran, I never got to experience our daughter growing inside you. Her birth, her first steps. I want to go through all that with you."

He was serious. And he'd mastered the guilt card. "Are you SURE there's no Jewish blood in you?" She smiled. Marry him. Tomorrow. "Yes."

"Yes? To which?"

"All of it. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, tomorrow." She stood up and held out her hand to him. "Let's go make a baby."

He followed her to the bedroom where they spent the next few hours making love. The next morning found them still wrapped up in each other's arms, not wanting to let go.

Max got up first and made a pot of tea before showering. When he finished his shower, Fran was still sleeping, so he woke Sophie for school, and then took a cup of tea into Fran.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead. Time to wake up." She smiled and sat up in bed. He handed her the cup of tea. "Sophie's up, getting ready for school, and YOU need to get up. It's your wedding day, in case you forgot." He kissed her softly. "You'll need your passport, and your lease agreement, maybe Sophie's school records. Anything to show at least six month's residency."

"That's easy. What time will you be home? What should I wear?" Her mind was already racing.

"I'll be home a little after noon. It's only a civil ceremony, maybe a nice dress? I promise, when we get back to New York, you'll have a proper gown and ceremony. We'll stop and pick up rings on the way."

Fran pulled a dress from her closet. "How's this?"

"Perfect, Darling."

"You know, Niles and the kids are going to kill us."

"Fran, they'll all be at our second ceremony. What about your parents?"

"I'll call them tonight." She giggled. "What about yours? Are you even going to call them?"

"No, I'm not. I may call my brother before I leave."

"Mom, Dad? Do you want me to start breakfast? It's getting late!'

Fran looked at the clock. "Oy! I'm such a terrible mother. My child's out there starving, and I'm hiding in here with you! I'll be right out, Sophie!" She pulled on her robe and headed for the door, but Max grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Don't ever say that. You are a wonderful mother!" He kissed her softly before she pulled away.

"Come on, you. You're gonna be late!"

Once breakfast was over and Max left with Sophie, Fran's morning seemed to take forever. She washed the dishes, showered, curled her hair, and applied her makeup. She still had an hour before Max would be home. She went to the filing cabinet and pulled out the paperwork she'd need. She had the lease for the house, showing she'd moved into the place in June. That was eight months. She also pulled out Sophie's enrollment papers for school, and her report cards, showing they'd been here the entire time. She'd have to remember to show them to Max. Sophie had only gotten one 'B' her entire life, and she'd cried for a week over that. Then she was back to all 'A's' again. Fran checked her watch. Time to put on her dress. She carefully slipped it over her head and hooked the buttons that went up the front. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace she hadn't worn in years. It was the diamond heart that Max had given her for her 17th birthday. "This will be perfect!" She checked herself in the mirror. "OK, Frannie, this is it!"

She heard the front door open, and Max's familiar footsteps across the floor. "Fran?"

"In the bedroom." He stepped in, holding a bouquet of Sterling roses.

"My God, you look beautiful." She turned to face him. "I remember that necklace." He could see her shaking.

"Max, I'm so nervous."

"Having second thoughts?"

She smiled. "All my thoughts are of how I can't wait to be your wife."

He took her hand. "Then let's go. Do you have the papers?"

She nodded. "On the living room table."

They scooped up the papers and headed out the door. A little over an hour later, they were married and heading home.

"Fran? Are you all right? You look like you're a million miles away."

"I was just wondering what it would be like to make love with a married man."

"What do you say we go home and find out, Mrs. Sheffield?"

"I don't know if my husband would approve. He's a bit of the jealous type."

"Then we don't have to tell him."

"Oh, that would be so wrong!"

They pulled up in front of the house and Max helped her out of the car, then scooped her up and carried her inside. He kicked the door closed behind them and carried her to the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed and slowly began to undress her. She quickly worked the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off, then reached for his pants. She moved her mouth over his chest while working his belt and zipper, letting his pants fall to the floor. He stepped back to admire her naked body. She moved to the center of the bed. "Hey, I'm gettin' lonely, here!"

"My God, Fran, you are so beautiful. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Come show me." She reached out for him. He took her hand, and she pulled him to her. They spent the next couple of hours touching, caressing and exploring every part of each other's bodies. Fran loved how he made her feel. He always made sure she was completely satisfied. Today, he was tenderer than ever before. They were almost asleep when they heard the front door slam.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

Fran looked at her husband with panic in her eyes. "Max, she can't find us like this."

"Relax, Darling. Put on your robe and to talk to her, I'll get dressed and be right out."

Fran got up and wrapped her robe around her. "I love you." She kissed him quickly before heading out the door. She exited her room and found her daughter coming down the hallway.

"Are you OK, Mom? Were you sleeping?"

"I'm fine, Angel. I was just resting. How about some tea?" Sophie nodded. "Come into the kitchen with me and tell me how school was today."

Sophie followed her mother to the kitchen, and filled the teapot while Fran got the teabags ready.

"Well, a bunch of girls are upset because today was Dad's last day teaching. You know, he left school at lunch today? He said he had some errands to run."

"Why are the girls upset?"

"Duh! Ma! They're all in love with him."

Fran frowned. "Too bad he's taken!"

"Well, it's not like you guys are married or engaged or anything." Sophie teased her mom.

"We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Max hugged his daughter, and then slipped his arms around his wife's waist. "Fran, do you promise to love, honor, and obey me forever?"

"Wait a minute. No one said anything about obeying you." She laughed. "Well, I suppose if you promise to cherish me, I can obey you as long as it's forever."

Sophie stared at her parents, taking in what they'd just said. "I have a feeling I missed something. OK, DISH!"

Fran showed her daughter her wedding ring. "Your father and I got married this afternoon, Sweetie."

"How come I didn't get invited? Who introduced you after all?"

"Your Aunt Nadine."

"I mean this time! I can't believe you just ran off and got married!"

"Sweetie, we'll have another ceremony when we're all back in New York. Daddy has to leave, and we didn't want to wait."

She hugged her parents. This was what she'd wanted all her life.

"So, how about I take my girls out to dinner to celebrate?"

Fran snuggled up to him. "Do you have someplace in mind, Mr. Sheffield?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I thought I'd let you girls decide." He looked over at his daughter.

"Bateaux London?" Sophie could tell by the look on her parents' faces, she'd said the wrong thing. She thought everything had been fixed in their relationship, but, apparently, some things are best left in the past.

"How about Tsunami? I always loved that place, and Sophie loves sushi." That was fairly safe, not too many special memories associated with that restaurant.

"Perfect. I haven't had sushi in years, not since..."

"Why don't you ever talk about her, Daddy?"

"Sophie!" Fran tried to shush her daughter. She knew how painful it was for him to talk about Sarah.

"Wha? We miss Aunt Sarah, too, Ma!"

"Aunt Sarah?"

"Well, she couldn't very well call her Mom, now, could she? She knew Sarah was her stepmother, but she also knew she couldn't tell her. So, one day she just started calling her 'aunt'. Sarah didn't seem to mind, and it made Sophie happy."

"She said 'we miss her'."

Fran looked down at the floor. "Ok, when I first saw her in the park, I thought, this is good, I can talk to her, find out about you and keep track of you, and she'll never know." She looked into his eyes. "I really didn't want to hurt her, Max. After a while, I looked forward to seeing her. I'd never had a friend like her before. I love Val, she's still my best friend, but with Sarah, we could talk about the kids, our men...Sarah just never had a clue the man I talked about was you. We even went shopping a few times. I hated lying to her about who I was, making excuses to not come to the house. It was easier to not have her over to our place. No place for the kids to play on the boat."

"So the children know you."

"I don't know if they'll remember me. I haven't seen them since just before..." Fran's eyes filled with tears. "I really miss her, Max. I can see why you fell in love with her. Hell, I almost fell in love with her!"

Sophie began to cry and moved into her mother's arms. "I can still hear her voice that day, telling me she'd see me tomorrow. I said, I love you Aunt Sarah, and SHE said, 'I love you too, Sweetie', then she was gone. We never saw her again, until..." She held her mother tighter and began to cry harder.

"We were still in the park when we heard the sirens. We didn't realize what had happened until that night, when we saw the news. I wanted to call you so badly. I knew you'd be hurting, but I didn't know what to say, or if you'd even want to talk to me." She looked down at her baby. "Sweetie, why don't you go wash your face." Sophie nodded, hugged her father, and headed into the bathroom. "It's killed me for years, Max. I keep wondering, what if I had told you about Sophie, and you'd left her. Would she still be alive today? Ma has an interesting theory that helps me a bit. What if Sarah only had so much time on this earth, and because I kept this secret, she was given eleven years of happiness that she might not have had otherwise. But then I think, if I hadn't been in the park that day, she wouldn't have come over to tell me that Gracie was sick, and she wouldn't be bringing the kids that day."

"Fran, you can't blame yourself. I was the one that forgot the medicine, which is why she went out to the store in the first place. If she'd been at home with our sick child instead of doing what she asked ME to do..."

Fran took him in her arms as he started to cry. "For so many years I felt guilty for loving you while I was married to her. Now I've got the same guilt for still loving her, and I'm married to you."

"It's O.K. to still love her, Sweetie. You're always gonna love her, I know that. Just know that I'm always here, you can talk about her any time you need to, the same goes for the children."

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Fran, I love you so much. You know, I think it was more than just fate that brought us back together. I think we were meant to find each other again. Now, I promised my girls a celebration, what do you say we get ready to go?"

"I love you, too. You are gonna be SO sorry you promised your daughter sushi!"

Max looked at her, puzzled. "She's not ALL Sheffield. She has a FINE appetite."


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Four

They finished getting ready and headed for Tsunami. Fran hadn't eaten here since she and Max were here together. They found three seats together at the sushi bar, and Sophie quickly got her wasabi and soy sauce ready. Max watched with delight. He could see Fran in her every move, the way her eyes lit up each time a new tray would pass in front of her, the way she giggled when the chef slipped her a free sample. Max laced his fingers through his wife's and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Fran turned and looked at him. "For what?" Max nodded towards their daughter. Fran laughed. "No, Honey, thank YOU." She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I'll be right back, order me some more yellow tail and shrimp, please?" She wandered towards the back of the restaurant to the restrooms, leaving father and daughter sitting together at the bar.

Sophie hugged her father's arm, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you! Thanks for bringing me here!"

"Whoa, Max, don't you think this one's a bit young for you?" Max whirled around in his chair and was face to face with his younger brother. He was speechless. How could Nigel assume Sophie was his DATE?

"You are absolutely beautiful, my dear. What are you doing with this old man? What do you say you have a turn around the dance floor with a far more handsome younger man?"

Sophie had no clue who this jerk was, but she took an immediate dislike to him. Who did he think he was, calling her father old? She started to grin as she thought, 'what would mom do?'. She knew exactly what her mother would do. She'd cut this schmuck off at the knees. "Yes, I'd love to dance with a handsome younger man, bring him over; I'm dying to meet him." Max's face turned bright red. Did that just come out of his sweet little girl? Now he had bigger problems. Fran was standing behind Nigel, her hands on her hips. Nigel was toast.

"So, Nigel, I see you've met your niece. Sweetie, say hello to Uncle Nigel." She walked over and kissed Max passionately, caressing his chest. "Darling, I think we've found a way to keep him quiet." Now Sophie was on her feet, with her hands on her hips.

"Wait just one minute, this schmegegi is my UNCLE?" She looked at her parents. "On whose side?"

Max couldn't help but laugh. She was SO like her mother. "Nigel Sheffield, meet Sophie Elizabeth Sheffield. My daughter." Sophie rolled her eyes and extended her hand to her uncle.

"I thought your teenage daughter was named Margaret." Nigel was completely confused.

"That's my other daughter. I have two teenagers. Margaret will be 14 next month, and Sophie will be 15 in May. The girls are ten months apart, to the day."

"Then, who's her..." He stared at Fran. "Wait a minute, I know you. I met you that Christmas Max brought you over." He leaned over to his brother and started to whisper. "I thought you two split up."

"It's not polite to keep secrets, Uncle Nigel. Mom and Dad broke up before anyone knew about me. Then Dad married Sarah, had three more kids, and then he came over here to teach, and found me....and I took him home to Ma."

"I'm still confused."

"I can imagine. Sophie's good at condensing a story. The real story's too long to go into. The bottom line is that I found the two of them three weeks ago, one hell of a birthday present, I can tell you. I moved into Fran's place to get to know my daughter, and Fran and I realized we still love each other. I have to leave Monday morning, so Fran and I decided not to wait, and we got married this afternoon."

"You're married? Oh, I can just hear Mother now. You're not going to see her, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I have one full day with my wife and daughter before going back to New York. I'll let the children know everything, and then in April we'll be back for spring break. Nigel, you'll look after them for me, won't you. They're staying over in West Kensington."

"West Kensington?"

Sophie nodded. "Near the palace.

"You're not going back with him?"

"I have school until June. Then we'll go home. Wait, where will we live?" She'd never considered they'd move off the boat.

"With me, Sweetheart. You and your mother will move into the house."

"But, Ma, what about the boat?"

"We'll move the boat back to Manhattan, and go sailing every chance we get, right, Max?"

"Of course, but I was actually thinking about leaving it where it is. We'll have more of an area to sail there."

"You really want to schlep everyone to Flushing every time we want to sail?"

"I never knew you had a sailboat, Max. When did you get that?"

"I bought it for Fran on her seventeenth birthday."

"I moved onto it when Sophie was three months old, and I haven't been able to get her to move off yet. You ARE coming to your father's with me, aren't you, Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't gush. You can move back onto the boat when you're eighteen."

But, MA! YOU moved out when YOU were seventeen."

"Sophie Elizabeth Sheffield, don't you even go there. Now, can we please sit down and finish eating?"

"Of course, Darling. Nigel this was supposed to be a celebration dinner. You're welcome to join us."

"No, I'll catch you later, brother. Here's my phone number, Fran. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Nigel." After her brother in law left, Fran turned to Max. "You don't really expect me to have him over for tea, now, do ya? After he was hittin' on our daughter?"

"Fran, it won't happen again. Nigel will be a good ally to have over here, especially if mother gets wind of you or Sophie. I'd rather you not have to face her alone."

"You and me both. Ok, I'll call him if I need him."

They finished their meal and, once home, spent the evening playing cards with Sophie.

"What do you girls want to do tomorrow, take in some sights? A movie?"

"Max, I think I'd just like to sit home and hold you close all day. I'm really not ready to say goodbye." She felt tear stinging her eyes, remembering a goodbye almost 15 years ago.

"Yeah, Daddy, I can make you and mom breakfast in bed, and then we can watch television all day, pop some popcorn, order a pizza?"

Max laughed. "You are so like your mother. She and I used to spend our weekends doing just that." He looked over at Fran, who was busy wiping her tears away. He tapped his lap. "Come here." She got up and sat in his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"Oy, that's MY cue to go to bed. G'night Dad, g'night, Mom!" She kissed each parent on the cheek. "I'll see ya when breakfast is ready."

"Good night, Sweetheart." He kissed his bride on the top of her head. "I've wanted to be alone with you all evening."

"We're alone now."

"Ready for bed?" She nodded and tightened her grip around his neck. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to their room. That night their lovemaking was slow and tender, as if each one was trying to burn the memory into their brain. They were still awake in each other's arms as the first light of day snuck into the room.

"Max, it's morning!"

He looked over at the clock. "It's early; we've got time to sleep before our breakfast arrives. Close your eyes."

She complied with her husband, and was fast asleep when their daughter knocked on their door. "Mom, Dad? Breakfast is ready, are you decent?"

Max made sure they were both covered. "All right, come on in." Their daughter entered with a tray with fresh bagels, cream cheese, fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, juice and coffee. "I wasn't sure what to make, so you got a bit of everything."

Fran opened her eyes slowly. "I smell coffee!"

"Breakfast is here, our daughter has outdone herself."

"Mmmm, she sure has. Thanks, Sweetie!"

She smiled. "You're welcome! You go ahead and eat, and I'll go clean the kitchen. Then put on something comfortable, there are some good old movies on today!"

"Funny Girl? Hello Dolly? A Star is Born?" Max was teasing his wife.

Sophie wrinkled her nose. "Ewww, no! She wore a Yellow Ribbon, Rio Bravo, The Quiet Man, The Searchers and McClintock"

"John Wayne?"

She stuck her tongue out at her mother. "WAY better than Barbra!"

Fran put her hand over her heart. "Oy, my baby was switched in the hospital. That is NOT my child!"

Sophie giggled. "Sure I am, I'm just HIS child, too." She pulled the door closed on her way to the kitchen.

"We'd better eat this before it all gets cold. I can't believe she went to so much trouble."

"I can. She wants to impress you. I've been praising her for almost 15 years; she wants to hear it from YOU now."

They sat in the middle of the bed and ate the meal their child had prepared; they could hear her in the kitchen, banging dishes around and singing.

"Has she always been a happy child?"

"Not as happy as she's been in the last three weeks. I wish we were going back with you." She felt tears start to form again.

"Fran, we're not back to that again, are we? This is not going to be like last time, we're married now, and we're not going to let anyone come between us again."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"I'll make some calls when I get home. There's a way to hook up a camera to your computer so we can see each other and talk to each other. I think they call it a video conference. A lot of businesses are using them. I'll see if I can't arrange for us to have one installed."

"But isn't that expensive?"

"I don't bloody care! If there's a way to see my beautiful wife and daughter every day, I'll find it. You know, you can always take the Concorde to New York on Fridays, and come back on Sunday night. We'd have 2 nights together, and the family would be together one full day a week."

"Now, I KNOW that's expensive."

"So I'll produce a new hit play, and you'll write a new article or two to pay for it. It's only 4 months, and I'll be here with the children one week of that time."

"And we won't need to come EVERY weekend, only when we miss each other too much."

They looked at each other and laughed. They knew it would be every weekend.

"I wonder if there's any more coffee."

"I'm sure she's expecting us to have the rest of our coffee in the living room while we watch movies."

They got dressed and gathered up the tray and dishes and took everything to the kitchen. Sophie had been busy; she'd made several snack trays to get them through the day. They moved into the living room, where Sophie had assembled pillows and sofa cushions on the floor.

"Dad, you're in the middle, so Mom and I can both snuggle with you."

Max looked at Fran. "This isn't the first time you two have camped out in front of the set, now is it?"

"Are you kidding? We practically lived out here until you came around. We'd have dinner out here, and watch TV until time for bed. We don't have this kind of space on the boat."

"Yeah, but the main settee converts to a bed, and Mom and I always snuggle up there until I fall asleep, then she goes into the V berth."

"You put a television on the boat?"

Fran laughed. "Oh, we're very 20th century. We have a television, VCR, even a computer and a new stereo."

"And a cool BBQ!" Sophie chimed in.

"She loves the BBQ, we grill a lot in the summer, keeps the boat cooler."

"Yes, how DO you stand the heat, with no air conditioning?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Worthington bought us one." Sophie looked over at her mom. "Sorry." 

"It's OK, Honey, he knows. I told him everything."

"Good, I thought I was in trouble." She giggled. She clicked on the television and turned to the channel that was showing the John Wayne marathon.

"Oy, we're really gonna watch this, huh?"

"Oh, come on, Fran, you mean to tell me you never subjected this poor child to a movie she didn't want to watch in the name of 'quality time'?"

"No, never." She grinned and winked at her daughter, who rolled her eyes and laughed as she plopped down next to her father.

They spent the afternoon watching the movies, noshing and just being a family. When dinnertime came, Sophie grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza, then joined her parents in the living room.

"What kind did you order?"

"Half veggie, half supreme."

"Good girl."

The Wayne marathon ended and Sophie started flipping channels. "Oh, look, My Fair Lady! It just started, can we watch this?"

Max looked over at Fran, who had started to cry softly. "I don't know, Sweetheart, it might be a bit too much for your mother. That show has a lot of memories for her."

"That's the show we were doing when you proposed, when we first made, uh, came to London. It's the first show that I practically produced myself. Sophie, Honey, of course we can watch it." She wiped her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Those were the happiest times of my life, these are good memories."

He kissed her head. "You're sure you're all right?"

She suddenly sat up and squealed. "Max, I have a wonderful idea! Let's do a revival of My Fair Lady! Once I get home, I mean. Sophie's been taking the theater production classes, I'm sure I haven't forgotten everything."

"Fran, I don't know."

"Oh, PLEASE, Daddy? I've wanted to start my own production company; this could be my first show!"

"Your own company? You're 14 years old!"

"So? I'm gonna be 15 in 3 months, that's only TWO years younger than you. If you'd had support from your parents, you could've started younger, too."

"You've got school; it's a lot of hard work."

"Mom did it."

"Honey, I did a LOT of things when I was young that I don't want to see you doing, BUT, Max, Honey, I really don't see what's wrong with her trying, and she HAS been working towards this for two years."

Max shook his head. "I can't fight you both. I'll allow it on two conditions. One, your mother or I will have to be present at all times. Two, if I'm going to back you in this, we'll have to include your brother and sisters if they want to be part of it." 

"That's it? Sure, no problem!"

"So, Miss Producer, have you thought of a name for your company yet?"

"Yep. SoFine Productions. Get it SOphie Fine. I know my name is Sheffield, but there's already a Sheffield Productions in New York, pretty successful, I hear."

Max looked over at his wife for help. "Hey, don't look at me! I wanted her to be a doctor or a lawyer, but, NO, she wants to be a big macher producer like her father."

The doorbell rang and Sophie ran to answer it. "It's probably the pizza! I need money!" She opened the door. "Hi, Tony!" She looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Hi, Sophie, your hair looks great today. Hi Mrs. Fine."

Max looked at her. "Hi, Tony, honey. Actually, it's Mrs. Sheffield. Fine was my maiden name."

He nodded and looked back at Sophie. "I don't have to work tonight, you wanna catch a movie?"

Max leaned over and whispered to his wife, "Should we worry about this?" Fran shook her head.

"Tony, I can't. My dad's going back to the States tomorrow, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can."

"It must be hard with him over there, and you and your mom here."

"Yeah, it is, but he's coming back during spring break with my sisters and my brother."

"Are your sisters as cute as you?"

She giggled. "Maggie's blond, really pretty, but she's only 13. Grace has dark hair, but not as dark as mine, she's 6."

"What about your brother?"

"He's 10. He's got blond hair, too."

Tony looked over at her parents. "How'd you end up with blond kids?"

"They have different mothers. My parents split up, he re married, then after my step mother died, Mom and Dad got back together."

"Oh. So when they get here, we'll all go get burgers or something, I'm sure your mom will let you go out with me if we take your brother and sisters along to chaperon."

"Oy! They'll love being the nuchschleps!"

Fran laughed. "Hey, better them than me!"

Tony smiled at Sophie. "I love it when you speak Yiddish; it's so cute, especially with your British accent."

Fran got up and walked over to the door. "Ok, Tony, it was good to see you, come back and see us again when my child is 15."

"MA!"

"Ok, you can come back when her brother and sisters are here, and you can all go out for burgers. But I'm making sure Maggie gives me a full report, or better yet, BRIGHTON!"

Max joined his family at the door. "Yes, Brighton is quite good at snooping on his sisters." Max offered his hand to Tony. "Maxwell Sheffield, I'm Sophie's father."

"Tony Marco." He pointed to the pizza box. "I'm Anthony Marco's son."

"How much for the pizza, Tony?" Max was pulling his money clip out.

He looked at Sophie. "This one's on me, Sir." He handed Fran the pizza. "See ya later, Sophie."

"Bye, Tony!" He got in his car and slowly started down the street.

Fran took the pizza into the kitchen and pulled three plates out of the cupboard. "Sophie, I don't mind him coming over when I'm home, but you are NOT going to start going out with him, do you understand, young lady."

"But, Ma..."

"Sophie, I said you have to be 15. That's not that far away. You can hold out until then."

"Daddy?"

"Don't bring me into this. I'd say you can't date until you're 30."

"I don't know what you're so worked up about, anyway. You are going back to New York in June, why get involved with someone across an ocean?"

"Why not, you're married to someone across an ocean!"

"Sophie Elizabeth, I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, but I don't like it one bit."

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I hate it that Dad's leaving us here. I wish I didn't have to finish school here."

"I know, Sweetie. But you're already into your last semester, so you've got to finish. We'll be flying over on the weekends as much as possible, so you won't have to miss him too much."

"We are?"

"Your mother and I discussed it this morning. She's upset that we'll be apart, too. So on Fridays after you get out of school, you'll take the Concorde to New York, and come back here on Sunday evening. You'll just have to make sure you don't have any homework hanging over your head, young lady."

"I love you so much!" She threw her arms around her parents. "Let's eat some pizza! We're missing the movie!"

They finished watching My Fair Lady, and then played some cards before it was time to send Sophie to bed. They tucked her in, and then returned to the living room to clean up the mess. They got the floor cleared, and Fran took Max by the hand. "I'll take care of the rest of this tomorrow after I take you to the airport. It will help take my mind off missing you." They went to the bedroom and spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. The next morning they drove Sophie to school together and said a tearful goodbye. They returned to the house and spent the last two hours before he had to be at the airport in their room making love. Neither one wanted to get up to go to the airport, but they both knew he needed to be at home with his younger children, and to oversee his plays in production. Max checked his luggage, and they stood by the gate, arms wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go.

"I'm going to miss you and Sophie so much, Fran. Promise me you'll try to fly out this weekend."

"You just try to keep me away, Maxwell Sheffield."

"Call your mother; we'll have your parents over for dinner, so they can meet their new grandchildren."

"I'll call her when I get there, when I get home. Oy, I have to get used to calling that place home again."

"You'll probably want to redecorate a bit; your taste differs from Sarah's quite a bit."

"We'll leave it for now. It's going to be an adjustment enough for the kids, having a sister and a mother to deal with. I don't want to come in and start changing the home their mother made for them."

"I love you; do you have any idea just how much?"

"You can remind me on Friday night. Call me when you get home?" She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I promise. I'll call you the minute I get in."

She started to cry again. "Damn! I swore I wouldn't cry." She buried her head in his neck as she heard his flight called.

"Sweetheart, I've got to go." He wiped her tears away. "I'll see you Friday. Call me with your flight information, and I'll have Niles pick you up at the airport." He saw the look on her face and changed his mind. "Better yet, I'll have Niles drive all of us to the airport to meet you, how's that?" She didn't look much happier, but he knew the sadness because he was leaving. His flight was called again. "Frannie, Baby, I have to go now. That was second call. I'll talk to you in a few hours."

"I love you, Maxwell."

"I love YOU, Mrs. Sheffield." He gave her one last long kiss before turning and boarding his plane. She stood in the window until she saw it taxi and take off. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She had to be strong for her daughter. She'd be home in a couple of hours, and would be lost with her father gone.

When Sophie arrived home, she had exciting news. She had been picked to participate in the International Support Fundraiser for the victims of the World Trade Center bombing. Because of her length of time studying theater production, and her connection to Sheffield Productions, Sophie had been chosen as the producer of the event. She burst in to tears, when she realized her father wasn't here to share the news.

"Honey, he'll call as soon as he gets home, and you can tell him your news then. He'll be so proud of you! So, are you going to use SoFine for this production, or are you going with Sheffield?"

"I'm gonna ask Dad, and see what he thinks. I'd like to use SoFine, but I'd like to be affiliated with Sheffield Productions, too, for the name recognition."

"Listen to you; you're talking like a producer already. When your father was your age, he was working in the theater as a dresser. I'm so proud of you, baby girl."

"Thanks, Mom, I love you. I'm really sorry about last night, I was really a pain."

"Sophie, that's a teenager's JOB, to be a pain in the touchas to their parents. Just ask Bubby Sylvia."

"You forgot to call her yesterday."

"You know, you're the second person today to tell me that. I'll call her from home on Friday, we'll surprise her."

"Cool!"

"Your dad wants to have grandma and grandpa over for dinner, to meet their new grandchildren."

"Really? I can just imagine. I hope Dad warns the kids about them. Grandpa buries his head in the television, and Grandma picks from everyone's plate."

Fran laughed. "Go get your homework done."

"O.K., OH, here, you have to sign this. It's a release for the fund raiser stuff, you know, saying that I can do it, and that I can be interviewed on television and stuff."

Fran froze. "Television?" That would mean Maxwell's family might see her. She needed to talk to Max. "Uh, honey, I need to talk to Daddy about this before I sign it. I don't mind you doing the fundraiser, but on television? You know he hasn't told anyone in his family about us, well, except Nigel."

"I didn't even think of that. What are we gonna do?"

"Daddy was the one that wanted you to use his name, so that won't be a problem. The problem, is do we talk to Nigel, and get him to convince your grandparents that your name is a coincidence, and make sure your father isn't brought into it? Or do we just go with it, and hope for the best?"

"I vote for go with it and hope for the best. I'm tired of all the lying to everyone. Now that you and Dad are married, there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I don't know, honey, I've never met his mother, but I hear she's a real class oriented person.

"Huh?"

"What I mean, is that I wasn't born into high class, I married into it, and even though I've always given you the best of everything, I still raised you."

"But isn't it what's inside a person that counts? That's what you've always taught me."

"That's what your dad and I believe. He's not ashamed of us, that's not why he hasn't told her. He just doesn't want to deal with her. They don't talk much."

"That's too bad. You and Bubby Sylvia disagree on lots of things, but you still talk."

"Honey, that's entirely different. Now, go do your homework, so you can talk to Daddy when he calls. It might be past your bedtime, so get all ready, and I'll let you stay up to talk."

"Thanks, Ma." She grabbed an apple and headed for her room.

Max called a few hours later and encouraged Sophie to use her SoFine Productions company as the producer for her school project. Sheffield Productions would underwrite all the costs incurred as their way of donating to the project.

"What about Grandma Sheffield?"

"I'll discuss it with your mother, Sweetheart. Is she right there?"

"No, she went to bed; she said she'd talk to you later. She giggled as her mother tried to take the phone from her.

"Sophie Sheffield, tell your daddy good night and get to bed."

"Night, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Put your mother on, now, and go to bed."

She laughed as she handed the phone to Fran. "Boy, gang up on a kid!"

Fran kissed her daughter and swatted her playfully. "Night, baby. Go right to sleep, it's late." She watched Sophie run down the hall and heard her door close. "Hi, my love. This bedroom is awfully lonely tonight."

"I miss you already."

"How are the kids? Are they happy to have you home?"

"The children are wonderful. It looked like they'd all grown. I'm not sure how happy they are to have me home. The nanny filled me in on everything, and I've grounded them all. Maggie was sneaking out to meet boys, Brighton...well, he was just Brighton, and Grace has been skipping her therapy sessions."

"Sounds like they missed you."

"No, this is pretty much normal behavior. I just keep hiring new nannies as each one quits. They can only take so much. I hope that Sophie will be a calming effect on them. I've gone through every available nanny at one agency, and just started on a new agency. How's she going to take to having a nanny?"

"Um, Sweetie, we didn't discuss this, but, I don't WANT a nanny when I get home. I want the children being raised by a mother and a father who spend time with them and nurture them."

"Fran, they've had a nanny for four years."

"And before that?"

"Before that they had their mother, you know that as well as I do."

"Uh, huh, and when I get home, they'll have their step mother. I owe it to Sarah to raise her children the way she would want them to be brought up."

"You've got a point. That's annoying."

"Yeah, isn't it?" She giggled softly into the phone. "So, did you tell them, or are you just going to spring us on them Friday?"

"I'm going to tell them tomorrow. Thanks for packing the pictures of you and Sophie with the children and their mother. It will help when I try to explain everything to them."

"You don't have to go into a lot of detail, just hit the basics, and then we can talk to them together, in case they have questions."

"Good idea. I can't wait to see you."

She yawned. "I can't wait either. Your side of the bed is cold."

"You sound tired, it's late."

"I am, a bit. Max, what do you want to do about Sophie and this school project? I'm supposed to sign a release to allow her to be interviewed on television. If your family sees that, you KNOW what will hit the fan."

"I know, but this is important to her. Call Nigel, let him know what's happening."

"Do you want him to tell them the name's a coincidence?"

"No, they'll just have to deal with it. Let Nigel know, so he can prepare them ahead of time. I'm sure Mother will be calling as soon as she hears. Just prepare Sophie for my mother."

"I already have. I know how your mother thinks. I'm low class, I raised your daughter, and therefore she must be low class, too. Sophie's fine with it, she knows it has nothing to do with her."

"Good. I'd better talk to the children in the morning. As soon as her interview hits the wire, I'm sure it will make the news here."

"Sorry, Honey."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm so proud of our daughter; you've raised her so beautifully. I'm sure I'll be interviewed about her, here, as well. You'd better call your parents. I know you wanted to surprise them, but you don't want them to hear this on the news. Especially when they hear her called Sophie Sheffield, and that I'm working with her on this project."

"Oy, I was so worried about YOUR parents, I completely forgot about MINE. I'll call them as soon as we hang up. You may hear from Ma tomorrow, ya know."

"I'm sure I will. Are you going to tell her the whole story?"

"I'd better, or else you'll be getting one hell of a lecture." She yawned again.

"All right, you go call your mother; I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you more! Good night!"

"Good night, my darling. Sleep well."

"I'll dream of you."

You'd better. Good night, Fran." He hung up the phone and picked up the photo of his wife and daughter that was packed for him. He sat the picture on the nightstand and went downstairs to find the children. He'd planned to talk to them tomorrow, but there was no time like the present.

Fran sat in the middle of her bed holding her husband's pillow. She buried her face in it and inhaled deeply. A mixture of his cologne and mousse. She'd make sure not to wash this pillow case until he was due back. She sighed deeply and picked up the phone, then dialed her mother's number. She hadn't talked to her mother all month. This should be good.

"Hello?" It sounded like her mouth was full.

"Hi, Ma. You're eating late."

"Frannie? We're just having dessert. What's new in London?"

"How much time ya got?" She laughed.

"What's going on? You're calling so late."

"I meant to call you all weekend, we just got so busy. A lot's happened this month, Ma. I needed to call you tonight, because I wanted you to hear this from me first."

"What, Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ma. In fact, things couldn't be more right. Three weeks ago, Sophie got a guest teacher in her theater production class at school."

"Oy, she's still taking those classes?"

"Yeah, she IS, and she's good at it, too. Anyway, she brought this teacher home. Ma, it was Maxwell."

"Oh, my GOD. So he knows?"

"She told him everything before she brought him home for dinner."

"I hope you threw him out, for the way he treated you."

"That's just it, Ma. I didn't throw him out. We talked. We learned a LOT about what happened. C.C. was the one to tell you about Max and Sarah, right?"

"Right, and I heard Niles confirm he's seen her at the house."

"But he didn't ever see her there with Max, did he? Ma, Maxwell didn't even MEET Sarah until the night of the play he took her to in October."

"But, C.C. said..."

"She said a lot of things, like she told Max that I was having an affair with some guy that I'd been on the boat with him, during Rosh Hoshana!"

"You never left the house."

"That's RIGHT! She planted underwear and men's cologne on the boat, and told Maxwell she saw me there with him. Then, when he called to talk to me, to see why I was postponing the wedding, YOU told him I was on a date, which confirmed C.C.'s lie."

"Frannie, I'm sorry. I only told him that to get back at him for cheating on you."

"But he WASN'T cheating. Then you sent him that letter saying I never wanted to see him again, and to send my things back. Ma, he thought I'd left him for some other guy. C.C. played both of us, and it broke us up."

"So now what, are you two friends again? What about Sophie?"

"I had him move into my guest room while he was here, so he could get to know his daughter."

"Fran, he hurt you once before, you're opening yourself up to be hurt again."

"Ma, I told ya, he wasn't cheating. C.C. made it up. She brought Sarah over because she knew their picture would make the paper, and I'd see it. While Max was staying here, we got pretty close again."

"Fran, you didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"What if I did? It's OUR business. We found out we still love each other. There was no reason for us to break up in the first place."

"So is he there with you now?"

"No, he flew back to New York this morning. I'm flying over on Friday for the weekend. We want you to come to the house for dinner, you and Daddy, to meet your new grandchildren."

"Our what? Francine, you didn't!"

"Yeah, Ma, we got married last Friday. After everything that happened to us, then the bombing, we decided that life's just too short. So we took Sophie to school, and then got married. We'll have a religious ceremony when Sophie and I move back this June."

"June? What happened to August?"

"She's skipping music camp; she'd rather go home and be with her family."

"So you're going to raise that woman's children, the woman that took your daughter's father away?"

"I don't think Sarah had anything to do with that. She was too sweet, if she knew what C.C. was doing, she'd never have gone along with it. So, yes, I'm going to raise her children. Remember, Sarah was my friend. Some friend I was, lying to her about who I was, I just couldn't hurt her."

"You can be such a doormat sometimes. When are you going to quit letting people walk all over you?"

"She didn't. She never did. She was wonderful, we could talk about the kids, our men...she just never had any idea the man I was talking about missing so much was her husband. Ma, it's gettin' late, I need to tell you about Sophie's school project."

"What's she doing?"

"Her school does International Support Fundraisers, and Sophie has been elected the producer of the event. She's starting her own production company, with the help of her father. She's calling it SoFine Productions. Maxwell is underwriting this project for her."

"Isn't she a bit young to be responsible for something this big?"

"She's a year younger than I was when I was Max's production assistant. And she's had classes to help HER. She'll be fine. OH and when we get to New York, SoFine Productions and Sheffield Productions are going to produce a show together! Isn't that exciting?"

"So, no chance of her changing her mind and becoming a doctor, then?"

"No, Ma. She's Maxwell's daughter. She wants to become a big macher producer like her daddy."

"Well, you see that we get front row tickets. I want to be able to cheer my baby."

"Thanks, Ma. What about Max. Are you gonna give him a chance?"

"I'll go over and see him tomorrow, we'll have a talk."

"He's expecting you. I told him I was gonna call you tonight." She yawned again. "Ma, I need to go, or I'll never get up with Sophie in the morning."

"Isn't she old enough to get herself off for school?"

"Yeah, she is, but I'm still her mother, and I'm fixing my child a hot breakfast and kissing her goodbye every morning."

"Then you'd better get some sleep. You'll call me Friday when you get in?"

"I will Ma, it'll be Friday night, and we'll fly out right after school. Night, Ma. Love you."

"Good night, Darling. I love you."

Fran hung up the phone and smiled. That wasn't so bad. She hoped things were going as well for her husband.

Max gathered his children together and sat them on the sofa. When he sat on the coffee table to face them, they were sure they were in big trouble.

"Dad, we're sorry. We know we were wrong, and we won't do it again, right girls?" Brighton looked hopefully at his sisters.

"Brighton, what gave you the idea you were in trouble?"

"Well, we heard what Nanny told you, and we were sure you'd be mad."

"I was, at first. But then I made a phone call to someone who convinced me that you were just acting out because you missed me so much."

"We miss MOM. We hate having a nanny; she doesn't love us like mom did. And we ALWAYS miss you; you're just never around to see it anymore." Margaret lowered her eyes. She couldn't believe she spoke to her father like that.

"Well, that's all about to change, children. Something happened when I was in London. Something that I hope you will think is as wonderful as I do."

"What happened?" The children all looked at each other. This didn't look like their father, he actually looked happy.

"I ran into an old friend. Someone I hadn't seen since before I met your mother. Actually, she was my girlfriend back then; we were engaged to be married."

"You were married before Mom?"

"No, Sweetheart, we never married. Something happened, and we broke up. A month later I met your mother. Your mother helped me through the pain of losing Fran, and I fell in love with her, and proposed to her. Well, you children know the rest, we got married, had three beautiful children..."

"Then Mommy died." Grace was looking at her shoes.

"Yes, Grace, she did." He ran his hand over his daughter's hair.

"Well, something that I didn't know was that when Fran and I broke up, she was going to have a child. By the time Fran found out, I was with your mother, and Fran wasn't sure if she should tell me. When she tried to tell me, she saw that your mother and I were engaged, and she didn't want to hurt your mother, so she never told me."

"Did you ever find out?"

"Not until I got to London. You know I went to teach a class in theater production. Well, your sister was in my class."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be 15 in May."

"So she's a year older than me."

Actually, Margaret, you and Sophie are exactly ten months apart. Her birthday is May 23."

"That's cool, I have a big sister. What's she like?"

"She's very funny and smart; she looks just like her mother. Actually you children have met her, but you may not remember."

"When?"

"Fran used to bring her to the park, and you played together. Fran wanted Sophie to know her family, so she went to the park, and never told your mother her real name. She wanted to make sure I was still happy, so she'd know she had done the right thing by leaving with Sophie. Margaret, you played with Sophie all the time. Here, look at this picture, see if you remember her." He pulled the picture Fran had sent out of his wallet.

"I remember her! She has the prettiest eyes! And that's Val!"

"That's the name she gave your mother, she didn't want her mother to know who she was. She really came to like your mother, and didn't want to hurt her."

"She was really nice, Daddy, she used to bring us cookies and cakes and things, do you remember, Brighton?"

"No, not really."

"Well, you haven't seen her in over four years."

"So her name's Fran? How is she, are you still mad at each other?"

"What makes you think we were mad?"

"You broke up; most people break up because they had a big fight."

"No, we broke up because someone made up some terrible lies, Fran was very young, and her parents believed those lies and wanted to protect their daughter."

"How old was she?"

"We met when she was fifteen, and we broke up just before she turned eighteen."

"Fifteen? How old were you?"

"I was nineteen when we met. I thought she was much older. She was in a play I was producing, and she said she was eighteen on the application. It wasn't until we started dating that she told me the truth. That was the only lie she ever told me."

"It's too bad you broke up."

"Well, Fran says it's fate. If she and I hadn't broken up, and had married as planned, I never would have met your mother, and never had you children."

"But wasn't Fran sad?"

"Yes, she was. But she looked forward to talking with your mother at the park. They actually became friends, then shopped together, and went to lunches together. She has lots and lots of pictures of you children with your mother that she can't wait to show you."

"But she lives in London."

"She's only there for the school year. Sophie normally attends UNIS, but spent this school year at the American School in London. They will move back in June, but Fran and Sophie will be flying out on weekends, and we're going to London for spring break this year."

"She wants to meet us?"

"That's another thing I have to tell you. While I was in London, Fran and had a lot of time to talk. We realized that we still love each other. I still love your mother, and always will, and Fran accepts that." He chuckled. "Actually, she encourages that. Just before I came home, Fran and I got married."

"You got MARRIED? What about Mom?"

"Brighton, your mother would approve of this. Fran has loved you since you were babies, and she loves your mother, too."

"So, this is what you meant by things were going to change? She's moving in with us?"

"Well, yes, she's my wife; I'll want her to live with us. She and Sophie are coming on Friday for the weekend, but they can't move here permanently until Sophie is out of school in June."

"We've never had to share you."

"Well, think of them. Sophie has had her mother to herself, and now she's got to share her with three other children. And Fran has never had to share Sophie."

"What do we call her?"

"Gracie, you can call her anything that you are comfortable with. You can call her Fran, or you can call her Mom."

"What does Sophie call you?"

"Either Dad or Daddy. But I AM her father. Fran is your step mother, and she wants me to make it clear to you she is NOT trying to take your mother's place."

"I'll bet she's got some cool stories about Mom."

Max laughed. "She does, and she's looking forward to sharing them with you."

"Can we call Mommy to say goodnight?"

Max looked at his watch. He knew Fran would be sleeping. "Grace, she's probably sleeping, it's five hours later in London." He saw the sad look on his youngest daughter's face. "You know, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you, let's give her a call, shall we?" Grace's face lit up, Max hadn't seen her smile like that in months.

He picked up the phone and dialed the house in London. He heard his wife's sleepy voice answer. "Hmm?"

"Fran?"

She was instantly awake. "What's wrong? Are the kids all right?"

"The children are fine, Sweetheart. They just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Wha? I guess they took the news well?"

"Better than I'd expected. It made it easier that you were friends with their mother. I'm handing the phone to Grace, Darling, she's about to climb up my leg to get the phone."

He handed the phone to his daughter. "Hi, Mommy." Fran's eyes filled with happy tears. Mommy.

"Hi, Angel. Are you happy to have your daddy home?"

"Uh, huh. When are you and my big sister coming home?"

"I'll see you Friday, Sweetie. We'll have the whole weekend to spend together."

"I wish you didn't have to go back."

"Me, too. But Sophie has school here until June."

"I know. Daddy told us. Brighton wants to talk. Good night, Mommy!"

"Good night, Gracie. I love you."

Gracie's face lit up. "I love you too, Mommy!" She handed the phone to Brighton.

"Hi."

"Hi, Brighton."

"Do you like boys?"

"I like you. You were always such a sweet little boy."

"I'm not sweet anymore, just ask Dad."

"Is there anything you'd like me to bring you from London, B?"

"You're bringing presents?"

"If you want one."

He smiled. She wasn't so bad. "You can surprise me. How come you didn't have a boy? There are too many girls in this house already."

"Well, Sophie's a bit of a tomboy; she's on the soccer team at school."

"She is? Cool."

"I'm supposed to hand the phone to Maggie now. Dad says we're keeping you awake."

"My darling, you can call me anytime, day or night. I don't care you wake me up."

"Really? Thanks, uh, Mom."

He handed the phone to Maggie. "Hi, I remember you from the park. I'm glad you're going to be our mom. I think Mom would be happy that her friend is looking out for us."

"Oh, thanks, Honey, that's very sweet to say."

"Dad says you have lots of pictures of her with us from the park."

"I do, they're on my boat. How about when I come in Friday, we stop by and get them?"

"That would be cool. We can look at them together over the weekend. Dad said you might come out every weekend."

"That's the plan, and then your dad is bringing you kids to London during spring break, did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, he did. We don't have to see Grandmother Sheffield, do we?"

"That will probably be up to your father, but as far as I'm concerned, you don't have to see anyone you don't want to."

"Cool, thanks. Is Sophie awake?"

"No, she's in bed. It's after midnight here. She has school early."

"Oh."

"I told your brother you can call any time. If you call right after school tomorrow, she'll be home. You girls can talk and catch up then."

"Dad, Fr... Mom wants to know if I can call Sophie tomorrow after I get home from school?"

"Of course you can. If you're finished, let me talk with her a minute."

"Mom, I gotta go. Dad wants to talk. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, Honey. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

She handed the phone to her father and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Daddy."

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"For making us a family again. I can't wait till they get here."

"Why don't you three go upstairs and get your baths, and get ready for bed, then come down and we'll play cards or watch television together."

The children look at each other, shocked. Was this really their father? At the same time they bolted for the stairs to do as he asked.

Max laughed. "I think they're in shock."

"I'm in shock. Max, did you hear? They called me Mom. Brighton didn't sound too sure of it, but I'm sure he'll come around." She sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Darling, are you crying?"

"I'm O.K., really. Everything's really going to be all right, isn't it?"

"Of course, didn't I promise it would be?"

"Yes, you did." She yawned.

"I'd better let you get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you, but you should have seen Gracie's face. She's been skipping therapy, so I was concerned. But as soon as she heard your voice, she was smiling. Fran, I haven't seen that child smile in months."

"I heard what you said to them. Did you tell them about the nanny yet?"

"Not yet. I'm probably going to keep her on until June. I'll need some help until then. Once you get here, you can decide when she leaves."

"Oh, make ME the bad guy."

"Fran, you ARE the one that doesn't want a nanny."

"You're right. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Friday can't come soon enough."

"I'll call the airline tomorrow and make our reservations."

"When you do, make a standing reservation, that way you don't have to call them each time, and you'll be sure to get seats."

"You're sure I'm coming every weekend?"

"Positive. Now, hang up, and get some sleep. You've got to get up with our daughter in five hours."

"Oy! I'll talk to you tomorrow. You WILL be home when Maggie calls, right?"

"I'll try."

"Maxwell...you promised to spend more time with the kids. Please make sure you're home when they get home?"

"I will, Darling. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you more. Kiss the kids for me. Good night."

"I will. Good night, my darling."

Fran hung up the phone and fell back asleep immediately. Max spent the evening bonding with his children, as the nanny watched in amazement. These were three completely different children than she had been taking care of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Five

The next day, Max was just sitting down to lunch when the phone rang. "Sir, it's your mother. She sounds distraught."

"Mother? How have you been?"

"How have I been? When were you going to tell me about her?"

"Who, mother?" He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "I think she found out about Fran."

"That child who calls herself your daughter!"

"Sophie? What about her?"

"I was watching the news, and there she was, talking about some fund raiser, and being assisted by her father, the Broadway producer, Maxwell Sheffield. What proof do you have that this child is yours. You were in the States from the time you were eighteen, how in the world could you have a child over here?"

"Mother, Sophie IS my daughter. I met her mother here in New York, we were together for over two years, we were even engaged to be married, and we WOULD have married if our lives hadn't been manipulated the way they were."

"I never knew anything about this."

"Ask Nigel, he met Fran when we came out for Christmas one year, 1976, I believe. Fran bought presents for you and father, even signed both of our names."

Oh, I seem to remember something about that. Your brother said he wrote the name as a joke."

"It was no joke, Mother. Fran and I didn't know she was pregnant when we broke up."

"And what proof do you have that this woman wasn't running around?"

"She was seventeen years old, Mother. She and I had been together two years. She never ran around."

"And you're sure about this are you? I want to meet this child, where is she? The news said she was a student at the American school."

"Mother, I don't want you contacting Fran. I'll be out in April, and you can meet her then, when I'm there, but until then, leave them alone."

"So, in the meantime, this child continues using the Sheffield name and telling everyone she's your daughter?"

"Mother, for the last time, she IS my daughter. I'll see you in April." Max hung up the phone and dialed his brother, filling him in on their mother's quest to find Fran and Sophie. Then he called Fran and warned her. The rest of the week passed fairly quickly for everyone. The girls called each other every night, giggling on the phone for hours. The phone bill was going to be enormous. Maggie spent her free time decorating the guest room for Sophie. She couldn't wait until her sister arrived, and they could go shopping together.

When Friday came, all four children were excited. The Sheffield children wanted to skip school to be home, in case they came early, and Sophie also wanted to skip school, to pack. Both parents stood their ground, and sent the children to school. When Sophie got out of school, her mother was waiting in a taxi out front.

"Come on, let's go!"

She waved to her friends. "Bye, gotta run. We're taking the Concorde to New York for the weekend. EEE EEE EEE!!!"

"Sophie, get in the cab, we're running late."

"Sorry, Ma." She piled into the cab and they headed for the airport. A few short hours later, they were touching down at JFK. Mother and daughter grabbed their carryon luggage and headed for baggage claim. This is where Max had said he'd be with the children. Before she even saw her husband, the older girls found each other. They ran toward each other screaming, and then hugged, giggling. Fran was laughing at her girls, when her husband caught her eye. They walked toward each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. She was about ten feet away from him when she felt a small body slam into hers.

"Mommy!" Gracie's arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly. Fran smiled at her husband before bending down to hug her youngest daughter.

"Hi, Gracie, Angel." She hugged the child tightly, and then embraced her older daughter. "Hi, Maggie."

"Hi, Mom. I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me, too, Honey." She looked over at Brighton, who was standing with his arms crossed. "Hi, B. My God, you're even more handsome in person!"

With that, Brighton's tough facade faded and he smiled and offered a hug. With the children greeted, Fran turned to the arms she'd been waiting all week for. "Hi. I missed you."

He took her in her arms and kissed her passionately. The kiss broke when they heard the giggles from the children. "I missed you, too. I think I pulled all your luggage off the carousel, take a look." Fran looked over the suitcases.

"Yeah, I think you got everything."

"Did you leave anything at the house? You're only going to be here for the weekend, Darling."

"We brought a few things we really won't need over there. I thought we could get a head start on moving by bringing a few things at a time. These are a few things that I wanted to keep safe, so I took them with me. You know… pictures and things."

He nodded. "Good idea, they'll be safe at the house. Ready to go home?"

"Sure, but we need to make one stop first."

"Where?"

"We need to run to Queens. I need to pick something up from the boat."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, I promised Maggie."

"Oh, well, then I guess we're going to Queens. Where is Niles? He had to move the car, and he said he'd be here."

"I'm right here, Sir." Fran turned around and smiled at her old friend.

"Hiya, Niles." She hugged him tightly.

"Mrs. Sheffield. You don't know how glad I am to see you." He smiled and winked at her. It was going to be so much fun tormenting Miss Babcock.

"Niles, give us a hand with the luggage, would you? And we need to drive into Queens before we go home. Fran needs to stop at the boat."

"Did you really live on a sailboat?"

"Yes, Brighton, we did."

"Wasn't it kinda small?"

"Well, there was just the two of us. It wasn't so bad when Sophie was little, but it's getting a bit cramped. I just couldn't get her to move off."

"I'm really gonna miss it, too."

"Well, now we'll have a place to take the whole family, won't we? We can sail around the bay, bbq and picnic on deck." Max knew how much his daughter would miss her old lifestyle.

"It'll be fine, Daddy. I always told Mom, I'd give up the boat, if it meant I could be with you and my sisters and brother." She linked arms with Maggie and the girls were once again laughing and talking, as if they were old friends.

"Would you look at them? They remind me of..." She stopped and looked at the younger children.

"I know, I can just imagine the two of you together. Although I don't see what you two had in common."

"The kids, and we both had someone that we loved deeply. That was plenty. People said we complimented each other. She liked how wild I was; I loved how peaceful she was." She wiped a tear from her cheek and laid her head on Max's shoulder. "I really miss her, Max. I've never had another friend like her." He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Brighton was walking behind them, taking all this in. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

They talked about their weekend plans all the way to Queens. Once at the Marina, Niles stayed with the children in the car, and Fran and Max went down to the boat to retrieve the rest of the photo albums. Fran hopped up on the boat and was fumbling with her keys, while Max stood on the dock, running his hands over the hull.

"She still looks new."

"Sophie keeps it pretty clean, and we have someone cleaning it for us while we're gone. Otherwise the dirt from the airport settles on it. That's the only bad thing about being in this marina."

"It's pretty close to your parents' house, isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Kissena is just a couple of blocks that way." She finally got the lock opened, and pushed open the hatch. "You comin' in?"

He climbed up and into the cockpit. So far, everything looked the same. He descended the ladder into the main salon, and didn't recognize the boat. "You've really done a lot in here."

"We changed the stove, added the entertainment center. Just TRY being in an enclosed space with a toddler and no television. I had a new table built, oh, and back there, in the quarter berth, that's my office." He looked back into the small space. There was a full computer system and bookshelves. "Oh, and look in the head. I added a shower!" He moved forward and opened the bathroom door. "The only thing that is the same is up here."

He closed the bathroom door and looked up into the v berth, where Fran was sorting through books of pictures. "The boat is beautiful." He pushed the pictures aside. "Those can wait, this can't." He took her into his arms and lowered her down onto the mattress, then slowly began removing her clothes.

"Max, the children are in the car."

"We'll tell them you had trouble finding the albums." He continued his loving assault on her body. She was helpless to resist. Especially here, where so many wonderful memories were waiting for them. They made love tenderly, but quickly, as they knew if the children became restless, they would be knocking on the boat. "We'll do that better once we get home."

"I thought it was pretty amazing here."

He kissed her softly. "Darling, with you, it's amazing anywhere."

"Well, then, let's get home and see if I can amaze you there."

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Sheffield. Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Are you sure you want to see these, Max?" He opened the first book. There was Sarah smiling at him. He turned the page, and there was Sarah and Fran, arm in arm. The next page was Sarah holding Sophie, who looked to be about two, and Fran holding Maggie, who was about a year old.

"My God, Fran. The children will cherish these."

"I'll make copies of everything. I thought I'd make up four photo albums, one for each of them."

"They'll all love that." As he leaned over to kiss her, there was a knock on the boat.

"Hello? Who's in there?"

"Who the hell is THAT?"

"Oh, that's my neighbor. He knows I'm not due back until August, and he probably saw the light on."

"It's me, Mr. Evans!"

"Frannie? Is everything all right? Is Sophie with you?" Fran handed some of the books to Max, grabbed the rest and headed for the cockpit.

"She's up in the car. Everything's fine, we just flew in for the weekend. I got married in London." She sat the books down and waited for Max to follow her out. "This is my husband, Maxwell Sheffield. Honey, this is Dan Evans. He looks after us."

"Good to meet you. Sheffield, Sheffield...why do I know that name?"

"He's a Broadway producer."

"Ah, that's it. So, you're leaving us, moving to London?"

"Well, we're moving off the boat, but not to London. Maxwell lives in Manhattan. He was working in London when we found each other."

"Well, congratulations, Frannie. I hope you two will be very happy."

Max slipped his arms around his wife's waist. "Thank you, I'm sure we will."

Dan looked up towards the parking lot. "Oh, there's the little one now." He waved and Sophie jumped up and down, waving back.

"Are you guys gonna be there all night?" The other kids piled out of the limo to join her at the gate.

"Oy! We'd better go, or we'll have them all down here, and never get home."

"Who are the other kids?"

"Those are Max's children with his first wife, my step kids."

"Look like they all get along well enough."

"They really do, we're very lucky. Actually, Sophie is my daughter. Fran and I were engaged, but unfortunately, we broke up before we knew about the baby."

"By the time I found out I was carrying Sophie, he was already engaged to the kids' mother. She passed away 4 years ago. I was never so surprised when Sophie brought him home from school. He was a guest teacher in her theater class. So, we got married, and now we just have to wait until school's out in June to move home. In the meantime, we're flying home on weekends"

Dan helped her off the boat. "You leavin' the boat here?"

"For now. The slip is paid for the year, and there's lots of room to take the kids sailing." She yawned. "Oh, sorry, my body's still on London time, which means it's past my bedtime. Sophie's gotta be feeling it too. It was good to see you, Mr. Evans. Thanks for watching the boat."

"Any time. You're like a daughter to me, you know that." Fran gave him a quick hug, and they hurried back to the car and re loaded the children. Sophie and Fran were asleep by the time they got to the house.

"Fran, Sophie, we're home." Max shook them lightly.

Once inside Max directed the children upstairs. "Why don't you take Sophie's luggage upstairs and show her to her room."

"Dad, we were talking in the car, and, can't she sleep in my room?"

"Maggie, you just have the one small bed."

"We thought we could move her mattress into my room, just for the night time?"

"What do you think, Fran?"

"Do you two promise not to stay up all night?" Both girls locked arms and nodded. "Ok, but if we hear you, Sophie, you are going right back to your room."

The girls grabbed suitcases and ran up the stairs. "Too bad they don't like each other!" Fran laughed.

By the time their parents made it upstairs, the girls had already pulled Sophie's mattress into Maggie's room, and pulled Maggie's mattress onto the floor. "Grace is going to sleep in here, too, Daddy. We're having an all girl slumber party."

"Just make sure you all get some slumber then. And remember that Gracie is only six years old, she needs her rest."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I wanna sleep with the girls."

Max stood in the doorway watching his three girls sitting on the mattresses on the floor. Grace actually looked happy, and Maggie was more animated than he'd ever seen her. "Have fun, girls. Keep the noise down." He walked in and kissed his girls goodnight. Fran appeared at the door in her pajamas.

"Oy, would ya look at this. Sophie, none of your usual mishegas. You can talk for a bit, and then get some sleep." She flopped down on the mattress with her girls. "Oy, maybe I'll just sleep in here with the girls." She reached over and tickled Grace, causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. She then reached for her teenagers and gave them the same treatment. The girls grinned at each other and all three attacked their mother, holding her down and tickling her until she called her husband for help. "Max, make 'em stop, ground them, send them to their rooms, just get me outta here." She laughed uncontrollably, causing Brighton to come out of his room to see what the commotion was all about.

"Dog pile on Mom, cool!" He jumped onto the bed and began helping his sisters carry out the assault.

"Max, help me!"

Max stood staring at the sight of his family rolling around on the floor. He finally decided to make a move. He reached down and pulled Grace off, then grabbed Brighton, who climbed on his father's back. Niles came down the hall to check out the noise and stood frozen in shock. The four children had gotten the upper hand on their parents, and were holding them down having a tickle fest.

The nanny appeared in the doorway and stood next to Niles. "Would you look at that? Those children will be so wound up they'll NEVER get to sleep. EXCUSE me, but it's past the children's bedtime." The children stopped and started to get up. Fran didn't like that one bit. Who was the parent, here, anyway?

"Just where do ya think you're goin'?" She grabbed Brighton and pulled him back down, this time Gracie jumped on her, and she flipped the small child over onto the mattress. "Ha HA! I've got you both now!" Max grabbed the teens and pulled them back down to join the fun. The family spent several more minutes wrestling around before Fran started to settle them down. "Gracie, go grab a book from your room, let's read a bit and get everyone calmed down."

Gracie returned with her favorite book. It was one that her grandparents had given her called 'Love You Forever'. Fran read through the book, which tells the story of a mother's love. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she finished the story.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." She looked at her four children, and then at her husband, who also had tears in his eyes. "Ok, kids, I think it's bedtime. Sweet dreams, my darlings." She kissed her girls, then helped her son off the mattress and pulled him in for a hug. "Come on, B., let's get you tucked in." She put her arm around him and led him to his room. She gave him a kiss as she tucked him in. "I love you. I'll see you in the morning." He threw his arms around her for one last hug.

"I love you too, Mom!" She stroked his hair and have him another kiss on the top of his head, then clicked off the light and joined Max in the hallway.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"Ya know, that's twice tonight you've said that."

He kissed her gently and took her by the hand. "Care to try for three?" He led her down the hall to their bedroom and closed the door.

The next morning, the children were up first. They all padded downstairs to watch cartoons in the living room. Niles made them toast and hot chocolate to hold them over until breakfast, which he announced would not be served until their parents woke up, and he didn't plan to disturb them. They had just started their second cup of cocoa when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sophie was already on her feet, but Brighton grabbed her hand.

"Niles gets the door, Sis. Dad doesn't like us kids answering the door, in case it's business."

"Oh, OK." She shrugged as Niles walked through the living room. "Sorry, Niles. I tried." They exchanged grins. She SO reminded him of her mother when she was about her age.

"Hello, hello! Where's Maxwell, in the office?" C.C. took off her jacket and handed it to the butler. Passing through the living room, she cast a glance at the children. Who was this fourth child? She looked awfully familiar. "Hello, children." The children all grunted a hello, with the exception of Sophie, who just sat glaring. So THIS was C.C..

"Daddy's not in his office. He's not up yet." Grace wouldn't look at C.C. as she spoke.

"Not up? He wasn't at the theater last night, either, is he feeling all right?"

"Oh, he's just fine. And he's NOT working this weekend."

"Brighton."

"Well, he's not, Maggie."

C.C. rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to find Niles. She be damned if she'd let those little monsters dictate Maxwell's life. She found Niles preparing a tray with coffee and bagels, to take upstairs.

"Oh, Maxwell must have heard me come in. I'll take this up, Niles."

"I don't think you want to do that, Miss Babcock."

"Shut up, Niles. First those children, and now you? As soon as Maxwell and I are engaged, those brats are going to boarding school, and you'll be out on your butt." She laughed and grabbed the tray. "You'd better stay on my good side, butler boy!" She laughed and headed up the back stairs. Niles headed for the intercom and switched it on. He could hear gentle laughter and the sounds of kissing. Oh, this was going to be good. He heard the light tap on the door, and turned up the intercom, waiting for the fireworks.

C.C. pushed the bedroom door open. The curtains were still drawn, so the room was dark. She stood in the doorway for a second to let her eyes adjust. Maxwell must be having one hell of a dream, was that a giggle?

"Maxwell, Darling..." She reached for the curtains and pulled them back, and then she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"C.C.! What in the HELL are you doing in my room?"

"Never mind that, why the hell is she calling you 'Darling'"? Fran sat up in bed, holding the sheet to her.

"What's...Who's...Oh, my GOD, is that who I think it is?"

"Nice to see you again, C.C. What's it been fourteen years or so?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Honey, you must not have gotten a good look, I think it was pretty obvious what we were doin'! Oh, look, she brought coffee and bagels!" She reached over to the chair and grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She got up and poured a cup of coffee for her husband. "Here you go, Sweetie."

"Thank you. C.C., you never answered my question. What are you doing in our room?"

"OUR room? She moved back IN? Didn't you learn anything the last time?"

Fran had been smearing cream cheese on a bagel. She slammed it down and walked over to C.C., putting her face just inches from hers. "Don't you EVEN go there. We compared notes; looks like you sold the same story to both of us. You cost my daughter almost fifteen years with her father."

"Your daughter? Her FATHER?"

"You didn't even stop to consider what you were doing; you just played with people's lives. Mine, Maxwell's, Sarah's. And you never DID get Maxwell, did you? You are his business partner, that's all. Get it through your head."

"I never played with Sarah's life. She was my friend."

"The hell she was! You used Sarah to try to make me believe Max was having an affair with her. What you didn't count on was that her helping him through our break up would push them together. Her friend, my touchas. She had your number. She knew you were after Maxwell; we talked about it all the time. How do you think she always stayed one step ahead of you? Don't you EVER call yourself her friend." Max pulled on his robe and got up to comfort his tearful wife.

"You never talked to Sarah."

Fran grabbed a photo album off the dresser and tossed it on the bed. "Oh, no?" C.C. opened it and flipped through the pages. Page after page of Fran and Sarah and the children. Four children. "You pull anything that hurts my kids, and I swear, Niles will be cleaning up the mess for a month." Fran angrily brushed away a tear.

"YOUR kids? Only ONE is yours."

"That's where you're wrong, C.C." Max finally spoke up. "Fran is my wife. We were married last week in London."

"So, all your manipulating was for nothing. The only GOOD thing to come out of it was that Sarah's last years were happy ones, with Max and the children. Max and I are back together, and stronger than ever."

C.C. stared at the couple, stunned. Married. "So, Maxwell, I guess I'll be looking for another job."

"No, C.C., once again, Fran has saved your job."

"I'm sure she's got some grand torture in mind for me."

"No, no torture C.C., unless you call seeing how happy we are on a daily basis torture. You WILL have to shoulder a bit more responsibility with the business. Maxwell will be spending more time at home with me and the children. He'll be working during the day, but evenings and weekends are ours. By the way, today is Saturday, which means it's the weekend, so he's NOT working today."

"Fran and Sophie are living in London until Sophie finishes school in June. They will be flying out on weekends, so she's right, I won't be working when they are here. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get dressed for breakfast with our children."

"Of course, Maxwell. Uh, congratulations on your marriage." She backed out of the room and closed the door. How could this have happened? She had encouraged him to take the teaching job in London, and... wait, he said that kid was in school there. Oh, it wasn't possible. They were at the same school? She slowly descended the back stairs. Niles had already switched off the intercom and was chopping fresh fruit for breakfast.

"How did your visit with Mr. Sheffield go?"

"You knew. You knew and you let me go up there and humiliate myself."

"Well, I would have told you, but you told me to shut up. I take it you met Mrs. Sheffield. This is going to really push back your engagement a bit." He chuckled and continued chopping. "Will you be joining the Sheffields for breakfast?"

She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "I'll be in the office."

Niles did a little two step dance on the way back to the intercom. "Sir? Is it time for me to start breakfast? The children are starting to get restless."

"Yes, Niles, thank you. We'll be right down."

"Hi, Niles. Do you need help with breakfast?"

"Good morning, Miss Sophie. That won't be necessary."

"Are ya sure? I'm a pretty good cook, and I love to mess around in the kitchen."

He smiled at her. "The mess is what I'm worried about. I've seen your mother cook." He chuckled at the memory.

"Come on, Niles. Ma taught me to clean up as you go, I won't make a mess, I promise."

"All right, I was getting ready to make waffles."

"Oh, that's Mom's favorite!"

"I know. I remembered." He got out the ingredients and a bowl, and watched with amazement at the skillful way the child mixed up the batter. True to her word, she wiped up all her spills. "You know, this reminds me of when your mother used to be here at the house, before she moved in. Your father would be busy in the office, and she'd end up in the kitchen with me, trying to help me prepare the meal. She wasn't much older than you the first time I saw her."

"She was fifteen, right?"

"Right, three and a half months shy of sixteen. You are like her in so many ways. You have your mother's determination, and your father's strength. They made such a formidable pair. His company really suffered when your mother was no longer a part of the team."

"Aunt Sarah didn't really get into the business, did she?"

"AUNT Sarah?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't call her Mom, that would've given away our secret. I called Val 'Aunt Val', so I started calling Sarah, 'aunt', too. I remember one day, she was talking to Mom about Dad's old girlfriend. She was so nice. She said she was jealous of her, because she got to help Dad make his business successful. THEN, she told Mom that she knew Dad still loved her. Mom was plotzing inside, but she never let on to Aunt Sarah. Sarah was so cool about it; she said she knew he'd always love both of them. I think that's why Mom's so cool about Sarah now. They were such good friends. Mom really misses her. She still cries about her. I think Dad does, too."

"You're a pretty smart young lady, you know that?"

"Yeah, Mom keeps telling me that."

"I hear you made the London news, for the fund raiser you're producing."

"Oh, Niles, that was so cool! That's the only reason I'm not kvetching about having to stay in London for school. This fund raiser is a big thing."

"You should get your parents to drive you by the bomb site, to take back pictures. That might make a bigger impact."

"That's a great idea!"

"What's a great idea, Sweetie?" Fran and Max came down the back stairs, hand in hand.

"Niles said I should go take pictures of the bomb site at the World Trade Center, for my fund raiser."

"Well, we'll have to see if we can fit that in, won't we? You're helping with breakfast?"

"I hope she's not a bother, Niles. She usually makes breakfast for me on the weekends."

"She's no bother at all, Mrs. Sheffield. She's a much better cook than YOU were at her age." He smiled and winked at Sophie.

"You TOLD her? Honey, don't listen to him, that was a long time ago, and his memory isn't too good."

Sophie giggled. "It sounded pretty accurate to me! Anyway, I had to get outta the living room. That nanny person was in there bossin' everyone around. Dad, PLEASE tell me you're not bringin' her to London when you come?"

"Well, I'd planned to, so we had someone to help look after you children, so I could take your mother out."

"What about Niles? It makes more sense to bring him. The house is three bedrooms, and he can room with Brighton. There's already gonna be three girls in MY room."

"It does make sense, doesn't it? Oh, Niles, don't make that face. You can use the time to visit your family. Fran and I will be doing things with the children most of the time, anyway."

"And remember, you promised to make time for your mother."

"Oh, Max, not your mother. The kids already said..."

"Fran, she called here after Sophie was on the news. I had to promise to see her, in exchange for her not harassing you."

"Oy, sorry, Honey. Maybe she'll forget by then. Is breakfast almost ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Sir, Miss Babcock is waiting in your office."

"Well, she can just keep waiting. We are going to go into the dining room and have breakfast with our children."

"Dad, about that nanny?"

"Sophie, I need her here to help out until you and your mother are here full time. Can't you just tolerate her for the weekend?"

"I can see why Brighton acts up, she's on his butt all the time, even when he's not doin' anything."

"Sophie, your father asked you to deal with it. I'll have a talk with her." She saw the look Max was giving her. "Wha? If she's not treating my kids with love and respect, she needs to start. I don't want to spend every weekend undoing all the damage she's done during the week." She moved into Max's arms. "Sweetie, they miss their mother. Sarah was such a nurturer, where do ya think I learned how to be such an attentive mother. Not from MY mother! The kids miss that, I think that's why they've taken to me so quickly. This woman just bosses and snaps. I know you have to be strict with kids, but not make a home like boot camp!"

"All right, you talk with her. Maybe if she lightens up a bit, the children won't give her such a hard time."

"NOW, can we eat? Sophie, go get your brother and sisters."

The family sat and ate together, laughing and talking like years before. Niles loved it. Once again, Fran had brought life back into the house. After breakfast, Max went upstairs and brought down all Fran's photo albums. They went through them with the children, explaining each one to them. Fran had fun stories about their mother for almost every picture. Halfway through the albums, the doorbell rang. Sylvia and Yetta had arrived to see Fran and Sophie. The children were excited to have another set of grandparents. C.C. stuck her head out of the office and watched the proceedings several times, then buried herself back in paperwork.

Niles packed a picnic lunch, and the couple took the children to the park for most of the day. When they arrived home, Niles had prepared a surprise for them. Morty and Sylvia were expected for dinner, but Niles arranged to have Nadine and Barry in attendance as well. As a stroke of luck the children's maternal grandparents phoned, and Niles invited them as well. The family came through the front door to a houseful of family.

"Surprise!

"Oh, Max. You are such a sweet man."

"Darling, I didn't do this. I think you need to thank the other sweet man in your life." Niles was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't believe he'd pulled this off, and wasn't getting fired for it.

"Auntie NAY!!!" Sophie ran into her aunt's waiting arms. "Hi, Uncle Barry! Where are the twins?" As if on cue, two young girls appeared from behind the sofa. "Oh, my God, they've gotten so BIG!"

"Look who's talkin'. Just look at you. Look at her, Bar."

"I see. Just as pretty as your mother."

She hugged her uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Barry. Maggie, Brighton, Grace, come here! This is your Aunt Nadine and Uncle Barry. This is my brother, Brighton, and my sisters, Maggie and Grace."

"Oh, would you look at these kids! Maggie, you look just like your mother, don't you?"

"You knew my mother?"

"Yeah, I went shopping with her and my sister a few times."

"You look kind of familiar."

"Auntie Nay brought me to the funeral. I wanted to go, but Ma didn't want Daddy to see her, so Nay took me, and we just hoped he didn't recognize her. The kids know everything. Ma and Daddy brought them up to speed."

"How come Mom's hugging Grandma and Grandpa Worthington? She doesn't know them."

"Uh, oh, not entirely up to speed. Yeah, we know them. Uh, Grandpa found out about me before I was born. Mom's doctor was down the hall from his office. They knew how much Mom was giving up by not telling Daddy about me and stopping him from marrying your mom. So, they sort of adopted us. They gave Mom money for school, clothes, helped her start writing. They give us presents on our birthdays, holidays; they've been my second set of grandparents."

"Oh, man. So, it's like our moms were sisters!" The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles. They walked over to the Worthingtons, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Ah, here's our girls. Nice to see you two getting along so well."

Sophie hugged her grandparents. "I've missed you! I'm so glad you came!"

"Well, after Niles told us the good news, how could we stay away? Frannie, didn't we tell you, just call him and talk to him?"

"Yeah, ya did. I wish I'd listened to you two years ago."

She felt her husband's arms slip around her waist from behind. "And I wished I'd looked a little harder. She was right across the bridge the whole time."

"Well, not the whole time. Last June we left for London."

"I'm still not sure why C.C. was so bent on my taking that teaching position."

"Well, we were a bit sneaky there. She knew you were looking for Fran, and she was upset by it, so we, well, we suggested to her that the job in London might be just the distraction you needed."

Fran leaned back against her husband and looked up at him. "Considering all we found out. That's perfect that she was actually the one to get us back together."

"You see, C.C. was the reason we split up. She made up lies about each of us, and fabricated evidence to corroborate the lies. Then Fran's mother unwittingly played into her hands, and the wheels were in motion."

"She even used Sarah. She knew that Sarah and Max's picture would be in the paper, and that would drive a wedge between us. She didn't count on them falling in love." Max rocked her gently in his arms.

Ernest smiled at the couple. "You know, Fran, you and Sarah were different in so many ways, but deep down inside, you're the same. You're warm, loving, completely unselfish women. I think Sarah would approve of this marriage. She's probably smiling down on us right now."

"Have Grandma and Grandpa seen the picture books you have of you and Mommy? That sounds funny, you ARE Mommy." Grace laughed.

"Yes, Honey, they've seen them. I made them copies of the pictures."

"Sir, dinner is ready."

"Ah, shall we all move into the dining room and see what Niles has in store for us?"

Everyone sat around the table and got to know each other better. Fran sat smiling at her family. She looked down the table at her daughter, laughing with her siblings and their grandparents, then back at her husband. She suddenly felt sad at the thought of going back to London tomorrow. Fran excused herself, went into the kitchen, and collapsed in tears.

"Mrs. Sheffield?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I was just sitting out there, watching everyone, thinking about how perfect everything is, and then I remembered..." She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Niles stuck his head into the dining room and got his boss's attention. Niles pointed to Fran's chair, then into the kitchen. Max picked up on the hint, and went into the kitchen to tend to his wife.

"Sweetheart, what is it? I thought everything was going so well. Did someone do something to upset you?"

She shook her head as he took her into his arms. "I just remembered how things were before, everything was so perfect, and then..." She buried her face in his chest.

"Fran, nothing is going to happen this time. We're married, everyone's happy. Come on, let me take you upstairs. Maybe you're just tired."

"We've got company, Max!"

"And you don't want them to see you like this, do you?" He put his arm around her shoulders and led her upstairs. He sat her on the bed and pulled her shoes off. "Now, lie down, and try to rest a bit. I'll tell everyone you aren't feeling well." He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her softly.

"I really don't want to go back tomorrow."

"Do you have to?"

"Sophie has to complete the entire semester, or she has to repeat it here. She's not going to want to do that. All her friends from UNIS are in her same grade. She's been in the same classes with them since Kindergarten. I can't take that away from her."

"Let me go downstairs and see if I can't tactfully get rid of everyone. Niles meant well, planning this for us, but I think right now, you just need some quiet time with the children."

"I also need some not so quiet time with their father." She smiled seductively and pulled him down into a sensuous kiss.

"Yes, it's definitely time for everyone to go home." Max went downstairs and let Morty and Sylvia know that Fran was over tired and had gone to bed. They quickly said their goodbyes, and the other guests followed their lead.

"All right, kids time for bed. Everyone in their own rooms tonight." The nanny was standing in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips. Sophie stood up and faced her, placing her own hands on her hips.

"I'm going to see my mother."

"No, you are NOT young lady, you're going to march yourself upstairs, get your bath and get into bed."

Niles stood frozen to the spot. This was a battle that the nanny didn't want, if young Sophie was anything at all like her mother.

Sophie took two steps toward the nanny, her green eyes blazing. "I am going upstairs to check on my mother." She glanced over at her siblings, who were now also on their feet.

"So are we." Brighton had his arms folded across his chest defiantly.

Sophie started to walk past the nanny towards the stairs, when she grabbed her arm. "You ARE going to bed, young lady. Your parents are tired, and you kids are NOT keeping them up half the night like you did last night."

Sophie looked at the nanny's hand on her arm, then into her eyes. "Let go of me." The nanny didn't move. "Look, lady, this is a fight you don't want. Now, you can either remove your hand from my arm, or I'll have you removed from this house." She smiled sweetly. "It's your choice. I'll count to three, on four, my mother will be halfway down the stairs."

"Don't push me, you little..."

"One."

"The rest of you, upstairs, now!" No one moved. Grace put her hands on her hips and glared at her nanny.

"Two."

"Did you hear me?"

"Why don't you just come make us? Of course, you'd have to let our sister go." Brighton winked at his older sister.

"Three. You had your chance. MOTHER!!!!" Sophie was true to her word. At the sound of Sophie's scream, she was out the door and down the stairs before the nanny could release her vice grip on the teen's arm. At the same time Fran was bounding down the stairs, Max came running from the kitchen.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. This so called nanny was mauling our daughter." She stepped between her children and the nanny and rubbed Sophie's arm.

"All we wanted to do was to go up and check on you, Ma."

"Yeah, and when Sophie tried, she grabbed her and wouldn't let go."

Gracie ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I think she hurt her."

"I'm all right, Sweetie, just angry."

"Dad, we have a mom again, why do we need a nanny, too?" Maggie had been quiet up until now.

"Yeah, especially one who won't even let us SEE our new mom."

"Brighton, I didn't say you couldn't see her..."

Grace looked up with tears in her eyes. "You said we had to go to our own rooms and we weren't going to keep our parents awake. Mommy and Daddy LIKE to play with us, don't you?"

Fran bend down and pulled her daughter to her. "Of course we do, Angel. Max?" Fran glanced over at her husband who was massaging his temple. She knew that look. This nanny was toast.

Max looked at the nanny. "I'd like to see you in my office, please. Fran, could you take the children upstairs?"

"Sure, Honey. Come on, kids. Let's get quick baths, and then I'll read to you."

Maggie and Sophie giggled. "Read to us, Mom?"

"Ok, so it's more for the younger ones, you can both take turns reading to them, too."

Fran herded the children upstairs and ran their baths. One by one, the children gathered in the master bedroom and climbed up on the big bed with their mother. Just as she started to read, Max joined them.

"Well, Sweetheart, it looks like you got your wish."

"Sorry, Max, I know you wanted to wait until June, but if she manhandles one, she might be abusing the other kids, too."

"Well, the silver lining is that now I'll be spending more time with you children. I'll be here when you get home from school, and try to only go to the theater at night when absolutely necessary, at least until June when your mother gets here full time."

The children cheered and hugged their father. "Ok, kids, ready for your story?" Fran opened the book and smiled at her husband. She patted the bed next to her. The family sat on the bed while Fran, Max and the older girls took turns reading, while the nanny packed her things and headed out the front door. When the book was done, Grace was sleeping, and Brighton wasn't far behind her. Fran helped Brighton stagger to his room, and Max carried Grace to hers. The parents kissed the children and tucked them all in for the night, then returned to their own room.

"What did you say about some not so quiet time, Mrs. Sheffield?" He put his arms around his wife and lowered her to the bed. They undressed each other slowly, and then spent the next several hours finding new ways to give each other pleasure. The next morning, Fran felt her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her, as if he never wanted to let her go. She stirred slightly, waking Maxwell. He turned his wife onto her back and rolled on top of her.

"What do you say we don't leave this bed until your flight leaves?"

"Oh, I wish we could stay right here. But we fired the nanny last night, remember? One of us has to get up and take care of our children."

Max listened for any sign that the children were awake. "I don't hear them yet, we've got some time." He kicked off the blankets, and they made love one last time. Afterwards, he got up and pulled her out of bed. "Ready for a shower?"

"Oy, more than ready!" They took a long luxurious shower, soaping and massaging each other. They finally rinsed off and slipped into their robes. Fran flopped back onto the bed. "I think I'll just go home like this."

"I think the airline would frown on that, Francine." He smiled at her as he pulled on his pants, and then pulled a polo shirt over his head. "Are you dressing for breakfast, or coming down your robe?"

"Well, since YOU'RE dressed." She giggled, and reached into her closet for a pair of jeans and a sweater. "I might as well be comfortable."

"I'll be downstairs. I think I heard Brighton and Sophie up."

"Ok, let me dry my hair and put on my makeup, I'll be down in a few minutes."

After the family had breakfast, they spent time playing cards and some board games until it was time to take Fran and Sophie back to the airport. Fran and the children cried most of the way to the airport. Max expected it to be hardest on Grace, but it was Brighton that was stuck like glue to his mother. When Fran's flight was called he refused to let her go.

"Sweetie, I'll see you next Friday, I promise. I'll call you as soon as I get to the house, O.K.?"

"You promise?"

"I promise, B. Now, give me a hug." She hugged her son tightly and then moved to her daughters. "You girls help your daddy out, O.K.?"

"O.K., Mom, we will." She embraced them and gave them each kisses.

Max pulled his wife into his arms. "I am going to miss you so much, my darling. Take care of my baby girl."

"And you take care of my babies. I love you so much, Maxwell. I'll call you when I get, well, it's not really home anymore, is it?"

"No, it's not. Your home is with me. I'll see you Friday." He pulled her closer for a last kiss before she and Sophie picked up their carryons and disappeared down the corridor to the plane. The three children stood at the window crying until the plane was out of sight. This was going to be a long four months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Six

Sophie returned to school and immersed herself in her fundraiser. She and her mother made the trip each weekend to New York, and it got harder and harder for Fran to leave her other three children to go back to London. Sophie was able to schedule the big night of her fundraiser for the day after her father and siblings arrived from New York. By marketing her affiliation with Sheffield Productions, she was able to secure acts to perform that would never normally consider donating their time to a high school fundraiser. The night was a tremendous success. Max even persuaded his mother and father to attend, separately, of course. James Sheffield was one of the largest contributors, helping push the total amount raised to over one million dollars. It was the largest amount raised by any student at the school, and all the proceeds went to the victims and their families of the WTC bombing.

Max held a reception at a local restaurant afterwards for family and friends. When he saw Elizabeth Sheffield appear at the door, he waved quickly, and pulled Fran aside. "My mother just walked in. If she gives you any problems, you let me know immediately."

She looked over and saw her mother in law heading her way. "Oy, here she comes. Smile!"

"Maxwell, what a wonderful event tonight. You must be Fran. You both should be very proud of Sophie. May I meet her?"

"Mother, you are going to be civil tonight, aren't you?"

"Maxwell, I may have had my doubts before, but seeing that child on stage tonight, there was no denying that she is a Sheffield. She reminds me so much of you at that age."

"She's more like Fran, Mother. Ah, here she is. Sophie, this is my mother, your grandmother, Elizabeth Sheffield. Mother, this is my daughter, Sophie Elizabeth Sheffield."

"Elizabeth? You named your first child after me? Even after everything?"

"I had nothing to do with that. Fran chose the name. She knew everything about our relationship, but she also knew family tradition."

"It's nice to meet you, grandmother." Sophie took a step forward and glanced at her mother for approval. At Fran's nod, Sophie continued forward and hugged her grandmother. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. It means so much to me." Her green eyes were sparkling.

One of the guests walked by Sophie and said something in French. Sophie giggled and answered her back.

"She speaks French?"

Sophie nodded. "I also speak Italian. My school requires two languages."

"I understand this fund raiser was also some sort of requirement?"

"Sort of. They require community service hours, and this fundraiser counted for a bunch of hours.

"It was an awfully big undertaking for someone so young."

"I've studied theater production for the last two years, and been on stage crew. I absolutely love the theater."

She sighed. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Fran laughed. "I was hoping she'd be a doctor, but she's too much like her father."

"But she never knew him."

"Mom took me to most of Dad's shows." She giggled. "Even the flops. Dad, I really liked some of the ones that didn't make it."

"Sophie always knew who her father was. I was just so afraid that if it got out that he had a child before his marriage to Sarah, that it might hurt his family and his career. Everything happened so fast back then. I didn't want people to think that he was cheating on Sarah. You know, Sophie and Maggie are only ten months apart."

"Speaking of Maggie, where are the other children?"

"Over getting autographs, see, they're right there." Max turned and looked.

"I was wondering what you kept looking at. You look tired, Darling, maybe I should get you home. The party seems to be winding down."

"I'm actually exhausted. I'm so glad this was the weekend you came out here, I don't know if I could have done another trip to New York. Between the jet lag, and this flu I've been fighting, all I want to do is go home and crawl into bed each night."

"I'll go get the children, and we'll get you home." He walked over to the celebrity table to retrieve the younger children.

"Grandmother, will you come for dinner this week?"

"Well, Dear, I'm not sure I'm welcome."

"Of course, you are, uh, Ma. Let me check everyone's schedule and we'll call you. Any day not good for you?"

"Thank you, Fran. Any day you chose will be fine for me."

Max returned with the children, everyone said their goodbyes and they headed home. The next day, Fran felt even worse. She was tired, irritable, and terribly nauseous. Monday was no better, and Max insisted that he take her to the doctor. After Sophie went to school, they packed up the three children and schlepped everyone to the Sheffield family doctor. He poked, prodded, drew blood and asked about a million questions. His initial impression was simply fatigue, brought on by weekly bouts of jet lag. He told them he'd call with the results of the blood tests, but he was expecting she might be slightly anemic as well.

They took the children to lunch and did some shopping before going home. Fran was more than ready for a nap. Just as she lay down the phone rang. She grabbed it before Max could. She listened to what the caller had to say, and hung up smiling broadly. Her smiled faded for a moment, as a tear formed in her eye. She wiped it away quickly and looked over at her husband.

"Maxwell?"

"Was that the doctor on the phone?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well? What did he say?"

"That everything was normal."

"Normal? That's not possible, you've been sick for too long for it to be normal."

"It's normal for me. It won't last too long." She started smiling again. She felt like she was going to burst before she got this out.

"Fran, what are you talking about, Darling."

"Sweetie, come here and sit down. I have to tell you something I've never said to you before."

"Well, now I'm worried."

They sat down on the edge of the bed, and Fran looked deep into his olive green eyes.

"What, Darling?"

She took a deep breath. No way to do it but just to say it. "Max, I'm pregnant."

"What, are you sure?"

"Positive! The doctor said they ran the test twice to make sure. EEE EEE EEE!"

They embraced and kissed for what seemed like several minutes. Then Max moved his hands to her abdomen. "My God, Fran. Our child is in there."

"I can't wait till Sophie gets home so we can tell the children! Brighton will want a boy."

"So will his father, but I'll be happy with any healthy child we have."

"Same here. I'm supposed to go back tomorrow for an exam."

"Fran, I don't think I want to trust these doctors here with our child."

"Sweetie, we don't have much choice for now, Sophie's in school for two more months."

"What if she stayed here with my family and you came home with me?" Fran stood up and looked down at him.

"No way. She's never been away from me a night in her life! Even when she went to Ma's I went with her." He stood to face her.

"Frannie, she'll be fifteen next month. When YOU were fifteen, you were spending the night with ME."

She got tears in her eyes. "Max, I can't leave her. I just CAN'T."

"Fran, I want you home with me. It was bad enough worrying about you before, but now that you're carrying our child, I need you home."

"Max!"

"Sweetheart, she can fly home on the weekends, just like she did with you. Think of the money we'll save, only buying one ticket for the Concorde!" He laughed, trying to lighten her mood.

"What a horrible thing to say! This is about the MONEY?"

Max knew he'd just stepped in it big time. "Fran, Darling, that's not what I meant, and you know it. I don't give a DAMN how much money it takes to keep our family together! Sophie will be fine. Right now, I'm most worried about YOU and our baby!"

"Maxwell, I can't. I can't leave her. She NEEDS me."

"What you're forgetting is that you have three other children who need you, too. You don't seem to mind leaving THEM!"

Fran's knees buckled, and she collapsed on her bed. Sophie burst through the front door to find her siblings sitting on the sofa. Grace was crying and Maggie looked like she was going to be sick. Brighton put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Mom and Dad are fighting."

"What? What about?"

"I'm not sure. I think they're fighting about all of us."

Sophie hugged her youngest sister, and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe her eyes. "I'll go see what they're talking about, I'm sure they aren't REALLY fighting. Ma just gets a little loud sometimes." She tiptoed down the hall to her parents' room.

Max knelt at the foot of the bed and put his hands on his wife's knees. "Fran, they've already lost Sarah. You should see what Brighton and Grace are like for the first few days after you leave. They lose their mother every time you get on that plane. Fran, I know this is a hard position to put you in. I'm making you choose between YOUR child and..."

"And what?" She was on her feet again. "When we decided to get married, we agreed that WE had four children. I have NEVER divided them as MY child and Sarah's children. Just because I want them to remember their mother doesn't mean I don't consider them MY kids!" She started to cry. "Damn it!"

"Fran..."

"I miss her, Max. I really miss her. She was my friend. And now I've got her husband, her children, and her life. Maybe deep down, I AM holding back a bit with the kids. It doesn't mean I don't love them with all my heart. You know, earlier, when the doctor called....God, it's been four years...but, when the doctor told me I was pregnant....my first thought was that I couldn't wait to tell Sarah."

Max stood up and took his wife in his arms, and started to weep with her. "I miss her, too. I'm sure she's very happy for all of us, Darling."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. You know, she told me one time, that if anything happened to her, she hoped that you and your old girlfriend would find your way back to each other. Max, you don't think she knew, do you? You don't think she figured out who I was, and that was her way of letting me know?"

"No, I'm sure if she knew, I'd have heard about it. We had plenty of fights early on because I wasn't ready to let your memory go."

"I know, I heard about some of them."

"Did she tell you about when she found the ring and the bracelet?"

"Oh, yeah." She wiped her eyes. "Well, it looks like we need to have a talk with our oldest daughter, then."

"Does this mean you agree with me, or that you're simply giving in?"

"The younger kids need me. Not so much Maggie, but Brighton and Grace need me, probably more than Sophie does. Has your mother actually agreed to this?"

"Not exactly. I thought we'd talk to Sophie first, and then approach Mother."

"Speaking of Sophie," She looked at the clock. "She should be home by now."

"Go wash your face, I'll go check and see if she's here yet. Come to think of it, it's awfully quiet out there. I wonder what they're up to. Come here." He held his arms out to his wife, who melted into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I don't want to fight anymore."

He squeezed her tightly. "Neither do I. Go. Wash your face; I'll go check on our children. He kissed her, first lightly, but it quickly became more passionate. When they pulled apart, Fran smiled at him.

"Was that 'wonderful husband' for here's a preview of how I want to make up?"

"Absolutely, Darling. The minute our children are sleeping."

"Mmmm, is it their bedtime, yet?" She giggled as she headed into the bathroom.

Out in the hallway the four children started backing slowly towards the living room. "Turn on the TV, quick, grab a book, something; they're getting ready to come out." Once in the living room, the children scrambled. By the time their parents got into the room, everything looked normal.

Max was the first to enter the living room. "How was school, sweetheart?"

Sophie looked up from the television. "Too long. I'd much rather be home with everyone else."

"Since when do you watch the television after school? Don't you have homework?"

"Just a little. I did most of it in study hall."

"Well, what do you say you get into your room and do that little bit of homework now, you can watch television later."

"Yes, Daddy." She got up to go to her room, when her mother entered the living room.

"Wait one sec, Honey. Your dad and I have something to talk to all of you about." She motioned to the couch and clicked off the television.

"Is this about the fight?" Grace closed her book and looked up at her parents.

"What fight, Sweetheart?" Max glanced nervously at Fran. Surely the children didn't hear them.

"The fight about someone leaving the children. You aren't getting a divorce are you?"

Fran sat down next to her youngest daughter. "Honey, what would give you that idea?" She hugged her daughter. "No, Baby, your daddy and I are NOT getting a divorce."

"Grace, sometimes parents disagree on things, but it doesn't mean they don't love each other very much." Max reached for Fran's hand and pulled her up from the couch into his arms.

"Then who's leaving?"

"Oh, that. We'll get to that part in a minute. We have some news to share with you first. You all know how tired your mom's been lately, and how she's not been feeling well."

"Yeah, we know, it's just the flu, right?" Brighton looked very anxious.

"No, son, it's not the flu. Your mom is going to have a baby."

The children all jumped up and mobbed their parents. "Way to go, Dad! Mom, it had BETTER be a boy. We've got way too many girls in the house right now." Brighton looked up at his father with sparkling eyes.

Niles came through the front door carrying two bags of groceries. "Oh, how that little man at the market can talk! What's all the excitement?"

"Mom's having a baby!"

"Oh, congratulations! It will be wonderful having a baby in the house again!" He hugged Fran, and patted Max on the back before lugging his purchases to the kitchen.

"Ok, what's the rest? WHO is leaving?" Brighton had his arms folded, frowning at his father.

"Well, this was a hard decision for us to make. Your mother and I have decided that she should come back to New York. Sophie has to stay here and finish school. So, if Sophie agrees, we want to ask your grandmother to allow you to live with her until the end of the school year, and your mom will come back and be with the younger children."

"Mom?" Sophie got up and walked over to her mother. "But, Daddy, we've never been apart."

Fran rubbed her daughter's arm. "I know, baby girl. But I've got three other kids who need me, too. It's really hard on B. and Gracie when I leave every week."

"Will Grandmother bring me home every week?"

Max shook his head. "I think you're old enough to fly by yourself. Your grandmother will just have to get you to the airport."

"Cool."

"I can't believe Grandmother agreed to this. We've hardly seen her since Mom..."

"I know, Maggie. She and I had a nice talk on Saturday night. It seems she misses you children, and wants to make a fresh start. We'll be calling her to come to dinner on Wednesday, and we'll discuss it with her then."

"What if she says no? Can I stay at a friend's house?"

"What friend?"

"Um, Sally?"

"Sally? The one with the eighteen year old brother that can't keep his eyes off you? I have five words for you." She counted on her fingers." Not in this lifetime, Missy!"

"Hey, it was worth a shot."

"I'm sure my mother will agree to this, especially when we tell her why we need her help. The younger children need their mother, and I want her home to see ONE doctor for this pregnancy."

Sophie looked at her parents. They looked so happy. Her father had his arms around her mother, cradling her abdomen, as if protecting the precious life inside.

"I'll do whatever you want, whatever's best for Mom and the baby."

"You're sure, Sophie?" Fran looked hopefully at her daughter. She still was in agony over the thought of leaving her.

"Mom, it'll be all right, really. Geesh, I think you're the one that's upset by this."

"Of course I'm upset. I want my family together. BUT, I do need to be in New York right now, taking care of my four youngest children."

Max nuzzled her neck. "What do you say I give Mother a call?" She smiled and nodded. He WAS right, and she knew it. How bloody annoying!

Elizabeth was so pleased to receive Maxwell's phone call, she asked to schedule the dinner for the next night. She'd neglected her children and grandchildren terribly. She didn't know why her son was so eager to forgive her, but she had an idea. There was something about this woman he'd married. She wanted to dislike her, but there were so many things about her that intrigued her. The way she looked at her son, the way she accepted the children of the woman that had married the love of her life. The way she spoke about Sarah, with such respect and affection. She certainly carried herself as a Sheffield. And she had raised her beautiful daughter to be a Sheffield. Sophie was definitely the ticket back into her son's life. She hadn't known the neglect that the other grandchildren had known, maybe with Sophie's help, she could win back the love of all the children.

When Maxwell brought up the subject of Sophie staying at the Sheffield estate for two months, Elizabeth was delighted. She agreed immediately, under the condition that she be allowed to accompany Sophie occasionally on the trips to New York, to see her three grandchildren, and to check on her daughter in law and the progress of the pregnancy. Max nearly choked on his dinner, but, after a stern glance from his wife, he agreed to his mother's terms.

Fran started packing up the house the next day. Max made arrangements to ship most of the things back to New York. Sophie's things were moved to the Sheffield estate. British Airways was very accommodating, and changed the family's flight so everyone could be together. By Thursday, everything had Fran had brought to the house was gone. Elizabeth insisted that they all come stay with her until their flight on Sunday. Against Max's better judgment, he gave in to Fran's pleading, and they stayed with his mother. Niles took an early flight back to New York, to get the house ready for their return. Max didn't even recognize his mother when they arrived at her house.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" Max looked at Elizabeth, shocked.

"Maxwell, I'm making a serious effort to get back in your good graces. Please, let me prove to you that I can be a good mother." She looked at the younger children. "And a good grandmother."

"You ARE a good grandmother, Bubby Elizabeth!" Sophie threw her arms around her grandmother and hugged her tightly.

"Bubby?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"Oh, sorry, that's Yiddish. I'll have to teach you a few words so you can keep up."

Sophie motioned to her sister. "We'll all help you, Grandmother." She giggled and winked at Sophie. "Bubby,"

Fran looked at her husband and laughed. "Well, the kids ARE Jewish, now. You know, it goes by the mother."

"Mom, what about Pesach? I don't know how to cook everything for the Seder."

"Oy, Sophie, Sweetie, I'll see if I can find a place for you to buy what you need."

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm lost. What are we talking about, it sounds important."

"Passover. The Seder is a special meal that is eaten, with a special ceremony. Honey, this is going to be too much for you to ask your grandmother to deal with."

"Oh, no, Fran. I don't know much about this, but I DO know this is a special holiday. Sophie, do you know everything that needs to be done?"

"No, not everything. Mom has a book, though."

"The book is on its way to New York. I'll see what I can find out tomorrow, honey. Ma, you really don't have to do this."

"I want to, Fran. Nigel and Jocelyn will join us; we'll make it a family event. After all, we're mis...oh, what was that word again?"

"Mispucha." Max finally found his voice. Who WAS this woman? She sure looked like his mother. "Mother, this is a pretty big undertaking"

"Daddy, it's either let me do it, or I miss school and you fly me home. I've paid attention to how Ma does it. Please let me try? If Bubby is willing to do this, I don't see what the bloody problem is!"

Fran looked at her husband and laughed softly. "Now who doesn't want to let go, Honey? Sophie, it's a lot of work, but if you think you're up to it, then you should do it. I think Daddy is just seeing that his baby is growing up."

Sophie hugged her mother, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Ma! Daddy, I promise not to grow up too fast."

That being settled, Fran bought her mother in law a copy of the Haggadah and The Hadassah Jewish Holiday Cookbook, and did her best in the short time she had, to explain the holiday to her. They also observed Shabbat, to familiarize them with Jewish ritual. By the time they were ready to go to the airport, Max and Fran were confident that their oldest child would do just fine with her grandmother, aunt and uncle.

The limo was packed, and the decision was made to say the goodbyes at the house. Fran sat on the sofa for several minutes, rocking her daughter in her arms.

"I'm gonna be fine, Ma."

"I know you are, baby. That's just the problem. You've always been my baby; now you're...you're just so grown up."

"You're not gonna cry again, are ya?"

Fran laughed. "Probably! You help your grandmother out around here...don't take advantage. She wants to make up for lost time, don't let her spoil you too much."

"I won't, Ma."

"And NO clubbing with your uncle Nigel, understand? You may think I'm across an ocean and won't find out, but I have this fine tuned mom radar that will KNOW if you step outta line."

"Frannie, it's time to go. What, no tears yet? I'm proud of you two!"

"Give Ma a second, the flood's about to start." She giggled and went to hug her siblings. "Stay outta trouble, Brighton. Gracie, if you need to talk to me, you call me, no matter what time it is, O.K.?" Gracie nodded and hugged her sister tightly. "Mags, MAN, what am I gonna do without you to talk to? Who am I gonna talk about Days of Our Lives with? WAIT, no Days here! OY!"

Fran laughed. "You can do without Austin Reed for a couple of months. That show hasn't been the same since Shane left, anyway. Now THAT was a good lookin' man! Hoo haa!!"

Sophie wrinkled her nose. "Shane? He's cute, but he's old enough to be my father!"

"Honey, it's a soap opera. I'm sure when you get home; you'll only have missed a day or two."

"Speaking of missing things, if we don't leave, we're going to miss our plane, Fran."

She sighed deeply. "I know." She hugged her oldest child. "I love you, baby girl!" He then hugged her mother in law. "Don't let her walk all over you." She laughed.

Max pulled her towards the door. "Children, say goodbye." He led his wife out to the limo and helped her in, then retrieved the children. "Goodbye, Mother. Thank you for taking care of Sophie."

"It's my pleasure, son. I'll call you when I get her reservation for next weekend."

"She won't be able to come until the following weekend. Passover lasts a week."

"That's not going to make her happy."

"Sophie knows. It's her mother that hasn't realized it, yet. I'll remind her once I get her home and relaxed."

"Good idea, she still looks rather tired. Take care of her, son. Have a safe flight."

"I will, Mother, thank you. We'll call when we get home."

The limo got them to the airport with little time to spare. The couple grabbed their carryon luggage, and herded their children to the plane. Fran and the children fell asleep almost immediately. Max sat and held his wife's hand and watched his family sleep. Soon, he joined them in slumber. Max was awakened by the plane touching down at JFK.

"Fran, we're home." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Let's get the children up." The three children woke up slowly, stretched, and yawned. As they deplaned, they saw Niles waiting for them. He helped them through Customs and baggage claim, and led them to the limo. By the time the family arrived home everyone was ready for bed.

"Just leave the luggage down here, Niles. We'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. There are quite a few phone messages in your office."

"Thank you, Niles" Max took a couple of steps toward the office, but was stopped by his wife.

"Ma-ax! Are you gonna return ANY of those calls tonight?"

"No, Darling, just wanted to check the messages."

"If you're not going to call them back tonight...let's go to bed. You can check them first thing in the morning."

She had a point. He turned around and put his arm around her. "You're right. Let's get you into bed, my love."

The next week was busy at the Sheffield houses. In New York, Fran was busy cooking for Pesach, and teaching her children how to celebrate the holiday. In London, Sophie was doing the same thing with her grandmother, and her aunt and uncle. Sophie's celebration was a complete success, with her grandmother's help. They spent quite a bit of time together; shopping, cooking, and Sophie shocked her family by assisting with the housework as well.

The following month, Fran was busy with decorating the two vacant bedrooms. She was getting Sophie's room ready for her return home in June, and was starting to decorate the nursery, with the help of her husband and children. Sophie flew home each weekend and gave her mother instructions decorating her room.

C.C. continued to give Max problems at the theater. In June, the stage director for Jelly's Last Jam quit, causing Max to have to spend more time at the theater, until he could hire a new one. Maggie arrived home one afternoon and found the house quiet.

"Mom? Niles?" No one answered. She went upstairs and checked Sophie's room and the nursery then checked her parent's bedroom. She'd never come home to an empty house before. It wasn't like her mom not to be home, especially with the younger kids due home soon. She went down the back stairs and got a bottle of juice and a handful of cookies, then headed to the living room. She froze. "MOM?" Fran was on the couch. She appeared to be sleeping, but she was white as a sheet. She put down her snack and shook her mother gently.

"Maggie..." She was too weak to talk. Maggie saw a small spotting of blood on the couch. She picked up the phone and dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. Then she called her father at the theater. Brighton and Grace arrived home, and Maggie quickly directed them upstairs, so they wouldn't see what was going on. Maggie sat with her mom and held her hand and covered her with a blanket.

"Mom, it's gonna be all right. The ambulance is coming. Daddy's on his way home, too." Fran nodded.

The front door burst open and Max ran inside. "Maggie? Where is she?"

"Right here, Daddy, I didn't want to move her. Daddy, she's bleeding."

"Fran, Darling, what happened?"

"Tired. Hurts."

The siren could be heard as the ambulance made its way up Park Avenue. Niles came in from the kitchen. "We've got some excitement outside."

"Where the hell were YOU?" Max stood up and faced his butler.

"Mrs. Sheffield sent me to the market. Dear God, what's happened?"

"I'm not sure. Maggie found her like this."

The ambulance driver knocked on the front door, and Maggie let them in. The younger children came down the stairs to see what the noise was about.

"Niles, take care of the children, I'll call you and let you know what's happening."

Fran shook her head. "NO. Niles, follow us."

"Niles, she's confused. Just stay here with the children."

"NO!!!" She reached up and put her hand on husband's mouth. "Niles, bring my children to the hospital!" She caressed her husband's cheek and whispered to him. "Honey, they need to see that I'm going to be all right. I want them there."

He looked down at his pale wife and nodded. He understood what she was saying. "Niles, follow us." The paramedics wheeled Fran out the front door and into the ambulance. Niles made two quick phone calls before loading the children into the town car.

Once at the emergency room, Fran was hooked up to an IV, blood drawn, and she was poked, prodded and put through all kinds of tests. The cramping had stopped, which was a very good sign. It also appeared that the bleeding had stopped. The doctor wanted to keep Fran overnight as a precaution. Max arranged for her to have a room to herself, with a second bed for the children. Max settled the children into the bed, then crawled into bed with Fran and held her close. The fluids she was getting had helped her feel less weak, and her color was coming back.

"Max, don't let anything happen to our baby." She was still crying uncontrollably

"Darling, I'll do whatever it takes to protect both of you. You've got to try to calm down. The doctor gave you a mild sedative, it should take hold soon."

She looked at the three sleeping figures in the next bed. "Are the kids all right?"

"They're fine. You were right to bring them. They DID need to know you were all right."

She snuggled closer, burying her face in his neck. "I miss our bed."

"I know. But I have a feeling you're going to be sick of our bed and the couch. I'm sure the doctor will put you on strict bed rest if she lets you go home."

"Oy, that will be fun. I have three children to take care of!"

"The only child you need to take care of right now is this one right here." He rubbed her swollen abdomen gently.

The nurse came in to take Fran's vital signs. "Oh, Honey, all these visitors are against hospital policy."

Max looked up at her. "I've made arrangements with the hospital administrator."

"Wait, I know you. You're Maxwell Sheffield. I was here when…" she looked at Fran.

"It's O.K., you can talk about her in front of me. These kids lost their mother four years ago and never got to see her. I need them to see that they aren't gonna lose another mom." She was starting to cry again.

The nurse finished with the vital signs and documented them in the chart. She clicked off the light. "Get some sleep, Mrs. Sheffield. The doctor is coming in early in the morning to perform an ultrasound to check the baby."

"Thanks."

"Fran, in case I haven't said it enough...I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie. G'night" She kissed her husband softly.

It felt like she'd just fallen asleep when the light clicked on. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her room was full of people. Her children were sleeping in the bed, there was Niles. Wait; there were FOUR children in the bed. She scanned the room. There was her mother, and Max's mother. And who was this?

"Good morning, Mrs. Sheffield. I'm here to get you ready for your ultrasound. Dr. Reynolds will be here in just a few minutes." The tech prepped her and suggested they get the visitors out of the room.

"Oh, no. This is family. And the children will want to see the new baby."

Dr. Reynolds smiling face popped through the door. "My goodness, Fran, it looks like you've got the whole family here!"

Max stirred at the sound of her voice. "Good morning, Dr. Reynolds." He looked around the room. "Mother? When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago, son. I brought Sophie. Niles called and said Fran was having trouble, so I came with her to see if she needed my help once she got home."

The doctor was turning on the monitor, and Max got up and woke his children. "Are you ready to see the baby?"

"She had the baby last night?" Gracie was rubbing her eyes.

"No, Grace, the doctor is going to perform the ultrasound."

"Ooh."

The children and grandparents gathered around the bed. Max sat next to Fran on the bed, with his arms around her.

"Okie doklie, are we ready?" She splattered the warmed gel on Fran's abdomen and ran the transducer around. "There we go. Now, do we want to know the sex of this little one?"

"YES!" Brighton was the first to respond.

Fran looked at her husband and nodded slightly. "Yes, Doctor, my wife says we do."

"Okay. Wait a minute, what's this?" She ran the transducer over the left side of her abdomen again. "We've got another heartbeat."

Fran clutched Max's hand. "What?"

"Twins, Fran. Let's see. There's one little boy, aaaaand...two little boys."

"Twins? "Max!" They looked at each other lovingly and he kissed her softly.

"Mazeltov, Darling! Oy, two sets of twins in the family!" Sylvia was dancing around the other side of the room, hugging Niles

Everyone took turns looking at the small figures on the screen and hugging the happy, stunned parents.

"Dr. Reynolds, is everything all right? Are they healthy?"

She scanned the monitor. "Everything seems just fine, Frannie. The bleeding has stopped, no cramping. You're going to have to take it easy for a while. No lifting, bending, painting."

"But I'm decorating the nursery."

"Nope, not anymore. You can either hire a contractor, or get the rest of your family to do it. You need rest. That means you stay in bed on or the couch."

Fran leaned her head on Max's shoulder. She wasn't happy about the bed rest, but she'd do whatever she had to do to save these precious little boys.

"Niles, now that we know everything is fine, why don't you get the children out of here."

"Wait a minute. I haven't even gotten to hug my oldest baby yet." She held her arms out to Sophie. "Don't you have finals?"

"Yeah, we've got to get back before Monday, that's when they start. Twins, huh? Cool!"

Niles started moving the children out, and the mothers quickly followed suite, leaving Fran and Max alone.

"Twins. Max, do you remember what I said to you about twins?"

He laughed. "You said I was never touching you again. You sticking by that?"

"Are you nuts? What about the names we picked out? Joshua and Jonah?"

"I like those. I remember we still needed a middle name for Joshua, what was Jonah's?"

"Samuel, after my great grandfather. Any idea's for Josh's middle name?"

"How about Morton?"

"After Daddy?"

"Sure, why not? Sophie is named for my mother."

"Mmmmm, I think he'd like that. Joshua Morton Sheffield and Jonah Samuel Sheffield. You're sure you don't want Joshua Maxwell?"

"Let's save Maxwell for the next one."

"Oy, the next one? Max! Let me get through these two first."

Dr. Reynolds laughed and pulled the curtain around the couple. "Fran, slide down here, and let me examine you real quick." She performed an examination, checking for any more signs of bleeding. "Well, everything looks just fine."

"Well, what caused it, Doctor? I don't want to do something that's going to make this happen again."

"It could have been a lot of things, Fran. Moving furniture around, going up and down the stairs too much. I want you on bed rest once you get home. You can come downstairs, but once you come down, you STAY down until you want to go up for good, got it?"

"She gets it, don't you, Darling?" Fran nodded. "Anything else I can do to help her?"

"Well, is there always someone with her?"

"Normally. Niles is usually home, unless he's at the market. And I work out of the house, but I DO need to run to the theater to check things out from time to time."

"Then I'd recommend a nurse, or housekeeper to sit with her, make sure she's not getting up and doing things she's not supposed to do."

"What can't I do?"

"The most strenuous thing I want you lifting is the television remote. You are to be either in bed, or on the couch. Don't answer the door; don't make lunch, only get up to use the bathroom."

"Oy. Till when?"

"Until I'm sure these little boys are going to stay put."

Max slipped his arms around his wife's waist and rubbed her abdomen protectively. "If I have to tie her in bed, we'll make sure they will, doctor."

"Oh, that reminds me, by no strenuous activity, I mean no sexual relations, either. At least until I'm sure the bleeding is stopped."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Reynolds." He kissed Fran on the top of her head.

"O.K., if you two don't have any more questions, I'll go get the paperwork started to get you home, and I want to see you in my office in two days."

"I can't think of any questions right now, but we'll call you if we think of anything later."

"Anything happens, day or night; you give me a call at this number." She handed Maxwell a card. "I'll let your family know they can come back in"

"Max, bed rest? I don't know if I can stay in bed for another five months!"

"You can, and you will, if that's what it takes."

The children filed back into the room, followed by their grandmothers.

"Are you O.K., Mommy?" Grace climbed onto the bed into her mother's arms.

"Yes, my angel, I'm fine, I just have to rest for a while. What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I'm not gonna be your baby anymore."

Fran laughed. "Sure you are. You're my baby GIRL." Grace smiled and hugged her mother.

Sophie and Maggie approached the bed and hugged their mom. "Mom, Maggie and I discussed it, and she's gonna stay in my room until the weekend, so Bubby Elizabeth can have her room."

"Well, Sweetheart, that's nice, but your grandmother always stays at The Regency when she's in town."

"Maxwell, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay at the house, if it's not too stressful on Fran. I'd like to spend some time with my other grandchildren before Sophie and I go back on Sunday."

"It won't be too stressful on me at all. We'd love to have you stay, wouldn't we, Honey?"

"Uh, yes, Mother, we'd love to have you stay with us." He saw Niles roll his eyes on the other side of the room. The last time his mother had stayed at the house Maggie was a toddler and Brighton was just a baby. His mother had reduced Sarah to tears. Now she was about to inflict the same thing on his wife and her high-risk pregnancy.

Elizabeth reached out and patted Fran's hand. "You just let me know what I can do to help you out, Dear."

"Just keeping the kids occupied will be a help. They like to play games after dinner, and then there's story time at bedtime. They can't sleep if I don't read to them."

Brighton whispered softly to his grandmother. "SHE can't sleep if she doesn't read to us, but it's actually pretty nice." Elizabeth patted her grandson's back. She had so much to learn about these children.

The nurse came in with Fran's discharge papers and aftercare instructions. "The doctor went over all this with you. I just need for you to sign right here, indicating that you understand everything. You are on complete bed rest, you need to see Dr. Reynolds in two days, here's your appointment, the doctor took care of that for you already. Drink plenty of fluids, and get plenty of sleep. Any questions, Mrs. Sheffield?"

"Is it too late to ask for a surrogate?"

The nurse laughed. "I'm afraid so." She handed Fran her copy of the discharge papers. "You can get dressed now, any problems, feel free to call the desk if you can't reach your doctor."

"Thank you. Ai, Max, I can't put back on the clothes I came in with."

"I've taken care of that, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles produced a small overnight bag. "I brought you some comfortable things to wear home, some make up, and your hair products."

"Oh, Niles, you're a lifesaver!" She started to get up, but Max pulled her back down.

"You won't need the makeup, just slip the clothes on, and pull your hair up. You're going right back to bed when you get home."

"But, Ma-ax!"

He slid off the bed and opened the suitcase. "Children, wait outside, we'll be out as soon as she's dressed." He pulled out the thin cotton drawstring pants and t-shirt Niles had selected for her. After he helped her dress, he grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

"Oh, Honey, that feels so good. Mmm"

"I should brush your hair more often."

"Yeah, you really should, that feels so good." He pulled the hair up into a ponytail and fastened it.

"I supposed they are going to want you to leave in a wheelchair." He opened the door and looked outside. The nurse was waiting with the chair. "Yes, here she is now. She's all ready to go." Fran moved slowly into the chair, and was immediately surrounded by her children.

"Well, I don't need to ask if you're going to have enough help around the house, do I?" The nurse laughed.

"Between my husband, four children, two mothers and a butler, I think I'll be just fine."

"Your sister's gonna try to come by too, Frannie."

"Oh, Ma, she's not gonna bring the twins, is she? I love those girls dearly, but, Ai, she can't make them behave to save her life!"

"I'll tell her to leave the girls with a sitter. She's really excited about both of you having twins."

"I'm glad SHE'S excited. I remember how hard it was chasing ONE baby around, let alone TWO. And Sophie only had the small boat to run around in. Now I have a whole big house to chase them in!"

"I'll help, Mom. Us boys have to stick together."

"Oh, good, they'll be sliding down the banister before they can walk. I feel so much betta now, B!" She laughed and playfully poked her son in the ribs.

The family loaded up into the limo and headed home. They were making plans for the rest of the week, deciding where the kids would go with their grandmother.

"I'll definitely want to take you children shopping. Maybe C.C. would like to come." The car got deathly quiet. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She'll come over my dead body." Sophie had stopped laughing and was sitting with her arms crossed, green eyes blazing.

"If she comes, Grandmother, I'm not going, either." Maggie put her arm around her sister.

"What's wrong with C.C.? She's a delightful girl."

"What's WRONG with her? I'll tell you what's wrong with her..."

"Sophie! Not now."

"Well, she ASKED, Daddy!"

Fran laid her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. "Sorry, Ma." Fran simply nodded her head. She couldn't speak. She knew it was only a matter of time before there was a showdown between her daughter and C.C. Babcock, and she knew that she and Max would be powerless to stop it. The limo stopped in front of the house, and Niles assisted the children and Sylvia and Elizabeth out of the car.

"Just wait right here, Darling, I'm going to make sure Niles has the door open, then I'll carry you in. Do you want to go to bed, or do you feel strong enough to visit with everyone first?"

"I'll stay on the sofa for just a bit. I could use a cup of tea."

"I'll have Niles get a blanket and pillow for you, and then he'll make your tea."

"I love you; you take such good care of me…of us." She rubbed her abdomen.

"My pleasure, my love." He leaned in and kissed her lips, then kissed her stomach. He disappeared into the house, and was back at her side minutes later. "Ready?"

"Max, you really don't have to carry me in."

"Until I get you a wheelchair, oh, yes I do."

A wheelchair? She didn't have the energy to argue about that right now. No way in hell was he putting her touchas in a wheelchair. "Ok, Honey." She swung her legs out of the car and let him help her to her feet. He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her as if she were a child. By the time they reached the living room, Niles had made her a bed on the sofa, and was in the kitchen preparing her tea.

"Darling, since you're all settled, and in such good hands, I think I'm going home to check on Daddy. You see me every day; spend some time with Max's mother, and THIS one." She pinched Sophie's cheeks.

"Ow… Bubby! Man, I am NEVA pinching MY grandchildren's cheeks!"

"Of course you will, Darling." She leaned down to hug the other three children. "It's in your blood."

"Then I'll have a transfusion!" She grinned and hugged her grandmother. "I'll see you before I leave, right?"

"You just try to keep me from my grandchildren." She looked at Fran sitting surrounded by the children. "Just look at this. This is what I've waited to see since you were 17 years old."

"Ma!"

Sylvia hugged her daughter, and then turned to Max. "Do you have any idea just how lucky you are, son?"

He put his arms around her. "Yes, Sylvia, I certainly do." She hugged him and headed for the door.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

Elizabeth sat watching the scene that had just played out in front of her. She was shocked to find a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Mother, are you all right?"

"So this is a real family. You certainly didn't learn this from me, Maxwell."

"No, Mother, I learned it from Fran and her family, actually, a long time ago. I was here alone, and even though they only thought of me, at the time, as Fran's employer, they included me in family birthdays, holidays, dinners. I'd never been part of a real family before. After Fran and I… after we split up, and Sarah and I started a family, I was able to put what I'd learned to use."

"I still don't understand, if you loved her, and she loved you...Nigel said when he saw the two of you in London, he'd never SEEN a couple more in love."

Max sat on the arm of the sofa and took his wife's hand. "It's a long story mother." He looked down at the children, then back up at his mother, who nodded her understanding. He didn't want to discuss it in front of them.

"Hello, hello!" C.C. came in the front door with an armload of paperwork. "Where have you BEEN, Maxwell? I must have called you half the night last night. Even your so called help didn't answer the phone."

"We were all at the hospital with Fran last night, C.C., what's the problem?"

"It's that new stage manager you hired. He's just completely unacceptable, that's all. He won't listen to a word I say. He just keeps pointing to some damned clipboard and says, "That's not what Mr. Sheffield told me." I even tried to fire him. I had to call the police to have him removed from the building. He said that only YOU could fire him. Well, I showed HIM!"

Maxwell pressed his hand to his forehead. "C.C., where is the man, now?"

"How should I know? The last I saw, he was on his way to jail. So, why did you have to go to the hospital? She couldn't have had the kid already."

Sophie stood up. Putting her hands on her hips, she walked slowly over to C.C. "Ya know, lady, and I use that term VERY loosely, I've just about had it with your crap, ya know that? You are SO lucky my mother is such a nice person, because if you worked for ME, you would have been out on your high class ass a long time ago."

"Sophie Elizabeth!"

"Ma, I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. I'm not gonna sit back and let this, this, PERSON...walk all over you!" She turned to her siblings, "You know I love you, and what I'm about to say is NOT personal, and I've got nothing against you OR Aunt Sarah, right?" The kids nodded. Sophie spun back around to C.C., who was trying to leave the room. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh, yes you are, little girl. I'm not about to be talked to like this by some illegitimate little wharf rat. God only KNOWS who your REAL father is!"

The next few seconds where like a blur to Maxwell. He saw Fran start to get up from the sofa out of the corner of his eye, and started to move towards the couch to stop her. Then he saw his daughter's hands go for the throat of his partner. Sophie wrapped her hands around C.C.'s throat and knocked her down to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Seven

Max yelled for Niles as he held his wife on the couch. Before Niles could get to her, Elizabeth was talking soothingly to her granddaughter.

"Sophie, Sweetie, come to Grandmother. Come to Bubby, Dear." She reached out and tried to pull her hands from the woman's neck. "Sophie, listen to me. You have to stop; you don't want to do this."

"Get this BRAT off of me, NOW!" C.C. was kicking and slapping the child.

"Sophie." Sophie looked tearfully at her grandmother. She released her grip one hand at a time and collapsed into her grandmother's arms. Elizabeth sat on the floor and rocked her like a baby.

Niles helped C.C. to her feet. "Take her into the office, Niles. I'll handle things out here." He led a coughing C.C. out of the room. Max looked at his mother, still rocking his oldest child.

"Max, what's happening, is Sophie all right?"

"Mother's got her, she looks fine. You sit right here."

"Max..." She looked toward the office.

"Oh, don't you worry, Darling. I'll deal with her. Right now, I'm more worried about the two of you."

"Man, Dad that was so cool! Did you see Sophie take her down?"

"Brighton!"

"But, Dad"

Sophie looked up from her spot on the floor. "Brighton, what I did was wrong. I just lost it. I was just gonna tell her off for what she did to Mom and Dad, but when she said that Dad wasn't ..." She buried her face in her grandmother's neck and began to sob.

"Max..."

"I'll get her. The rest of you, go up to your rooms."

"But, Dad..."

"You heard me; I need to talk to Sophie for a few minutes." He walked over, picked his daughter up from his mother's arms, and carried her over to the couch. He sat her down, and then walked back over to help his mother up. "Thank you, Mother, you were wonderful with her." He hugged his mother, and then returned to the couch. "Sweetheart, never doubt that you are my child. Your mother and I wanted a child very badly. We'd been talking about having one for quite a long time before we started trying for one. There was never a more planned or wanted child as you. The minute I saw you in your classroom in London, I knew who you were. I think the reason I didn't want to believe it at first, was that it made it easier on me. The thought that I'd left your mother while she was carrying our child hurt me very much. I can only imagine what she must have gone through, thinking I had changed my mind about wanting you, and wanting her."

"Son, what DID happen? You've never really talked about it to anyone but Nigel, and he's not talking."

"No, I confided in him, and he promised never to breathe a word of it. Some of the things I said, I didn't want getting back to Sarah or the children. Fran was my first love. We were together over two years; we had been planning a life together, marriage, children, and old age. She's the one that helped me build Sheffield Productions. C.C. was always trying to sabotage our relationship in some way. We'd catch her, I'd threaten to fire her, but Fran always talked me out of it. She knew that C.C. was an asset to the company, and could hurt us by working for a competitor, so I kept her on. A month before our wedding, C.C. concocted a story about having to be out of town. This meant I'd need to be at the theater more often. It was also during two of the Jewish holidays, meaning Fran would be unavailable. She made it appear that during this time, Fran was seeing another man, and entertaining him on our boat. She even fabricated evidence. Then, she brought her friend Sarah to the house when I was working. She made sure Niles would see her coming out of my bedroom. I found out later, that C.C. had suggested she take a soothing Jacuzzi in my tub. C.C. called Fran's parents, she was seventeen at the time, and it was just before her birthday. She'd been sick, so she'd been staying at her parent's house, since I was working so much. C.C told them I was having an affair, and they reacted as she thought they would, they went into protective mode, and told Fran to postpone the wedding."

"My God… and you thought she was postponing it because of another man."

"Her parents wrote a note, and had Fran sign it. She was so distraught at the time that she never read it. The note totally called off our relationship, and asked me to send all her things back from the house. I even signed the boat over to her, thinking of her on it with someone else; I couldn't even board it again."

Fran continued. "I was a mess. I didn't know it at the time, but I was already carrying Sophie. I couldn't leave my room, I couldn't eat, didn't sleep. I kept wondering why he didn't call. I found out when we got back together, that he DID call. Ma told him I was out on a date, to get back at him for dating Sarah."

"I never even met Sarah until C.C. brought her over to attend a play opening night in late October."

"No wonder Sophie was so angry." She took her granddaughter in her arms. "My poor Darling. Fran, when you found out about her, why didn't you just go to Maxwell."

"I tried. The day I chose to tell him, was the day he proposed to Sarah. I couldn't put her through the pain I was going through. So I didn't say anything. I kept track of him through Sarah and the kids. I'd go to the park when she was there; she never knew who I was. She and I actually became friends. Her parents helped us out, gave me money to put Sophie in school, and bought her everything she needed. We moved onto the boat. I could feel Max's presence there. After Sarah died, I felt so guilty. I felt that, if I'd told him about Sophie, and they'd never married, she would never have had to go out for the baby's medicine that day, never have been crossing the street..." Max slid in next to her and took her in his arms, as she started to cry.

"How about I take you upstairs to rest?" She nodded and held him tight. "I'll be back down in a few minutes. Let me get her settled." He looked at his daughter. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He scooped up his wife, carried her upstairs, and laid her gently on the bed. "Max, I know she's upset, and I know she's got a right to be, but she needs to be disciplined for what she did to C.C."

He pulled back the blankets and helped her under them. "You're not serious. You ARE serious. Fran she was just defending herself, and you."

"Max, she can't go around choking people that insult her. AND, as much as it kills me to say this, she needs to apologize to C.C."

He climbed into bed with her and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. She felt so safe and secure right here, she always had.

"You really want me to go downstairs and tell her she has to apologize?"

"And I want C.C. to apologize to HER. She's been nothing but rude to her every time she sees her. And, Max, this time, I won't stop you from firing her. You need an assistant; you've got one as of the end of the month. Once the twins are born, you'll have me, too. We can make Sheffield Productions a family business, like we talked about before."

"We've got SoFine Productions to think about, too. You know, I can put Sophie on Jelly's Last Jam. C.C. has made a mess of that one, maybe with Sophie running the show, things will start looking up. It's only scheduled to run into early September, so it's a perfect summer assignment for her. And I'm supposed to look into a revival of My Fair Lady for you."

She smiled brightly. "You'll really do that for me?"

"I'll start working on it as soon as Sophie takes over the show."

She kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, my darling. You get a bit of rest; I'll go downstairs and talk to the two children."

"Two? Oh, you mean C.C." She giggled. She wished she could sit in on this lecture. This one was gonna be good.

Max climbed out of bed and kissed her on the cheek, then closed the door and headed downstairs to deal with his daughter and his business partner. As he crossed the foyer, Sophie was on her feet approaching him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I've got no excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have touched her."

"Your mother and I feel that you need to apologize to C.C. for your behavior."

She sighed deeply. "I know, I was just telling Bubby the same thing. I was just so angry, Daddy. She had no right to say those things to me."

"You're right, she didn't, and I'll deal with HER next. There's something I want to discuss with you first."

"I'm grounded for the summer?"

"No, no, Sweetheart. Well, it actually depends on how you look at it. The play C.C. was working on, Jelly's Last Jam, how would you feel about taking over assistant producer duties this summer? The show's only running until early September, but it will let you try your hand at Broadway."

"Daddy, are you serious?"

"Maxwell, do you feel it's wise to reward her after..."

"Mother, this has nothing to do with what happened. C.C. has caused too many problems on this show. I have to be home with Fran. My daughter has production experience, and will be perfect to take over the duties. So, what do you say, do you want the job?"

"Yes! I'd LOVE the job! Wait, it's a job? I'll make money?"

He laughed. "Of course you'll make money. Your mother used to have the same job. Actually, your mother is thinking of coming back after the twins are born. She wants to make the company a family run business again, with you running SoFine."

"Mom's gonna produce again?"

"Well, I'm not sure how much producing she'll do on site. I'm sure she'll be more of an office manager, running the meetings type, with trying to look after two little boys. So, it's decided. You will take over the show, effective as soon as you finish school and get moved home."

"Yes, Sir. Thanks, Daddy." She hugged her father.

"Thank YOU baby. I don't know what I'd do without you to fall back on right now." He stood up and looked over at his office door. "Well, time for the other child to be punished. Your mother wants C.C. to apologize to you, too. So, if she does, please be nice." She smiled and nodded. Max headed across the room to his office and pushed the door open.

C.C. was lying on the sofa with a damp towel around her throat. She sat up when Maxwell entered the room and let the towel fall into her lap.

"Maxwell..."

"Not a bloody word until I'm finished, C.C. First of all, there are going to be some changes in the way Sheffield Productions is run. Effective the end of this month, you will take on a more administrative roll. You will NOT be working at the theaters, or with the actors and crew."

"Maxwell!"

He held up his hand to silence her. "My daughter will be taking over the role of associate producer for this play. Any questions, decisions, comments go directly to HER. Nod if you understand me." She nodded slowly. "Good. Next, and most important, if you EVER say anything like you did earlier to one of my children again, if you say anything to upset my wife, and put her pregnancy further at risk, if you do ANYTHING that puts my twins at risk, I will not be held accountable for my actions. You think Sophie was out of control? You just try ME. I've let you get away with your crap all these years, let Fran talk me out of firing you before you played God with everyone's lives. Sarah even stood up for you! If she'd ever known what you did to her, to us, to that innocent little girl out there that grew up without her father."

C.C.'s head was reeling. She was the one who'd been attacked, and yet he was in here treating her like she was at fault. Wait, did he say TWINS?

"C.C., are you listening to me? I said, do you have any questions?"

"Did you say twins, Maxwell?"

He rolled his eyes. THAT was what she'd gotten from this whole conversation. "Yes, Fran is expecting twins. She's on total bed rest per the doctor's orders. She almost miscarried yesterday. So she is to have NO stress, is that clear? None of your little digs, no more insulting the children or Niles. If you can't deal with that, maybe you should start looking for another job right now. The final thing, you are going out into the living room and apologizing to Sophie for what you said to her. You were WAY out of line, C.C."

"Apologize? Maxwell, she's the one that..."She saw the fire in his eyes. She saw the same fire in Sophie's eyes just before she attacked. "All right, I'll go talk to her." She stood up and walked into the living room, where Elizabeth was still sitting holding her granddaughter. That kid had everyone snowed, didn't she? What the hell was that kid's name? "Sweetie, I'm sorry I said what I said. It was thoughtless and wrong, and I apologize."

Sophie smiled sweetly. Daddy must have really told the old witch off. We'll let her feel secure for a while. "Thanks, C.C., and I'm really sorry that I put my hands on you. I had no right to do that, no matter how upset I was."

C.C. fingered her throat. Sophie could see the beginnings of a bruise or two. That ought to make her think before she opens that big mouth of hers again. Max smiled as he entered the room. Good, no bloodshed yet.

"Sophie, would you mind doing me a favor and go check with Niles about dinner?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"Thanks, I'll be upstairs checking on your mother. C.C., you were on your way out, weren't you?" Was he throwing her out?

"Uh, yes, Maxwell, I was. There are some phone calls I need to make."

"Try making one to the jail, and getting my stage manager released. I want him back on the job tonight."

"Of course, Maxwell. Nice to see you again, Elizabeth. Maybe we'll have a chance to chat before you have to go back." She turned and headed for the door. No goodbye from Maxwell, he was too intent on getting upstairs to see his precious Fran. Things were as bad as they were 15 years ago, no, worse, now she brought that brat of hers, and was expecting two more. He'd never let her go now. She closed the door behind her and got into her BMW. She started the engine, and began to cry softly. She'd really lost him this time. Everything she'd worked towards was gone. Why did she have to insist that he take that teaching job in London? She'd listened to Ernest and Roberta, that's why. What did everyone SEE in that woman? Even Elizabeth liked her. She angrily wiped the tears and headed back to her apartment.

Max climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door a crack and could her Fran's soft breathing. He opened it a bit more and peeked in. She was sound asleep; holding his pillow to her as if was him. He crept over to the bed, kicked off his shoes and carefully moved in next to her. He pulled the pillow from her grasp, and as she reached for it in her sleep, she found her husband instead. She moved instinctively into his arms, which closed protectively around her. She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Hi."

"I didn't mean to wake you, try to go back to sleep."

She looked over towards the open door. "I don't hear anything; did you get everyone calmed down?"

"Sophie is in the kitchen with Niles, my mother is sitting on the sofa sipping a brandy, and C.C. had better be on her way to getting my stage manager released from jail. I got them to apologize, although I'm not sure either one of them meant it. Sophie's got a lot of anger buried under that sweet smile of hers."

"Max, can you blame her? She can't blame us, she WON'T blame Sarah. Now that she sees what she's missed all these years, she's directing her anger at the one person who's responsible for her loss. She's never acted like this before, well, not really."

"She's gone after someone before?"

"No, but she made it clear they weren't welcome in our home. Max, you don't want to hear this."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, Sophie was about eight or so. I'd met this editor at a party..."She saw him starting to frown. "See, I told you, you do NOT want to hear this."

He kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry, Darling, continue. You met this editor..."

"I met him at the party, and we went out for a drink afterwards. He asked me out, and I thought, what the hell. I'd been alone all this time, maybe a date was what I needed. So, I accepted. He showed up to pick me up, and we were supposed to take Sophie over to Ma's. Maxwell, you have never seen a temper tantrum like the one your daughter threw. She screamed, she threw things, she clawed me, and she kicked him. The poor man was actually very nice. He tried to soothe her, said we'd take her with us to dinner, THAT just made her more angry. I was ready to call Ma and tell her to come to the boat and watch her there, and just leave, when she stopped screaming and threw herself into my arms and started to sob. "I want my daddy." Those were the only words I could make out in that whole twenty-minute tantrum. Needless to say, I never made it to dinner, and I never saw that man again."

"That's when she started the nightmares?"

"Yeah. She had this nice little fantasy world going. She had a mommy and a daddy who loved each other, but daddy worked very hard and was gone when she got up in the morning, and came home after she went to bed. I guess I really messed that up for her when I tried to date. Oy, do you know I had to take her to almost every performance of Raggedy Ann because of that?"

"Oh, that was YOU in the audience? I didn't think anyone even saw that."

"Well, the critics sure didn't. It was beautiful. We loved it."

"You took her to a lot of shows?"

"Maxwell, you watched her grow up, my darling. Do you remember that adorable little girl that brought you roses after Little Johnny Jones?"

"You were at that performance?"

"Just before Maggie's third birthday. The little girl climbed the stairs and handed you the flowers, then screamed "Hi, Mommy! You gave her a kiss, remember?"

"That wasn't..."

"She was three, almost four."

"Dear God."

"Seven Brides for Seven Brothers a few months later? Same little girl. This time she waved at Sarah and Maggie. Let's see, Christmas of '83, she was five, we went to see The Tap Dance Kid. Remember she gave you a dreidel and gelt for your little girl?"

"Brighton was just a baby. She stopped and said hello to Sarah and Maggie, then ran down the aisle. I never did see her mother."

"She was also the same kid at Singin' in the Rain, Dream Girls, Ain't Misbehavin, and Wind in the Willows. We stopped going after Ain't Misbehavin'. Sophie said it would be too hard to see the empty seat in the front row."

"That was the year Sarah died. I can't believe you had her come to me on stage all those years."

"It's the only way I could let you see her, without you finding out, and hurting your family. Sarah knew it was the little girl from the park, she just thought she was a big fan." Fran laughed. "Sophie was your biggest fan, she still is. If she hears anyone knock one of your shows, she's the first one to set them straight."

"I can't believe everything I've missed with her. You two have this bond, I still feel like an outsider. Even my children feel that bond with you; your friendship with their mother has them tied to you."

"We'll just have to make up for lost time, then. I think you having Sophie working with you will be a great way for the two of you to bond more closely. And you're wrong about being an outsider. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me for keeping her from you. I used to hear her at night, crying and talking to you. She'd go up on deck after I'd go to bed and look up at the stars. She'd cry herself to sleep talking to you some nights. Sometimes I really wondered if protecting Sarah and her kids was worth hurting mine. Then, I'd go to the park and see those sweet little faces, and see Sarah's bright smile, listen to her talk about her wonderful husband." She started to cry softly, and held him tighter. "And I knew that I just couldn't take that away from her."

"You know, she used to tell me about her friend in the park. She adored you; she always talked about how she wished she could be more like you. She talked about your zest for life, how you always put others' needs above your own. Funny, I remember thinking at the time, how much this friend sounded like you. I always wondered why this friend never came to the house."

"I almost did one time. You were out of town, but I knew what a yenta Niles could be, and I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut."

"You know, you're right. Now that I think about it, Niles DID tell me that he thought he'd seen you. He'd taken Sarah to the Farmer's Market; she was pregnant with Maggie at the time. He came home and said he saw a woman that he would've sworn was you, but she had a baby on her hip, so it couldn't have been. Sarah overheard the conversation; it sparked another pretty nasty fight."

"Oh, Max, I'm sorry. If I'd known she'd have Niles there, I never would've gone. I saw him, and tried to stay out of his sight. When I realized he was following me, I left. I didn't want to cause trouble."

"You weren't the cause of it. I jumped from us to another relationship, trying to recapture the comfort I felt with US. Sarah knew I loved her, but she also knew I wasn't over you. She found it sweet at first, but then, every time your name came up, she began to feel threatened, especially during her pregnancy."

"Why did you keep bringing me up?"

"It wasn't me; there were directors, backers, stage crew. Everyone wanted to know where you were, what happened. I guess it started to get to her. Then there was your ring. It was twice the size of hers. I told her I'd gotten rid of it, when, in fact, I'd put it away with my bracelet. Well, she was cleaning the attic during her nesting phase and found both of them. After a while, she realized I wasn't going to leave her and go back to you, and she simply resigned herself to the fact that a part of me was always going to love you."

"I remember when she told me that. I was plotzing inside. But then I felt so guilty, Max. Here I was, letting my friend pour her heart out to me....about me. If she ever found out...ya know, in the beginning, maybe I was using her to keep tabs on you. But later on, I kept showing up to see her and the kids."

"I know, Darling. You know, you were her only real friend. There was C.C., but C.C. has never been real friend material."

"I was lost without her, Max. I had Val, but Val is...well, VAL. I hated missing the funeral. I was hoping you wouldn't question why Ernest and Roberta had a child with them."

"They said it was a cousin."

"You know the last thing she ever said to either of us? She was on her way back to the house, to check on Grace before heading to the store. She hugged Sophie and said, "See you tomorrow, I love you, Sweetie." She wiped away a tear.

"Sweetheart, maybe we'd better continue this later; I don't want you getting any more upset."

"I'm all right. It's nice to be able to talk to someone that misses her as much as I do."

"I'm sure she misses you, too. She's probably watching over us and smiling, happy that we've found each other again." He held her close and rubbed her back.

Outside the master bedroom, in the main hallway, Elizabeth listened to her son and daughter in law. They'd left the door open, surely the conversation couldn't be that private. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fran made sure Max saw his daughter, the hell that child went through, missing her father's love. Fran and her son, sharing their feelings about his first wife. Fran truly loved that woman, bore no resentment that Sarah married Max, and was living the life THEY'D planned. It was as if she'd move heaven and earth to bring her friend back, even if it meant giving up the man she loved. It sounded like the conversation was winding down. Now was a good time to interrupt.

"Oh, you're awake. Sophie asked me to check on you, to see if you wanted dinner in your room, or if you were coming down stairs."

Fran lifted her head from her husband's chest and sat up slowly. "Well, if my bodyguard will help me downstairs, I'd really rather eat with the family." Max helped her out of bed, and they carefully made their way downstairs, where the children were already assembled in the dining room. The three adults joined the children, and there was nothing mentioned of the earlier incident.

The rest of Elizabeth's visit went very well. She took the children to the park and the museums, to help keep the house quiet for Fran, and genuinely enjoyed getting to know her younger grandchildren. She joined in with the family for evening game time each night, and even took over Fran's bedtime ritual of reading to the children. The entire family was sorry to see their time together end when Sunday came.

"Maxwell, WHY can't I go to the airport to say goodbye?"

"Sweetheart, you know very well why you can't go. You'll say your goodbyes here. Fran, you can suck that lower lip back in, you're going to see her in two weeks."

"But, Max...I've been feeling fine all weekend."

"Because you've been off your feet. You almost miscarried less than a week ago. You don't seem to understand that it's not just the twins I'm worried about. I could lose you, too. I'm just not ready to lose another..." He stopped cold. He hadn't meant to compare her to Sarah. "Darling, I'm sorry."

"No, Max, I'M, sorry. I was just being kvetchy, and not even thinking about what you must be going through. You're right. I'll stay in bed, and I'll be good. I'm not going to do anything to put the babies at risk. Can you send Ma and Sophie in so I can say goodbye?"

"Are you going to need a box of Kleenex?" He kissed her on the head as he got up from the bed.

"Probably!" She laughed. "I know I'll see Sophie in two weeks, but I'm really gonna miss your mother. She's been so wonderful, helping with the kids, and we've had so many long talks, I'm gonna miss that."

"Well, then, we'll need to let her know she's welcome to come visit more often, won't we? I'll go find her. Last I saw her she was in the dining living room playing cards with the children."

He came down the stairs and stopped to watch the scene unfolding in the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch, with Grace in her lap, and the other children wrapped around her. She was telling them a story, one he could almost remember from his childhood days. Niles came through the hallway, and Max stopped him before he could disturb the moment. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to the living room. Max quietly walked over to Niles.

"I know this story, Niles."

"I'm surprised you remember it, Sir. My mother used to tell us this before bed, you were quite young."

"Then how does mother know it?"

"I have no idea. Either she was listening, or my mother taught it to her."

The two men stood and listened until the story was over, then Maxwell quietly entered the living room. "Mother, I hate to interrupt, but it's almost time to leave for the airport, and Fran would like you see you and Sophie before you leave."

Sophie got up from the couch and hugged her father. "She's going to be all right, isn't she? I hate leaving her when she needs me."

"She'll be fine. I'll be here, your brother and sisters will be here, and Niles will be here. We'll all look after her."

"Just keep that witch away from her."

"Come on, Sweetie, let's go upstairs and see your mother before we have to go. I'm sure your father has everything well under control."

"We're going up, too Dad." Maggie and the younger children got up and followed their grandmother upstairs to their mother's room.

"Niles, what am I going to do about Sophie and C.C.? You saw the two of them today. Once Sophie gets here full time..."

"Miss Babcock will have to learn to watch what she says around her. This isn't sweet little Frannie from long ago that she could walk all over. This is a child who grew up without the love of her father because of her manipulating your lives. Sophie always wanted someone to blame, now she has a target. I'm actually surprised she and Mrs. Sheffield haven't gone a round or two yet."

"Which one?"

Niles laughed. "Before Sophie went to stay with your mother, I'd say your wife. But now, your mother is a changed person, deeply devoted to her grandchildren and their parents. You didn't see her after you went upstairs. She was visibly shaken. I had to offer her a brandy to calm her nerves."

"Yes, Mother always DID hope that C.C. and I would be more than just business partners. Niles, I just don't know what to do. I can't have her upsetting Fran. And I don't see Sophie backing down any time soon."

"You can always have Miss Babcock working out of her OWN home, sir. Just her presence here seems to upset your daughter, and until that is resolved, I don't see any other choice you can make, but to keep them apart."

"I'm afraid I may have even made it worse. I've taken C.C. off Jelly's Last Jam, and put Sophie in charge of it. She'll take over as soon as she gets home from London."

"You remember what happened the last time you did that. You took away her authority and gave it all to Miss Fine, and that's what ended up as the cause of your break up."

"Fran was always too nice to her; she let her walk all over her."

"Sophie has the Sheffield pride and the Fine tenacity; I don't see her as anyone's doormat."

"No, that's what I'm afraid of." He looked up the stairs. "I'd better go see what's keeping them. Fran may have tied Sophie to the bedpost to try to keep her here." He headed up the stairs in search of the three Sheffield women.

Sophie had her head resting on her mother's chest, her hand pressed to her abdomen. "I don't feel anything. Why aren't they moving? Are they O.K.?"

"They're fine, Honey. They're just very small right now; it's hard to feel them move. There, did you feel that?"

"It felt like you had a gas bubble. Was that them?"

"Uh, huh." She looked at her mother in law. "You wanna feel your grandsons?"

Elizabeth nodded timidly, then sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Fran to place her hand where she could feel the slight movement. "Oh, yes, I think I felt something." Her face lit up. She looked up as Maxwell appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey, Honey, nothing's wrong, come here and feel!" He walked quickly to the bed and moved next to her. He laid both hands on her abdomen. "Oh, they're really moving now, they missed their daddy."

Max looked lovingly at his wife, then leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Hello, boys, Daddy's here."

"Oy, I hope this isn't an omen of what's coming. They feel like they're playin' soccer in there!"

"O.K., boys, Daddy has to take your big sister and your grandma downstairs now, so Niles can take them to the airport, otherwise, they'll miss they're flight. Then big sister will miss a final exam tomorrow and have to spend her summer in school instead of working on a Broadway show."

"Yes, Daddy, I'm leaving. Bye, Mom. I love you. Behave, and do what Daddy says. Don't MAKE me fly back over here!" She hugged her mother and laughed. "I'll call you, O.K.?"

"You'd betta, baby girl. You study hard, and do good on your tests."

"Do WELL, Ma."

"Well, at least I know that fancy schmancy school taught ya something. I love you, sweetie. Ma, thanks for everything, for taking care of her, for bringing her, for helping out, I don't know what we woulda done without you. Promise you'll come back soon?"

She hugged her daughter in law. "You're very welcome dear. However, it's ME that should be thanking YOU. I'll come back as long as I'm welcome here."

"Mother, you were always welcome here."

"Oh, I know, Son. Maxwell, I've just been so distant. Watching you and Fran with the children, I realized what I missed out on. I'm just glad it's not too late."

"So are we, mother. The children are thrilled to have you in their lives. I'm glad we've gotten a second chance."

"I'll call you when we get home. Fran, take care of yourself and my grandsons." She took her hand and squeezed it, then looked at her son. "Maxwell, I don't remember ever saying this to you before, I love you, Son." She hugged him, and kissed his cheek before taking Sophie downstairs to find Niles.

Maxwell sat on the bed, stunned. "She's never said that to me before. Not in my entire life. I think she heard it from you enough this week, she learned how to say it herself."

"Honey, that's wonderful." She pulled her husband down onto the bed next to her. She snuggled up next to him and began kissing his neck. "Mmm, I miss you."

"Sweetheart, I've been right here."

"That's NOT what I mean. I can't wait to see the doctor tomorrow, maybe she'll tell me I can get out of this bed, and hopefully, she'll tell us that we can..."

He cut her off with a kiss. He'd missed her too. He didn't want to tell her how hard it was on him, lying next to her night after night, and not being able to touch her. They'd gone through that a long time ago. He hated it then; he hated it more now that they were married.

"Dad, Mom?" Brighton was at the door.

"Yes, Son?"

"We're all going to the airport with Niles. Grandmother said it was all right, so can we go?"

"All three of you?"

"Yeah, we wanna go to see Grandmother and Sophie off."

"All right, best behavior though."

"Yes, Dad. I'll tell the girls."

They heard the sound of running feet down the hall. A couple of minutes later, the front door slammed, and they were alone in the house.

"Max, listen. The house is so quiet."

"Let's take advantage of it, shall we?"

"Mmm, sounds good to me. Wait, we can't do THAT, so what are you talkin' about?"

"I thought we could take a nice nap together."

"That sounds good too."

She snuggled against his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around her. This was the place she had felt safest and most loved for as long as she could remember. She drifted off into a restful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Imperfect**

Chapter Eight

The next two weeks were busy ones at the Sheffield homes. In London, Sophie was busy completing her final exams at ASL, and getting her records ready to transfer back to UNIS in Manhattan. In New York, Maggie was completing her finals to get ready for her move to high school. Maggie and Sophie had conspired on the phone, and started lobbying to get Maggie into UNIS for high school. Fran was easiest to persuade, so they started on her first, then began the attack on their father. Once their mother gave in, Max was an easy target. UNIS made an exception for a late enrollment first year, and allowed Maggie admission.

C.C. tried to work at the house, but between the children and Niles, it was unbearable, and she spent most of her time working out of her apartment and the theater. On her last day at the theater as producer, she took home all the records she could get her hands on. Let that little brat figure it out for herself. Sophie arrived at the theater, and realized what had happened. She immediately called her father, who called C.C. to notify her he was on his way over.

"Do you think it's wise to go yourself, sir? I mean, into the spider's lair?"

"You don't think she'd try anything, do you, Niles?"

"Why don't you let me go for you, sir? I'll drop the papers off to Miss Sheffield at the theater and be back in time to serve lunch."

"You're sure you don't mind?" Hell, yes, he minded. But he knew how Babcock's mind worked. She'd probably show up at the door naked.

Close. The front door opened, and there stood a vision. C.C. Babcock in a black lace negligee. 'Where's Maxwell?"

"Nice outfit. Sorry, he was detained. He asked me to retrieve the paperwork and deliver it to the theater."

She pushed the door open further and stepped back for him to enter. "He's not coming?"

Niles gave her an evil grin. No, he wouldn't touch that one. "Mrs. Sheffield is feeling a bit better, but he wanted to stay with her, so I offered to take care of this for him."

"Want a drink?"

"I just want the files. Miss Sheffield needs them at the theater."

"Miss Sheffield, Miss Sheffield. The first time I saw that little brat, I knew she was going to be trouble. Sitting on Sarah's lap, calling her Aunt Sarah. And Fran playing with Sarah's brats. I'm surprised it took her four years to swoop in and take Maxwell back."

"What are you talking about? None of knew about Sophie until Mr. Sheffield met her in London."

"Oh, they never saw me. I went to the park to see Sarah; our friendship had pretty much fallen into the toilet since she started having kids. And there they were sitting together, laughing, talking. First she took Maxwell from me, and then she took Sarah. Now she's back, and she took him all over again, and that brat of hers is after my job. And he's handing it to her."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Miss Babcock had known about Sophie all these years?

"You never told Mr. Sheffield about the child?"

"Are you kidding? If he knew about that kid, we'd never been rid of them. He would've moved her into the house; Fran would've been around all the time."

"Miss Babcock, I really need to get those files to the theater."

"They're over there," She pointed to the desk, sloshing her drink all over the floor.

"Are you going to be all right?

"A few more of these, and I'll be just peachy."

Niles picked up the files, hurried to the theater, and returned the files.

"Thanks, Niles. Where's Dad?"

"He stayed home to be with your mother."

"She's all right, isn't she?"

"She's just fine. Your father just wanted to spend a bit of time with her; he's been busy at the theater and with the children. Now that things have slowed down for him a bit, he wants to spoil her a bit more."

"I didn't think it was possible to spoil her any more. Was he like this with her when they were young?"

"He was. They were inseparable. The only time they were apart is when they had two shows running, and they each had to be at their own theater."

"I really want to see Sheffield Productions like that again, Niles."

"What about your own company? Didn't your father say you had something in the works for SoFine Productions?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell Ma. She wants him to do a revival of My Fair Lady. We're doing it at this same theater, right after Jelly's closes. Dad and I are doing casting while we do this show over the summer. I just hope the opening night isn't the TWINS opening night!"

"When's your opening night?"

"Not till November 26, well, that's when we preview. The actual opening is December 9th."

"And when are the twins due?"

"November 15th."

"Did you run these dates by your father?"

"Yeah, he said that the doc said that twins usually deliver early, so the preview date is fine, and opening is even after that."

"When is Chanukah this year, child?"

"Oh, I am SO going to be in trouble when Ma finds out. Niles, help me."

"You just need to explain it to your father, he'll understand."

"Well, it's not first night, so maybe it won't be so bad. Dad's worked through Chanukah before; he's worked through Christmas before."

"Yes, but your father isn't fifteen years old."

"Ma's gonna be upset, isn't she?"

"Maybe not. I'm sure she'll be very proud of you, and very surprised."

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Niles."

"You are so like your mother at this age."

"That's what Daddy keeps saying. He really loved her, didn't he?"

"He still does."

"No, I mean, everyone keeps telling me how much they loved each other then. I can see it now, but, were they always like this?"

"Oh, worse. They were always laughing and cuddling. I used to have to hide in the kitchen, or up in my room. Speaking of hiding, he told me to get you these files and come right back. I'm going to have to hide from him to keep him from yelling."

"I'll just tell him it was my fault that I kept you talking. Could you yell at this face?" She smiled brightly.

"It was always your mother's lower lip that melted his mood, Miss Sophie."

She giggled. "I'll have to remember that. Thanks, Niles...for the files AND the talk." She picked up the files and headed backstage.

Niles headed home, wondering if he should tell Mr. Sheffield about the conversation he'd had with Miss Babcock. He knew that Mrs. Sheffield could not find out. Not right now.

The rest of the summer was peaceful. The children had given up arguing whose turn it was to play babysitter to their mother. They each took turns sitting with her, and making sure she didn't get up and over do it. By August, Dr. Reynolds had taken her off total bed rest, and put her on a modified rest. This meant she could take short slow walks, which were usually to the fruit stand down the street. She'd take a daily walk with one of the children along to schlep the groceries home. Max and Sophie were busy at the theater with auditions, and attempting to secure backers for My Fair Lady and Sophie was doing an excellent job as producer on Jelly's Last Jam.

Niles still hadn't mentioned his conversation with Miss Babcock, and she herself seemed to have forgotten it. She came by the house from time to time to see Maxwell, and to assist him with backer's meetings, but always when Fran was upstairs resting, and when Sophie was out of the house.

As September arrived, the Sheffields got a surprise phone call. Max's mother was at Heathrow, preparing to come for a visit. She planned to surprise the family, and wanted to attend the last night of Sophie's show on the 5th. Niles agreed to pick her up at the airport and bring her back to the house.

On the way home, Mrs. Sheffield questioned Niles about the mood in the house lately. Niles decided to risk it, and told her about what he had heard from Miss Babcock.

"She said WHAT? She's known about my granddaughter since she was a little girl, and she kept her from us? I can't believe I used to think of her as a daughter. What was that girl thinking?"

"I believe she was thinking that if everyone knew about Sophie, it would keep Miss Fine in his life."

"And she'd already worked so hard to split them up. I can't believe Maxwell keeps that woman in his employ."

"She's not working much. She mostly helps with the backers right now, and from what I've heard, once the twins are born, Mrs. Sheffield will take over that duty."

"I'm concerned over what she might do when she finds out. The last time she felt threatened, she ruined three lives. You haven't told any of this to Maxwell?"

"Oh, no, I didn't want it getting to Mrs. Sheffield. She's doing well, but she's still supposed to avoid stress, I wouldn't want to do anything that puts her or those boys in jeopardy."

"No, no, you were right to wait and bring this to me. Let ME handle C.C. Babcock. She'll wish she'd never crossed a SHEFFIELD!"

Niles smiled. This was the reaction he'd hoped for. "Yes, ma'am."

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion. "Give me one minute, Mrs. Sheffield, I'll go in first, then you can come in and surprise them."

"Is everyone home?"

"They should be. Sophie was still here when I left, she said things were fine at the theater, and she wanted to stay home for a family night."

"Perfect. All right, go ahead."

Niles went inside where he found the Sheffields in the living room.

"Where the devil have you been Niles? Mrs. Sheffield wanted some tea, and had to come downstairs and make it herself."

"I'm sorry sir; I was out picking up a surprise for the family."

"What could possibly be more important than my wife?"

"Well, not more important, sir, but I'm sure everyone will be pleasantly surprised." He turned around and motioned towards the door, and Elizabeth Sheffield walked in.

"Hello, Maxwell. I'm afraid it was my fault. I wanted to surprise you."

"Mother! This is a pleasant surprise. All right, Niles, you're out of the doghouse for now."

"Max, I'm perfectly capable of making my own tea."

"Yes, you are, but you've already had plenty of exercise today, you should be resting."

"Then, son, why don't YOU make her some tea. Or better yet, Mother is here, Darling. I'll make your tea." She handed Niles her purse, kissed her son on the cheek and headed into the kitchen to put the water on.

"Mother is here, darling? Niles, where did you find that woman? She looks like my mother, sounds like my mother. She's changed even more since her last visit. Nigel's been calling and complaining."

"Complaining, Sweetie? Why would he complain?"

"Because now she's taking an interest in his life. He LIKED being ignored. Jocelyn seems to like it better; Mother's been spoiling her more than ever."

"I think she misses the kids, honey."

"I wonder if she knows that Sophie's show closes in a couple of days?"

"If who knows, Daddy?"

Max smiled. "Sweetheart, will you do me a favor? Go make you mother a cup of tea?"

"Sure, Earl Grey, Ma?"

"Thanks, honey, the decaf." She watched her daughter go around the corner into the dining room. "… 4-3-2-1"

"Bubby!!!" She could hear her daughter squealing.

"I don't think she's happy to see her!" She looked up at the sound of the younger children stampeding down the stairs.

"Bubby Sylvia's here?"

"No, my darlings. Go into the kitchen." Fran grinned at her husband. "Cover your ears." The sound of the children squealing and peals of laughter could be heard coming out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen with a tray full of teacups.

"I thought we might all have some. Sorry, Fran, dear, yours is the only decaf. It's the one with the spoon, Margaret, could you hand that one to your mother?"

Everyone found a seat and began to sip their tea. "How long are you staying, Mother?"

"Are you staying here, Bubby? Maggie can take my room again."

"Well, I had planned on getting a hotel; I didn't want to inconvenience you girls. I was thinking of staying two or three weeks at least, Maxwell. With Fran getting into the last of her pregnancy, I thought she could use a bit more help. She mentioned that the private nurse isn't coming any longer."

"No, with the children home for the summer, everyone's been helping out, and the nurse just seemed to annoy Fran."

"Sorry, sweetie. These hormones are really messing with me this time. Everything seems to annoy me lately. Ma, I'd really like for you to stay here. You're right, I probably COULD use some more help, with school starting soon."

"Sophie's show is ending in a couple of days, too, Grandmother. You won't miss it!"

"Yes, Grace, I'm looking forward to going to the closing night. Do you have one ready to open?"

Sophie and her father exchanged glances. "We're working on something now, Bubby."

"Well, a break is probably what you both need right now. Sophie has school to think about, and Maxwell, you need to be home taking care of your wife right now. Margaret, aren't you starting a new school this year?"

"Yes, I'm going to UNIS with Sophie. They agreed to let me enroll, since I'm her sister, and she's been going there since Kindergarten."

"Didn't you skip last year, dear?" She looked over at Sophie.

"They didn't count it as a missed year, because I went to ASL. Everything was completely transferable, so it was like I was still there. I just lost my position on the soccer team, is all. I'll have to try out again this year."

"Will you have time for that, with work?"

"Dad said we'd make time. I love playing soccer."

"It's just not the type of thing one would expect a lady to do, dear."

"Bubby, we talked about this. I like sports. I like to play soccer and sail. That doesn't mean I can't be a lady, too."

"You're completely correct. The Sheffield woman have always been, well, not athletic."

"Sophie's always been a bit of a rebel. None of the Fines were ever great in school, and Sophie gets all As."

"Francine, I just don't know how you did it. It must have been hard raising her on your own."

"I didn't feel like I was on my own. I had my parents, and the Worthingtons." She looked up at Max and smiled. "And Sarah. And Max was always with us. I talked about him so much to her; it felt like he was actually living with us."

"Yeah, I liked to pretend he was just away, so we celebrated Father's Day, his birthday."

"Yes, this year was a particularly memorable birthday." His eyes traveled from his wife to his oldest daughter.

"'Cuz that's when you found Sophie and Mommy, huh, Daddy?"

"That's right, Gracie. Sophie was one of the students in my class room, and when she told me who she was, she invited me to dinner."

"When I walked into the living room and saw your daddy, I almost fainted. We had dinner, then sat and talked for hours and hours."

"I was expecting you to throw me out. I knew you were going to be there. I caught you completely off guard."

"I'll say ya did."

"And three weeks later, you married her."

"More like two and a half, mother. We knew I was leaving after the weekend, and she had to stay. Then we watched the World Trade Center bombing unfolding, and I realized that life is just too short. So we got married the next day."

"I wish I could have been there." Elizabeth looked lovingly at her son.

"I wish everyone could have been there. We waited until Sophie was in school. Since the younger children weren't there, didn't think it was fair to take her with us. We'd planned to have a ceremony after we got back, but then we found out about the twins."

"What about on your anniversary?"

"What on our anniversary, honey?"

"Why don't you and Daddy renew your vows on your anniversary? You can have a priest and a rabbi, and you already have three bridesmaids."

"Fran, that's a lovely idea, don't you think? We can put something together by then."

"It IS five months away. Yeah, we can do that." Max leaned down and kissed her softly. "Right now, I want to concentrate on closing your show, getting the kids started in school," She rubbed her abdomen protectively. "And getting these two brought into the world."

September 5 was the last night of Jelly's Last Jam. Normally, Maxwell, as the executive producer, would address the cast, crew and audience on the final show. This honor went to his daughter, as the supervising producer. The Virginia Theater was a sellout, and Sophie hadn't addressed such a large crowed before. She handled it like she was born to it. Her last introduction was her father. She called him onto the stage to take a bow. He received a standing ovation as he took the stage, which he knew was not only for him, but for the second generation producer at his side. The next day, their pictures were all over the papers. Maxwell had finally moved Andrew Lloyd Webber out of the spotlight. All the paper could talk about was Sheffield Productions and SoFine Productions, and this father-daughter team that was going to be tough to beat. One paper even recirculated an old story that had been done on Max and Fran, back in 1976, when Sheffield Productions was running three shows at a time.

The following week the children started back to school. Maggie had some trouble adjusting to the new school, but Sophie introduced her to all her friends, and things seemed to go well after that. Sophie was admitted into the Theater Arts program, which meant she would be able to use her job as associated producer for credit for her classes. The younger children were attempting to settle into the Lexington Academy, Grace was doing well, but someone made a comment about Brighton's oldest sister, and he was sent home for fighting. Maxwell had to punish him, but inwardly was so proud of his son for sticking up for his sister. The family had merged beautifully. This was no longer the awkward stepfamily, but a close-knit loving family.

Grace's birthday fell on the first day of Rosh Hoshana. They had a small party after school that Wednesday, since the holiday started at sundown, and even Elizabeth observed the holiday. This was different than Passover had been for her. Then it was just her and Sophie. This time it was the entire mispucha. She sat back at Morty and Sylvia's cramped apartment and watched the events unfold. Everyone was so happy, so loving. She watched in awe as Ernest and Roberta arrived to share the meal with the rest of the family. The Sheffields, Worthingtons and Fines were all one happy family, bound by their love of two people. Fran and Sophie. Elizabeth suddenly felt a great sense of loss. She'd missed her children growing up. She'd missed her grandchildren growing up. She thought back to the last time she'd been in a room with a large family gathering like this, was it Jocelyn's christening? She was pulled from her memories by her youngest granddaughter.

"Grandma, come feel! The twins are moving all over the place!" She got up and sat next to her daughter in law. Fran placed her hands on her abdomen, and Elizabeth could feel the boys wrestling for position.

"I think you're going to have your hands full with these two. They don't seem to want to sit still at all."

"I think you're right, Ma. They've been really active lately. I don't think I can take another two months of this."

"Is your doctor still predicting mid November, Fran?" Roberta had leaned over the couch to feel the movement of the twins.

"Well, she said to be prepared for them any time after mid October. The boys are good sized, and she said they could come early"

"So we can't leave Fran alone in the house, pretty much after the end of the month."

"You haven't left me alone at ALL, Max. I swear, I go up to take a nap, I wake up, and someone's sitting with me."

"You'd better be getting used to not being alone, Fran. Your sister said with the girls, she felt like hiding in a closet sometimes."

"Where is Nadine, Ma? I thought she'd be here."

"She didn't think you needed the added stress of her girls here. They went to Barry's parents."

"That's too bad. I was hopin' to see her."

"Why don't you go give her a call? I'm sure she'd like to hear from you."

"That's a good idea, Darling; you can lie down for a bit at the same time."

Fran went into her old bedroom and dialed Barry's parents' number. She talked to her sister for a while, and then fell fast asleep on her old bed. Max came in and covered her up, then returned later to wake her when it was time to leave.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go home."

"You let me fall asleep? Max, we have family out there."

"Just about everyone's gone home; they said they'd see you next week for Yom Kippur."

"Good, Nay and Barry are coming, too. They're bringin' the girls."

"Ah, it will be good to see them. I just hope the girls don't tire you out too much."

"Right now, these BOYS tire me out. They finally settled down and went to sleep."

She got up and joined the rest of her family in the living room. The Sheffields made plans for the next celebration, and then headed home to get the children to bed. The following week the family celebrated Yom Kippur by attending temple, then meeting back at the mansion afterward. Niles had prepared a post sundown meal for the family. Fran was ready to get some food into her stomach; she was already feeling nauseous from the fast. The next few days she rested. The holidays had taken a lot out of her. On the 30th, she was awakened early in the morning by the sound of her children giggling. What was that smell? Roses? Waffles? Eggs? She reached over for Max, but found the bed empty. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. There were people in here. She rubbed her eyes to get them in focus. She heard the curtains behind her open, lighting up the room. There was her husband and four children. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

"Happy birthday? Oy, is that today?" She looked at the clock. "Ai, kids, it's six in the morning!"

"We've got school today. But we wanted to fix you breakfast in bed."

She smiled. Sophie had been doing this since she could pour a box of cereal by herself. She had been what, about 4? She was still sleeping in the v berth, and Fran in the main salon, which doubled as the dining room. Sophie spilled the milk when she tried to make the cereal, and woken her mother with a milk shower.

"Look at this. Did you kids do this by yourself?"

"We sent Niles out for the bagels. Sophie made the waffles, Maggie cooked the eggs, and Brighton and I made the fruit. Daddy said this was always your favorite breakfast."

"Daddy's right. This is what he had Niles made for breakfast the first night I ever stayed at this house."

"Which room was yours, mom?"

"It's the baby's room, honey."

"I couldn't bear to give her room to one of you kids, so it was the second guest room for a while, and then it became the nanny's room. Now it will be your brothers' room."

"We were all taking bets. We had decided it was Maggie's, since it was bigger."

"No, I chose that room for her, because it faced the street, and she could see the park from her window. Ready for your breakfast, before it gets cold, Darling?"

"This is so sweet. I can't believe you kids got up early to do this."

"Sophie told us how she always liked to fix you breakfast in bed, and said that we could be part of it if we wanted to."

"Well, yeah, you SHOULD be part of it, you're mom's kids, too now." She hopped on the bed and kissed her mother, followed by the other three children. Max handed her a robe, then brought her the tray.

"This looks so good!" They each grabbed a plate and dug into the food, making a picnic on the bed. "Who got the roses?" She looked at Max. "As if I didn't know."

"Those are from me. I know Sterling roses are your favorite. We're doing presents tonight at dinner, but I wanted to have a little something for you this morning."

"This is plenty. I'm surrounded by my husband and children. What more could a mother want? OH! Except maybe these two in our arms instead of in here." She grabbed her back. "This is really gettin' uncomfortable." She leaned back on her pillows and finished eating with her family. After she got the kids off for school, she began working on Brighton's birthday party with Niles and Max.

"Now, Fran, not too big of a deal. I saw what the holidays did to you; I don't want you getting to tired doing this party."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Why don't we take him and his friends to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"What's that?"

"It's a pizza place with all kinds of arcade games. We can take in a cake, buy pizza there, and get all the kids tokens for the games. No mess, no clean up, no houseful of eleven year old boys."

"I'm all for that, sir." Niles couldn't believe his good fortune. Last year, the boys had almost destroyed the house.

"Yes, that IS a good idea. Niles, make the arrangements, will you?"

"Absolutely, sir."

As the time for Brighton's party got closer and closer, Fran began feeling more and more of the low back pain she'd felt on her birthday. She went in to see Dr. Reynolds, who told her that she had all the signs of early labor. She was slightly dilated, but the doctor said she was fine, and needed to just go home and wait.

The morning of Brighton's party, Fran couldn't get out of bed. The twins had dropped, and the back pain was almost unbearable. She made Maxwell promise to take the children and go ahead with the birthday party. She called Dr. Reynolds, who agreed to make a house call, then, against her better judgment, she made a call for someone to come sit with her. Max was surprised that C.C. had agreed to come over. C.C. saw this as a way to get back into Max's good graces. She arrived at the house right after Max left with the children. Niles let her in, and she was greeted by Elizabeth, who had stayed behind until C.C.'s arrival.

"Good morning, C.C. I can't tell you how much we appreciate you staying with Fran. She insisted we go on with this party, even though she can't make it. She always puts the children's needs ahead of her own."

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth! She has got you so snowed. She probably ran out of money, so she conned that kid into telling Max she was his. Did you even ONCE see any real proof she's related to you?"

"C.C., I don't need proof. That girl is my granddaughter."

"Well, you'd better ask for proof before you start putting her in your will. That mother of hers wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing when she played your son. Then she could use the fact he thought he loved her to pawn off some other guy's kid on him."

Elizabeth saw red. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't see straight. How dare this woman make such a false accusation!!

"C.C., I never thought I'd ever say this to you, but I am very disappointed in you. No, don't say a word; just listen to what I have to say. There was a time when I actually thought that YOU were the only suitable wife for Maxwell. Then he met Sarah, and she was a good woman, a good mother, and I didn't give her much of a chance, because I was still pulling for you. Then, after Sarah died, I thought the two of you might have a chance, but he started pining after his first love again. Then he found her, and they compared notes. When I found out the role you played in their break up...what you did to those young people. What it cost my granddaughter...and you KNEW about her all along, and never told the man you are supposed to love. I'm ashamed of you, C.C., completely ashamed."

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth...Fran Fine is nothing but a trashy tramp that is only after Maxwell's money. There is NO way that that brat of hers is Maxwell's child! That son of yours seems to go for weak women. First Fran, who was only a kid after his money, and pushed him to work himself to death to make money for her, then there was Sarah, who pulled him away from his work to play with those little brats of hers. Put together they don't have as much class as a two cent stamp."

Elizabeth pulled her hand back and slapped C.C. hard across the face. "How DARE you talk to me like that. My son has married two wonderful women. It's no wonder Sarah backed off on her friendship with you. She saw you for who you are. I think it's time you took stock of your life, young lady, or you're going to wake up one day a lonely old woman. Now, I'm going to go join my son and my grandchildren. You had better take GOOD care of my daughter in law and those babies she's carrying. If ANYTHING happens to them while we're gone, there is NO where in this world you will be able to hide from me, do you understand me?"

C.C. stood stunned. Only her mother had ever laid a hand on her before. "Yes, Elizabeth, they'll be fine. Maxwell left me the phone number where he's at, and I have his cell phone number."

Elizabeth turned and walked out the door, leaving C.C. to think about what was happening in her life. Her family avoided her; they were tired of listening to her whine about Maxwell. Maxwell, Maxwell wanted little to do with her anymore. Their friendship had deteriorated to a strained business relationship. Maybe Elizabeth was right, she WAS pushing everyone away. She had to do something quickly, before she lost the little relationship she had with Maxwell. He's already given most of her duties to his daughter, and though she hated to admit it, the kid was good.

"Ma?" She could hear Fran upstairs. He voice was strained with pain. C.C. climbed the stair quickly and opened the door to the master bedroom.

"Fran, it's C.C., Elizabeth just left.

Fran let out a long moan, holding her abdomen. "C.C., I think I'm in labor. I need to call Maxwell and get me to the hospital."

"Oh, you can't be in labor, Fran! You're not due for another month. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure this hurts like hell! Would you please just call Max?"

"We'll call him on the way to the hospital. Come on, we need to get you downstairs. Where's your robe?"

"Hanging inside the closet door." C.C. grabbed the robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Unless you plan on carryin' me, we don't have much choice." Oy, this woman was NOT her first choice to be here.

"Ok, just put your arm around my shoulders, and tell me if you need to stop. I'll see if we can get you down the stairs. Then you can sit on the bottom stair, and I'll go pull my car around front." Fran nodded. It took several minutes, but the two women finally made it all the way down the stairs. Fran sat on the bottom of the stairs and leaned back.

"You're sure we can do this? Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

"I can have you there by the time the ambulance gets here."

"You're probably right. Go get the car."

C.C. was only gone a couple of minutes. She burst back through the front door. "All right, ready, the back door is open for you, so you can lie down across the seat." Fran made her way out the door and into the car. C.C. had laid out her white mink coat for her, to make the seat more comfortable. Once Fran was in and settled, C.C. got behind the wheel and headed for the hospital. She called Maxwell on his cell phone.

"You're SURE she's in labor, C.C.?" Her answer was covered over by Fran's scream.

"Does THAT answer your question?"

"C.C.?"

"What, Maxwell?"

"C.C.?"

"Wait a minute, Fran. I can't hear Maxwell."

"C.C.!!!!"

"Hang on, Maxwell, Fran's yelling something in the back seat. What, Fran."

"I think my water just broke."

"What, are you sure?"

"Unless you put a hot water bottle back here with me, uh, YEAH!"

"Maxwell, her water just broke, I'd say she was in labor."

"Tell her I'm on my way. I'll call Dr. Reynolds, so she can meet you in the emergency room. And, C.C.? Tell her I love her."

"I will, Maxwell, hurry, but drive safely." She hung up the phone and looked into the back seat. "He's on his way; he's calling your doctor. And, ugh, he says he loves you."

Her answer was another scream, then crying. "Fran, hang on, we're almost there, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right; it feels like they're coming now! I don't want to have my twins in the back of a moving BMW. It's bad enough Maxwell missed Sophie's birth, now he's gonna miss the boys, too." Waves of guilt flowed through C.C.. Sophie's birth was her fault. If she hadn't meddled in his life, Maxwell would have seen his first child born.

"Hold on, Fran. We're here." C.C. leaned on the horn of her car until someone came out. "I've got a woman in premature labor here!" The nurse disappeared inside, and came back with a gurney and a doctor. They helped Fran out of the car and immediately began to examine her.

"I think my water broke. Sorry about your mink, C.C., I couldn't move it in time." 

C.C. looked down at was once a very expensive coat. "Oh, don't worry about it, I can buy another one." She started to follow the nurses inside.

"Are you family?"

"No, her family's on the way."

"Then you'll have to go in the visitor's entrance. Someone will call you." They wheeled Fran inside, leaving C.C. standing by the car alone. She moved the car to the parking area, and went inside to wait for Maxwell. She didn't have to wait long. He burst in through the doors, followed by the children, Niles, and Elizabeth. Maxwell went directly to the registration window, and they took him back to see his wife. He quickly checked on her, and then came out for the rest of his family.

"Mother, children, she's asking for you."

The four children and their grandmother filed into the back room, leaving Niles with C.C. in the lobby.

"So, that's it. No hello, no thank you. I barely exist for them anymore. Niles, why doesn't anyone like me?"

"You're kidding, right? What have you done lately that's been likable?"

"I got Fran here in one piece… almost before her water broke."

"Before that. Who gave you that black eye?"

"What?" She took out her compact and inspected her face. "You wouldn't' believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Elizabeth. I guess I went too far, and she slapped me. You know, I would have half expected it out of Fran or that kid of hers, but not from someone of Elizabeth's breeding."

"You must have really stepped over the line for her to have done that."

C.C. started staring at the wall. "Nobody likes me. Why does everyone hate me? I've done some things in the past, but I'm really not a bad person."

"Miss Babcock?"

"I don't know what to do. My friends are all gone." Niles went to the desk and asked to have her evaluated by a doctor, she wasn't making sense, and she was staring into space, crying. This was not the C.C. Babcock everyone had come to know and loathe. A nurse came out and asked C.C. a few questions, then made a quick phone call. Within minutes, two orderlies and a doctor came into the lobby, and talked to C.C. The orderlies opened the door and pushed in a gurney, while the doctor gave her a shot. She was sleeping in seconds. The orderlies place her on the table, and strapped her in before wheeling her up to the sixth floor for psychiatric evaluation. As they started to wheel her out, Sophie popped her head into the lobby to give a report on her mother.

"They're coming to take her away, ha ha...Sorry, Niles, couldn't help it. You think they might have some medication up there to turn her back into a caring human being?"

"I doubt it, child."

"Bubby said she told her off, must've pushed her over the edge. Bubby was the only one who would stick up for her, but she'd had enough of her mishegas, too. I don't like her, I don't like what she did to my parents, but I really hope she gets the help she needs."

"I'm sure she will. How's your mother?"

"Oh, that's what I came out to tell ya. She's gonna deliver in just a couple of minutes. Dad said for me to bring you, cuz they're moving her upstairs, and he needs you to sit with us children."

Niles followed her, and as they reached Fran's room, she was just being moved upstairs. Max was holding her hand, and the children were following, Grace clinging to her grandmother.

"I think the hospital thing scares Gracie. We keep telling her that mom is gonna be fine."

They followed the group up to the delivery area, and the nurse showed the family to the waiting room. Only Max was allowed in the delivery room.

"So, Darling, which one will be born first?"

"I don't know, honey, I thought we could just name them in alphabetical order. Jonah first, then his little brother Joshua. We DID settle on Morton for Josh's middle name, didn't we?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Fran, no one called your parents." He turned to the nurse, "Could you get someone to go to the waiting room and ask someone to call Fran's parents? I don't want them to miss their first grandsons being born."

"Thanks, Sweetie. OY, I think these two are ready!!"

The doctor took a look. "Yes, Fran, you're right. Let's have some babies." The doctor gave several quick instructions, and a few short pushes later, Jonah Samuel Sheffield was born. Fran took a couple of breaths, pushed a few more times and Joshua Morton Sheffield followed his brother. They boys were small, but perfectly healthy. The nurses cleaned the boys up and wrapped them in blue blankets, then handed them to their mother.

Fran handed one of the boys to Max. "Oh, look at them, they're beautiful. How are we ever gonna tell them apart?"

"Well, for now, we have their I.D. bracelets. We'll just have to dress them differently."

"Are you ready for us to send in your family, Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield?" The nurse was on her way out the door.

"Oh, yes, thank you." She watched the nurse leave the room. "I love you Mr. Sheffield."

He leaned down and kissed his wife. "And I love YOU, Mrs. Sheffield…So very much."

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the entire family filling the room. Grace and Brighton climbed up on the bed with their mother, while everyone else gathered around.

"Happy birthday, B. Meet your brothers, Joshua and Jonah."

"Wow, what a cool present! They're so little! Can I hold one?"

"Sure, honey, sit over here by me." Brighton moved up next to Fran, and she carefully handed him his brother. "Watch his little head."

"Which one is this?" Fran looked at the baby's I.D. bracelet.

"This is Joshua. Daddy has Jonah."

Brighton sat holding his brother, making faces and cooing at him. "He looks like Dad. Look at his curly hair."

"Excuse me, but I have curly hair, too."

"Yeah, mom, but his is short."

"Well, give the boy some time; he's only a few minutes old!" She laughed and hugged her older son. "Sorry we messed up your party, Sweetie."

"Are you kidding? This is so cool! My brothers were born on my birthday!"

The family passed the boys around and took pictures for quite a while, until the hungry screams drove everyone from the room. "All right, everyone out for a while, Fran needs to feed the boys." He looked around. "Niles, where's C.C.? Didn't you bring her back with you?"

Niles and Sophie exchanged glances. "I'll be right back, Darling." He stepped outside into the hallway. "All right, you two, where is C.C.?"

"She had some sort of breakdown, sir. She kept going on and on about how no one likes her. Apparently she had an argument with your mother as well."

"Where is she? Sophie? What do you know about this?"

"I came in about the time they wheeled her off, Daddy."

"Wheeled her off? Who wheeled her off?"

"Those nice young men in their clean white coats." She giggled.

"Sophie Sheffield, this is NOT funny. Niles, where did they take her?"

"The sixth floor, sir, for psychiatric evaluation."

"And you just let that happen? Why didn't someone come get me?"

"Uh, Dad, you and Mom were a bit busy. She's caused enough trouble for our family, I was NOT gonna let her make you miss the twins being born. She made you miss ME being born, that wasn't happening to my little brothers." She stared into her father's eyes and crossed her arms defiantly.

"To be fair, sir, Miss Sophie came in to tell me that Mrs. Sheffield was being taken into delivery right as Ms. Babcock was being wheeled out the door. There simply wasn't time to do anything, and my first allegiance IS to the Sheffield family."

"See what you can find out, old man, I need to get back in with Fran. I don't want to miss their first feeding." He squeezed his daughter's hand and backed into the room to see his wife struggling to nurse one of the twins.

"Who's this?"

"Jonah. He's so stubborn."

"He takes after his mother, when she was younger, of course. Let me have him, try Joshua, see if he's any better." He took his son and kissed him softly. "What's the matter, little fella, was mommy giving you a hard time?" He watched as Joshua latched on to his mother's breast and began to nurse greedily.

"Well, good thing this one's named after my father, he's definitely a Fine! Ow! You'd think this one had teeth already or something."

Max held his other son so he could see his brother. See, Jonah? That's how you do it"

"Why don't you come sit here with me? I could use some cuddling myself."

He scooted into the bed and put his arm around his wife. She leaned back against his chest as Joshua continued to eat. "I could fall asleep like this. But YOU, you won't stop eating, will you? Are you gonna leave some for your big brother?" She pulled him off and put him on her shoulder to burp him.

"Why don't you give him to me? I'll get him to burp while you feed Jonah." They exchanged infants, and Fran burst into giggles at the sound of her son's burping.

"Yeah, definitely a good thing he's named for my father."

"Son, we're going to have to discuss your manners. How's Jonah doing?"

"I think watching Joshie did him some good. I think he's afraid there wouldn't be anything left if he didn't eat."

"Well, this little guy's ready for a changing, and then I think he'll be ready for bed." Max got up and quickly changed Joshua's diaper.

"You're good at that. You'll be good to keep around in the middle of the night."

He placed his son in the crib, and sat back down next to his wife. "I've got some other ideas for the middle of the night, Mrs. Sheffield."

"That's what got us into this trouble." She moved her son to her shoulder and began to try to burp him.

"Give him to me. You close your eyes and try to get some sleep." Max got a light burp out of Jonah, then changed him and put him to bed with his brother. When he turned back around, Fran was sound asleep.

Two days later, they took the twins home. Elizabeth and the older girls had put the finishing touches on the nursery, so everything was ready when they arrived. Elizabeth stayed a few more days to bond with the babies, then, after a tearful goodbye, returned to London.

Sophie and Maggie spent every day after school at the Virginia Theater, preparing for My Fair Lady, which left Max free to help out at home with the twins. By Thanksgiving, Fran was feeling well enough that she was able to host the family dinner. When she went to look for the good china, all she could find was this flowery pattern that she found nauseous making. She grabbed a plate and headed into the office.

"Honey, did you pack up our china somewhere? I can't find it. All I can find is this flowery thing."

"Oh, our china. You mean the china we bought at Tiffany?"

"Yeah, what'd ya do with it?"

"Maybe you'd better sit down, Darling."

"What happened?"

"The Thanksgiving after Sarah and I were married, she was pregnant with Maggie, and she was getting everything ready. She broke a dish. After some tears, she looked on the back, saw the Tiffany marking, and went down with one of the pieces to replace the broken plate. She gave the name Sheffield, and the salesman pulled the card. When he sat it down, she could read the names on the card. Mine, and Francine Joy Fine."

"Oh, my God, Max. I'd completely forgotten about registering! What happened?"

"Well, I was in the office when she came home, and, well you know how hormones can affect a pregnant woman. She walked into the kitchen, pulled out every piece of china with that pattern and threw it to the floor."

"She broke my dishes? All of them?"

"I tried to stop her, so did Niles. She just screamed threw the dishes at us. You see, she knew I was in love with you, but I hadn't told her that we had planned to marry."

"Oy that must've gone over well." Joshua started to fuss in his little seat, so she went over to pick him up. "So, Josh, it looks like Mommy is going dish shopping."

Max looked at the paperwork on his desk. My Fair Lady opened the day after Thanksgiving, but his wife needed to go shopping, and THAT was where he was going to be. "Darling, how about I take a break from this, and we take the boys with us? It's a nice day; we can go to Tiffany and pick out some new china."

"You can take the time off? I thought you and Sophie were working on some project."

"I can spare the time to take my wife and sons shopping. We've got plenty of time before the children get home from school. Why don't you go get the diaper bags ready, and I'll change the boys?"

"All right, I'll be right down. I love you." She kissed him and headed up stairs.

By the time Fran came back downstairs, Max had the boys changed and the stroller ready to go. Niles loaded the diaper bags and stroller into the limo while the boys were being strapped into their car seats.

While at Tiffany, Fran picked a new china pattern, and some new crystal glassware. Max took the time to spoil his boys, and bought them their own set of china and silverware. Fran tried to remind him that the boys wouldn't be using utensils for quite some time, but he changed the subject by selecting a necklace for her. Afterwards, they pushed the stroller around the park for a while, giving the twins a chance to enjoy some of the cool fall air.

Thanksgiving was quite an event at the Sheffield home. Fran's family was in attendance, including her sister, brother in law and her twin nieces, who competed loudly for attention with the Sheffield twins. The next day, Sylvia came back over to stay with the babies, as Max had a surprise evening out planned. Fran thought it was just a dinner out with her husband. She got dressed and fixed her hair, and met Max at the bottom of the stairs. It had been a long time since he'd seen her like this.

"Fran, you are breathtaking."

"You don't look so bad yourself, mister. So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Now, Fran, you're just going to have to trust me." He offered her his arm and walked her to the limo.

As they got close to the theater, Max tried to get her to close her eyes. "Darling, you're peeking."

"I am NOT." He knew how to keep her from peeking. He reached over and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, then pulled her in for a long kiss. It had been a while since they'd been this intimate, with the birth of the twins, and the problems she'd had before. Max's hands started roaming his wife's body, caressing each curve, his tongue probing her mouth. "Maxwell, can't we just go home, or to a hotel?" She pulled back and smiled seductively at her husband.

The limo came to an abrupt stop. "We're here, sir."

"Where are we? Are we picking up the girls?"

"Close your eyes, and let me help you out."

He helped her out of the limo and positioned her in front of the marquee. "All right, Darling, open your eyes." She opened her eyes and began to squeal.

"EEE EEE EEE!!" She looked at the marquee.

MY FAIR LADY

A Maxwell Sheffield Production

Sophie E. Sheffield, Producer

"Maxwell, when did you find time for this?"

"We've been planning this since August, my love. This is what the girls have been doing after school."

"Maggie's working on this, too?"

Max laughed. "Sophie hired her as her assistant, can you believe it? The backers simply threw money at them. I remembered how much you loved this movie, and how much fun you had working on the show back in '76."

"This is the show that I was working on when you asked me to marry you."

"That's why it's so important to me."

"Oh, I hope, for Sophie's sake, the show has a long run."

"It's only scheduled to run until May 1. We're in negotiations for something big. They've already turned down Webber's offer, but they are talking to Sophie."

"Why not to you?"

"Because this next show isn't mine. The next show will be a SoFine Production. I'll be associated with it, but it's our daughter's baby."

"Max, are you sure she's ready to leave the nest?"

"The next month will tell us. She did well wrapping up Jelly's Last Jam, all the while running auditions for this show." They took their seats.

"You're not going back stage?"

"Fran, relax. She'll be just fine, we'll see her afterwards.

The settled back and watched the show. Fran had never seen her daughter so poised, so in control, so mature. They went backstage after the show, and watched Sophie schmooze the reporters. Her show was bound to get awesome reviews.

Everyone stayed up late to wait for those reviews. There was nothing but positive things to say about the show, and its producer. Sophie and Maggie continued to spend all their free time working at the theater. The previews of the show were ending December 7th, and the official opening night was the 9th. Sophie made sure the show was dark for the 8th, the first night of Chanukah. She wanted to make sure she was home for the family's first Chanukah. They had so much to celebrate this year. A marriage, a birth, a new career...the rest of the year moved so fast. The twins' first Christmas, pictures with Santa, even more presents for them.

Everyone expected a huge New Years bash to be thrown at the Sheffield house. Instead, they chose a small family celebration, just Max, Fran and the children. They drank sparkling cider, ate popcorn and watched the ball drop on television, before the kids settled in on the floor in their sleeping bags. Fran thought it might be fun to let them sleep downstairs, since they'd be getting up early to watch the Rose Parade on television.

Shortly after New Years, Fran was sitting on the couch folding clothes, and the twins were playing together on the floor. She glanced up at the boys just as Joshua rolled over. It must have scared him, as soon as he was on his back he began to wail. Max came out of the office to see what had happened.

"He rolled over, honey. I think he's mad, because he can't get back on his tummy." She laughed and got up to turn her son back over. She had no sooner flipped him back on his stomach, than his brother rolled over. "Oy, they've got to learn how to get back over!"

"They will, Darling, give them a month or so."

"A month? Meanwhile, I'm getting up flippin' them back over every 2 minutes. I'll never get anything done."

"That's why we have a butler, Fran, so you don't HAVE to do anything. Take the laundry, why are you folding, instead of Niles?"

"It gave me something to do while the boys are playing."

"You COULD be planning our wedding."

"Maxwell, there's not much left to do. We're basically just sitting around waiting for the 27th of February to get here."

Time seemed to crawl for Fran during the month of February. She couldn't wait for her first anniversary, and the renewal of her vows in front of the priest and the rabbi. She was surprised by Elizabeth, Nigel and Jocelyn showing up for the ceremony. Fran insisted that they stay at the house, so they squeezed Nigel in with Brighton and Jocelyn in with Grace. The older girls roomed together, to allow their grandmother to use Maggie's room. The day before the ceremony, the house was transformed with flowers and ribbons. Fran wore a crystal beaded gown, and Maxwell was in his tux and tails. The twins giggled and cooed throughout the entire ceremony. Max surprised Fran with a night at the Regency Hotel. The girls and their grandmother would watch the boys. Fran was apprehensive about leaving them all night, but once at the hotel, her thoughts were consumed with making love to her husband all night long.

When they returned from their one night honeymoon, Fran started pressing Max for details on the next show. She knew it was supposed to be Sophie's baby, but Max was still underwriting it. She sat on the corner of his desk, and refused to budge until she got some sort of information. He pulled a script from his desk and handed it to her.

"That's it. That's what our daughter has been working on for months. It was all her idea."

"My God, Max. This is the story she reads to Grace at night. It's their favorite story." She looked at the title page:

Beauty and the Beast

A SoFine Production, in association with Maxwell Sheffield Productions and Disney Productions

Sophie E. Fine, Producer

"You've GOT to be kidding me, Maxwell. She's smart and talented, but do you really think she can pull this off?"

"She HAS pulled it off, Darling. Andrew Lloyd Webber tried to snag this one, and she pulled the rug right out from under him. She did what I should have done with Cats. Fran, this is OUR Cats."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw Webber come out with that show...After I TOLD you that C.C. was wrong. At least ya listened to me about Sweeney Todd."

"I found the script in a drawer with your note on it. I had forgotten all about it."

"So you think this new show will be your most successful ever?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it lasted 10 years."

"When do the previews start?"

"March 9th. The official opening is April 18th.

"With Passover in the middle?"

"The show will just have to do without her for that time."

"Max, we've also got two birthdays coming up. What are we going to do for the girls?"

"I actually had an idea for Sophie's birthday. Remember what we did for YOUR 16th birthday?"

"Oh, no, my daughter is NOT doing that!"

"Oh, I didn't mean after the party, I meant the party itself. Calm down, mom." He laughed. "I was thinking of reserving Benny's Clam Bar."

"Max, you have GOT to be kidding!"

"Why not? Why not have it where her mother had hers. Make it a family tradition, we can have Maggie's there next year. If you remember, this is the place we had our first official date."

"It was not. We went to dinner at that steakhouse and went to see Jaws."

"Right, but the first date your parents were AWARE of was your birthday party."

"You're right. So we reserve Benny's. Now, what about Maggie? Maybe just a party for the girls at school? We can do makeovers, sundae bar, fortune teller..."

"That sounds fine. The girls will love that."

Fran made the reservations for Benny's, and started on the preparations for Maggie's party. She knew the girls wouldn't have much time to take off for their parties with the new show opening.

The previews for Beauty and the Beast opened to rave reviews. Fran clipped all the reviews and put them in a scrapbook. The girls continued to work hard to make this show the best ever for the family business. Fran made them take a day off for Maggie's birthday party, and then they had to take time off for Passover. Sophie and Max had hired an outstanding stage manager, so they were able to take the time off and hardly be missed. During Passover, the twins decided it was time to start crawling. The fasting had made Fran nauseous, so she spent the time on the sofa, watching her family chase the lively little boys.

By the official opening night, Fran's upset stomach had turned into a full blown flu. She couldn't take medications, since she was still nursing the boys. Luckily, they had started supplementing with formula, so Max could finally help with the feeding duties. Fran had been sleeping longer and longer, trying to get ahead of this flu.

Disney had gone all out for the opening night. They had flown the characters from the theme park up to New York to be outside greeting the patrons. The theater was sold out, and New Yorkers had come out just to see the celebration surrounding this new show. Once again, the reviews were outstanding. Max and Sophie had the entire theater community standing up and taking notice. Andrew who?

The first week of May, Fran visited Dr. Reynolds for a regular check up. She told her doctor about her symptoms, and how long they had been going on, and the doctor ordered some blood work. Then she gave Fran the diagnosis she already suspected. Now, how to tell Maxwell.

She finished the preparations for Sophie's sweet 16 party. The guest list was large, and everyone invited said they would attend. When the 23rd arrived, the family packed Benny's Clam Bar. Fran and Max sat in the corner reminiscing about the last party they'd attended here.

"Remember Jeffrey?"

"The guy your mother tried to fix you up with? Whatever happened to him?"

She laughed. "I have no idea, honey. There was only one man I wanted to keep track of."

"I'm so glad you did. Oh, look at this." Joshua was crawling at a lightening pace across the floor, followed by his brother. Josh was carrying Jonah's stuffed dog. Max picked his son up. "What are you doing with your brother's favorite toy? Where's your bear?"

Fran looked around. "I see it, Nay's girls have it." She got up and rescued the bear and returned it to his grateful owner. "Yes, that's betta, isn't it, angel?"

"Fran, my darling, I don't think our lives could get much better than this. Our oldest daughters are making successful careers for themselves at a young age. Brighton and Grace are happy and healthy, and these two, these two have made me happier than I ever thought possible."

Fran's eyes burned with tears as she looked around her. He was right. Her life was perfect. In spite of the imperfections in their past, they had come full circle. The only evidence of time they spent apart were the three wonderful children that her friend had left behind. And now? Now, even more she loved her life, her husband, and her children. Her hand moved to her abdomen, where a new life was growing inside of her.

"Sweetheart, I have a surprise for you."

"For me? Today is Sophie's day."

"Well, it's for everyone, really. I need to tell you something that I've only told you once before." She smiled and nodded at him.

"Fran, wait, this was like when you told me...." He smiled and nodded along with her. "Are we smiling and nodding because we're going to have another baby?"

"Yes! Max, I'm pregnant!"

"You're sure? When?"

"The end of November, beginning of December."

He watched his young sons playing on the floor. "Fran, you don't know how happy this makes me. Maybe we'll have a girl this time."

She smiled. "I don't really care, as long as it's only one baby this time."

"So, do we tell everyone, spoil Sophie's big day?"

"I don't think it'll spoil it at all. What a great present."

"Don't think like that. Then ALL the kids will want babies for their birthdays." Max walked over to the microphone and addressed the crowd.

"Family, friends, we'd like to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate our oldest daughter's sweet 16. Fran and I are extremely proud of all the accomplishments she's made. She now has her third show in production, all before turning sixteen years old. And speaking of third shows in production, Sophie has a lot in common with her mother, who also has HER third show in production. My wife has just informed me that in late November, or early December, our family will be blessed with one more addition."

"Mom's gonna have another baby?" The children were jumping up and down. Sylvia was hugging her daughter. Fran looked like she was going to pass out. Seven children. What was she going to do with seven children? She knew the answer as well as she knew her own name. She'd love them, and enjoy them.

Sophie's pager went off, calling her to the theater. "Mom, Daddy, sorry, but I've gotta go. Thanks so much for the wonderful party. I'll get Niles to drive me to work." She kissed her parents and headed out the door.

Fran shook her head. "Like father, like daughter." She leaned over and kissed her husband. "Thank goodness!"

"She's got plenty of her mother in her. That's what makes her so good at what she does. She doesn't give up. You never gave up on us, no matter what."

"I always knew, no matter what, that we belonged together. I never want to look back again, Max."

"You're right. The past doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that we're together, and we have six, uh, seven wonderful healthy children. I love you, Fran.

"I'll love you forever, Max."

THE END


End file.
